


Super Love

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: One-shot Collections [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers Family, Birth, Canon Divergance, Childbirth, Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Love and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, Smut and Angst, Surrogate Clint Barton, Surrogate Pregnancy, Voyeurism, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 109,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A one-shot collection of Marvel Cinematic Universe prompt oneshots. Requests are open!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Cooper Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Loki & Peter Parker, Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye, Natasha Romanov/Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Okoye/Nakia/Thor, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Series: One-shot Collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751371
Comments: 345
Kudos: 179





	1. Index/FAQ

Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes: 2

Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Tony Stark/Peter Parker: 3

Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Natasha Romanov/Peter Parker: 4

Peter Parker & Thor Odinson: 5, 17

Nakia/Okoye/Thor Odinson: 6

Clint Bartson/Natasha Romanov: 7

Tony Stark/Steve Rogers: 7, 18, 25, 26, 27, 33, 45

Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov & Clint Barton & James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Wanda Maximoff & Phil Coulson: 8

Peter Parker/Cooper Barton: 9

Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Stephen Strange & James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov & Clint Barton: 10

Peter Parker & Loki Odinson-Laufeyson: 11

Natasha Romanov/Peter Parker: 12, 16

Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers: 13

Clint Barton/Phil Coulson: 14

Peter Parker/Cooper Barton/Harley Keener: 15, 51,

Peter Parker/James "Bucky" Barnes: 18

Peter Parker/Michelle "MJ" Jones/Natasha Romanov: 21

Peter Parker/Michelle "MJ" Jones: 21, 22, 39, 48

Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff: 23, 31

Peter Parker/Ned Leeds: 24

Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Harley Keener: 28

Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff/Thor Odinson: 29

Natasha Romanoff/Virginia "Pepper" Potts: 30

Cassie Lang/Hope Van Dyne: 32

Peter Parker/Shuri: 34

Peter Parker/Romanda: 34

Peter Parker/T'Challa: 34

Peter Parker/Dora Milaje: 35, 36

Peter Parker/Okoye: 36

Peter Parker & Virginia "Pepper" Potts: 37

Peter Parker & Original Grandchildren character: 38

James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark: 40

Peter Parker/Tony Stark: 41, 49, 50

Peter Parker/Carol Danvers: 42

Natasha Romanov/Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff: 43

Peter Parker/Brunnhilde "Valkyrie": 44, 52

Peter Parker & Tony Stark: 46, 47

Gamora/Natasha Romanoff: 53

* * *

**HOW TO REQUEST:**

You can leave your prompt in the comments. Underneath this I’ve listed the things I will and will not write. I know that some people have been upset by this, but they’re my boundaries and I wish for you to accept them. _Please also keep in mind that I am one person and thus cannot write you a full-fledged fanfiction._ I’ve noticed that a lot of the prompts I’ve gotten have been kind of hard to understand, so I’ve created a basic format that should make it easier for me to read and understand the prompts. Please leave them in the following format (This is not required, but it is appreciated):

[Character A/Character B/Character C:] OR [Character A & Character B] [(If applicable) A/B/O A!Character A, O!Character C, B!Character B] [Scenario: when, where, what] 

EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: second year of college, they meet in a coffee shop and set up a date with lots of awkward flirting

A/B/O EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: Alpha!Tom Beta!Jamie, they’re cuddling during a movie and it leads to a sweet makeout session

PLATONIC EXAMPLE: Tom & Jamie: They’re babysitting Jamie’s cousin and have to explain how a car works to a four-year-old

SMUT EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: humiliation kink, cum eating, anal, and nipple torture

DETAILED PROMPT EXAMPLE: Tom/Jamie: Tom is finally ready to propose to Jamie, so he takes them to a park where they had their first date and they begin to walk around. Something bad happens with one of Tom’s exes who he stayed friends with so they have to go to the hospital and handle it, which results in Jamie getting jealous. Etc. etc. 

Want to ask for a prompt Anonymously? Check out my [ tumblr ](https://sissytobitch10seconds.tumblr.com/)!

IMPORTANT NOTE: When you say 'The Team' or 'The Avengers' I do not know what you are referring to. Please list with iteration of the avengers you would like. If you don't see the list of characters that you want, please specify them. I tend to default to 'Avengers Fanon' depending on the prompt.

  * Avengers Original: Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Thor, Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Bruce Banner (The Hulk)
  * Avengers Fanon: Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Thor, Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Peter Parker (Spiderman), Phil Coulson, Loki
  * Team Cap: Steve Rogers (Captain America), Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Vision, Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), James "Bucky" Barnes (Winter Soldier), Sam Wilson (Falcon) 
  * Team Ironman: Tony Stark (Ironman), James "Rhodey" Rhodes (War Machine/Iron Patriot), Vision



**WHAT I WILL WRITE:**

  * Smut
  * Fluff
  * Angst
  * Romance
  * Mpreg/Fpreg/Pregnancy
  * Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics*
  * Alternate Universes
  * Kinks/Sexually Explicit scenes
  * Any ship (Regardless of gender/story continuity)



**WHAT I WILL NOT WRITE:**

  * Fecal, urinary, saliva, or blood-related kinks
  * Rape or non-con 
  * Dub-con 
    * Intoxicated sex
    * A/B/O heat and rut scenes without prior consent
    * Teacher/student relationships
    * Boss/employee relationships
  * Pedophilia 
    * The legal age where I’m from is eighteen, so that’s the age at which a younger character can engage in a relationship with an older character unless they are two years apart (i.e. sixteen year old with eighteen year old is not pedophilia)
  * Abuse rewarded with a relationship
  * Romanticized abusive relationships
  * Incest 
    * Thor/Loki does not count as they are not biologically related
  * Characters under sixteen in sexual or explicit scenarios 
    * This means that the characters involved in the scenario are 16-18
  * Cheating
  * Original characters 
    * I will write children/grandchildren as long as they are not the center focus
  * Story rewrites 
    * This does not count if you want one scene that happened in canon that then moves into an original scene
  * Sexual scenarios with characters over 50 years old
  * Sexual scenarios between characters with a 20+ year age gap
  * Crossovers 
    * Characters going into another world counts
    * Characters interacting with Alternate versions of themselves do not
  * Characters/iterations of characters from the comics



* * *

**FAQ**

HOW DO I KNOW IF MY PROMPT HAS BEEN FILLED? 

When you comment a prompt(s) that do not need clarification or break the rules, I will leave the comment untouched until I have finished the prompt(s). One your prompt(s) have been finished, I will reply to the comment and tell you what I have called it/them.

CAN I COMMENT MORE THAN ONE PROMPT? 

Yes, you can! You can comment up to three prompts at a time, and then once the three of them have been fully completed and you have been notified of this, you can comment three more. Please restrain yourself and remember that I am only one person, I cannot keep writing prompts until the end of time without facing burnout so please do not continue to comment three prompts each time that I finish the last set of requests. I also prefer that people comment all three prompts on the same comment so that I can keep track of them. If you comment multiple prompts with multiple different comments, I will gently remind you the first time and then give you a strike the second time.

WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR RULES? 

Then you should find someone else to write your prompts. I have set what I will and will not write so that I do not have to write something I’m uncomfortable with. I am a real person with real emotions and I expect you, a real person with real emotions, to respect my boundaries like I would respect yours. If you request something that is on the “Will Not” list then I will gently remind you the first time, and give you strikes each time you do it again.

WHAT ARE STRIKES? 

Strikes are something that I give people when they have violated my boundaries and rules. I go by the policy of three strikes and you’re out. I will tell you each time you get a strike, and how many you have each time. If you get three strikes, I will delete any and all comments that you post on ALL of my collections from that moment forward. Again, I am a real person and I am no longer tolerating people pushing me around when I’m doing something for them for free.

WHAT IF I DON'T LIKE WHAT I GOT? 

If you had a vague prompt: You get what you get. I can't read your mind and cannot give you specifics if you only gave me a ship and an undetailed outline. You are not allowed to request a rewrite.

If you left a specific prompt: I apologize for not writing it correctly, sometimes my own creativity spins out of control and it turns out different or I forget the prompt specifics. Feel free to point it out to me if you feel cheated or like your prompt was inadequately filled. I will be willing to rewrite it, but you must be aware that I will fill prompts before rewriting anything

WHY IS MY PROMPT TAKING SO LONG? 

I have five sets of collections and people requesting prompts on each of them as well as my own stories (on top of familial, social, romantic, and academic obligations) so sometimes it takes a while for me to get to some prompts. It’s also possible that there are a lot of people before you, or I’m taking a mental health break. I upload one oneshot into one of the five collections that I have every week (sometimes I update extra depending on how much energy and writing time I have on weekends) so it takes a while for all the prompts to get out.

ARE THE COMMENTS JUST FOR PROMPTS? 

Nope! If you just want to comment on things that you liked/disliked about the one-shot or have something else you'd like to add/tell me, go ahead! I reply to all the comments I get.

WHY HASN'T THE INDEX BEEN UPDATED YET? 

This is another one where I’m going to remind you that it’s only one person running this account and all of these one shot collections. Sometimes I forget, sometimes I’m waiting for something specific. Please be patient with me!

* * *

NOTE: Please read the prompt requests to find out what they are about. Some of these one-shots include sexual scenarios and mpreg/pregnancy. If you are not comfortable with any of these things, feel free to skip over them!

*I have a set of ABO world rules that I write to avoid plot/world building errors (included below). It is very rare that I write outside of these. If you dislike them or do not want this, please specify so in your prompt. (These rules change based on what happens in the one-shot, but these are the base explanations to what each of them will be adhered to)

WORLD NOTES:

-There are three genders, not six.

-Omegas have a female reproductive tract

-Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts

-Alphas have male reproductive tracts

-Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronouns are and can choose for themselves (Credit: littlegreenfish)

-the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'

-names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

-There are two mating scent glands, one on the neck and the other one the wrist. The scent gland on the neck is for mates, and the scent gland on the wrist is for packs (Credit: xhelloxbeautifullx)

-packs generally have an alpha leader and a beta second-in-command, but it is possible to have any gender in those positions


	2. Not a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello could you do an omega clint/ alpha bucky where Clint is 20 and bucky is 22 and the rest of the team find out they are together when Clint gets pregnant with triplets and Tony notices (the quite obvious) bump when Clint is only 12 weeks (clint and bucky had a bet on who would notice their relationship and pregnancy first (they weren't hiding it)) (how they all react is up to you) and after they go back to their room there is explicit smut  
> Thanks  
> For Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content

The heroes had naturally gathered close together again, as they seemingly managed to do every time that they were all in the same place. Bruce and Tony were bent over a scientific general that was being projected from the ceiling above thanks to Tony’s AI. Steve was sitting next to the window with a tray of watercolor markers next to him, sketching the city landscape for what must have been the millionth time. Natasha had her legs thrown casually over Bruce’s lap as she held a book open with one hand and lazily took in the words the pages held. Clint was playing a game on the phone that Tony had given him while sitting impossibly close to Bucky while not being on his lap. Bucky himself was holding an idle conversation with his childhood friend even though the other alpha was giving him half answers. 

Peter burst through the living room door with that adorable smile of his and bound over to Tony. “Hey Mr. Stark! Sorry I’m late, I just had a little trouble with one of my chemistry problems because the teacher wouldn’t believe that she had made a typo and I had to argue with her for almost an hour,” he rambled.

“It’s okay kid. If I’m being honest I forgot you were coming for training today,” he chuckled. He stood up and the projection from the ceiling disappeared. “Clint, you wanna help the kid with dodging?”

“Not today,” he shook his head and stretched his arms above his head, pushing his stomach out.

“You sure? You look like you need the workout,” the beta snorted.

“Tony!” Bruce chastised immediately.

Bucky got up from the couch and growled as he advanced on the billionaire. Natasha snapped her book shut and stuck her foot out in record speed, causing the other assassin to tumble to the ground. He tucked his head under and caught himself with his hands, rolling so that he came up when he had finished.

“Woah, chill out,” Tony said, putting both of his hands up defensively. “What did I do this time?”

“Bucky,” Clint called for his alpha while he tried to blink back the tears. The brown haired assassin turned and rushed for his mate, sitting down close to him and kissing his hair.

“Do you really not know?” Steve blinked as he looked up from his art to his mate. 

“Not know what?” Tony threw his arms above his head in exasperation.

“I thought that no one told me because I wasn’t supposed to know, but I can smell it,” Peter shrugged as he looked at the older superheroes.

“Clint’s pregnant,” Bruce finally explained as he glanced over to the other omega.

“What?” the beta asked, blinking as he tried to wrap his mind around the words.

“You didn’t know? I knew about a week after Clint conceived, when he started showing the signs,” Natasha said as she turned her attention back to her book and threw her legs back over her omega lover.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Clint asked softly as his alpha had stopped him from crying.

“I thought that you and Bucky would tell us when you wanted to. And you’ve never been able to hide anything so I assumed you knew that I knew,” she shrugged. 

“We weren’t hiding it,” Bucky said simply.

“You two were in a relationship?” Tony asked as he turned to them.

“You didn’t know? Jeez, Mr. Stark maybe you’re not as smart as you say you are,” Peter snickered. 

“Kid! I will revoke your lab privileges. Go get a churro from some old lady you helped across the street or something,” the beta grumbled. 

“I’ll take him upstairs so that we can look at those tests we took so we can handle his metabolism on missions,” Bruce said as he moved his mate’s legs off of his lap and stood up to follow after them.

“So how long have I not known that birdy was knocked up? Five months?” Tony asked as he folded his arms over his chest defensively.

“Not even close. I’m barely twelve weeks as of yesterday,” Clint shook his head.

“I thought betas showed at twelve weeks since our uterus’ are set further forward,” Tony mumbled.

“Well, you start showing early when you have multiples,” the omega laughed.

“Congratulations. I’m going to take Tony and we’re going to have a talk about now being rude,” Steve said as he finished cleaning his art supplies.

“The only conversation I want to have is your dick-” the alpha clamped a hand over his courting partner's mouth and smiled tightly as he took the beta out of the room and dragged him down the hall.

“I’ll leave you two be. And I better be named godfather,” Natasha waved a hand behind her dismissively as she got up and left the room in search of her mate.

“I told you that Tony would be the last person to realize that I was pregnant,” he laughed as he pressed his nose into Bucky’s scent gland and took in the woodsmoke smell.

“What did we bet that on?” Bucky hummed as one arm snaked around Clint’s waist. 

“I won that bet, which means that I get to name the first baby Mary,” he stuck out his tongue childishly after pulling his head away from his alpha.

“Mary’s a beautiful name. And I said that Nat would be the first to know, while you said it was Bruce so that means that he second baby is going to be named Aaron,” Bucky laughed as he caught Clint’s earlobe in between his teeth for a moment.

“Nat doesn’t know anything about pregnancy so I didn’t think she’d be able to tell,” Clint whined. 

“I thought that Tony would have been able to find it out faster,” the alpha reasoned as he pulled his omega onto his lap.

“He knows about pregnancy from books and classes, not what it actually looks like. And he was so sheltered that he has no idea how people are supposed to act,” the omega reasoned.

“Still fucking pissed off that he called you fat,” the alpha growled as he began to press kisses up and down his neck.

“He didn’t really call me fat and he didn’t know,” Clint defended weakly as he exposed his neck to his mate.

“How could he call this…” Bucky trailed off for a moment as his hands traveled over the bump hidden beneath Clint’s shirt. “Fat?”

“Alpha,” Clint said breathlessly as slick began to leak from him. 

“Horny for me already, omega? I fucked you only this morning,” Bucky teased. He looped one of his arms behind his mate’s back to support him as his flesh hand roamed over the bump for a few more moments. He then moved up and slipped his fingers underneath the tight straps of the a-cup bra Clint wore.

“I need you,” the omega keened as his back arched slightly. 

Bucky barely noticed as the doors locked themselves and the windows dimmed so that no one would be able to see them. He brought his mate’s lips down to his own and pressed against them hard. His hands continued to roam over the sensitive nipples of his lover while his other hand focused on bringing his shirt up and off of the omega.

Clint bent and followed the hands of his lover, removing his shirt and then his bra as quickly as he could. He slid off of Bucky’s lap for a moment and removed his pants and panties, leaving him completely naked in the middle of the living room. Bucky took the time that his lap was free to undo the zipper of his jeans and push the denim down enough to free his cock. 

He reached forward and grabbed the other’s hips, bringing him back into the straddling position that he had been in before. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he warned, nipping at his lover’s ear lobe again before he licked over his old mating mark.

“God, yes please!” Clint mewled as he rose his hips up and pressed the slick folds of his cunt against the cock. 

Bucky groaned and tossed his head back against the couch as he thrust up, coating the bottom half of his cock in the slick his lover produced as well.

“I’m going to ride you so hard,” Clint warned as he moved his hips up and grasped the cock underneath him with one of his calloused hands. He positioned it at his entrance and then slowly sunk down until the entire thing was buried deep inside of him.

“You’re a fucking minx, doll,” the alpha whispered as he came out of the pleasured haze. He leaned forward and pressed kisses up and down his lover’s neck as Clint slowly began to raise himself up and down a few times.

“Fuck, you haven’t ridden my like this since I got you knocked up,” Bucky thrust his hips up in time with Clint’s downward movement.

“That’s not true and you know it. I ride you like this almost every night and have since we found out about then,” he muttered, the words were slurred due to his focus on the pleasure echoing through him from the bounces. 

He placed one hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the other wound in his long locks, holding him close. He mewled in pleasure as the thick member buried deep inside of him hit the special bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pressed their collarbones together.

Clint kept up his pace, raising himself up and then sliding down quickly. His movements got awkward and unrhythmic the longer that he did so until he paused and clenched down tightly.

“Alpha, I’m going to cum,” he whispered, his voice hazy as he breathed the words.

“Cum around me, omega,” Bucky whispered as his hands gripped the archer’s hips tightly. He thrust up once as the hot walls of his lover clamped down around his cock. His teeth bit into the naked shoulder in front of his mouth as his load painted the walls around his member white. 

“That…” Clint pulled back once his orgasm had finished washing over him. He smiled and placed his forehead against his mate’s instead of continuing.

“Was amazing, I know,” Bucky laughed and gently rubbed the spot where he had been gripping. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“No,” Clint shook his head softly. He moved after a moment and hissed at the slight pain his already aching hips.

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Bucky said as he stuffed himself back into his pants. 

“Are you going to fuck me in the shower?” Clint asked with a wicked smirk.

“Do you want me to fuck you in the shower?” Bucky asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“Maybe,” the omega replied as he put his clothes back on as quickly as possible. He darted out of the living room after the doors were unlocked and down to their apartments below the shared floor. Bucky shook his head and chuckled before he quickly followed after his pregnant lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	3. Non-Disclosure Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha adult Peter/Pepper/Tony Toni really shouldn't do that. But here she was licking together with Pepper the Cock and Balls of Peter Parker the Spider-Man, her intern and Son figure.  
> For satoshy12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Genderbending, explicit sexual content, older woman/younger man, age gaps, facials, and A/B/O Dynamics
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronoun are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

The clacking of keyboards and the occasional frustrated sound from Peter echoed through the lab. They were supposed to be doing a fun science project that may or may not have had to do with micro-technology and Peter’s suit, but then Toni had found out that he was skipping homework to be there. The engineer had immediately forced him to finish the essay that was due in his English college course the next day before they did anything else.

“Why do I need to do homework in the first place? I could just be a superhero and I’m way smarter than all of my peers anyway,” he complained as he stopped writing for a moment and tossed his head back against his swivel chair.

“You have to do homework so that you can graduate with good marks and get a good job. Superhero work doesn’t pay much if you can even find an agency that’ll take you and generally you get fined more than you get paid,” she rambled quickly as she looked up from her mountain of code.

“Still lame,” Peter grumbled as he turned back to his work.

They were silent for a couple minutes before the automatic doors to Toni’s lab opened and the clacking heels could be heard on the concrete floor.

“Toni!” Peper called as she marched over to the other omega’s desk. 

“Pep,” she smiled widely, hoping it would get her out of whatever mess she had gotten into this time.

“We need to go over the NDA’s with a different lawyer. Apparently the one that we had the last three…” she trailed off and cleared her throat as she couldn’t find the right word for a moment. “Guests, sign, didn’t make it so that they couldn’t talk about us from fairly obvious nicknames. Another one also pointed at a picture of you and can’t be sued because that wasn't included in the NDA either.”

“You guys have people sign NDA’s? What for?” Peter asked.

“Pepper and I often have alphas over so that we can have sex with multiple partners,” Toni explained as she picked up the papers Pepper had placed onto her desk and began to look them over.

“Toni!” Pepper cried, throwing her arms above her head. 

“What?” Toni shrugged. “The kid’s not going to tell anyone. Right, Peter?”

“No, ma’am,” he flushed heavily and moved slightly. 

Pepper made a noise of frustration anyway and sat in the chair next to her lover’s desk to go over the papers again

After a while, Peter spoke up again, “So, um, how many people have broken the NDA’s?”

“Technically no one since my last lawyer screwed me over,” Toni sighed. “But half a dozen people have come out with stories to gossip mags.”

“You’ve had sex with that many people?” Peter gawked.

“No, that’s only a portion of the ones that we’ve had over as ‘guests.’ The stupid ones that want to have their secret revealed,” the omega smirked wickedly.

“Secret?” Peter swallowed hard and tried to hide his erection. In his mind, he could see how hot it would be to have Pepper and Tony lavish you with their tongues, how hot it would be to fuck both of them in turn, how hot it would be to just pound into one while sucking the other off.

“That they paid to have sex with us,” Pepper responded, calming down from her earlier flash of anger.

“People pay to have sex with you?” the alpha blinked. “Why?”

“How about we show you?” Toni ventured before she really processed the words coming out of her mouth.

“Yes please,” the alpha nodded immediately. 

Pepper looked at Toni like she was mad until she watched her girlfriend and mate stand and walked over to the alpha. The sight of Toni down on her knees compelled her to follow, as did the slick slowly pooling in her panties. They both sat down on their knees, leaning their thighs against their calves as they waited.

Peter grabbed at his pants, undoing the top button and shoving the zipper down with record speed. He moved the denim and his jeans down a small bit, freeing his massive member from its confines for the two omegas in front of him.

“You’re certainly bigger than a lot of men I’ve had,” Toni smirked as she leaned forward and licked a thin stripe up his cock. 

Pepper let out a small laugh as she saw the flush on Peter’s face from the comment. She leaned close to the quickly drying path of saliva and inhaled sharply, drawing the air away from it. 

“Oh,” Peter moaned, his hands moved down to grip the base of his cock while the other flew to his mouth. 

“Don’t make me get the handcuffs,” the older omega warned as she grasped his hands and moved them away from his cock. The threat just seemed to make the young adult harder, his cock throbbing with want. 

“So eager for us, Tones,” Pepper smirked. 

Toni directed the alpha’s hands down to his sides and Peter let her. He grasped the swivel chair with both hands to brace himself and arched his hips up as Pepper pressed a kiss to the underside of his head. 

“God, please!” he whispered as he wiggled around in the chair slightly.

“Careful. That dick is like a weapon,” Toni snorted as she reached out and grasped the beautiful cock before her. 

Pepper leaned close to her and whispered into her ear so that the alpha couldn’t hear. “Deep throat him in one go. I know you can do it, I’ve watched you,” she whispered.

Toni smirked wickedly. She wrapped her hand around the base of Peter’s cock and stroked the full length twice. She placed her mouth at the tip and opened her throat like she had done with so many other men. She lowered her head and in a matter of seconds, the entire member was deep inside of her mouth.

“Shit! S-shit, oh gods,” Peter panted, his left hand releasing the now very bent chair and moving to her hair. “How does that feel so good?”

“Toni and I give the best blowjobs in the world,” Pepper smirked as she watched her mate move. 

Toni hollowed out her cheeks as she swallowed around the member. It was thick and heavy against her tongue as she pulled it out of her mouth just a bit and then moved down again.

“I’m going to explode,” Peter moaned as he pressed his head back against the back of the chair. 

Toni quickly pulled back, sucking up the mess that she had made as she did. “Not so fast, kid,” she murmured after clearing her throat. “We want to make this last, you know?”

“How are you going to make this last when I can cum under three minutes from jacking off without porn,” Peter asked. 

“Maybe I should have brought the cock cage,” Toni joked as her hand wrapped around his cock again. Peter moaned and bucked his hips up, adoring the feeling of calluses against his most sensitive body part.

“Well, he can heal extraordinarily quickly so it’s possible that he can get hard again really quickly,” Pepper reasoned. She wiggled her hips slightly and got onto her knees from where she had been sitting back on her calves. Toni moved to the side slightly, letting her do her own trick. 

Pepper licked a stripe up his cock and then inhaled, drawing all of the warm air away from it. She moved to the head and licked three times before her tongue delved into the slit, licking up the bits of precum that were already starting to bead. She then flattened her tongue and ran it over the head once before she pulled back and swallowed. She then leaned forward again and wrapped her tongue around his head, bringing it around a couple times.

“Oh gods!” Peter moaned again, his hands going to brace himself on her shoulders.

“I’ve watched her make alphas in rut cum from just her tongue on their head,” Toni moaned. She toed off her converse and pressed her heal against her cunt, rolling her hips to give her a bit of pleasure.

“Let’s make him cum with his balls,” Pepper said as she pulled back from him. She toed off her heels, causing them to clatter to the floor loudly.

Toni grinned and grasped Peter’s cock for a moment as she fished his balls out of his pants and took one of them into her mouth. Pepper leaned down next to her and took the other one. They both rolled the ball in their mouths, pushing their tongue over the course hair and skin. 

Peter moaned and nearly had to hold himself down as he wanted to buck up in hopes of getting friction on his cock. He watched as they both looked up at him with bedroom eyes and he jerked to the side. His cockhead hit Toni’s cheekbone and he let out a loud moan. 

Toni responded by sucking even harder and soon the balls inside of their mouths tightened as cum spurt out of the cock in between them. Thick white ropes of cum shot out of the member and onto their faces, painting them with semen. 

Pepper pulled off first, removing the ball with a trail of saliva connecting her to the younger alpha. Toni removed hers next and licked around her mouth, taking some of the cum onto her tongue.

“Shit,” Peter swore as he looked over both omegas. “You won’t need anymore NDA’s. I’m going to keep you nice and sated to repay you for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3a


	4. Recordings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Peter/ Pepper Potts/ Natasha/ Semi-Friday and Karen: Pepper likes it to make Friday and Karen watch together with Peter how they had sex on the recordings of the house cameras. Meanwhile Natasha and her give him a pleasures while watching that.  
> For satoshy12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit scenarios, voyeurism, polyamory, older woman/younger man, and Google Translate Russian

Peter knew he was in trouble the moment that he heard the sharp clicks of Pepper’s heals as she walked down the hall. Natasha was probably with her, but he couldn’t hear her coming. He spun around in his chair and tried to finish up some of the code that he had been desperately trying to finish before his two girlfriends decided that they needed him.

“Peter,” Natasha called as she and the other redhead entered into the young man’s personal lab. 

“I’m over in the corner!” he called, raising his hand so that they could see him over the towering monitors and projects.

“Good,” Pepper grinned in the very wolf-like manner that she had as she slowly strode over the floor over to him.

Peter quickly saved his project and shut down the computer since he had a good idea of what was going to happen. 

“Have you been hiding in here all day on purpose?” Natasha asked as she raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

“No,” he shook his head and stood shakily. He wiped his hands on his pants and glanced up at the security camera that he knew FRIDAY was watching through.

“Good. Because if you were then we would have to punish you,” the assassin said as she pushed him back down into the chair. He let out a small breath as the wheels moved back against the wall, which was only a couple feet. Natasha swung her legs over his lap and ground her cunt against his clothed cock. “But you were just working hard, weren’t you, моя любовь?”

“Yes,” Peter said shakily as he nodded. His hands flitted around behind the woman’s back for a few moments before her teeth found his neck. He groaned as his hands quickly moved down to her ass. He grasped firmly at her supple curves, happy to find that she was wearing the panties he liked underneath her tight leggings. 

“We’re recording today, aren’t we?” Peter asked as his confidence flooded through him. He was always a little unsure when it came to his girlfriends since they were such powerful women, but when it came to the bedroom he knew he was outwardly in control (they both knew that Pepper actually controlled them both sexually.)

“Yes, we are,” Pepper smiled brightly. She moved some of the papers over on Peter’s desk and hoped up, crossing her legs playfully. “Which means you’re cumming three times today, Parker.”

“Sounds like a fun time to me,” the man chuckled. His hands moved away from Natasha's ass to her breasts as the redhead connected their lips. Peter massaged the supple flesh as he pushed Natasha back on the chair. He caught her before she was able to fall off and chuckled softly.

“You’re a tease, моя любовь,” Natasha hissed as she blinked a few times. 

“I know,” Peter replied. His hands moved underneath her shirt and he tugged up, bringing her shirt and bra off in one swift movement. He smiled as he saw the breasts he had been toying with before bounce just in front of his face. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth while he ran the other one in between his fingers. 

“Oh,” the assassin moaned, arching into the touch and turning her head away. Out of the three of them, Natasha was the loudest when they were intimate.

“Nice and hard, like me,” Peter joked as he rolled his hips upward to demonstrate just how hard his cock was.

“I’d love to have that hardness inside of me,” Natasha whispered as she placed both of her hands on the sides of the chair to brace herself. She moved her hips up and showed that her leggings were already damp with her arousal.

“Wow, you would,” Peter gasped, his member throbbing at the mere thought of her slick folds. He gently moved her off of his lap for a moment and quickly shoved his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. His boxer briefs followed just as she tugged her panties and leggings down onto the clothing pile.

“Get on me,” he hissed as he tugged her down onto his lap. Her breath hitched and Peter quickly realized that he was being a bit too rough. He brought her lips down to his while he raised her hips up. Her tongue invaded his mouth as his cock invaded her cunt, sliding her all the way around him. “Oh fuck,” he swore as he bucked uselessly into her.

“How are you so big?” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her hand against the side of his.

“You know,” he replied simply as he thrust into her once, removing his cock almost fully. “You want me to explain it to you while I pound into you?”

“No. I want you to let me ride you,” she objected. One of her hands moved from behind them to his hip, stilling him from further motion. He let out a frustrated noise as the pleasure stopped but nodded, letting her do what she wanted.

Natasha shook her curly locks behind her head and raised her hips up before she quickly sunk down onto him. She bit her lip and moaned loudly as she rocked forward and ground her clit against his flesh. “Pete,” she whispered as she moved up again and then dropped herself down onto his cock. 

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders to keep herself propped up. She began to move her hips up and down rhythmically, only bringing her younger lover out of her a couple inches before she fully sheathed him inside of her. Peter’s hands moved to her hips and he bucked up every now and again just to tease her a little bit.

“Oh!” she moaned after about five minutes of her rolling her clit against him every time she dropped back down on her cock. She paused as tightened around him as her orgasm washed over her. Peter brought their lips together and kissed her as hard as he could while his cock twitched and shot his load deep inside of her.

“I love that feeling,” she whispered when they had both come down from their orgasm high.

“Me too,” he grinned as he moved her off of his cock and let her down on the chair. Natasha needed the same amount of recuperation as a normal person, while Pepper and Peter were both very quick to rebound.

The young man turned and faced the other member of their relationship. She had been chewing on her lip, turning it a bright swollen red color. Peter advanced carefully, trailing his hands up and down her thighs as he leaned over and kissed her neck. 

“Fuck me against the desk,” she murmured into his ear as some of her silky hair brushed up against him.

Peter grinned as he felt the blood rush to his cock. He loved being told what to do by the powerful women he was dating, but he also loved getting to fuck into them like he owned them. He slid his hands further up Pepper’s legs, wrapping one of them around him while he explored up the other.

“No panties, really?” he asked as he felt her trimmed pubic hair and already slick folds.

“I was waiting for now. I wanted to be ready as quickly as possible,” she shrugged.

“Always about efficiency with you,” he mumbled as he brought her into a kiss. He grabbed his cock and stroked it twice before he pressed into her as slowly as he could. The action made her skirt rise up so that it was bunched around her waist and her thighs were in full view.

“Imagine if Tony could see you like this. He’d get so jealous,” Natasha smirked as she watched Peter wrap their girlfriend’s legs around his waist. 

“Mm, I don’t want to think about him right now. The only man from me has his cock deep inside of me,” Pepper whispered as she rolled her hips and clenched down around him.

“I better be the only man for you,” Peter joked as he pulled out about an inch and slammed in. 

Pepper bit back a moan and tossed her head backwards, splaying her hair over the desk. Peter repeated the process and smiled as he could see the lacey bra she was wearing barely containing her tits. One of his hands moved up to undo the buttons of her dress shirt while he pounded into her as hard as he could in their position. 

“Peter! Peter!” she chanted as she rocked into the thrusts that were being dealt to her. 

“Pepper,” he breathed slowly as he brought her up so that her breasts were just around his face. He dropped her down and let her fall onto his cock, thrusting up to meet her halfway. She moaned louder than Natasha ever had and clamped down around him as she cummed.

Peter grunted and thrust into her halfway, unloading inside of her as well.

“Naughty boy,” she chastised. “You know you can’t cum in me, I might get pregnant,” she slid off of him and stood tall as her skirt fell back into place.

“I guess I’ll have to suck it out of you then,” he said. He extended a hand to Natasha and got her out of the seat, letting Pepper sit down. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall down to the ground before she did so. She spread her legs and made a motion for him to get to work.

Peter laid Natasha down on top of the clothing pile so the cold, hard floor wouldn’t hurt her while he fucked her for the second time. She expertly moved her head underneath the chair so that the man could reach while spreading her own legs. He pressed into her with one fluid motion and then leaned in.

His hips began to move on their own, pulling out and fucking into Natasha like it was almost second nature. He licked a stripe over the cunt in front of him, making sure to press harder on Pepper’s clit. He moved his tongue down to her cunt and fucked into her to get her even more open that she had been before. Once she was he latched his mouth to her and sucked enough to get the first couple pearly droplets of his own cum out of her. 

Peter lapped them up with his tongue and then repeated the process until the only thing left inside of his girlfriend were her own fluids and she cummed on his face. He smiled as he ate the thicker fluids that spilled out of her onto his lab chair. 

The brunette grunted in surprise as he felt Natasha clamp down around her cock and orgasm at the same time. He changed his thrusts and cummed deep inside of her, filling her so full that some of his seed spilled out onto the floor below her cunt.

“Did you get all of that, FRIDAY?” Pepper asked breathlessly.

“Yes. I’m sending it straight to Mr. Parker’s personal computer with an encrypted passcode and wiping it from the database. The doors will be unlocked and windows untinted in five minutes,” the AI replied monotonously.

“What about you, Karen?” Peter smirked as he gently pulled out of his girlfriend and grabbed a tissue to clean his cock and her cunt up with.

“Yessir. I’m sending it to the same place as FRIDAY,” the other AI replied just as indifferently.

* * *

Peter had almost forgotten about the recordings that they made that day until Pepper thought that it had been long enough since their making for them to be erotic again. She sauntered into his rooms with the disk in her hand. She waggled it back and forth in front of his face for a moment before she turned to his entertainment center. She made sure to bend over with her ass high in the air as she slipped it in and then turned on the television.

“Pepper and I also have a little challenge going on today. You’re going to fuck one of us and finger the other until you think it’s time to switch. Whoever you cum inside wins,” Natasha explained as she also walked into their boyfriend’s rooms.

“That sounds like a game I’m going to want to do more often,” he grinned wickedly.

“Good. If we like it, you will be,” Pepper smiled. The video started playing and they all began to shed their clothes. As soon as both girls were naked, they bent over with their legs slightly spread and braced themselves against the coffee table.

Peter looked over the two delectable pussies that were being presented to him before he decided that he wanted Pepper first this time. He stroked his cock a couple times before he pressed the head into her and slipped deeper and deeper.

He ran his hand over the shape of the other woman’s ass before slapping it slightly and earning himself a hissed moan. He trailed his fingers over her thighs and then finally pressed three into her dripping wet cunt. He moved his hips and fingers at the same time as three sets of eyes moved up to the screen and watched as they fucked each other.

When Natasha began to ride him in the video, Peter pulled out and moved to fuck her instead. His fingers slipped easily into Pepper as he leaned down and whispered, “Do you remember what that felt like? To have my cock so deep inside of you?”

“Yes,” she moaned, barely keeping herself upright as she was fucked into.

As soon as the Natasha on the video cummed, Peter pulled out of her and listened as she whined heavily at the loss of pleasure. “You’re not cumming until the third round,” he explained as he moved to Pepper.

He made sure to tease the assassin with his fingers, which was a bit like playing with fire since he knew that she could kill him in a hundred different ways. He curled his fingers towards her clit as he brought his hand out each time. 

Pepper cummed in the video and at the same time, Peter felt her clamp down around him and orgasm in the present. He pulled out of her halfway through her orgasm and watched her pussy clench and try to wring the cum out of his cock that was no longer there. 

During the third round in the video, he switched half a dozen times and then finally settled on fucking Natasha to climax. The redhead let out a scream as she felt his load unleash inside of her, filling her so pleasantly. She clamped down around him and cummed hard enough that she collapsed down to the ground.

Pepper watched her girlfriend’s pleasure and cummed around Peter’s fingers after barely five minutes of her fucking her that way. 

Peter pulled his fingers out of the other woman and wrapped his arms around Natasha, bringing her to sit on his lap on the couch. “I definitely like that game,” she breathed as she let the other provide aftercare.

The trio moved the huge bathtub in Peter’s suite, cleaning all the sweat and cum off of all parts of them. They all took care of each other, making sure nothing had been too much and that they were all mentally and physically okay.

“Maybe we should record ourselves playing that game,” Pepper suggested when they were wrapped up in Peter's huge comforter on his bed.

“God,” Peter groaned as just the thought aroused him. “Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3a


	5. Worthy of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orphan Toddler Peter & Odin, Frigga and Odinsons: After Mjolnir had gone missing, Thor had gone to search it. He returned with a Toddler in his hand was Mjolnir. It was like the Hammer choose the baby as more worthy then him. Which leads to Thor raising the infant Peter.  
> For satoshy12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Blood/gore, murder, and referenced child abandonment
> 
> NOTE: 7/20 the rules have been updated to include limiting prompts and the three-strikes terms. Any prompts requested before this time do not apply.

The magic in the air became more and more static, like the air before a thunderstorm. Thor glanced around at the mortals that were paying him no attention and brushing past him. He looked back up at the towering apartment building and then down at the door. He took a deep breath and started forward, preparing himself for a fight with whatever Frost Giant had stolen his preferred weapon this time.

He walked to the stairway and opened the door, following the feeling of the magic until he reached the floor where it peaked. He had gone up another flight of stairs just to make sure that he was in the right place before he hurried back down. 

He walked into the hallway and cringed at the dinghy walls and concrete floor. Everything about the entire building nearly screamed poor, like the slums of Nidavellir that he had visited a week beforehand. He stopped in front of the door where the static magic was making the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

Thor gripped the door handle and surged some of his leftover magic into it, breaking it so that he could enter with little to no effort. He pushed the door open and stood in the foyer of the tiny apartment.

There was a neat little kitchen with outdated appliances that looked old enough to be dangerous. All of the floors were the same cement as the hallways, but there was a shabby rug spread out underneath a couch pressed against one of the walls. It extended only a few feet, the edge reaching just underneath the coffee table in the middle of the living room space. There was a tiny table in between the living room and kitchen spaces, with two chairs and a highchair. There was a small hallway that had three doorways, one open to show a nursery and another that led to a bathroom. 

Thor took a step forward and opened the last door. He cringed as the smell of rotting corpses and blood hit his nose. He looked over the small Queen sized bed in the middle of the tiny room. Both of the occupants had been killed, probably with a knife based on the slash marks up and down their stomachs. 

The god took a step back and closed the door before he walked to the nursery. The magic was most concentrated in that room anyway, he justified to himself. He stopped just as he had stepped through the doorway.

The room looked more like a closet than a bedroom, by any stretch of the imagination. There was a crib tucked on the opposite wall of the door and some cheery decorations on the crumbling paint of the walls. The crib was a plain white color but had a colorful, handmade quilt lining the insides with a mere two stuffed animals to keep the occupant company. 

“Ma?” the nine-month-old asked as he turned around in the crib and stood up. 

Thor’s eyes flitted from the child to the hammer that was resting in the crib next to him. The toddler whimpered and pressed his hand to his gums as tears began to flow down his cherubic cheeks. He looked far thinner than any baby should and stunk like he hadn’t been changed or bathed in days. 

“What are you doing here, young mortal?” the god rumbled as he walked over and picked Mjolner up out of the crib. The weight felt similar to how it did when he had first begun trying to make himself worthy enough for the weapon, which shot panic through him. 

“Mine!” the young boy objected, reaching his hands out for the deadliest weapon in the Nine Worlds like it was a plaything.

“Yours?” Thor asked, raising it up and offering it to the boy. The toddler would grab it, the hammer would fall and Thor would prove it to himself that he was just a bit rusty and not unworthy like he feared.

The toddler wrapped his tiny fingers around the hammer and held it strong in his hand. 

“Damn,” he swore, closing his eyes for a moment as he calmed himself down. “This must be one of Loki’s tricks.”

“Mine!” the toddler chirped as he bounced in his crib. He whimpered and placed a hand over his stomach as he fell back on his butt with a disgusting squelch. 

“I can’t just leave you here,” Thor sighed. “I would take you to the other mortals even if you weren’t the true wielder of Mjolner.”

“Mo?” the toddler asked as Thor placed his hands underneath his armpits and lifted him back up.

The god of Thunder shook his head and placed the child on the floor as he looked through the cabinet that had been hidden behind the door for the supplies. He pulled out wipes and a diaper, something that his mother had taught him back when he had first had his mandatory sex and parents lessons.

The toddler watched him and then laid back on the ground, like he was used to doing something like this. The god of thunder undid the bottom of his onesie and then gagged as the smell hit him with the removal of the soiled diaper. He tossed it into the hall and the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. The smell of it was worse than the smell of the corpses rotting in the bedroom.

He grabbed a couple of the wipes and tried to remove all of the fecal matter from the toddler’s bum, but there was too much crying and squirming. He had been sitting in his own excrement so long that he had gotten a rash and was in pain each time Thor tried to clean him.

The god’s heart ached slightly at the thought of such a young and pure being having to go through the loss of his parents, even if the jealousy did remain. 

He worked with the toddler and cleaned him up anyway before he found another outfit and dressed the child properly. “Ba,” he whined.

“I’m afraid that I don’t know what that means, young mortal,” he shook his head. “What is your name?”

“Ba!” the toddler said more insistently as his stomach growled loudly.

“I see. You’re still too small to really speak,” he nodded as he stood up and looked around the room for any hints about what the small mortal might be named. 

He felt rather stupid as he saw the some of the decorations above the crib spelled out the name ‘Peter’ and he hadn’t noticed it until now.

“Well, young Peter,” Thor sighed as he situated the toddler on his hip and grabbed Mjolner from inside the messy crib. Peter had his hand in his mouth again but reached out with the other one and gripped the handle of the hammer.

Thor sighed again and then hurried out of the apartment building entirely. He didn’t want one of the other mortals to see him and the corpses in the next room and assume that he was responsible for their deaths. The god quickly hurried to the outside of the city while Peter leaned against him and began to cry with hunger.

When they reached a location that was away from the prying eyes of mortals, Thor wrapped his hand around the thin one of the toddler’s. He pointed the hammer out in front of them and then incanted the spell that they needed to summon the Rainbow Bridge to their location. 

Peter let out a startled whine and hid his face in Thor’s chest as the Bifrost appeared suddenly in front of them with a roll of thunder. The god cradled his head as he started forward. He turned back and watched the bridge disappear a small bit with each step that he took. 

“You’ve brought a mortal back with you,” Heimdall noted as the prince finished his trek back into Asgard.

“I have. He is the true wielder of Mjolner,” he said, with a bit of reluctance. It almost felt like he was admitting weakness or defeat to acknowledge that Peter was more worthy than he was.

“I see,” the god smirked slightly. “Your parents will want to know about this.”

“I’m sure that they will. I’ll be off to see mother first so that she can get the young one some food,” he said as Peter’s stomach growled even louder and he let out a sob.

“I suggest that you take the back tunnels so less people see you. Normally members of the royal family are not seen in public until the parents hold the ceremony,” Heimdall said seriously.

“New member of the royal family?” Thor questioned.

“The child. I assume that he will either become your adopted son or your mother’s. The Queen has always had a soft spot for children in need,” Heimdall explained as if Thor were the child instead of Peter. The stoic god raised an eyebrow, “Unless you were planning on throwing him to the wolves in hopes of reclaiming Mjolner for yourself?”

“The thought had crossed my mind, but he doesn’t deserve that fate,” he confided. “His parents were murdered and he spent days in his crib without anyone coming to take care of him. I will make sure that he gets love and care.”

Heimdall nodded in approval and stepped aside so that Thor would walk through some of the underground tunnels. He quickly made his way back to the palace, each whimper and sob coming from the little one making his heart ache even more.

“Thor! You’re finally home,” Odin boomed as he caught sight of his son walking through the halls.

“That I am, Father,” he nodded as he turned to face the King of the Gods.

“Who is that you brought with you? Did you find the hammer?” Odin asked as he quickly advanced on the duo.

“This is Peter. He is the true wielder of Mjolner,” Thor explained. Each time he said it, it was almost like the burden of protecting the realms was literally moved off of his shoulders and he felt lighter. The disappointment slowly ebbed away as well.

“What?” he asked, stopping mid-step.

“I’ll explain later. I need to get to Mother so that he can have something to eat,” Thor said seriously as he continued down his path to find the Queen. When he got to her door he was relieved to see that she was alone and his father hadn’t followed him.

“Thor? I thought that you would be gone longer,” the beautiful woman stood and smiled kindly at him.

“Ba,” Peter requested as one of his little hands gripped Thor’s shirt tightly.

“Mother, what do you feed a toddler?” he asked as he moved Peter slightly so that his mother could see him.

“Oh, he’s not even a year old,” she gasped as her hands flew out and she grasped the toddler. “When was the last time that he ate?”

“I don’t think he’s eaten in days,” Thor whispered, almost afraid to admit it. He had gotten incredibly attached to the child in the short time that they had been together and already couldn’t bear the thought of being away from him.

“He should be able to eat soft foods like porridge and mushy bread,” Frig said as her brows knitted together seriously. She pushed past her son and hurried out of the chambers and down to the kitchens. Thor followed after her and watched as she got oats and milk with a small bit of sugar and honey prepared into a kind of cereal or oatmeal.

“You loved to eat this when you were small,” she smiled kindly as she sat him down and began to feed him the food on the spoon. 

Peter turned his head away and looked at Thor with wide, scared eyes. The god of thunder gently took the spoon from his mother and offered it to the toddler. He took it eagerly into his mouth and swallowed.

“It seems that he’s already attached himself to you,” Frig chuckled with an adoring smile. “How did you find him?”

Thor recounted the story of how he had found the young mortal with the legendary hammer, omitting some of the things that might upset the toddler. Peter ate the entire bowl of food and then let out a big yawn.

“Well you have to raise him,” she said seriously. “It wouldn’t be fair to him to pawn him off on someone else.”

“I barely know anything about child-rearing, Mother,” the god objected quickly.

“No matter. I’ve raised two children from infanthood, and he’s to the point where he should be sleeping through the night. You’ll be able to just watch him through the day and I can help you. I’ve always wanted to be a grandmother,” she grinned giddily.

“Mother,” he sighed. He looked to Peter, who had Mjolner clenched tightly in his hands. The toddler let out another huge sigh and Thor felt his heart melt. Finally, he nodded and picked up the small boy.

“Where is he going to sleep?” he asked as Peter nuzzled into him.

“I’ll have the servants prepare some new chambers for you. One with a nursery and a child-safe bathroom,” she exclaimed happily. “For now, we can put him down for a nap in your bed and you can speak to your father.”

Thor cringed outwardly at how upset his father was going to get that he had failed but pushed it away when he saw Peter’s peaceful, sleeping face. No punishment or lecture would make him regret taking in the little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3a


	6. For the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor/Nakia/Okoye: T'challa who coincidentally has a NTR/Cuckoldry fetish. Thus, he ask Nakia and Okoye to have sex with Peter Parker and film it for him to masturbated later on. Nakia and Okoye were fairly reluctant to do it, but if it pleased their King or Lover's odd fetish they’re more than welcome to do it.  
> For satoshy12
> 
> (HAS BEEN EDITED TO FIT WITHIN THE RULES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, porn, making porn, polyamory, and voyeurism

It took them nearly thirty minutes to get the camera set up since hor kept getting in the way and making it more difficult. Nakia finally had to bully him away from it and sit him down in the chair so that they could focus.

“You know, when I was a teenager I often thought about the King walking in to find me masturbating and watching me,” Okoye said as she pulled off the lens cap and hit record.

“Well now he’ll be watching our entire session,” Thor said as he reached forward and caught her arm. He tugged her onto his lap and made sure that her legs were on either side of his hips. 

“So Okoye is going first again?” Nakia said with a distinct, cute pout.

“I will be able to get to both of you if you don’t start squabbling like last time. She’s going first because she was closer,” Thor explained. He brought one of his large hands up to cup her cheek. He tilted her face down and pressed their lips together in a passionate and yet oddly sweet and intimate kiss. 

The woman above him rolled her hips down twice while her hands slowly drifted down his chest. She found one of his clothed nipples and tweaked it sideways, causing a moan to erupt from him.

“You’re a naughty minx,” he whispered as his hands moved down to her ass and squeezed tightly.

“I am a skilled warrior, not a minx,” she retorted. She grasped the bottom of her shirt with both hands and quickly removed it from her person. Thor moaned with arousal and undid her bra, letting the clothing item fall to the ground as well.

“You’re a minx when you’re on top of me and teasing me,” the god replied easily as he worked on getting her pants shimmied down from her hips. She quirked her eyebrow and slipped off of him. She grasped a knife from the belt as he pants fell off of her and then sliced his pants open. 

Thor rolled his hips upward as his cock hardened surprisingly quickly. The head throbbed and leaked with precum as she slid back onto his lap. Okoye raised her hips up and then grasped his cock with one hand. She brought it to her entrance and slid down onto him with one fluid motion. 

“Jane never let me have her like this,” Thor murmured as he grasped her ass as hard as he could. The thing about his two most recent lovers that he enjoyed the most was that he could be as rough as he pleased without worrying about hurting them. 

“Don’t talk about that nothing woman when I am riding you,” she warned. She pressed both hands to his chest to brace herself as she let him pick her up and then drop her onto his cock.

Thor only chuckled and bucked his hips up to meet her halfway every time she dropped down. Okoye moaned loudly and threw her head back as he angled his cock to get her perfect spot.

He began to pound into that spot as often as he could and soon his lover clamped down around his thick cock. Thor let out a small grunt as thick, white ropes of cum painted her throbbing walls throughout her orgasm. 

Okoye removed herself from the man as soon as she had finished and gestured her hand at him for Nakia. The other woman pushed herself up from where she had been leaning against the wall and sauntered over to him. She stood in front of Thor and the camera, slowly undressing herself. The silky, bright-colored fabrics fell down to the ground elegantly and exposed her ebony skin to the light.

“Perfection,” Thor whispered as his large, calloused hands came up to rest on her hips. He turned her around and then stroked his cock twice. He brought her opening over his cockhead and stopped just long enough to slip a condom on before he let her drop onto him.

She moaned and leaned her back against his chest. She tossed one of her arms against his shoulder and held his head with her hand. Thor leaned down and pressed kisses against her neck as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Just as she got close to her orgasm she tilted his head towards her and then clamped her legs against his huge thighs while she orgasmed. Thor let out a moan into her mouth while his load was caught in the condom.

“Quick and efficient,” she said as she removed herself from him and began to dress. Okoye stopped the recording and watched their lover tie off the condom and throw it away.

“Just like everything that you do,” Thor nodded as he dressed himself and looked uselessly at his ruined pants and boxers.

“I have a spare pair of your clothes in my room. We can get them while Nakia drops the tape off with the king,” Okoye said as she felt a small bit guilty.

Thor leaned down and kissed his gentler lover before he disappeared after Okoye. Nakia sighed and got the tape out of the old fashioned camera. She tucked it into her pocket, setting off down the hall to find the king.

T’Challa was resting in his chambers since they had discussed when was going to happen the day before and he knew his part of the plan. He rose from his sofa as soon as he heard the knock at his door. “Hello,” he smiled eagerly as he opened the door slightly.

“I have the tape. Have fun,” she said dismissively as she handed it to him.

T’Challa took it and then shut and locked his door. He rushed to his set and pushed the tape into the player. He grasped the remote, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before he allowed himself to play it. He watched, his eyes fixed on the screen, as Okoye stripped herself. 

When she took Thor into herself he reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. His eyes never moved from the screen as he pressed his thumb to the head of his cock. Precum spilled down his member, his hand moving up and down the shaft a few times.

He let out a moan as Nakia finished on Thor’s member. He thrust into his hand and let his own pearly white cum cascade down his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3a


	7. Favor For a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still doing prompts for this could you do omega clint/ your choice of person for his alpha and they have children already, omega tony/ alpha Steve - Tony can't carry a baby so they ask clint to be their surrogate and he says yes and either they go to the first ultrasound and they are all shocked by how many babies there are or because of Steve's super solder serum it makes the baby large (like 15lbs (the biggest baby born naturally was over 15lbs )) and the birth (natural) ends up being really long because of this but everyone is healthy and happy and clint tells them that he better be their favourite uncle  
> For Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Graphic birth scene, multiple pregnancy, slightly incorrect pregnancy progression, pregnancy, and surrogacy

After two years of fertility treatments and more than twenty failed tests, Tony was just about ready to give up on his dream of being a mother.

He was currently sitting at the kitchen table with a pregnancy test and a timer in front of him. Steve sat across from him and sipped a black coffee to try and calm his nerves. Tony glared at his phone as soon as the seconds ticked down and alerted them that five minutes had passed. He pressed reject and then flipped the cursed device over so that it would stop taunting him.

“Are you going to look at it?” Steve asked, gesturing his mug to the test. Tony had been glaring at it for an additional minute after the timer rang.

“It’s going to be negative and you know that,” the omega sassed.

“Tony, you don’t know that. We agreed that we would try one more time before we talked about another way of having children,” Steve reached across the table and threaded their fingers together.

“Fine,” he replied. He grasped the stick and flipped it over, revealing the familiar sight of one pink line. He flipped it in his hands to show his mate. “I told you.”

“Okay. We tried one more time. Now, do we still want kids?” the alpha took a long drink from his coffee.

“You know that I want kids. I wouldn’t have agreed to going through all of this if I didn’t really want kids,” Tony whispered. He tossed the stick haphazardly across the table and placed his face down in his spare arm.

“Omega,” Steve whispered as he realized that his omega was blaming himself. “It’s not your fault that you can’t conceive. Lots of people have this issue.”

“Yeah but the doctors said that your sperm is supposed to be compatible with everyone and should have knocked me up with multiples during every single fucking one of my heats,” he grumbled.

“You can’t blame yourself,” Steve insisted.

“It is my fucking fault though!” Tony pulled his hand away from the alpha and stood up from his chair. He nearly ripped off the tanktop he was wearing and pressed his hand to the arc reactor that was seated in between his small breasts. “I was the one that put this here, Steve. I was the one that put radiation and other literal poisons into my blood system. I’m the reason that I can’t give you pups.”

“Tony,” Steve said sharply. He stood up and came around the table, placing his cup down on the wood. He grabbed the omega’s arms with both of his huge hands and brought him into a hug. Tony buried his face into the alpha’s chest and inhaled deeply to take in the smell of fresh paper and graphite. 

“You are no less of an omega because you cannot carry children. You are an omega because you are strong and resilient,” he said firmly. He paused for a moment before he pulled Tony back and pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead. “I’d much prefer that you be alive and healthy than dead with someone that can get pregnant.”

“Do you really mean that?” the engineer asked, his voice muffled by the shirt of his alpha.

“Yes. You know that,” Steve chuckled. Tony doubted himself a lot more than the media thought he did, which he had found out early in their relationship was on purpose. A lot of people didn’t think that an omega could run the company by himself and if they knew that he doubted himself, it would jeopardize his hold on Stark Industries.

“I do,” he nodded. Slowly, the omega peeled himself away from the alpha and sat back down in his chair. He reached across the table, claiming Steve’s coffee for himself.

The alpha only chuckled weakly as he sat down. He let them both sit in silence for a while before he repeated his question from earlier, “So, we still want to have children, right?”

“Yes,” Tony nodded, draining the rest of the coffee.

“Well, we can’t conceive. Do we want to adopt or should we look into something else?” Steve asked.

“I really wanted to have a kid that was ours. I know that there are so many kids out there that want and need good families, but the omega parts of me want to have a baby that’s made out of us,” he whispered.

“Well, we can always have one child through a surrogate and then adopt if we decide that we want more kids,” Steve suggested.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Tony grinned widely. He turned to the side and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. His brows furrowed in concentration while he researched the ways that they could do that.

“So we’re getting right to it?” the blond sked as he stood up and then looked over his lover’s shoulder to see what he was doing.

“We’re not getting any younger and I want a baby. We should be able to know what we’re doing by tomorrow if you let me stay up as long as I want tonight,” he grinned like a child hoping to get what they want.

“No, Tony. You need a healthy sleep schedule. Especially if we’re going to have a newborn in the house in the next year,” Steve shook his head.

“Fine, then give me two days,” Tony huffed.

* * *

Two days later, just as Tony had said, they were sitting back at the kitchen table on a conference call with one of the world’s leading fertility and surrogate companies. 

“So, Doctor,” Tony said as he leaned back in his seat and tried to look casual. 

“Mr. Stark,” she replied with an amused smirk. “If I may, I think I can suggest the best way to make this work. A lot of surrogate companies are awful to the omegas holding the babies and there is a good underlying of abuse. Here, we make sure that all the parties are happy and no one goes feral.”

“I’ve looked over the tests that you took when you embarked upon the fertility journey and I can already tell that you both have healthy reproductive systems. Captain Rogers should be more than capable of getting you pregnant, and your egg count and release is perfectly healthy. I believe that the problem is actually located with your uterine lining. The eggs are able to be released through the fallopian tubes and be fertilized, but they have barely anything to latch onto because your uterus doesn’t produce enough lining.”

“So, reverse endometriosis?” Tony asked. “Why couldn’t our fertility doctor catch this?”

“If you don’t mind me saying, he’s a fraud. A lot of fertility clinics are because desperate omegas and betas will drain all their money away for fertility treatments such as pills and massages, but they don’t actually work. Here, we try to get to the root of the problem,” the beta smiled kindly.

“So the root of the problem is that I can’t conceive because the babies would never have enough to latch onto,” Tony nodded slowly.

“Yes, unfortunately,” she nodded.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Steve asked worriedly. The doctor talked a lot, and very quickly so it was hard for him to follow along and process everything at the same time. 

“Well, the fact that Mr. Stark’s eggs are viable means that we can surrogate with less trauma on the part of the omega holding the baby. Oftentimes when an omega has to give their own eggs, it’s very traumatic for them to not be able to see the baby after birth. Luckily, omegas carrying a baby that has little to nothing to do with them means that they’ll be about as interested in the baby as they would be if the infant was from a friend,” she explained.

“So we can get a surrogate and have them carry out kid without the experience feraling either one of us. And I’d be able to let my instincts take over too,” Tony beamed wider than he had for nearly two years.

“So the baby would actually be ours biologically,” Steve’s smile matched that of his lover.

“Yes, it would,” the doctor confirmed.

“That’s amazing!” Tony exclaimed.

“Now, are you two interested in going through with that kind of program?” she asked.

“Yes, we are. We’ve wanted to have our own kids for years and the idea of actually getting that is like a dream come true,” Steve nodded eagerly.

“Well, you have two different avenues you can go down after that. You can either have a friend or sibling carry the baby, or you can go with one of our surrogates. Both would come with their own types of rules,” she explained.

“I think that we have a friend that would like to hold our kids,” Tony said, his mind obviously racing based on the excited glitter that was shining in his eyes.

“I suggest you talk to them then. Please call the clinic and set up an appointment when you are ready to go over the contract and details of the program,” she smiled. 

“We will. Thank you,” Tony clicked the end-call button and then turned to Steve.

“I know that look. What are you thinking?” Steve asked, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Do you remember what Clint was talking about during the last game night?” he asked.

“You mean in between complaining that you had found a way to cheat Mario Kart?” he chuckled.

“Yes. He was talking about what his pregnancy was like with Lorelai. He mentioned that he really loved being pregnant but they can’t have any more kids because five is about as many as they can handle,” he grinned even wider.

“So you think that Clint would agree to hold our baby for us?” Steve asked cautiously.

“Yes!” Tony threw his arms above his head in triumph and stood up from the chair.

“Oh,” he nodded as he processed the information. He then got out of his chair and wrapped his arms tightly around his omega, picking him up off of the ground. “That’s an amazing idea, Tony! Someone we know loves kids, can be trusted with a pregnancy, and we trust!”

“We should ask him now,” the omega said as he wiggled away from the alpha and grasped his phone.

“Now-now?” Steve asked as Tony tapped away on the slightly holographic screen of his phone.

“Yes, now-now. I wanted to be mothering a tiny super soldier two years ago. I don’t want to have to wait longer than I absolutely have to,” he replied curtly. He sent off the text and then stared at his phone.

“Please tell me you didn’t just ask Clint to carry our child over text,” Steve whispered into his hand as he cupped his face.

“No, I asked if we could come over and talk about something,” Tony replied. “Come on. Do you think I would pass up the chance to talk about something?”

“You do love the sound of your own voice,” Steve chuckled. He wrapped his arms around his omega and began to rub their scent glands together. Soon, Tony’s gasoline and oil scent was covered with Steve’s paper and graphite.

“He said that we could come over!” Tony cheered after a moment. He pulled himself away from the alpha and rushed to the spare room. He returned with the small green bear that they had picked up for Clint and Natasha’s second oldest, who was nearing five. 

“I guess we are doing this now-now,” the alpha muttered as he tugged his shoes on. 

Before Steve knew what was happening, he and Tony were standing on the doorstep of their friend’s country house with the bear and a load of questions.

“Hey,” Clint said as he opened the door. Lorelai squealed at seeing his favorite uncle and made grabby hands for Tony from his mother’s hip. He was just about a year old, and still had the cutest baby cheeks in the world.

“Uncle Steve!” Nikolas shouted from the depths of the house. Steve had enough time to brace himself before forty pounds of five-year-old wrapped around his waist.

“Hey!” he chuckled. He got his hands under the child’s armpits and tossed him into the air.

“Yeah! I’m like a superhero flying!” he cheered eagerly. He pouted slightly when he had to go inside, where there was a strict no throwing rule due to the height of the ceilings.

“Why did you guys want to come over?” Clint asked. He took Lorelai from Tony and put him into the playpen next to the couch. The entire house was cozy and dripped with domesticity. There were two couches and an armchair surrounding a low coffee table. There was a television on the mantle and a fireplace beneath it. The dining area had two toddler high chairs and then one for Lorelai that was a bit smaller so he wouldn’t fall out.

“Well, we have something kind of personal to ask you. Maybe you and Natasha should both be here when we talk about it,” Tony suggested. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he began to get more nervous.

“Yeah, I can go talk to her. Mind keeping the kids entertained for a bit?” he asked with a grin.

“I’d love to,” Tony beamed. 

“Thanks,” Clint called after him as he slipped out of the house into the backyard. Tony and Steve both sat down on one of the couches and watched as Lorelai grabbed one of his toys and flapped his arms cutely.

“Oh, Niko,” Steve called as he remembered the gift. He pulled out the bear and handed it to him. “Tony and I saw this the other day and we thought that you would really like it.”

“He’s green! Thanks Uncle Steve,” Nikolas hugged the apha and then rushed off to show it off to his siblings.

Natasha returned inside after a moment with a very put-out looking seven-year-old. “I promise that we will play later, little one,” Natasha kissed her son’s head and then walked to the other couch with her mate.

“So what did you want to talk to us about?” Clint leaned back on the couch. He was watching Lorelai in her playpen and Mary and May in the dining room with their books.

“It’s kind of complicated,” Steve glanced at his mate, who had always been better at talking than he was.

“So you two know that Steve and I have been trying for a baby for two years, right?” Tony asked. “Well, we reached out to a different fertility doctor and apparently it’s because the arc reactor has messed with the amount of uterine lining that I produce. In short, we can make a baby but I can’t carry them.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I know that Clint likes being pregnant but he has his hands full around the house. We need a surrogate,” Tony said.

“You want me to carry your baby,” Clint said as he finished putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

“Yes,” Steve nodded eagerly. “We would pay you and do babysitting and help you through it every step of the way, you would just need to carry them.”

“What about feraling? I got pretty nasty when the doctors took Adam from me. That’s why we’ve done home-births since then,” he worried.

“The clinic that we contacted said that omegas carrying a baby made from two different people actually doesn’t feral because they treat the baby like they would a friend’s child, not their own. Because there’s no scent recognition or those strong maternal instincts,” he explained.

“I’d be willing to do it. Nat?” Clint turned to his alpha. 

“I like seeing you pregnant. And it’s your body, you can make your own decisions,” she said, kissing his cheek.

“Then it’s deciding. I’m going to help give you two a baby!” Clint grinned.

* * *

The four people waited with bated breaths as they stared down at the timer ticking down for the tests spread out over the table. They had already had more visits with the clinics than they could count, and now they just had to see if any of the fertilized eggs had taken. The sperm and eggs had been harvested from Tony and Steve, fertilized in the lab, and then placed inside of Clint’s womb during the peak time for conception.

“By all means it should have taken. I missed my last period,” the omega mumbled into his hand. 

“There’s always a chance,” Tony whispered as he leaned into the comforting hold of his alpha. “Maybe there was actually a problem with my eggs and not just my uterus.”

“Tony,” Steve turned his mate around and pressed their lips together sweetly. “It’s going to turn out alright.”

“Jesus!” Clint jumped and swore as the timer went off. He rejected the snooze option and then began to flip over some of the tests. “Negative, positive, positive, positive, positive, positive!” he grinned as he held up all of the stick to the couple in front of him.

“We’re going to be parents!” Tony grinned as he flung his arms around his alphas neck and kissed the blond silly.

When they pulled back from the kiss Steve’s cheeks were a bright red and he slowly moved away from Tony to try and repress his awkward feelings.

“Thank you so much, Clint,” the normally emotion-repressing omega wrapped his arms tightly around his friend. A thankful and relieved scent leaked out of him as he began to cry. Clint hugged him back and let out a whine of his own as he began to cry.

“Omega?” Natasha asked when they separated. “Why are you crying?”

“They’re just so happy!” he sobbed, pressing the palm heals of his hands into his eyes. 

She smiled softly as she turned him around and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders. “He really is pregnant. He got like this with Mary and May after the first week.”

* * *

Clint ended up having morning sickness at four weeks, and nesting at six. Tony and Steve visited nearly every other day, and when the other omega began nesting brought him lots of things scented by them both. Natasha and Clint had explained what was going on with the kids, and their reactions ranged from disinterested to confused. 

Now, at six weeks, they were scheduled for the first ultrasound. Tony got up and walked around the waiting room for a while until Steve could tell that he was making other people nervous and brought him back to sitting. Clint had his hands over his stomach and his ankles crossed in front of him. Natasha hadn’t accompanied them because she had to take care of their children.

“This one is uncomfortable because it’s transvaginal,” he sighed. “And I’m not allowed to pee after drinking so much water.”

“Thank you for doing this for us,” Steve smiled. “And we can wait out here if you’d like, since that sounds intrusive.”

“Nope. You guys are coming in with me so that you can hear the heartbeats,” he grinned widely.

“Barton and Stark-Rogers?” the nurse called as she pushed open the door and looked around the waiting room.

Tony bounced out of his seat and nearly sprinted to the back, only pausing when he realized that the other two weren’t following. They got into the office and then waited for a while until the doctor arrived. Clint answered the standard questions for being this early in the pregnancy. When they had finished, everyone other than him left the room to let him change and then came back in. 

Clint had removed his pants and underwear and had a blanket over his lap to hide his legs. The doctor moved over to him and put the transvaginal ultrasound wand into the proper location. 

Tony held his breath as he listened to the white noise in the room transfer to the beating of little hearts. “Is it supposed to sound like that?”

“Yes,” she smiled softly and focused on moving the wand around so that she could see things a bit easier. “Ah, there we are. One, two, three four,” she pointed to each little one on the screen. They were small and almost got lost in the black and white fuss surrounding them.

Steve gasped as he saw the little pea-sized shapes of their children.

“Four? Four kids?” Clint asked, completely baffled. “Damn. No wonder I’ve been so hungry.”

“H-how?” Tony asked. “I thought that since the omega didn’t have any genetic material that matched the parents there would be less of a chance of the eggs attaching.”

“Well, the surgery did put almost twenty fertilized eggs into Mr. Barton,” the doctor chuckled. “How many copies of the ultrasounds would you like?”

“Uh, just two,” Steve said as he was able to tear his eyes away from the screen for a moment. 

“You knocked me up with four kids, Stark,” Clint teased as he sat up on the examination table and put his hands on the blanket. 

“Sorry about that,” Tony said, grinning bigger than a child on Christmas.

Steve got both of the pictures and held them like they were the most precious things in the world. Tony could only imagine what it would be like to see him hold their children like that. 

* * *

Clint began to get cravings as soon as his morning sickness stopped at twelve weeks. He began to show at seven weeks, which wasn’t surprising based on the number of pups he was carrying. Tony spent time with him getting baby clothes and going to restaurants to eat. Steve and Natasha were away on a mission during the second ultrasound at eighteen weeks, which just left Tony to see his babies again.

“Sorry about not wanting to do more ultrasounds. When Natasha and I had Adam we had appointments almost every week. They’re just really tiring and nothing really changes,” Clint commented once the doctor had slipped out of the room and they waited for the sonographer to come and begin the ultrasound.

“I get it. I’m so excited to be having kids at all. We have a room for the nursery, but we were waiting until after this ultrasound to actually start working on it,” Tony grinned.

“I want to be involved in that. Not just because I’m carrying the kids, but because you’re my best friend and nursery decorating is the best,” he grinned.

“I’m also not having a baby shower, so you have to be involved in something,” Tony joked.

“It’s give and take. I get to feel the pups moving way before you do, but you get to be there for first smiles and steps and stuff,” Clint grinned. “And if I’m being honest, while being pregnant is awesome, getting to cuddle that little baby is way better.”

“I’ve thought about doing something like that since I got my first boyfriend at fifteen,” the other omega smiled.

They both fell silent as the sonographer entered the room. Tony helped Clint lay back on the bed and ran a hand over his huge bump, something that he had started doing more and more as it grew bigger.

Clint moved the stretchy band on his maternity jeans down and then moved his shirt up to his swollen breasts to reveal his huge belly.

“You’re having quads, aren’t you?” the sonographer asked as he spread the slick gel over his belly.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m just carrying them. They’re technically Tony’s,” Clint explained just as he hit the lights and plunged the room into semi-darkness.

“Well then, Mr. Stark, do you want to know the genders today? We won’t be able to tell the difference between alpha and beta, but we can tell you how many omegas you have for sure,” he chuckled as he pressed the wand to Clint’s belly.

“I think that we’re good for now. If I can tell that’s great but we’re not super concerned with their genders,” Tony shook his head. His eyes stayed fixed on the screen as the blurry images moved around for a bit and then locked onto one of the babies.

The fetus moved to the side ever so slightly and the image faded in and out to show a well-formed skull. The sonographer checked over all four of the babies and then moved back to point out little things like fingers, toes, and even some of the organs that you could see.

“This is so amazing. They’re like little humans,” Tony whispered, completely mystified.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Clint asked. “We felt this way with all of our pups.”

There was another moment of silence before the beta asked, “The pups are big enough that they can’t all fit in one picture anymore, so would you like two copies of each baby?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Tony nodded eagerly.

Steve had gotten home early from his mission and was happy to sit with his mate and look over the photos of their little babies for hours while Tony rambled about fingers and toes.

* * *

At thirty weeks, Clint had been on bedrest since the twentieth week and was being moved to the hospital so that they could monitor him. He complained the entire time until Tony made a point to stay in his hospital room and hangout or work for as long as he was allowed to. It was around thirty one weeks when one of the quads moved enough to be felt on the outside. Normally multiples of that number were born extremely early with possible massive problems, but Tony had made sure that hey had the right technology and medicines to keep the pregnancy going for as long as was healthy for Clint

Tony was sitting on the couch with his legs splayed out over the second seat. He had his laptop open and running a half dozen different programs as he tried out a new block of code.

“Tony, come here,” Clint gasped as he struggled to roll over towards his friend.

“Is everything okay?” Tony asked as he set his laptop on the moveable table that the ice chunks and peanut butter Clint was craving were sitting. He stood up and hurried to the bed, sitting down next to the other omega.

“Feel,” he grinned as he grasped his hand and pressed it to his swollen belly.

Tony looked up at him before he nearly shrieked with excitement as he felt a foot touch his hand. Both of his palms were soon pressed to the taut skin under the fabric as he took in every single little squirming movement from the babies. 

“Steve is going to be so happy to feel them,” Tony mumbled. “I can’t believe they’re really moving. They’re real,” he grinned.

“You’re going to be a mom, Tony,” Clint smiled just as wide.

“I know. Thank you for doing this. I know all the chemicals and treatments are heard. But thank you so much,” he beamed.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Steve asked as he walked into the hospital room with a cup of tea for Clint in his hands.

“Alpha,” Tony pulled him onto the bed and placed both of his mate’s hands where his own had been moments before. He took the cup and placed it on the table, before his hands moved to another part of the omega’s massive belly.

“Is that..?” Steve breathed out.

“Those are our babies. They’re moving,” he grinned.

“That’s amazing,” the blond alpha beamed even wider. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

* * *

They ended up waiting less than a month for that to happen, because Clint went into labor at thirty four weeks. Tony and Steve were curled up in their bed at home, having come home from visiting with him at the hospital a mere two hours before.

Tony roused from his normally light sleep as his phone went off. “Hello?” he asked groggily as he pressed it to his ear. 

“Tony? I’ve been having contractions for an hour. They’re forty five minutes apart but definitely labor contractions,” Clint breathed. “I don’t know how long the labor is going to be so you and Steve might want to start getting things ready.”

“Oh,” Tony said, still trying to wake up. “Oh! Fuck, yeah, we’ll be there in less than half an hour. Do you want movies to watch?”

“Could you bring some classic Pixar? I miss watching movies with my kids,” the omega requested.

“Yeah, for sure. See you soon,” Tony hung up and immediately turned to his alpha. “Steve! Wake up, we’re going to be parents!”

“Tony?” Steve asked. 

The omega had already gotten off of the bed and was flinging some jeans and a band t-shirt on. He tossed a pair of pajamas for the both of them into the bag and a swimsuit for Steve just in case. He rushed to the nursery and got diapers, clothes, stuffies, and blankets for each of the babies loaded into bags as well. He grabbed all of the pixar movies that he had on DVD and loaded it all into the trunk of his car.

“What’s going on?” the alpha asked sleepily as he came downstairs.

“Clint’s in the early stages of labor and he wants us to be there for all of it, so I’m getting things ready,” he explained, excitement rolling off of him in gasoline scented waves. 

“That’s what you meant when you said we were going to be parents. I thought you had a weird dream or something,” he nodded. Tony just chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

When they arrived at the hospital, they brought their bags and the one with the movies into the room. They were allowed back because they were the biological parents and would need the bonding with the children as soon as they were born.

“Hey Clint, how are you doing?” Tony asked as he entered.

“I’m hugely pregnant and in labor. How do you think I’m doing?” he joked. 

“You can always opt out and have a C-section,” Tony suggested as he set their bags down and sat in a chair.

“I’m not going to put your babies at risk like that. Especially since they’re preemies and they’ll need that jumpstart to their lungs,” the pregnant omega shook his head stubbornly.

They settled in for the long wait after that. Natasha showed up after dropping the kids off with Bruce. She got into the bed with Clint and propped him up while rubbing his hips. Steve positioned himself at the end of the bed and rubbed his calves and ankles to try and help. The group had watched one movie and then turned the lights off so that Clint could sleep for a bit before the pain got too intense.

The sun was just starting to glisten over the top of the city-scape when Clint’s contractions increased to be exactly twenty minutes apart. The labor was going slow and long. The alphas and Tony ate food in the cafeteria since Clint and puked when Natasha brought coffee into the room during the middle of the night. 

When ten hours of labor had passed them by, the omega’s contractions were coming closer to ten minutes apart. He had moved to the edge of the bed with his legs spread to let his belly hang low in between his knees. Steve was on one side and Tony on the other. Natasha was behind him and rubbing his shoulders and back to help him feel better. They had already had to move the comfort-nest he had made in the hospital bed as he was getting distressed that it kept getting messed up

“Why don’t you walk around for a bit to see if that helps break your water? No one should be in the gardens yet,” the doctor said as she came in and checked to see that Clint was moving along steadily.

“Yeah. Walking helped with Lorelai,” he nodded.

“I’ll go and get a walker,” Tony said as he rushed out of the room for a bit. When he returned, the alphas helped him up and then flanked him while they walked from the hospital room out into the gardens that were often used for rehabilitation patients. 

“Fresh air, finally,” he joked weakly as they walked down the evenly paved path.

“We could open a window when we get back into the room,” Tony suggested as they walked.

“Yeah-ow,” Clint leaned heavily on the walker as his eyes snapped shut and he felt the pain of a contraction.

“You can get an epidural,” Steve said. “Can’t you?”

“Epidurals don’t really work for him. It has something to do with the sedative training we did with SHIELD,” Natasha shook her head.

“I’ve given birth five times before. Just because there are double the babies doesn’t mean anything,” he replied when the pain had passed.

“I think we just feel bad for putting you through the pain of this pregnancy,” Tony said unsteadily.

“This pregnancy has been for you guys. You have done so much for us Tony and carrying your kids is the least I could do to make up for it,” Clint replied quickly.

They continued to walk around outside until people began to filter into the garden. Clint was still very self-conscious about his baby and Tony didn’t want to be recognized, so they went back into the hospital. 

“Oh,” Clint said as he looked down and watched the bedspread and hospital gown that he was wearing soak with water. “I guess it did help.”

“This is good, right?” Tony asked. 

“Let’s move you and get the nurses to change the sheets,” Steve said as he picked the omega up and set him down over the leather couch. He held his hand and helped him breath through two more contractions as the orderly changed the sheets and then helped move Clint back to the bed.

“I feel like I’ve been in labor forever,” he complained as they hit the twelve hour mark and his contractions steadily got closer and closer together.

“You’re going to get the cutest nephews out of it,” Tony reminded him gently as the Pixar movie played softly. They turned all the lights out and drew the curtains closer together as Clint became cranky and light-sensitive.

The doctor came in and checked his dilation, finding that he was around nine centimeters as the labor really picked up once his water had broken. 

“I can start the hard part soon,” he smiled tiredly. Natasha got him to munch on some ice chips while Steve and Tony got lunch from the fast food restaurant next door to the hospital. 

The time for pushing came after about fifteen minutes of labor. Tony and Steve were right at Clint’s side as they put his feet into the stirrups and the doctor had the nurses begin to make everything ready for the arrival of the babies.

Clint clamped down on their hands as he pushed with the instruction of the doctor, pushing his chin down his chest and letting out grunts of exertion.

“Good, good, he’s crowning,” the doctor praised after a mere half hour of moving the infant down his birth canal.

“I’m the best at this,” he joked weakly as he kept pushing.

When the baby slipped all the way out of him, Tony took off his shirt and sat heavily in the chair next to the bed. Steve was instructed on how to cut the cord of the squalling infant and then the tiny baby was placed onto his chest.

“Hi there, little one,” Tony whispered as his hand moved under the baby’s bum and the other went to cup his head. “I’m your Mommy. I love you so much.”

“They are premature, so we’re going to have to take them right to the NICU, but they should be able to come home in two weeks. We just like to monitor them closely when they’re born this early,” a kind nurse explained as she helped Tony hand over the little baby. 

Their second one was born after ten minutes of pushing and was smaller than his brother. “A little omega,” Tony beamed as he got to place that one on his chest, right next to the arc reactor as well.

“We’ve got two omegas,” Steve grinned and nodded.

“God I’m so tired,” Clint whispered when he had birthed the third baby.

“You’re doing so well, Clint. Thank you so much,” Tony immediately replied as he cupped the third infant close to his body. “I’ve got the prettiest little babies in the whole world.”

Clint smiled and pushed with renewed vigor as he saw the absolute devotion and love that his friends had for their new arrivals. The fourth baby was born after five minutes since Clint was plenty stretched out from the other three. Between babies, he had been delivering the afterbirths and those were giving him a much needed type of break between delivering the babies.

“Why isn’t he crying?” Tony asked as he was handed the smallest of the four.

“Sometimes babies just don’t cry. He’s looking at you,” the nurse said. 

Tony looked from her down to his son and then beamed when he saw his own dark eyes instead of the misty, unknown newborn blue that the others had had, supposedly they were going to darken to be something closer to Steve’s eye color when they got older. “Hi there,” he whispered, brushing his finger along their grimey cheek. 

The baby fussed slightly and then the nurse whisked him away to be with all of his brothers and get checked up.

“Shit, why haven’t the contractions stopped?” Clint whimpered as he clung to Natasha like a lifeline.

“What?” Tony asked, eyes wide.

“Normally there are weak contractions to close up the cervix, but I’m still having pushing pressure,” Clint grunted as he clenched his eyes shut.

“It’s possible that a baby was missed in the ultrasounds if he was located behind the other infants,” the doctor said as she looked down at Clint’s vagina. “Yes, you do seem to be crowning again.”

“Fuck! I’m going to cut your dick off, Rogers!” Clint shouted as he pushed the last baby out.

“Five,” Tony whispered as the baby was handed to him after having his cord cut. “Five babies.”

“Holy shit,” Steve looked over his lover’s shoulder at the tiny human in his arms. 

“May I take him?” the nurse asked politely. When Tony nodded and passed the baby she wrapped him in a towel and he began to scream louder than his brothers while getting hurried down to the NICU.

Tony and Steve floated along in a sort of trance as Clint was fixed up and then wheeled to a recovery ward. Tony cleaned himself off and put his shirt back on while Natasha was helping her lover shower. They were sitting in the hospital room when a nurse poked her head into the room while grinning widely.

“Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers? I have amazing news!” she grinned as she walked in. “We were expecting the babies to have to stay in the NICU for a couple weeks at least, but it appears that they have some of Captain Roger’s healing abilities from the super serum. They should be able to go home with you tomorrow.”

“That’s amazing!” Tony beamed widely. “Our babies are coming home, Stevie!”

“Can we go see them?” the alpha asked immediately as he looked up. 

“Yes, please do. We were coming to ask Mr. Stark to come with us anyway. We have the mothers give the babies their first feeding even if they can’t breastfeed because it reduces the risk of feraling,” the nurse explained as she led them down the hall.

When they reached the NICU, they were steered into the corner where their five little ones were crying and fussing in the incubators. “I’m going to run out to the car and get the blankets we got for them. And clothes,” Steve said as he rushed off.

Tony sat down where the nurse directed him and leaned back, letting her hand him the eldest. He took a bottle into his hand and helped the newborn omega latch onto it. 

“Do you have any names picked out?” she asked with a chipper grin.

“Yeah. The eldest is going to be Margaret Howard,” Tony said sadly.

“Will they be taking your last name or Captain Rogers?” she asked as she filled out the information.

“They’ll be taking both of ours,” he grinned.

“That’s quite a few names,” she commented. The second baby was named James Maria, the third Tracy Elizabeth, and finally, they named the fourth Chris Isolde.

“What is the name for the last baby?” she asked as she taught Tony how to burp the baby and then placed the eldest in the incubator. The omega quickly got the hang of feeding two babies at once as James and Tracy desperately needed their first meals.

“I don’t know, we only had names for four,” Tony sighed.

Steve came back in and the next twenty minutes was a whirlwind of getting them into their first outfits, taking lots and lots of photos, feeding, burping, swaddling, and cuddling their babies.

“I can only think of one name that would suit him,” Steve said as he moved Chris into his bassinet and then picked up their last, unnamed baby.

“Me too,” Tony nodded.

“What’s that?” the nurse asked as she turned to face them.

“Clint Natasha,” Tony grinned widely. The nurse wrote it down and then changed all of the name tags so that they had the baby’s names on them. 

“We’re parents, Tony,” Steve whispered into his omega’s hair. 

“I know. I love them all so much,” Tony grinned as he scented the babies. His emotions and instincts were going haywire just like they would have if he had carried and delivered them all himself.

Visiting hours for the NICU ended just as Tony and Steve got their litter moved to the nursery, safe and sound. They went down to Clint’s hospital room to say their final thank you and goodbye. Clint had a pump on both of his breasts so that the babies would be able to get at least some of the antibodies even if they couldn’t breastfeed from their mother.

“So, what did you name them?” Clint asked.

Tony rattled off the names, pausing before he got to their surprise addition and then told him.

“I better be his favorite uncle then,” he grinned widely. “Thank you for honoring us like that.”

“This wouldn’t have been possible without you two. You made us parents, and that’s so amazing. Thank you,” Tony beamed. 

* * *

The next day, they went out and bought all the things they needed for the extra baby and then got to bring their little ones home. There was nothing in the world that could have made them happier than becoming parents of five of the most wonderful children in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3a


	8. Like Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do the avengers playing hide and seek in the tower with your choice for who's looking but because Natasha and Clint are super spies they can't find them (Clint and Natasha end up with nerf guns and are shooting them from their hiding spots as well just because they can) and it ends with the others bribing them with things (maybe new weapons) to get them to come out  
> For OopsOopsOops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was partially inspired by the following series: tps://archiveofourown.org/series/42722

The entire tower was silent except for Bruce’s padding steps as he looked in the numerous rooms and the tapping of the game on Phil’s phone. 

They were all living in the tower so that they could defend the world without having to go find each other. They often spent the weekends playing the games that most of them had not had enough friends or weren’t allowed to play when they were children. Today, they were playing hide’n’seek since last week's game of tag had ended up with Natasha Judo-flipping Tony over her shoulder. Sure, it was childish and pointless, but it built up the team moral and made them feel a little bit better about their shit lives.

Bruce smiled softly to himself as he pressed the doors to Tony’s lab open and delved into searching behind half finished Ironman suits and the car he and Bucky had been fixing up. He paused when he heard a small shuffling from behind Dum-E and turned in that direction. Bruce quickly hurried over and placed his hands on the side of the robot so he could pull himself around.

“You’re bad at hiding,” he laughed as he tapped Tony on the shoulder and made him jump. 

“How did you even find me? I was trying so hard,” he complained as he stood up. Bruce had to deliver Tony to Phil, who was acting as the watcher to make sure no one ran off and hid again.

“I thought that you would have come down to your lab and then I heard you move, so I checked behind Dum-E,” Bruce shrugged. They made it back to Phil quickly and Tony collapsed onto the couch. He had his arms crossed over his arc reactor and was pouting heavily. 

Bruce turned around, waving after him as he went in search of the other members of their team. Thor was off with his on-and-off again girlfriend somewhere in Arizona, so he couldn’t play the game with them that time. Since he had already found Tony, he needed to find Wanda, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Steve, and Peter.

The doctor stopped and listened for a moment as he heard the distinctive sound of paint crackling.

“I think that’s cheating,” he commented as he looked up and saw Peter’s bright, smiling face looking down at him.

“But it’s not, because I’m not out of bounds,” he argued. “Clint hid in the vents when we were playing hide-and-seek tag two weeks ago.”

“Fine. Come on, you get to sit with grumpy Tony,” he chuckled as he led the barely twenty-year-old superhero back to the living room.

He found Wand pulling a stunt similar to Peter. She had begun to levitate herself as soon as she heard him coming as she hid behind the long drapes in the formal meeting room so he couldn’t see her feet. He could, however, see the glow of her magic through the worn parts of the velvet. 

Bucky was hiding in the back of Bruce’s closet with a couple of boxes stacked in front of him. There were a couple dozen hairs standing on end from the static of the fabric above him. The doctor stifled a laugh and asked, “Is anyone in my closet?”

“No,” Bucky answered, defeat already evident in his voice.

“That’s too bad. I think Tony needs a new partner to work on his car with then,” he tutted.

“I’m coming out, don’t you fucking dare,” the ex-soldier hissed as he wiggled himself out ot he hiding spot.

“I wouldn’t actually. You know that, right?” Bruce checked while they walked back to the hallway.

“Most of the time. You can be a little confusing big guy,” he made a half-solute and dropped into the free armchair. Wanda and Peter were occupying the other since the chairs were so large and both heroes were so small. Peter was showing the girl something on his phone and both were giggling like teenagers.

Bruce walked into the second spare bedroom to double check that no one was hiding in there since he had noted that Bucky glanced at it while they were heading to Phil.

The doctor placed his hand on the bed and kneeled to look under it. Steve was curled up against the walls in the corner, fast asleep.

“Steve,” Bruce called as he reached his arm as far under as they would go and tried to shake him.

“Huh?” he asked, since he was a light sleeper from his time in the army.

“You fell asleep while you were waiting for me to find you. Come on,” Bruce motioned for the other man to get out. It was a rather amusing sight as Captain America pushed himself out from under a bed and got to his feet on asleep legs.

“How did you fall asleep under there?” Bruce asked as he walked him back to the living room.

“When you have to do all sorts of dangerous and weird missions, you learn how to fall asleep in whatever position and any kind of scenario. Otherwise you’ll never sleep long enough to be any kind of rested,” he shrugged.

“He got you too, huh?” Bucky clicked his tongue as Steve nodded and sat down in front of the coffee table on the floor. He picked up his sketch pad and leaned against his oldest friend while drawing the still-sulking billionaire.

Bruce spent another twenty minutes looking for the two assassins and searched nearly every single room in the allowed spaces, but he still couldn’t find them. When he returned back to the living room empty handed, Tony immediately gave him a suggestion.

“Just call them and follow the ringing of one of their phones. We’re all one as Emergency Contacts for each other, so they wouldn’t be able to silence the call from you.”

He nodded and quickly dialed the number for the redheaded assassin. He held the phone up to his ear and then walked through the halls to try and find where the other end might be ringing. 

Instead, he was met with her voice in his ear. “I think this is cheating.”

“It’s not cheating, it’s just a different tactic,” he replied with a small laugh. The call ended and Natasha sent a text to their group chat.

**SpiderNat to AVENGE ME**

__ I know that Stark told you to do that. It’s cheating.

**TonesmyBones to AVENGE ME**

Ow could that be blamed on me

Are you still mad i broke the mirror in your dance studio

Bruce laughed and looked away from his phone. He spent another twenty minutes looking for them and wasn’t able to find anything. He went back to the living room.

“It’s been longer than half an hour, which means everyone else is allowed to help look,” Phil said as he put his phone in his pocket and looked at the superheroes surrounding them. 

“Yes! Helping!” Peter sprang from his chair and threw his arms above his head. The rest of them all rose at normal speeds and began to filter through the house. The youngest member of their group searched the vents, determined to prove his theory on where Clint always hit.

The first nerf dart hit Tony while he was looking through his own lab.

“Ow!” he placed his hand over his left buttcheek where the glow-in-the-dark arrow assaulted him.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asked. He had just barely gotten into the workspace before two more nerf darts hit him over his nipples. “Oh, that stings,” he hissed as he folded his arms over his pecs.

“No, this is good! That means that we know one of them is somewhere in this room.”

“Not really, they could have set something up and are controlling them,” he suggested as he came down from the pain.

“Nerf guns aren’t that complicated, Steve,” the engineer replied sarcastically. 

“Yeah, but Clint and Natasha are,” the supersoldier objected. 

In the kitchen, Bruce looked down and blinked a few times as he tried to process the suction-cupped nerf dart attached to his knee. “Excuse me?” he asked, only to be met with one to the top of his head.

“They’re not in the vents,” Peter popped out of the kitchen vent and then tumbled down to the floor as he removed a suction-cupped dart from the tip of his nose. 

“Where did that come from?” he hissed in surprise. 

It took a mere five minutes of swearing from Bucky and surprised shrieks from Wanda before they both decided that they were done helping and decided to go and retreat to the safe space in the living room. Bruce and Peter quickly got fed up when they looked at each other and resembled porcupines more than superheroes. Steve ended up joining them a few minutes after as he had gotten overwhelmed by Tony’s over reacting from the assault of Nerf bullets.

When Tony finally slunk into the living room and admitted defeat, the group realized that the assassins had won and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Bruce pulled out his phone, sending the messages.

**BigBadBruce to AVENGE ME**

I give up, you two win.

**SpiderNat to AVENGE ME**

But you cheated earlier, so Clint and I have agreed that we deserve something to make up for it.

**TonesMyBones to AVENGE ME**

Or what?

**Client to AVENGE ME**

You’ll never find us again

**Impeterman to AVENGE ME**

Wouldn’t you 

Like

Starve 

Or something?

**SpiderNat to AVENGE ME**

I once hid inside of someone’s house for three months and they never knew I was there. You would never find either of us and we would be perfectly fine after we came out of it.

**Supervisor to AVENGE ME**

I know that she’s not lying. 

It was the first mission report she sent to me.

**TonesMyBones to AVENGE ME**

So waht would it take to get ouy our of whreve you are?

*what

**you out of 

***wherever

**Client to AVENGE ME**

You know those cool new guns you were working on yesterday? I want a bow that looks like that and Nat wants the guns.

**TonesMyBones to AVENGE ME**

You drive a hard bargain. Fine.

After a mere three minutes, Natasha and Clint arrived in the living room. They both looked perfect, without a hair out of place or their clothing looking even remotely ruffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3a


	9. Burning Off Some Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you could do a Peter Parker x Cooper Barton? Peter and Cooper are 18. Peter is friends with Clint's oldest son Cooper and they're by themselves on the Barton farm. Peter says he needs to release some energy, and Cooper says he knows how to. Peter would top.  
> For Droth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content

Peter shifted in his seat again. He crossed his legs. Then uncrossed them. Then tucked them underneath him. And then turned to the side and put them over the edge of the chair.

“Stop! Stop moving!” Cooper exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air with exasperation. 

“I can’t. I have so much energy,” Peter hissed playfully.

“You weren’t like this yesterday,” the other man argued.

“Yesterday Mr. Stark let me do my normal training. Apparently today it was too dangerous,” he stuck out his tongue to physically demonstrate his displeasure.

“So you need to burn off some energy?” Cooper shut his book and put it on the table.

“Or do something to distract me from how ansty I feel,” he nodded.

“What would you do if I told you that I may have a solution to your problems?” he smirked, looking just as mischievous as his father without the burden of serious PTSD.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Peter asked. His stomach flipped a few times as ideas flashed through his head. He seriously thought that it was impossible to find someone like Cooper Barton anything other than god-levels of attractive. The freshly turned eighteen-year-old was toned with the most gorgeous muscles and a tan overtop of them from all of his time spent in the sun. Peter longed to be able to touch every single inch of his skin, to trace over all of the muscles one by one.

“You could fuck me,” Cooper said. 

“What?” Peter breathed, not quite believing that he had heard the other teeanger quite right.

“You,” Cooper pointed to Peter. “Could fuck,” he paused and made a crude hand gesture. “Me,” he then pointed to himself. 

“Gods above, yes,” Peter breathed. He shot out of his chair and over to Cooper’s. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down enough to catch the other teeanger’s lips on his own. 

Cooper reached up and grasped the front of his shirt, bringing him down so that he could kiss him a bit better. Peter’s hands quickly moved from the smooth fabric on the chair to over Cooper’s neck and up to his hair. 

“Shit, Spiderman,” he smirked as he pulled back. 

“Is that a kink of yours?” he asked as he tugged the other teenager up and out of the chair.

“Maybe,” he murmured. Cooper let his hands wander over the superhero’s waist and bring him in closer for another breathtaking kiss. His fingers wove with the dark brown locks of the taller teenager, while his other hand rested firmly on his hip and moved from where to the small of his back halfway through. Peter held his neck and his shoulders to keep him in place while he aggressively leaned forward

“Which one of us is going to top?” he asked, his tongue darting out to lick his kiss-swollen lips.

“You, obviously,” the other snorted.

“Go and clean yourself out. I’ll find lube and a condom,” Peter whispered when they had to break for air. 

Cooper unwrapped the other teen from him and rushed to the bathroom to do as he was told. Peter rushed to his bedroom and pulled the lube out of his bag, sticking it in his back pocket. He was able to find condoms in Clint’s bedside drawer, which felt a little dirty but he was able to push the thought aside thanks to the burning arousal in his cock. 

“Took you long enough,” Cooper complained. He was lying on Peter’s bed without any clothes. The muscles that he had been hiding from Peter with those pants were just as beautiful as the ones that he had seen when they arrived and the other teenager had been shirtless to fight off the heat.

“I had to go through your dad’s stuff to find condoms,” he replied with a small shrug. 

“Gross. I don’t want to think about my mom and dad having sex when I’m supposed to be seducing you,” Cooper made a face. Peter snorted and set the two items he had collected down on the desk in the guest bedroom he was staying in. He shut and locked the door behind him before he grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off with relative ease.

“That sight does get me back in the mood, though,” he grinned like a wolf looking at its prey.

“Yeah? What if I told you that I didn’t even have to work to maintain these bad boys?” he asked, trailing a hand over his rippling muscles.

“Hot. Now come here and shove your dick in me,” Cooper flipped over and wiggled his perfectly sculpted ass at the other teeanger.

“Someone’s impatient. I thought I was the one that needed to burn some energy,” Peter removed his pants and boxers, leaving them in a pile in between the desk and the door. He quickly moved over to the bed and got onto it on his knees. He uncapped the lube, spreading some over his fingers.

“You’re not the one that keeps getting turned on during the news because I keep thinking about you on top of me,” Cooper retorted. He let out a small gasp as Peter pressed his middle finger to his puckering entrance.

“Oh yeah?” Peter asked, slipping his finger in to the first knuckle while rubbing soothing circles in Cooper’s back to try and make the other teen relax.

“Yes. Have you done this before?” Cooper asked, pushing his ass back onto the finger until it was buried up to the hilt.

“Yeah, on myself. Never on someone else though,” he whispered. The feeling of the other’s entrance clamped around his finger only made him think about what it would feel like around his cock. 

“Mm, I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen and he fucked me like this,” Cooper said. 

“I hope I’m a better fuck. I’ve heard Clint talk about that dickhead,” he whispered. He slowly began a pace of dragging his finger out of the farmboy beneath him and then plunging it back in all at once.

“Oh!” Cooper arched his back once he had gotten open enough for another finger.

“Shit,” Peter breathed as he watched the entrance clamp down around his fingers. He kept up the pace despite the new addition of the second finger, but began to spread his fingers slightly to open him up faster.

“God, when are you going to put your dick in me?” Cooper complained.

“I’m working on it,” he laughed. He wiggled the third finger in for the comment and stretched him even further. “You know, for a farm kid you sure are spoiled,” he snorted.

“Anyone would be demanding when they had that monster hanging just barely out of their reach,” he retorted breathlessly. He let out a small moan as Peter curled his fingers and managed to find the prostate buried deep inside of the other teenager.

“Fucking Hell, Parker!” Cooper gasped as Peter continued to assault the gland. 

“Does it feel good?” Peter asked as he removed his hand. He grabbed his workout towel from next to the bed and wiped the extra lube off of his hand.

“I bet it would feel better if you did that with your cock,” he replied when he got his breath back.

“Impatient,” Peter sing-songed while rolling the condom onto his member. 

“Put. Your. Dick. In. Me,” Cooper waggled his ass again.

“I am,” Peter placed one hand on Cooper’s stomach and the other on his back, quickly flipping the teenager over. “Hey there,” he grinned. He grabbed his cock, holding his hand just underneath the head. 

“I like being manhandled like that,” Cooper whispered. His cock was red and swollen, pressing against the toned muscle of his stomach.

“Oh?” Peter whispered. He lined his cockhead up with the other teenager’s entrance and then pushed into him with one fluid motion. 

“Shit, Peter,” Cooper whispered, his hands flying up to grasp Peter’s shoulder for any sense of grounding.

“I’ve got you,” he mumbled, rubbing his back and hips to help sooth the muscles.

“You’re so much bigger than my ex,” he laughed when the pain and stretch had faded away.

“Good,” Peter nodded. “I’ve never had sex before, but you feel really nice,” his hips moved back and the forward again shallowly. 

“So I’ve been told,” Cooper nodded. His eyes clenched shut and he moaned loudly as Peter moved his thrusts slowly to the left. 

Peter groaned as he felt the other clamp down around his member. “Keep that up and I’m going to cum before five minutes is up.”

“I don’t think I’m going to last long either if you keep pounding me like that,” the other teenager nodded in agreement. 

The only other sounds for those five minutes were the loud moans and groans echoing from them as they pulled and tugged at each other. When Peter got close to his orgasm he buried himself up to the hilt and then grunted as he emptied himself out into the condom.

Cooper orgasmed as he felt the other’s member pressed up against his prostate. He shot pearly white ropes of cum all over his chest and against Peter’s abs.

“If that wasn’t the strongest orgasm of my life, I’d suggest we’d go another round. I feel exhausted now,”he slowly pulled out of Cooper.

“I’d make sure that my cum smeared all over those abs til you were shiny,” he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the towel. Peter tied off the condom as the shorter teenager cleaned off his own stomach. They were both obviously exhausted and once the cum had been mostly wiped off, they both passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	10. I Don't Want to be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request a superfamily fluff of Peter meeting the Avengers for the first time? He was going to the tower to meet Tony because he got sick and didn't want to be alone while May was at work, but he didn't know the other avengers would be there?  
> For Its_Chris

Peter made a funny noise as he tried to swallow some of the snot dripping down the back of his throat. His sinuses all felt so swollen that they were going to burst, and that was more than a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t stand the feeling of anything more than a pair of sleep shorts and one of the t-shirts he had picked up from Ned’s place during their sleepovers. The teenager coughed weakly and brought his knees up to his chest. He released a pathetic moan as his entire body ached and hurt. His mouth still tasted like old bile and toothpaste from the night before and his stomach was tied in knots

“I know that you don’t feel well, Peter, but I do have to get to work,” May sighed as she walked in. She placed two pieces of dry toast next to him and a bottle of water on the nightstand. “Try to keep that down and drink as much of the water as you can. If you can keep that down by noon then you can take some dayquil. There’s soup ready to be microwaves and the meds are on the counter.”

“DayQuil tastes like Satan’s jockstrap,” Peter mumbled into his pillow.

“It’s not nearly as bad as NyQuil. And if you’re still well enough to make jokes then I think I can leave you home today, which makes me feel better,” she rambled slightly.

“I’m almost eighteen, Aunt May. I can babysit myself,” he croaked.

“I know, but I still worry about you. I remember when you got scarlatina from strep when you were seven. Ben and I were so worried about you, but we couldn’t take you to the InstaCare until the old woman next door lent us some money,” she smiled sadly and sat on the edge of his bed. She reached up and gently pet his hair back.

“I have a very vague memory of watching Finding Nemo for the first time during that month,” Peter smiled softly. He leaned into her touch and the relief of her cooler flesh against his own feverish skin. 

“Yeah. We played lots of movies for you while you slipped in and out of sleep,” she smiled at the memory.

“You should get to work,” the teenager yawned and whimpered at the feeling of soreness that gripped him.

“Yeah. I should,” she sighed and stood up. “Call me if anything gets too bad and text me updates,” she called after her as she hurried out the door.

Peter nodded in affirmation and waved vaguely after her. He forced himself to sit up, wrapping the thinnest blanket in the apartment around him for comfort. He picked up a piece of the toast and nibbled on the corner as he flipped through the memes Ned and MJ had sent to their group chat upon hearing that Peter was sick.

He managed to keep the toast down and rewarded himself by moving to the living room to watch mindless television while sipping his water. By noon, he was feeling lonely and needy. He desperately wanted someone to take care of him like Uncle Ben and Aunt May had done when he was a kid. Peter was well aware that he was almost an adult and should be able to take care of himself, but being sick made him feel bare.

He rose from the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as if it were cape. He grabbed the DayQuil and downed both of the pills with one swallow of water. He microwaved the soup and ate it while watching Finding Nemo.

He was restless and feeling the smallest bit better now that he had the medication in his system. The soreness of his throat had gone down, the swelling in his sinuses had alleviated, and when he checked his temperature he found that he was closer to elevated than fever.

The teenager trailed uselessly around the apartment for a while, pacing the walls like he were a tiger at the zoo. Finally, he decided that he couldn’t and wouldn’t be cooped up anymore. He texted Aunt May an update, alerted Tony that he would be coming over for those updated to his suit after all and then changed into his Spiderman costume.

Peter opened the window to his bedroom and crawled out onto the balcony. He shot a web at the roof of the building in front of him, tugged on the sticky substance to make sure it was safe, then leaped off of the fire escape. He swung back and forth between immensely tall buildings as he got from Queens to the swankier part of New York where Tony was currently residing.

He had to stop a couple times and catch his breath, horking back snot that threatened to get his mask wet. Peter made an annoyed noise as Karen informed him that his temperature was four degrees higher than normal while ripping his mask off. He removed the Spiderman suit, stuffing it into his backpack while he climbed down to the wall. He got to the window in the lab and pressed it open.

Tony kept the second window in all of his labs open for Peter to come in through when he knew the teenager was coming over, and now wasn’t an exception.

“Hey kid, I was wondering when you were going to get here. Wow,” Tony’s brows immediately furrowed together as he turned around in his chair and looked over the young superhero. “You look like shit.”

“I did tell you that I was sick,” Peter said. He resented how sore and scratchy his voice sounded thanks to this god-forsaken flu.

“Who’s sick?” a new voice asked as someone entered the lab. “Oh. You must be the new superhero Tony has been going on about so much.”

Peter turned around and took in such a shaky breath that he actually ended up doubling over while coughing. He was well aware that his mentor and father-figure worked with the best scientist and superheroes in the world, but he still wasn’t expecting to see his chemist and science idol greet him so casually.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Bruce nodded as both he and Tony rushed to either side of the teenager. 

“Kid, I thought you said that you were well enough to come and work with me. You look about as well as a cat with leukemia,” the billionaire worried.

“That’s not funny, Mr. Stark,” Peter rasped.

“Sorry. It’s on my mind because of a news article. Come on, you’re going to the couch,” Tony hauled the lanky boy up off the ground and carried him out of the lab with Bruce’s help.

Tony placed the teenager into one of the large armchairs that decorated the shared living space of the Avengers. Peter was suddenly feeling too winded from his travel there to fight much, despite the medication he had taken nearly an hour ago.

“Ah, that doesn’t look good. Bruce, would you mind going and getting my Tony-Aid kit?” another new person asked as they entered the living room.

“Tony-Aid?” the engineer snorted as Bruce rushed out of the room to get the requested item.

“It’s a first aid kit that I added thermometers and basic medicines to since you refuse to admit you’re ill until you’re as bad as him,” Stephen jerked his head at the teenager.

“Bah,” he rolled his eyes slightly at the other man. “Old habits die hard, huh? After that huge lecture yesterday when Clint asked you to look at his ankle you’re still going to look him over.”

“I’m not here for you to bring every little injury too, however, I do feel that I have a responsibility to look over those who are in desperate need of medical help,” he retorted eloquently. 

“I don’t desperately need medical help, I can just go home if I’m going to be a burden,” the teenager tried to get up from the cushy armchair. As soon as he had risen, however, he felt the world around him swirl. Bruce and Stephen were quickly lowering him back down again.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Peter,” Stephen said, his voice calm and level just like the perfect bedside manner. “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Peter Parker. Perfect superhero alias, just like in DC comics,” he smiled tensely.

“And like my name,” Bruce got out the thermometer and handed it to Stephen. 

“Perfect superhero name. You call yourself Spiderman, don’t you?” Stephen asked as he pushed the mechanism into his ear and held the button down from the appropriate time.

“Yeah. I got bitten by a spider and now I’m sticky,” he nodded slightly, careful not to move his head too much. 

“That’s a very fitting name for you then. I almost wish that I had gotten to give myself a proper hero name,” he scowled at the number he got and moved to the other side. “Do you get sick often, Peter?”

“No, the spider made it so I heal fast,” he croaked.

“Then this must be some bug. Do you have allergies of any sort?” Stephen removed the tip to the thermometer and tossed it. He then grabbed the pulse oximeter from the bag and placed it on his finger.

“I’m allergic to the waste from the streptococcus virus. It gives my scarlatina,” he answered while narrowing his eyes at the device on his finger. 

“But not to any medicines?” Stephen clarified as he took a mental note of all the readings he got.

“No, not medicines,” he yawned.

“How much water have you had today, kid?” Tony asked.

“Aunt May gave me a water bottle but I threw up last night so I haven’t eaten and drank much today,” he shook his head.

“Go get him a water bottle Tony, preferably with cold water but not ice cold. It would heat his body up even more so that he could digest it,” Bruce called.

“What’s going on here?” Bucky asked as he and Steve walked into the living room.

“Tony’s kid showed up for their normal session but looks to be nearly deathly ill,” Stephen replied.

“I’m not dying,” Peter objected.

“No, you’re not. I was being dramatic. You shouldn’t have even walked here, however,” he chided.

“I didn’t walk, I swung,” he whined.

“That reminds me a little bit too much of Bucky. He used to catch half my colds when we were younger and never stayed in bed. It was like he expected me to die the second I was out of eyesight,” Steve walked to the couch and sat down. “Now that he’s here we can take care of him, right?”

“It does take a village,” Bucky nodded. Peter brought his elbow over his face with just enough time to begin hacking. “Ah, honey helps with that. You take a whole spoonful and it breaks up the mucus,” he stood up and left to go get the proper equipment.

“That’s a forties cure I actually believe in,” Stephen muttered. He put all the equipment away with a small sigh. “You’ve already taken medication, but you overexerted yourself by coming to the tower. I think that you have strep throat, which would explain the fever.”

“Aunt May and I don’t have enough money for antibiotics and especially not for the doctor visit to get them prescribed,” Peter whispered.

“Well you just got a free visit from a neurologist, which is a type of doctor. I can prescribe you some of the best antibiotics,” he smiled warmly.

“I’m buying them for you,” Tony said firmly. He handed the sweating bottle of cool water to his protege.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he smiled. When Bucky returned Peter took the spoon from him, swallowing down the thick substance while he listened to an anecdotal story about Steve.

“Who’s that and why is he in my chair?” a very familiar, scary voice asked as Natasha walked through the door of the living room.

“This is Peter and he’s in your seat because he’s sick and needed to get checked up on,” Tony replied, not looking up from his phone.

“I’m sorry, I can move,” Peter rasped as he made a movement to get up.

“No. You’re the Spiderboy that Tony keeps talking about and that makes you part of this family. You’re basically Tony’s son anyway,” the anger melted off of her face and was quickly replaced with a calm sense of acceptance.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes, very sure,” she nodded. “Now, I’m going to make borscht and Bucky is going to help. It was the only thing that helped me feel better when I was a child and ill.”

“I like beets and cabbage,” he smiled slightly.

“I am?” Bucky asked, getting to his feet to follow her anyway.

“Natasha likes any excuse to get to make a Russian dish for dinner,” Steve chuckled.

“What’s Natasha’s excuse to make Russian food?” Clint asked, barely looking up from his phone as he walked into the living room.

“Peter’s sick and apparently everyone’s chipping in to make him better today,” Bruce piped up from the couch on the other side of Steve.

“Ooh, then we can do movies!” he grinned.

“Bruce! You’re coming with me to get the antibiotics!” Tony called as he got up and meandered out of the living room.

“Peter, what’s your favorite flavor of yogurt?” Bruce asked before he followed.

“I don’t like normal yogurt, it makes me want to gag. I like every flavor other than root beer of the whipped stuff,” he smiled shyly. He was used to this much caring when he was sick but he certainly wasn’t adverse to it. 

“The consistency is kind of gross. Especially when you have a runny nose,” the doctor nodded in agreement before he slipped out of the living room too.

“What movie do you want to watch, kid? My children have a couple that they call ‘sick movies’ since that’s what they’re only allowed to watch them when they’re sick. My wife hates those movies,” he chuckled.

“I never get to binge Star Wars because Aunt May says the explosions give her a headache,” he ventured.

“I’ve never seen Star Wars,” Steve chuckled.

“It’s settled then, Star Wars it is,” Clint searched for the first DVD and then popped it into the player. 

The others all settled down until Tony got home, and then Peter took his first dose of the medication and ate the first of the yogurts. Around the fourth movie Natasha finished with the stew and he ate that as well. He had two bottles of water and his temperature was quickly dropping. He kept texting Aunt May updates and was back at the house with a lot of leftovers to keep him fed during his sickness. He got home before she finished with work and fell asleep without having come up with an explanation for the extra food in the fridge and the medication on his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	11. Secret Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or one where Loki is supposed to meet up with Thor in the tower but the avengers got called on a mission leaving Peter alone, and he meets Loki?  
> For Its_Chris

“We’re going to have to go, kid,” Tony called as he followed the rest of the Avengers out of the living room. 

“I know,” he replied sadly. He looked over all of the abandoned snacks littered over the table and then to the pillows and blankets that had been discarded on the floor, couches, and chairs. He had been promised a movie night for graduating high school and the valedictorian, but he honestly should have anticipated his adoptive family getting called away for a mission before it could even start.

Peter stood up and put in his favorite movie that they were going to watch after embarrassing him with the movie that the school had made for their graduates. “Just like old times, before Aunt May died,” the teenager told himself as he turned the lights down and curled up in the chair.

He munched on some of the popcorn that had been made to his tastes and watched. Halfway through the disk, he heard someone land on the roof. He froze, pausing the movie to be able to hear what was going on better. His Spidey senses tingled and he had just enough time to duck before a spear lodged in his chair.

“Why would you do that?” he cried as he desperately reached for the drawer with his web slingers.

“Who are you and why are you in the Stark building?” the attacker asked. Another spear wes pointed at the teenager’s chest after a moment and he stopped moving altogether.

“Okay, you don’t have to stab me,” Peter said. Even facing imminent danger, he couldn’t keep the sass contained. “I’m sure that there was a simple misunderstanding. And you putting a spear through my chest would just further to spread miscommunication.”

“Give me a valid reason about why I shouldn’t,” he growled, the metal piercing the fabric of his shirt.

“Because I’m Tony Stark’s adopted son?” Peter reasoned. “That’s a lawsuit and jailtime I don’t think you wanna deal with.”

“Stark does not have a son,” the spear pressed into his chest. Peter leaned back so that the tip couldn’t push into his skin.

“Come on, man! I didn’t do that press conference for nothing,” Peter laughed awkwardly.

“Where have the others gone then. If Stark is not here then you should not be either, if you really are his son,” he growled.

Peter wiggled away from the spear and grabbed his web slingers. He pointed the left one at his attacker and shot the web just so that he spear clattered away from him. “You know, if you want to introduce yourself to someone deadly weapons is not the way I’d go.”

“I was trying to defend Stark’s property from an intruder, just like a real friend should,” the attacker snarled.

“I know all of his friends and they’re with him, so you’re either some crazy person from the outside world or some crazy person from jail,” Peter said before he thought for a moment. “Or Thor’s brother.”

“How do you know Thor?” the man demanded.

“FRIDAY, can you turn the lights back onto normal?” Peter asked.

“Of course,” the AI answered as the lights turned from their dim to off setting for movie night to the normal daylight setting. 

“Oh,” Peter squeaked. In front of him was an above six foot god that was thoroughly enraged with him. “Hi there.”

“How. Do. You. Know. About. Thor,” he repeated slower. His hand was extended toward the spear, which was straining against the web and trying to get to his hand. 

“He’s one of my uncles. Because I was adopted by Mr. Stark and now everyone in the Avengers thinks that they’re going to be my family. I have like, four dads now,” Peter chuckled weakly.

“Why are they not here?” he demanded.

“They got called out on a mission and they had to leave me here because I can’t look like I got thrown through a building for the interview at MIT tomorrow,” he answered quickly.

“Perhaps I was a little hasty in my attack, son of Stark,” he replied as he rounded his shoulders and calmed down a bit. Suddenly he looked a lot less like the mind-controlled maniacal villain that had attacked New York and more like the brother Thor had described.

“You’re Loki, right? The norse god of mischief,” Peter said carefully.

“Yes, I am,” he nodded. 

“My name is Peter Parker,” he nervously extended the hand without the web slinger out to the god.

“It’s good to meet you, Peter,” he said as he took the hand and shook it. “I apologize for trying to kill you, but I thought that you were an unwanted intruder.

“I bet that is what I looked like in the dark,” he sighed. He sat down in the chair next to the one that he had been bundled up in seeing as his old chair was still seeping stuffing from the stab wound.

“Why were you sitting alone in the dark?” Loki asked as he gracefully sat down in Natasha’s favorite spot on the couch.

“I was supposed to have a movie night with everyone but then they got called on a mission. It was a reward for becoming the valedictorian of my high school,” he sighed.

“What’s a valedictorian?” Loki asked, his dark brows furrowing together with confusion.

“It basically means that I did the best out of everyone in my class. First place in academics,” he tried to explain. 

The god nodded. “I see. That does warrant some kind of celebration. Thor has been trying to get me to come to what you called movie night for some time, so maybe I can accompany you tonight.”

“I could show you some of the cult classics if you want,” Peter offered. “I still have my copy of Edward Scissorhands and I think Midnight Special is on the shelves somewhere.”

“I would enjoy getting to know my nephew,” Loki grinned. “Even if I have to watch that cursed vision box to do it.”

“Nephew, huh?” Peter asked with a chuckle. He got up and replaced the DVD he had been watching with his copy of Edward Scissorhands.

“Well, you said that the others think of you as their nephew or son, and if the same is true for my brother then that makes me your uncle as well,” Loki reasoned.

“Yeah, I guess that checks out,” Peter laughed. FRIDAY dimmed the light and they spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating the snacks that the others had left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	12. Spiders and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Natasha and Peter, either by themselves or with Pepper or maybe even MJ... that could be kinda kinky. Either a mommy kink or as you mentioned maybe a pregnancy thing (pretend she's able to have kids.) I do like the femdom thing but that goes sort of with the mommy kink.  
> For Bbblaney77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, pregnancy kink, mommy kink

Peter stared down at the text as the message ingrained itself into his mind. He had no idea what to expect when he got home, but he knew that he wanted it more than anything. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about the sweet side of his girlfriend coming out for their anniversary dinner.

When the superhero got home and felt his heart sink in disappointment. He knew that it was a bit foolish to expect roses and a homemade dinner, since that just wasn’t who Natasha was, but he couldn’t help hoping. He dropped his bag onto the hook and removed his phone from his pocket, checking over the message he had gotten around lunch

**Natka to Petey**

I have a surprise waiting for you at home. Happy anniversary, мой паук. 

“Natasha? Are you home?” he asked as he toed off his shoes and left them next to the pile in the entryway.

“In the bedroom,” came the sultry purr of his lover.

Peter felt all of his blood sink down to his cock and he had to physically put one foot in front of the other as slowly as possible just to resist sprinting to the bedroom. He pressed his hand to the door and opened it slowly. He gasped and felt a throb of want from his member as he saw the woman in front of him.

Natasha was spread out on the bed. She was wearing black lace lingerie, that started with graceful ribbon straps over her shoulders. They transformed into the lace that cupped her perky breasts an inch underneath her prominent collarbone. There were two wires that held up her breasts and drew the attention to the red lace hourglass that held the top and bottom together. Her hips and a good deal of her ribs were exposed. The panties were the same lace black as the top ones and had little belts that connected to the garter belt that attached the lower back together with the front.

“What do you think?” she asked as she stood from the bed. She was wearing a pair of massive black heels to tie the outfit together, and they made her a good few inches taller than her lover. 

“I think you look wonderful,” he murmured. His hands moved over to ghost over his hips as he took in every detail of her face.

It was obvious that she spent more than her normal ten minutes with her makeup. She had red eyeliner rimming her eyes that moved to red eyeshadow that went halfway up her eyelid and then blended perfectly into a deep black. Her lips were painted with her favorite deep red lipstick and her eyelashes were carefully decorated with mascara.

“I was thinking that we could do a scene tonight, Daddy,” she whispered into his ear.

Peter shuddered and grasped at his erection that throbbed in his pants. “Oh?” he winced at the crack in his voice.

“I was thinking that we could do a little roleplay, a little cum inflation, and a little of you being my bitch,” she growled at the last bit.

“God, yes,” Peter nodded.

She grasped his shirt and whirled them around. She used her enhanced physical strength to toss him back onto the bed. Peter wiggled up to the pillows using his elbows. He watched her like a hawk as she took careful, measured steps forward. She slid onto the bed and crawled on top of him on her hands and knees.

“Safeword?” she breathed against his lips.

“Thanos,” he murmured as he darted forward and caught her in a sweet kiss.

Natasha kissed him back, using it to push him down into the pillow. When they had to break for air, she whispered, “Someone’s a little eager tonight, isn’t he?”

“You can’t blame me, afterall, you’re dressed so wonderfully for me,” he whispered.

“I’m going to reward you even more, if you agree to one thing,” she said carefully. Her hands trailed up and down his sides and hips.

“And what would that be?” he asked. He made sure to keep his arms down at his sides so that he wouldn’t get punished. He wasn’t entirely sure what the scene was, but he had a feeling that Natasha would tell him what she wanted when she wanted it.

“You’re going to get me pregnant tonight,” she murmured. “You’re going to get Mommy pregnant with your babies.”

“Please!” Peter pleaded. His cock was straining in his pants and he was sure that his boxers were already stained with precum.

Natasha pulled off of him entirely with a wicked smirk. “You’re also going to lay there and let me use you as I please, understood?” she asked.

“Yes, Mommy,” he mumbled. His lips stuck together with the lack of moisture from his shaky breaths. 

The redhead grinned wickedly and moved her hands to his shirt. She undid every single button with care and deliberate actions. When they had all been undone she ran her long fingers over the abs and defined muscles on his chest and stomach. “Delectable,” she murmured as she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. She threw it over the side of the bed carelessly as she worked on getting his pants off. 

“Would you like me to decloth myself for you, Mommy?” Peter asked. He was so close to finally getting his cock freed from its confines.

“No, I like to unwrap my gifts myself,” she smirked as she grabbed his belt that was now undone. She pulled down and removed his pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

“Oh,” Peter moaned as he felt his cock spring forward and then hit his lower stomach. “Please.”

“Nice and hard,” Natasha whispered. She kneeled next to his waist and slowly began to take the head of the cock into her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue over the tip to smear the precum over her tongue. She lowered her mouth over the cock, unlocking her jaw and opening her throat to take the whole thing in.

She pulled off quickly and purred. “This will certainly do for getting me pregnant. So will these,” her hand traveled underneath his cock and gripped his balls that were already unbearably heavy with cum. “I’m going to wring you dry.”

“Please!” he whispered, bucking his hips up once.

“Ah, ah, no moving,” she chastised. Natasha threw one leg over his hips and rubbed the panties against his skin. Peter moaned slightly as he could feel the hole right over her cunt that would allow her to take him inside of her.

“I’m going to break you in like this and then we’ll see what position I want next,” she smirked. She rose up a bit so that she was on her knees. She reached underneath her and placed her hand around his cock, just underneath the thick mushroom head. Natasha let out a low moan as she positioned it at her dripping wet entrance.

“Mommy, please,” he pleaded.

“Do you want to get me pregnant?” she whispered as she took more and more of him into her as slowly as she could. “You want to see me all huge and round, don’t you? Tell me what you want,” she commanded.

“I want to be able to feel your belly and our child as I fuck into you,” Peter immediatly began to babble. He gripped the sheets with balled fists below him to try and resist thrusting up into her. “God, Mommy, I want to see your tists swollen and leaking milk. I want to be able to feel your hot, wet cunt clench around me while you hold your belly. I wanna see you swollen so that everyone knows that I am yours and you allowed me to impregnate you.”

“You want to own me. Have everyone know that you fucked me up with kids,” she whispered. “What happens if tonight I come away with multiples?” she smirked as she began to raise her hips up by only an inch and then come back down. 

“Fuck!” he swore as his cock twitched and he orgasmed inside of her. Luckily, his stamina for sex was just as high as his stamina for everything else thanks to the spider bite.

“Tell me how you think I would look with all of your babies in me,” she commanded as she continued to fuck herself on him.

“You would look amazing. Big, heavy, gorgeous, pregnant,” he moaned and continued to struggle to stay still.

“Would you fuck me like this?” she asked. She moved them so that she was on her hands and knees and he was kneeling behind her. She somehow managed the feet without ever removing his cock from her cunt.

“Watch my belly swing?” she murmured as she began to move her hips forward. She collapsed down to her elbows as Peter aimed his massive member to her cervix and let her pound herself against him.

“I’d pound you like this as I watch your massive belly and tits swing with each of my thrusts,” he moaned as he felt her clamp down around him.

“Peter,” she moaned as she began to fuck back into him as quickly as she could, obviously chasing her orgasm.

“Mommy,” he whispered, his cock twitching as hot stripes of cum shot into her to join the others. She moaned down into the pillow and orgasmed around him, milking his cock for every last drop.

“I want you to carry me to your desk and fuck me against it,” she whispered when she had come down from his orgasm. Peter immediately did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her hips. He brought her to the office next to the bedroom and leaned her up against the mahogany. 

“I’m going to fuck my cum so deep into you and make sure that your cunt takes it all,” he whispered, letting himself slip into his own headspace. 

“Yes, do it,” she commanded as her hands gripped the edges of the desk. She moaned loudly as Peter pulled all the way out of her and then slammed in. He grasped at her hips and kept pounding into her. They cummed with each other rather quickly and changed position again.

By the time that they made it back to the bedroom, Natasha and Peter and orgasmed with each other nearly four times. Peter’s balls were already starting to empty out about halfway but there was definitely more to be had later. Natasha pushed him down onto the bed, standing at the end while removing the lingerie that wrapped around her body. She crawled back on top of him and began to ride him, slowly and sensually.

“Hands,” she held out her own and Peter quickly complied. She placed his hands on her belly and continued to bounce. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait until you get big and swollen and ride me like this, Mommy,” he moaned. He was so sensitive that his member suddenly began to shoot cum into her. Pleasure soared through him as he emptied out half of the remaining cum in his balls into her cunt.

“Peter, I already feel so full,” she moaned slightly. “How am I going to get any bigger?”

The man quickly realized that this was part of the roleplay and continued with it, “You can do it, Mommy. I believe that you can get big and swollen with my babies. Your belly is stretching so well, see?”

Natasha blinked and looked down to see that her stomach had in fact stretched out a little with the amount of cum that was pumped into her. “I want you to finish emptying your balls into me when I cum, understand?” she breathed. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him as she kept moving her hips up and down. Peter moved his arms to her ass and squeezed just as she moaned. Her cunt clamped down around his cock and he finished emptying himself into her with one swift motion. 

When they had finished, Peter flipped her over so that she was on the bed. He pressed her legs to her chest and placed the vaginal plug that they used for this roleplay into her. 

“I forgot how good that feels,” she murmured as her hands roamed over her belly.

“Sometimes I wish that you could actually get pregnant,” Peter whispered as he grabbed the back of baby wipes that they kept in their bedside drawers. He moved over to her and wiped over her stomach and then used a new one to clean himself up as well. He tossed them into the wastebasket and cuddled against her.

“You don’t mind that I can’t actually carry children, do you?” she whispered when they were cuddled together.

“No. I don’t think that our jobs would reasonably allow us to properly care for a child,” Peter shook his head. “But it would be amazing to see you pregnant.”

“You’re cute,” she chuckled. She pecked his lips sweetly and then nuzzled against his collarbone. “Happy anniversary, spider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	13. Litter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do omega Clint X alpha Steve X alpha bucky where clint this is going to heat and wants a pup so they make sure he gets pregnant and then they're at the first scan where they find out its a litter and not just the one they were expecting  
> For Well hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, A/B/O dynamics, polyamory, and male pregnancy
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronoun are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

“Hey alphas!” Clint called. He was moving things from the edges of the room back into their proper place in the kitchen. The sink was still full of murky water from the recent mopping that he had done.

“Yes?” Steve asked as he walked to the doorway. He knew better than to enter into the kitchen after Clint had just gotten it clean. He had made that mistake during the first heat that they had ever shared with him and he still regretted it to this day.

“So, I was thinking,” he began as he continued to move things into the right places.

“That’s always dangerous with you,” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and stood on his toes to be able to place his chin on the other alpha’s shoulder.

“Shush,” he huffed. “So, my heat is coming up. And that got me thinking, I want a baby.”

“You want a baby?” Steve repeated, blinking a few times. While kids had come up in the past, pregnancy and impregnation were generally just used as dirty talk during the omega’s heat since their biological drive was at maximum. They had never seriously considered kids before since there always seemed to be a supervillain at large every other weekend and the idea of settling down and trying to have a pregnancy, baby, and toddler with that kind of schedule was nerve-wracking.

“Yes,” Clint nodded. He stood up straight and looked over the freshly cleaned house. The windows were all open to let in the pleasant spring air around their vacation cabin. “I think that we should have one before I stop being able to carry at all. I also had to watch the both of you almost die and I want to be able to have a family with you before I lose you.”

“Oh, Clint,” Steve whispered as his heart sank down into his gut. He opened his arms and then hugged his omega as tightly as he could. Bucky unwrapped from him and went to the other side of their mate, holding him tightly.

“I have my own reservation about being a father, but I think that we can give you a baby, omega. I want to have a family with you too,” Bucky whispered as he rubbed their necks together. He released his chocolatey scent that mixed with Steve’s paper and graphite, and Clint’s wilderness type scent. 

“Buck, we’re not our parents. You wouldn’t dare hurt a kid, even if they were the next super villain to take over the world,” Steve soothed his other mate as well.

“And you won’t walk out on us,” Bucky smiled at the other alpha. 

Clint wiggled away from the alphas and nearly sprinted to his nest as he felt his hormones begin to go crazy. The alphas glanced at each other once and then hurried after their mate.

Bucky stopped in the doorway as the savory and tempting smell of heat hit him full force. Clint was in his nest on the top of the bed, his cheeks flushed with arousal. He squirmed and made a keening noise as his alphas were just out of reach.

“I’m here, omega,” Bucky rushed forward and got into the nest with permission. Steve followed close behind, releasing a soothing scent as he fought off his rut. Bucky had less control than the other alpha and began to rip the clothing off of their omega. Clint turned his head and caught the other man’s lips on his own, kissing him as hard as he could.

“My omega, mine,” Bucky grasped the head of his cock as he tugged down his pants. Clint was now completely naked as the omega shoved his pants off while Bucky tore his shirt away. The alpha leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss as he pressed his cock into the wet folds of his mate.

“Alpha!” Clint moaned. He tossed his head back and gasped as Steve’s leg got in the way of him reaching the nest. The blond alpha had shed his clothes over onto the floor as well, which revealed his massive, hardened member. 

“I’m gonna get you so swollen with a baby,” Bucky warned as he began to remove his cock from the omega. When only the head was in, he slammed in. He made sure to press his member up closer to the omega’s sweet spot to pleasure him.

“Alphas,” Clint mewled happily as he wiggled into the thrusts. He wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky, using his heels to drive the alpha’s hips closer and further into him. 

“Such a good omega, taking him so well,” Steve whispered as his hand instinctively wrapped around his cock. He began to stroke it lazily, “You’re going to ride me next, aren’t you.”

“Yes, I’m going to, please alpha,” Clint moaned. Bucky leaned down so that he was on his knees and elbows with his arms on either side of the omega’s head. He began to pound into him as quickly as possible. In less than five minutes, his thrusts stuttered and he shoved his knot deep into their mate. His cum shot deep into the fertile womb of their mate, painting his inner walls white.

“Yes!” Clint screeched as his back arched and he clamped down around the cock while orgasming. 

“I wanted a turn,” Steve complained. He pulled Bucky up by his shoulders and then mashed their faces together. He had abandoned the mission with his cock, but Clint seemed plenty happy to take it up. He turned his head to the side and began to lick and kiss the member close to his face while being tied to the other alpha.

“Omega,” Steve whispered. He moved his hips down and spread his legs to allow his mate to have more access. Clint licked up and down the shaft until he could see that the alpha was close. He placed his head over the tip and swallowed down all of the cum that shot out of him. 

“Good omega,” Bucky slowly pulled out of the omega and let Steve switch places with him. Neither alpha would be able to fully knot their omega until he hit his cold spell.

Steve’s cock was already aching hard by the time that he got in between the omega’s legs. He grasped just underneath his head and slowly pushed into his mate. Clint moaned and flipped himself over so that Steve was fucking him doggy-style.

Steve let out a breathy moan as his hands found Clint’s hips. He rocked slowly in and out of the omega, always one to be more gentle with their shared mate. Bucky grabbed his chin and pulled their lips together. 

Clint began to back his hips into the alpha’s slow canter and clench around him as he neared his orgasm. They both gasped as Steve bucked far enough into the man below him to reach his cervix. Clint let out a small whine as the head of his cock breached it and then the alpha began to dump his load straight into the fertile womb of his lover.

“Fuck, alpha!” he keened as he arched his back and orgasmed. Steve pressed his knot into the omega and kissed his cheeks, shoulders, and lips to help him through the overwhelming pleasure.

“Yeah, I don’t think there’s any way that I won’t get pregnant with you cumming in me like that. I should have said I wanted a baby sooner,” the omega panted.

“We love you,” Bucky murmured as he kissed his jaw. “We’re going to give you that baby.”

* * *

Clint found out that he was pregnant nearly a month after his heat ended. He realized that he hadn’t had his normal period that followed the heat which led to him taking several tests. He had roped Natasha into sitting outside the bathroom to be there for emotional support since the alphas were away from training for the weekend. 

All of the tests came back positive, and he told the alphas as soon as they got home. He had to tell them several times and show them all the old tests and take a new one because they couldn’t believe that it had actually happened.

Now, they were waiting for the doctor to return for their first ultrasound. 

“I have to pee so bad,” the omega complained as he squirmed around on the exam table.

“I know that it’s uncomfortable, but the doctor said that having a full bladder will help us see the babies,” Steve gripped the omega’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Doesn’t make it comfortable,” he grumbled.

“You managed to ride for 3,000 miles folded in the trunk of a car without complaining and you’re going to complain about not being able to pee?” Bucky laughed.

“I did complain, you just couldn't hear me,” he replied, sticking his tongue out at his mate.

“Mr. Barton? I’m Dr. Jamerson, I’ll be performing the ultrasound today,” the doctor smiled as she walked into the small office pocket. She performed the normal check up without doing any palpitations until after the ultrasound. Clint lay back on the examination table and let her place the transvaginal device into his opening. 

Steve turned the lights out on request and they both turned to watch the screen. The image was a lot of black and white static for a moment as the doctor moved the device around. She paused when she finally got it pointed at the omega’s uterus and smiled. 

“You see these dark little pockets around the white shapes?’ she asked as she pointed to each of them. 

“Yeah,” Clint nodded, excitement fluttering throughout his chest.

“Those are your babies,” she grinned.

“Wait, babies?” Steve asked. He dropped the hand that he had been holding and placed it instead over his mouth to cover the shock.

“Holy shit, there’s more than one?” Bucky asked over the other alpha. He and Clint were both grinning madly.

“Yes, it appears that we have baby A, baby B, baby C, and baby D,” she said, pointing to each of the little blobs in turn.

“Four kids, no way,” Steve grinned widely. He grasped his omega’s hand and leaned down to kiss his face. 

“We’re so proud of you omega, this is amazing,” Bucky grinned.

“We’re having a litter,” Clint gasped with excitement. “Oh my God, we’re having a litter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	14. I Tried Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega clint X alpha Phil giving birth to twins at home with only Bruce helping (doesn't like hospitals or doctors) because the others are out on a mission (labour lasts more than 30 hours before pushing which also takes a while) and Phil returns just as baby 2 is born so clint gets to name the babies because he is annoyed at phil for missing it even though he promised to be there  
> For Well hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Graphic birth, home birth, and A/B/O Dynamics
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronoun are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

The contractions started an hour after Phil was supposed to return home from work. Clint tried calling him three times from his nest, but the alpha didn’t pick up. He curled around his belly and worried about what might be happening to the man that he loved. He knew that he and the rest of the team were out saving the world, but he would have much preferred to have the father of his children safe with him when he went into labor.

He shifted as another contraction started up. The pain began in his hips and spine, before it wrapped around his entire stomach and flared down his thighs. He had been having back cramps for weeks before the real contractions started.

When the pain finally passed, he realized that this was real and he needed to get someone to help him. He carefully lowered himself over the edge of his nest and wandered down the hall. Luckily, the contractions were still in the early labor phase even if they were the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

“Bruce?” he called as he slowly, one stair at a time, made it to the floor beneath his own.

“Clint? Are you alright?” the doctor placed his tea on the table for him and sprang up from the couch.

“I’m in labor. I-I need Phil here,” he whimpered. Tears rose up in his eyes and stuck to his eyelashes before he managed to blink them away.

“I don’t know how much longer they’re going to be away,” Bruce worried. “Why don’t you come in and we’ll wait it out together? I’m going to be delivering the babies anyway,” he smiled kindly and offered a hand to the other omega.

“Why did he agree to leave? You didn’t,” Clint grumbled as he followed his friend to the couch. He lowered himself down with the help from the doctor and scowled.

“Because he’s a hero and doesn’t believe that the rest of the team could survive without him. I think that I just make things worse for the team,” Bruce forced a laugh. “You like peach with brown sugar, don’t you?”

“I’ve actually been wanting bengal spice with some of your vanilla creamer,” he sighed. He placed both of his hands on the top of his bump and stared for a moment as he saw the outline of a foot pressed against his arm. “You hear that, you two? Your daddy is so noble and caring that he has to go and save the world instead of meeting you two.”

“I’m sure that he would have stayed if he knew you would go into labor,” Bruce soothed from the small kitchen that opened up to the dining area and living space.

“I know, I’m just worried. He was so excited to get to meet them and now I might not have him here when they come,” he whimpered and ran his hands over the swollen mass of his stomach.

“Don’t think like that. And the stress will only make the labor progress,” Bruce handed him the cup of warm tea. “Now, do you want to binge some of those crappy 80’s shows you like?”

“They’re not crappy, their classics,” he retorted with a small smile. “And that would be nice yeah,” he took a sip of the tea.

He found Bruce around ten in the morning, and the other omega made him light things to eat for dinner and lunch to help him keep his strength up. They consumed nearly all of the tea that Bruce had stalked and watch nearly every season of Friends that Netflix had available to them. 

“Let’s get you back up to your nest so that you can get some sleep. I’ll set up a cot so that I can be there if things get worse. The contractions are still coming about thirty minutes apart, aren’t they?” he asked as he helped the pregnant omega up.

“Yes, but I can already feel the twins calming down as they get ready,” he sighed.

“That’s a good sign. The labor seems to be progressing slowly, but steadily. It also makes sense that your body is hesitant to go into labor without your alpha and a month early, even if twins always come early,” Bruce gently led him up the stairs to the floor that he shared with his alpha.

“I guess so,” he nodded. He had gone from being furious about his alpha missing the early parts of his labor to melancholy and depressed as he missed Phil’s smell and voice.

Bruce set up the cot like he said he was going to. He was out within minutes, a trait that Clint envied dearly that night. While most people complained about not being able to get comfortable during pregnancy, Clint found that he was able to sleep just fine on all nights that weren’t this one. He could get comfortable with something of Phil’s pressed close to him and then he would get a contraction. He only got a couple of spotty hours of sleep, but he supposed that it was better than nothing. 

He and Bruce ate breakfast together and then went down to the gym so that Clint could get his walk in. “Do you think that they’ll come today?” the omega asked as they entered into the huge space. There was a running track that rimmed the entire room and exercise equipment of all types in the middle.

“The babies or the team?” Bruce asked. Both of them had been checking for anything from their missing team members and mates, but hadn’t gotten anything back.

“Both, I guess. I really don’t want the twins to come without Phil,” Clint whimpered.

“You might have to have them without him. Babies come whenever they want to,” he sighed.

The omega only scowled. They switched to more pleasant things as they walked, mostly talking about what would happen after the babies were born or things that they could do while they waited. 

When they finished with the walk, Clint’s contractions were coming at about twenty minutes apart and were quite a bit stronger. Bruce got them upstairs and they settled on watching a movie while Clint used the exercise ball to try and alleviate some of the pressure he felt while the contractions were happening. 

“Come on, let’s go get some lunch,” Bruce sighed as he paused their movie around noon. He was worried that his friend had already been in labor for longer than twenty four hours, but with the other omega’s refusal to have anything to do with hospitals there wasn’t much he could do. 

Clint took his hand and stood up. He was following slowly to the kitchen when he stopped and watched as the puddle of clear water under his feet grew bigger and bigger. “I think my water just broke.”

“It would appear so,” the other omega squeaked as he turned and saw. “Lunch can wait, let’s go get you in some dry clothes and check dilation.”

“How can I be dilated if my contractions are still twenty minutes-” he stopped and pressed one hand to the wall as a contraction rose and swelled around his belly.

“Labor normally progresses much faster after the water breaks if the mother has minimal progress beforehand,” Bruce replied. He walked the omega back to the nest and had Clint rest there as he got him some dry clothes. 

Bruce slipped a pair of gloves on and felt deep inside of his friend to see the dilation of his cervix. “You’re about three centimeters, which is good. Hopefully we’ll see more progress as time passes,” Bruce smiled.

“I don’t wanna leave the nest now,” Clint objected. Since the labor was really starting with the breaking of his water, his instincts were on high alert. His body had been trying to fight itself for the last day, and now that his water had broken was finally given in to the labor.

Bruce let his omega friend rest while he busied himself with getting towels, hot water for the babies to be washed in once they were born, and all sorts of other medical supplies.

Clint shifted from his side to his elbows and knees when he felt the need to move around. The twins had stopped moving altogether and one of them was already preparing to descend the birth canal. Every twenty minutes, bruce would check the pregnant omega’s cervix to see how things were progressing. In under three hours, he had gone from having contractions every twenty minutes and three centimeters dilated to having contractions every three minutes and being ten centimeters dilated.

“Follow your instincts and get into whatever position you want. Push with each contraction,” Bruce told him gently when he finished checking.

“Call Phil,” he mumbled. When he started pushing, his chin went down his chest and his knuckles turned white with how tight he was gripping the sheets.

Bruce desperately tried to get a hold of the omegas alpha, but it seemed nearly impossible. He had his phone continue to call the alpha with voice commands as he got into the nest with his friend and helped him into a squatting position.

“Nothing’s happening!” Clint groaned after an hour had already passed.

“It is, I can feel the baby moving lower,” Bruce moved his hand to prod at the omega’s belly. Clint only nodded as he felt the pressure resume and had to keep pushing. By the second hour, the baby was crowning. 

Clint was lying down with his legs held up by his hands. Bruce had a towel in his hand was he waited for the head to be born. As soon as the infant’s head slipped out of his mother, he began to wipe his face off and clear his nose out with the tools he had next to him. Clint pushed once and the baby slipped out into the world. 

Bruce immediately caught the baby and placed him on his mother’s chest with a towel. The omega purred loudly and wrapped his arms around the tiny baby with a bright smile. The infant took a deep breath and then began to screech at the top of his lungs.

“It’s okay baby, Mommy’s here,” he soothed slightly. “So perfect.”

“Can I take him to wash him?” Bruce asked. When the omega nodded, Bruce clipped the umbilical cord and carried the baby over to the wash basins that they had. Luckily, the water was still warm enough to be comfortable for the baby. 

Clint returned to pushing as Bruce checked over the baby and cleaned him off. The first infant was diapered, swaddled, and placed next to his mother as Bruce prepared to catch the second baby.

The omega pushed for nearly half an hour and the door of the bedroom burst open. Phil rushed to his side and grasped his hand as he saw the head of his second born begin to crown. “I’m so sorry, I’m here now, omega.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Clint whispered as the second baby slipped fully out of him, shoulders and all.

“I know, I love you, I’m so sorry,” Phil mumbled as he looked at the baby. Bruce placed the smaller twin on Clint’s stomach and tied off the corn.

“Can I cut it?” Phil requested with wide eyes. He seemed unable to process the fact that he had become a father twice without being there to see all of it. The second baby began to squeal and cry as his cord was cut. 

Phil was instructed to clean the baby while Bruce got rid of the placenta and fixed the omega up. Everything was a whirlwind as the alpha ended up holding both babies while his mate had to move around in the bed and change some of the sheets that were now ruined.

He was only able to breathe when Clint was leaning against him while feeding their tiny babies. 

“Where were you? I was in labor for nearly thirty hours!” he demanded as he turned and looked at him.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t even get your calls because my phone was actually left in the kitchen of the main floor,” he mumbled as he showed the device and all the missed calls. “You know I would have stayed if I’d known.

“I know,” Clint grumbled. “But I want to choose their names for my trouble.”

“I’m terrible at names anyway,” the alpha chuckled. He looked down as the eldest peeled off from the nipple and yawned sweetly.

“I’m thinking, Cooper for the eldest and Lila for the omega,” he said surely.

Phil grinned and turned to kiss his lips. “You did wonderful. They’re wonderful. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Clint laughed. “Damn straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	15. Game Distaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a Peter Parker x Harley Keener x Cooper Barton: Don't really have a plot could be either smut or fluff whatever works best for the story, Peter and Harley are 17 while Cooper is almost 17  
> For Droth

When Cooper walked into the dining room on Stark’s personal floor of the tower, he was met with the sight of his boyfriends arguing. They had one of the complicated board games they were supposed to all be playing together spread out in front of them over the large kitchen table.

“You fucking asshat, that’s not how that’s supposed to work,” Peter argued as he snatched up one of the little pieces and put it back in the box.

“Yes it is! Look at the card that I got,” Harley flipped the card over and jammed it into his boyfriend's face.

“No, look, you’re just outside of the only week that you can buy cows,” he argued.

“No, I took my move after I bought the cows.”

“If you buy land and cows then you aren’t allowed to move!”

“That’s not part of the rules, you can’t move and then buy things!”

“No, it’s one or the other,” Peter made short, choppy motions with his hands as he explained it to his boyfriend.

“You’re wrong. Where’s the rules?” Harley stood up and knocked the board off of the table. It had been precariously close to the edge anyway, and his jerky movements toppled it over the edge.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Peter threw his arms over his head in exasperation.

“Fuck you!”

“I thought that we weren’t going to play The Farming Game anymore after what happened last time, and apparently this time,” Cooper finally spoke up as he was fed up on watching their destruction.

“How long have you been there?” Peter asked, the anger fading quickly from his face.

“Long enough to hear the two of you argue about cows for nearly five minutes,” he laughed and finished walking into the kitchen.

“Hey baby,” Harley grinned. He walked behind the younger teen and wrapped his arms around his hips. 

“Don’t think that you two are going to get out of trouble by being all sweet to me. You promised that you’d wait until I got here to start and then I came in to find out playing an off-limits game!” Cooper sighed.

“I’m sorry, Cooper,” Peter apologized.

“It’s only off-limits because Peter’s a sore loser,” Harley grumbled.

“And you cheat with fruit!” the other seventeen-year-old hissed.

“Knock if off!” Cooper called to silence both of their arguments before it could start up again. “Put it away and we can play Five Minute Dungeons so that you two will work together.”

“We never work together,” Harley detached himself from his shorter boyfriend and moved to help the other teenager clean up the game pieces that were now littered all over the floor.

“You worked together plenty well when you were making the adjustments to Peter’s suit,” Cooper snapped. He dragged the huge storage container of games into the dining room. He kneeled down in front of it next and began to dig through it to find the game he was planning on using. 

“That’s because Stark was with us and he always manages to keep arguments down to playful banter. We were left unsupervised today,” Peter chuckled as he packed away the fake money into the box.

“You’re not children. And you’re dating, you shouldn’t be fighting this much,” he replied quickly as he pulled the game out of its hiding place.

“We never actually mean anything when we fight, there’s just a lot of competition between us,” Harley replied easily. 

“Yeah. I love Harley just as much as I love you,” Peter grinned and stood up with the cursed game in his hands. He placed it back in the box and sat down, waiting for the others to bring the game to the table.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Harley bent over and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I know you are. I love you,” Peter grinned in reply.

“That’s more like it,” Cooper grinned as he put the new game down on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	16. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do peter/natasha with a mommy kink. (both peter and nat have it ) starts in the training room ends in nats bedroom and at the end they start dating smut please.  
> For yadayadayada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content and mommy kink

“Hey, would you mind sparing me?” Peter set his towel and water bottle on the edge of the boxing ring. He was facing away from it and looking at Natasha, who was working her acrobatics with one of the higher bars. 

“Are you sure that you’re prepared for that?” She flipped herself three times and then landed perfectly. Her face was already flushed with exertion from her workout before but she looked pristine as always.

“I mean, there isn’t anyone else that’s willing to spare with me. Sam and Steve went running, Wanda and Vision are being grossly couple-y things, Clint’s on a mission, I’m terrified of Bucky, and Bruce hasn’t managed to get the Hulk out for the past month,” he nodded.

“So you didn’t come down here while you knew I’d be working out on purpose?” she teased as she slowly walked to the ring. 

“No, I always work out at this time of day,” he flushed a bright red color.

“Of course you do, мой паук,” she purred and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Peter felt a pang of arousal flood through him at the tender gesture, but he didn’t get too much time to think about it as she was already in the ring. Peter opened two of the rubbery bands and slipped through so that he was standing on the semi-hard flooring. Natasha widened her stance and moved her hands up close to her face as she waited for him to make the first move.

He skirted the outside of the ring for a moment, watching her every movement as he waited for an opening. He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, but before he got there one of her hands hit his chest and he was slammed in the ground of the wrestling ring.

All of his breath left his lungs at once and he began to gasp for air. 

“Shit, Peter, are you alright?” she asked worriedly, moving her hand back. She brushed her nimble fingers through his hair before she moved him to a slight sitting position.

“Just lost my breath. I didn’t think-” he took in another shaky breath. 

“I thought that you would know that move since it’s the first one I used against you,” she sat down next to him. 

“I guess I’m a little distracted, is all,” he turned to her and felt his eyes move from her own down to her plump lips.

“By?” she prompted, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Peter knew that she was planning something, since nearly everything Natasha did was a calculated move and always had been.

“You,” he breathed as he leaned forward. He grasped her chin and brought it close to his face as their lips met each other. Her hands moved up to the back of his head and held him close. She moved her hand around so that her thumb was caressing his cheekbone as the kiss was soft and sweet.

“I think I like being your distraction. Would you be willing to take this back to my bedroom?” she asked breathlessly when they finally separated.

“Oh Hell yes,” he nodded. She threaded their fingers together as she led him out of the gym and up to the floor that she normally shared with Clint. Peter was more than a little relieved to see that they had separate bedrooms.

Natasha used their combined hands to tug him into her room and then kick the door shut. She pushed him onto her bed and crawled over him, bringing his mouth into another kiss. This one was a bit more fiery and intimate, with their tongues battling one another for dominance.

She pulled back and straddled his hips. Her hands pulled her shirt off with one swift motion, revealing the lacey bra she was wearing underneath. She removed that too after a moment and let the younger superhero fully see her perky tits.

“I can feel how hard you are,” she smiled slightly and shook her head. “How long have I been turning you on like this?”

“Since I came down with the flu almost a year ago,” he murmured. He watched as her hands trailed down from his shoulders, over his pecks, to his abs, before they finally fluttered to a stop at his hips.

“So you got turned on when I started taking care of you? How cute,” even though she was trying to act suave, her cheeks were tinged a bright pink.

“I think that the way you take care of me is really hot,” Peter whispered. He bucked his hips up in desperation of getting some pleasure, even if it was just from his pants rubbing against his cock. 

Her fingers worked the knot in his basketball shorts opened and looped over the waistband with his underpants grasped as well. “Then maybe I should try and do that more often,” she tugged them both down and discarded them over the side of the bed. She moved herself down so that her face was right in front of the hardened cock. “And I’ll start by taking care of this.”

Natasha wrapped her hand around the base of the thick member, bringing the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over the mushroom, then delved into the slit held at the very tip. Peter moaned and wove his hands through her hair as he felt her tongue begin to work magic on his member.

She then moved her head down lower and took more of the cock into her mouth. She continued to do this until the entire cock was all the way in her, going down her throat a bit as well. She swallowed hard enough to hollow out her cheeks. She hummed out a moan, sending vibrations through his member and pleasure through the rest of him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Peter chanted. Every so often he could feel her tongue harden and press against the beginning of a vein on the side of his cock, sending pleasure throughout him. A hot coil tightened in his gut as he began to suck off and left only the tip in. She did the same thing that she had done at the beginning of the blow job, with her hand now rubbing small circles onto the vaguely lubricated base. “Mommy!” he cried out as he bucked into her mouth and cummed down her throat.

The arousal that the simple word sent throughout him was mystifying, and he desperately wanted to do that again. Natasha was swallowing his cum while she removed her workout clothes, throwing them down to the ground with his. 

“Call me that again, while I ride you, please,” she breathed. She threw one leg over his hips so that she was straddling him.

“Really?” he asked. His cock was already hard again thanks to his advanced stamina. 

“Yes, please,” Natasha nodded. Her folds seemed to be impossibly wet as she brought the tip of his cock into them. 

Keeping his hips still long enough for her to sink down onto him was the greatest test of his self-control that he had ever faced. “Mommy, please ride me,” he nearly begged. The redhead above him moaned loudly and took him all in at once as soon as the name slipped from his lips.

She rocked her hips forward once, rubbing her clit against his stomach and moving his cock around inside of her. His hands moved to her hips and held her tight as she began to raise her hips up. She made sure that his cock was rubbing against her back wall as she rocked forward and up, bringing him almost all the way out of her. “You feel so good, baby,” she whispered, the name tumbling easily from her.

“Yeah? Feel good for Mommy?” he asked, bucking up to meet her as she dropped back onto his cock. 

“Oh yeah, so good,” she whined. Her hands moved to brace herself on his chest as she began to move herself a lot more erratically. He could tell that she was nearing her orgasm as she began to move herself up off him less. She pressed his cock against her back wall when she moved her hips up bit by bit, still rocking in between them to pleasure her clit. 

“Holy shit, holy shit,” he began to chant as he felt the tight coil begin to wind back up in his gut. Precum was leaking from his tip inside of her, smearing against her innermost walls.

“Cum for me, cum with Mommy,” Natasha whined. Her face tightened and she let out a loud whine as she chased after the pleasure. She began to buck her hips forward while fully seated on him and then clamped around his cock, orgasming.

Peter thrust up into her once and unleashed his load deep inside of her. The world faded to nothing but her moans as she leaned down against him. Natasha relished the feeling of his cum filling her up and leaking out of her while her muscles tightened and loosened with her orgasm.

“That was amazing,” Peter whispered when he finally managed to come down.

“I didn’t even know that I had that kink,” she whispered. Natasha moved her hips off of him and walked the short distance to her personal bathroom. She returned a mere five-minutes later completely clean with a damp wash-cloth for Peter.

“Unless you’d like to shower,” she offered it to him.

“I don’t have enough energy after that workout,” he chuckled, accepting the cloth. He cleaned himself up and made a move to get dressed, but she tugged him back to the bed. 

“I want to talk about what this makes us. I don’t really do casual sex, Parker,” she murmured.

“I don’t do sex at all, so this is all new to me,” he laughed awkwardly. 

“Date me,” she said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Date me. Be my boyfriend, I’ll be your girlfriend,” she repeated.

“Yeah, okay,” he grinned like a kid on Christmas and kissed her sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	17. Meeting the Future (Continuation of 'Worthy of the World')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make a part two of Worthy of the World. When Thor comes to Midgard after Avengers 1 to make the 2 year old Peter meet his team.  
> For Gaiusegon

Thor landed on top of the Avenger’s tower with little to no problem. He had his son on his hip and Mjolner attached to his belt just in case. While the hammer was no longer his own, he could still use it when the need arose. “Come on, little one,” he said in a soft voice. He walked to the stairs and took them down to the first floor.

Peter was quiet and looked wide-eyes at nearly everything around him. While he had been born into Midgard and remembered very little of it, what he had been around as a baby was nothing compared to the glistening, modern architecture around the area in New York where Tony had built the tower.

“This is an elevator. It’s going to make your tummy feel a little weird when we go down,” Thor whispered. He pressed a kiss to his adoptive son’s forehead as they entered into the steel death-trap. 

Peter let out a surprised squeal when the doors shut and they began to descend lower and lower into the tower. The doors opened again as they reached the communal living space where the other Avengers had gathered.

“About time you showed up!” Clint called from the couch when the god of thunder walked in. 

“Forgive me, but I don’t think any of the rest of you have ever tried to get a toddler into clothes he doesn’t want to wear,” Thor chuckled. He set Peter down on the ground and held the two-year-old’s hand as they walked further into the room.

“Is this the kid? I thought that he’d be bigger if he was yours,” Tony chuckled as he walked in.

“Tony, don’t be rude. Thor adopted Peter. If you listened, you would know that,” Steve said from the other couch. He smiled at the toddler and leaned forward, offering his hand. “Hey there little guy, my name is Steve.”

“Why don’t you go and say hi, buddy?” Thor asked. He placed a hand on his son’s back and gently pushed him toward the rest of his team.

“Papa, no,” Peter whined, grasping tightly to his pant legs. He turned his face away from the other Avengers and whimpered as tears brimmed on his eyelashes.

“Don’t cry,” he scooped the toddler up and cradled his head close to him.

“Scared,” Peter whispered.

“They’re not going to hurt you, they’re Papa’s friends,” Thor tried to soothe.

“Maybe it would have been better if he had met us one at a time. A lot of the kids I treated were better with just me and not my medical team,” Bruce said.

“Which made you easier to capture,” Natasha snorted.

“Does Peter like TV?” Clint asked. He was already reaching to grab the remote off of the coffee table.

“He’s never watched it, but he does enjoy some of Mother’s illusions and picturebooks,” Thor said. He walked to the couch and sat down with the toddler on his lap. Peter buried his face in his adoptive-father’s shirt to try and make all the other people in the room go away. 

“Maybe we could play a kids show and set out some snacks on the table, he can have solids, right?” Clint suggested.

“Yes, Peter is on solids as he is a toddler,” sometimes Thor was baffled by the fact that his team barely knew anything about children whatsoever.

“JARVIS, dim the light to TV levels please,” Tony asked. 

Peter peaked out of Thor’s shirt just enough to see who was talking as his curiosity got the better of him. He let out a small gasp as JARVIS spoke from seemingly nowhere. He pulled away from Thor enough to be sitting on his lap instead of clinging to him like a koala. “Where voice?” he asked, his baby tone small and innocent.

“Hmm? Oh that’s JARVIS, he’s built into the walls,” Tony said. Peter gave him a confused look as the engineer continued, “He’s not a person, he’s a machine.”

“Ironman?” Peter questioned, connecting the two words together. His father had told him stories about the land that he had been born in, and his team that resided there.

“Yeah, like Ironman. He helps me when I’m in the suit,” Tony said. 

“Ironman!” Peter’s eyes lit up. He slid off of Thor’s lap and ran over to the billionaire, grabbing hold of his jeans. “Ironman!” he held his hand out and mimicked the sound of the arc reactors.

“Yeah,” Tony grinned. He picked the toddler up and awkwardly situated him on his hip like he had seen Thor do before. “Right here,” he took the toddler’s hand and put it on his chest, right over the arc reactor.

“You Ironman?” he asked as he touched the mechanism overtop of Tony’s shirt with a careful reverence. 

“That’s right. I’m Ironman, but my name is Tony,” he chuckled.

“My name Peter,” the two-year-old babbled. “Fly like Papa?”

“Yeah, I fly like your Papa. Now do you want some snacks?” Tony asked. He walked to the couch and sat the toddler down in between him and Thor.

“Crackers!” he cheered.

“I think we have some ritz in the back cupboard from when Steve caught the flu,” Bruce said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Hey little man,” Clint grinned. “You wanna watch some cartoons? They’re like picture books but moving and talking.”

“Magic!” Peter clapped his hands together.

“Kinda,” Clint chuckled and turned the TV onto one of the numerous cartoons on the kids part of the streaming services. Peter stared at the TV as the episode started, completely transfixed with the images he saw.

“Here we are,” Bruce set down the snacks that he retrieved from the kitchen and settled down on the other side of Tony. 

“Thank you!” Peter chirped. He grabbed the string cheese and cracker that his father offered him. He ate them while giggling and staring at the show in front of him. By the second episode, he had fallen asleep while tightly gripping Tony’s arm.

“I don’t think I can move,” Tony whispered as he stared down at the boy clinging to him. 

“Peter sleeps like a rock when nap time comes,” Thor chuckled. He removed the toddler from his teammate and laughed a bit as Steve gasped in shock. The two-year-old was almost completely limp as Thor moved him around to lay down where his father had been sitting.

“He’s cute. Most kids are annoying, but he’s quiet and nice,” Natasha said thoughtfully. “And now that I’ve met him, I’m going to go finish that report for Fury,” the assassin stood and briskly left the room. She had never been the best around children and Peter wasn’t an exception. 

“Is he really going to work with us when he’s older?” Tony asked as he stared down at the little one.

“You will all probably be dead by the time that he is old enough to wield Mjolner, given how time is different in Asgard,” Thor sighed. “But he will be a part of the Avengers when he becomes of age and if he wishes.”

“You know, that’s kind of cool. Getting to meet the kid who will probably lead our team when we’re all dead,” Clint chuckled. “I wish Phil could have been here,” tears filled his eyes and he quickly rushed out of the room to hide his emotions.

“Poor kid is going to have to deal with everything changing just as much as I did,” Steve chuckled slightly. “I think he’ll be strong enough to deal with it though.”

Bruce sighed, “We’ll have to hope so. He’s our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	18. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do a mpreg steve!!! maybe stony with a birth scene!  
> For Fastandfurious4l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: A/B/O dynamics, mpreg, pregnancy, birth scene, graphic childbirth, and non-specific/briefly researched science

When Steve first felt the pain he half expected it to be his husband touching his bump again. Tony adored touching, caressing, doting on, and doing anything regarding Steve’s baby bump. It had been like that since they had found out that he was expecting, even before he began to show. The blond had woken up more than once in the middle of the night to find his husband rubbing and kissing his bump, which awoke their baby, and thus awoke him.

“Tony,” Steve grumbled in complaint as he reached down to bat away his lover. He wasn’t expecting there to be nothing but empty air for him to hit, however. The force of the hand rolled him over from the comfortable piles of blankets and pillows he had formed around himself. He blinked a few times as his hand reached out and he felt that the spot where his lover normally slept was cold. 

“Tony?” the blond called again as he hefted his heavy body up to his elbows and blinked blearily. The entire bedroom was dark, not a sign of the glowing arc reactor in his lover’s chest. “Where has he got to now?” Steve asked as he forced himself up to sitting. He wiggled to the edge of the massive mattress and used it to help himself to his feet. He pressed his hand to one of the posters and his other hand moved to his aching back.

“Let’s go find your papa,” he whispered as he ran a hand over his large belly. The baby responded to him with a kick to his middle finger. Steve smiled slightly as he slowly made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall. 

He had barely made it to the doorway out of the hall when he felt a pain. It built up in his back and then wrapped around his hips, tightening all the muscles around his belly. “Practicing again, kiddo?” Steve whispered as he rubbed his belly.

“Captain Rogers, I wouldn’t be so sure that those are practice contractions,” JARVIS informed him. 

Steve glanced to the ceiling as he leaned heavily on the wall to support himself. He had another hand on the bottom of his belly. “Oh?”

“You and Mr. Stark have this day marked as your due date, which means that you have been pregnant for almost exactly forty weeks,” the AI replied.

The supersoldier froze, his breathing stopping for a moment as he processed the information. The idea that his baby was on the way was both exhilarating and terrifying. “Just because today is my due date does not mean that the baby will actually come. My mother was almost a month overdue before I was born,” Steve shook his head. 

“I am aware that that idea of the baby being born on the exact due date is not a solid fact, but I do think that you should take it into consideration. My last scan informed me that you’ve had elevated levels of oxytocin, which is often found in laboring or birthing mammals.”

“If I keep having contractions then I can think about labor. I have to find Tony first,” the blond shook the idea off. While he and Tony had been waiting for labor, he wasn’t sure that he was quite ready to give birth just yet. 

“Sir is down in his lab, working on the cradle for the baby,” JARVIS informed the blond.

Steve rolled his eyes and brought his hand away from the wall. He waddled down the hallway a bit so that he reached the elevator. Once he was there, he pressed the button that would allow him to go down to the floor where Tony kept his lab. Once he reached the outside of the room, he had to pause and deal with another pain. “How long have I been sleeping through contractions?” he asked himself as it dawned on him that he was really in labor.

“Your oxytocin levels suggest that you’ve been in early labor for a week, and active labor for almost four to five hours,” JARVIS informed him.

“Great, just great,” he sighed. He pressed both of his forearms against the wall, using it to help him shift his hips back and forth slowly. The pain and pressure ebbed away slightly with the movement. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off when they had finally ceased.

“Tony?” the blond asked as he opened the door to the lab.

Tony had the cradle in front of him. He had drilled another hole in the wood, wiring it with all sorts of things so it would be able to protect the baby, monitor their body condition, and act as an automated rocker and baby monitor. “Hey, you okay? I didn’t think that you would be up given just how unconscious you were when I checked on you.”

Steve smiled slightly as he walked further into the lab. He sat down on the couch that Tony had put down there for quick, midnight naps, and so that Steve could be with him while he was inventing. “A contraction woke me up,” the blond ran a hand over his bulging stomach.

“Contraction?” Tony repeated, his eyebrows raising almost all the way up to his hairline. 

Steve let out a small laugh. He grasped the blanket folded up at the end of the couch and put it over his lap. “Yes, it means the baby is coming. JARVIS informed me that I’ve probably been in labor for four or five hours.”

“So the baby is coming right now? Then we need to get you to the hospital,” Tony sprang out of his seat and dropped the pieces of the crib down to the ground.

“No, we don’t,” Steve chuckled slightly as he watched the normally suave billionaire.

“What? But that’s where you go when you’re going to have a baby,” Tony stopped his nervous rushing around and stood still. 

“They’ll only let you into the hospital when your water has broken, or when your contractions have been five minutes apart and lasting for a minute for an hour. My contractions are about ten minutes apart and I’ve only been in active labor for five hours,” Steve explained. “Why don’t you put the crib back together so that she’ll have somewhere to sleep when she does get here?”

“She? I thought we didn’t know the baby’s gender,” Tony was slowly calming himself down. He walked back over to the crib so that he could finish what he was doing.

“Not from a doctor, but I have a feeling,” he yawned widely.

“So if we have a girl, what are we going to name her?” the billionaire smiled slightly.

Steve paused and thought for a moment before he answered, “I’d want to name her after someone else, but I once heard that naming your child after someone you loved just causes them to feel like they’ll never live up to their namesake.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement, “Peggy or Margaret is also a really popular name right now.”

“What if we named her something like Carol? Or Bonnie,” he smiled softly. “Rhoda is good too, but Bucky’s older sister was named that.”

“I thought that her name was Rebecca, which we’re not naming her,” Tony quickly added.

“Bucky had three sisters. That’s where he learned how to start protecting people when he met me,” Steve chuckled.

“Carol might be nice, but Bonnie and Rhoda are both really old fashioned, cap,” his husband teased with a wide smile.

Steve scoffed before tightening at the next contraction. “Ooh, that one hurt,” he breathed.

Tony was by his side in an instant, holding his hand with their fingers laced together. His other hand reached up and petted the growing strands of Steve’s hair back. Since the pregnancy had begun they hadn’t managed to keep it as short as the supersoldier preferred. When the contraction passed, the blond turned to his husband, “If you could pick any name, what would it be?”

Tony thought for a moment, his fingers still weaving through his lover’s locks. “I’ve always loved the name Veronica.”

“Mm, that sounds nice. We could do something Irish, like Rhiannon or Isolde,” Steve hummed. “My mother said that would be my name if I was born a girl,” he yawned.

“Rhiannon or Isolde?” Tony teased. When his lover gave him a put-out, tired look he just chuckled. “I love the name Rhiannon.”

“Rhiannon Veronica Stark-Rogers,” he tried out. “I love it.”

Tony rose from the couch and quickly moved back to the crib. It took a few minutes for him to finish the upgrades and reassemble the simply made furniture piece. He glanced up at his lover and asked, “What are we going to do if the baby’s a boy?”

“Name them something different,” Steve replied easily. He hefted himself off of the couch and motioned for his lover to follow with the crib.

“Like?” Tony prompted. They started off down the hall to the elevator, that was only a bit of a squeeze with the crib as well as a heavily pregnant supersoldier.

“Maybe something like Sean or Colin,” Steve suggested. When the elevator doors opened, Tony moved the crib back to the nursery. 

Steve smiled happily as he looked around the room that his baby would stay in when they were born. They had painted the walls a lovely shade of baby blue, and Natasha had spent hours and hours of work while painting blades of grass and flowers around the borders. Bright, chipper clouds and decorated the higher walls, each of them placed specifically over a picture hook or around one of the shelves. The ceiling was painted the same color, with the light fixture hanging down in the room like a child-safe sun. The crib was lilac, and the blankets inside were a myriad of different colors and shades that they had gotten during the baby shower. They had a bookshelf chock full of children’s books from modern day and that Steve had read when he was a child. They had a changing table in yellow, and a rocking chair in the original cherry that it had been made of.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Tony asked as his arms wound around the other man’s waist. The billionaire’s hands immediately went to touch Steve’s baby bump. 

“Just that she’s going to come in the next twenty four hours and live here,” Steve smiled happily. “We’re going to be parents.”

“I’ve been saying that for the past nine months,” Tony laughed. He got up on his tip toes and kissed his lover’s cheek. “Now, do you want to go watch some movies while we have to wait?”

“Only if you make me some of that beef jerky popcorn. I may be in labor, but I still have-” Steve suddenly stopped talking. He leaned over and grabbed the edge of the crib as his eyes flew shut. He took in a couple deep breaths and let them out as slowly as he could, dealing with the pain.

“JARVIS, you’ve been keeping track of the contractions, right?” Tony asked worriedly.

“Of course sir. I would be offended that you have so little faith in me,” the AI replied.

When the contraction passed, Tony moved one of his hands down to rub soothing circles on the other man’s back and hips. “Come on. Beef jerky popcorn and movies until the baby is ready to meet us,” he chuckled.

Tony got Steve settled into the plush armchair that worked best for the pregnant man since it let him recline just enough to be comfortable. He handed his husband the TV remote and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare his snack. Once it was finished, he handed the bowl of popcorn with beef jerky seasoning and extra butter to his lover. 

“You’re my hero,” Steve beamed as he took it.

“I better be. And I owe it to you for knocking you up,” Tony chuckled.

About halfway through the second movie, Steve turned to his husband. “You know, we never got a name for the baby if she turns out to be a boy.”

“You said you liked Colin, right?” Tony asked, not looking up from his phone.

“Mhm,” he nodded.

“I like that name too. I think that would work for our boy. Middle names…” Tony trailed off for a moment.

“Anthony,” Steve said suddenly.

“No, that’s my name,” Tony shook his head. “Wait, you want to give our baby my middle name?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled slightly. 

“What happened to not giving them an unrealistic image to look up to?” he asked.

“I think that it would be a nice tradition to pass down. You have your father’s middle name our baby would have yours,” he grinned. 

“Colin Anthony Stark-Rogers,” Tony sounded the name out carefully. “I love it,” he grasped Steve’s chin and kissed him sweetly. As soon as he pulled away, his husband tightened with another contraction. 

The contractions began to speed up as they got through their third movie. The sun rose and Tony opened some of the blinds to let in a bit of natural light. Steve got up and walked around for a bit with his husband hovering a small ways away from him the entire time. When the contractions finally reached five minutes apart and a minute long, Steve settled back onto the couch.

He began to sketch in between contractions, and Tony busied himself on his phone when he wasn’t helping his lover breath through the pain. It seemed to be the longest hour that either man had ever endured, but they had never been happier when it finally ended. 

Tony got his husband to the elevator and left him there as he grabbed the labor bag that they had packed next to the door. He slung the huge bag over his shoulder and grabbed the diaper bag to be safe. When he returned to the elevator. He held Steve’s hand through another contraction. 

They had just gotten down to the parking garage when his husband let out a startling gasp. “Stevie? What’s wrong?” Tony asked worriedly.

“My water just broke,” he laughed, a bit hysterically. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked as he looked at the growing damp spot on his lover’s pants. “It wasn’t just…”

“I did not pee myself Tony!” Steve shouted, the pain making him agitated.

“Do you think that you can wait here while I go get towels and some fresh clothes for you?” Tony asked worriedly. When his husband nodded, he flew into action. It took him a mere ten minutes to get the items. He laid the towels in the car while Steve removed his pants and underwear. He slid on the new pairs with help from his lover and then awkwardly clambered in. 

The drive to the hospital took nearly half an hour, because of the traffic of the morning commuters. “I swear to God. If I have to give birth to this baby in a car, I will never save this city again,” Steve growled. One hand was tightly holding the fabric of his shirt and the other was clenching the handle.

“I’m trying, just hold tight, baby,” Tony reached over and touched the bump with one hand before he focused all of his attention on the road ahead. 

When they reached the hospital, Tony got out and then rushed to the other side. He helped his husband through the front doors of the maternity ward. Steve waited in one of the chairs with another laboring mother as Tony quickly got him signed in. Thankfully, Steve had the 5-1-1 and had his water break, so they were able to get put back in a room rather quickly.

“I fucking love the triage system, I’ve decided,” the blond whispered. The nurses had already changed him into a hospital gown and hooked him up to all sorts of machines to help monitor him and the baby.

“Me too,” Tony chuckled. He held Steve’s hand and helped him through the next couple contractions as they waited. 

“I hear that you’re expecting a baby,” the midwife smiled kindly as she walked in. “That’s exciting!”

“It was exciting when I had time to be excited. Now all I feel is pain and I want to meet my damn baby already,” Steve grumbled.

“Well, you can always opt for a c-section,” the midwife shrugged as she tugged a glove on.

“I’m not going to put my child at risk like that. Nor do I want to have to sit around uselessly while my husband gets to take care of our child because I was conceited enough to choose a surgery over nature,” the normally level-headed captain snapped, taking the midwife back some.

“Breath, Steve. I know it hurts, but you don’t need to tear anyone’s head off just yet,” Tony chuckled. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve whispered as he went through another contraction. 

When it had passed, the midwife stuck her hand into him to see how dilated he was. “You’re already about seven centimeters, which means that the labor is progressing rather quickly. You should have your baby here in under an hour.”

“She’s going to be here soon, our baby,” Steve whispered excitedly. Tony couldn’t speak, just nodding and grinning like mad. The nerves and butterflies that he had were worse than when he had asked the blond to marry him.

They waited for half an hour until the contractions were nearly on top of each other. The doctor came in with several nurses and the midwife to assist the couple through the birthing process. Steve put his feet up in the stirrups and gripped Tony’s hand with one of his, the other tightly wrapped around the hospital bed bar. 

Every time that Steve was given the order to push, he ended up doing it too hard and had to stop and begin panting halfway through so that he didn’t damage himself or the baby. His chin would drift down to his clavicle and his eyes would slowly drift shut. 

It was only half an hour of pushing when the baby began to slip far enough down to crown. Steve let out a grunt of exhaustion when he felt the head begin to stretch his opening and then retract back into him, negating his progress. This happened several times until the doctors finally let him push all the way through one of his contractions. 

“The head is out, well done Mr. Rogers,” the doctor called with a gasp. The nurses handed him a towel as he cradled the head in one hand and cleaned the airways out with a suction cup in his other hand. 

“Good job, Stevie,” Tony whispered. He pressed his lips to his husband’s knuckles while holding back tears of pride and excitement.

“You want skin to skin immediately, right?” the nurse asked as she walked to the other side of Steve. When he nodded, she turned down the hospital gown he was in, laying a towel on his chest so that he baby would be able to be placed there upon birth. 

“God fucking dammit!” Steve cried out in pain as his entrance stretched to a new width while the baby exited him. He collapsed back against the pillows, his eyes fixed on the squalling infant. The doctor had caught them easily and was now placing them on his chest.

His hands flew to the baby, not minding the mucus and blood that coated the soft skin. “Hi baby, hello,” Steve murmured, his finger moving across the elongated skull. “I love you so much. You’re safe now, I’ve got you,” he was babbling from pain and exhaustion, but he was obviously more than a little happy.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the doctor smiled. He was tying off the umbilical cord attached to their infant daughter.

“I know that’s common medical term, but if you call my daughter an ‘it’ one more time I’m going to sue you out of existence,” Tony threatened. 

“Alright,” the doctor backed down and went back to the other man’s nether regions so he could help deliver the afterbirth. 

“Would you like to cut the cord?” a nurse asked, offering Tony a pair of medical scissors.

“I-really?” he asked, slightly baffled as he took them.

“Come on, Tony. It’s not that scary. You made the arc reactor while you were in a cave, afterall,” Steve whispered, still mystified by their daughter. Her cries had quieted to small whimpers and sobs every now and again.

Tony cut the cord like he was instructed to and then drifted after the nurses when they took the baby away. Both Steve and the infant were washed up. Steve was sewn up and then moved from the bed into a wheelchair after they had changed him out of the hospital gown into another one. 

“She weighs a healthy, yet large, thirteen pounds seven ounces. She’s twenty inches tall as well,” the nurse smiled kindly as she handed the swaddled infant to Steve.

Steve spoke as he was wheeled through the labor and delivery unito to one of the recovery rooms, “Tony, look, she’s absolutely perfect.”

“I know. I made her,” Tony mumbled as he looked over his husband’s shoulder. “We made her. She’s wonderful, cap,” he kissed the man’s cheek.

Steve was placed into the medical bed and then the midwife came back in to check them over. She helped the blond situate the baby properly next to his chest so that she could latch on and suckle. When the midwife had left, Tony joked, “You know, we may have to formula supplement anyway. She’s a big baby.”

“I think I’ll have more than enough milk from her, based on how my nipples and mammary glands have been hurting,” he replied with a gentle snort.

“God, she’s so amazing,” Tony whispered. His hand moved to touch the downy hair of their baby girl for the first time.

When the baby finished eating, Steve burped her like he had learned how to during their parenting classes. Tony was sitting next to him on the bed now, eagerly watching every little movement that the tiny human made.

“Do you want to hold her?” Steve asked after a moment.

“God, yes,” Tony nodded excitedly. He held his arms out like he was supposed to, cradling her neck and head with his head and then supporting her bum with his other hand. “Look at you. Daddy’s little heartbreaker already,” he whispered.

The baby blinked at him a few times and then yawned. Her bright blue eyes fluttered shut as her little hands moved up to ineffectively wipe at her face and eyes.

Both of them had been staring at the new addition to their family for longer than they realized when the nurse came around to take her for her second round of testing. “Knock knock,” the nurse said as she entered.

“Do you have to take her?” Steve asked, worry lines etched heavily into his face.

“I’m afraid I do. We just need some blood and to give her the shots that we can when she's this small. She will be back in under ten minutes, I promise,” the nurse smiled. “But first, we need to finish the birth certificate. What is her name?”

“Rhiannon Veronica Stark-Rogers,” Tony rattled off immediately. He placed his daughter down in the plexi-glass bassinet that they had left for them. He brought his hand over the little hat Steve had managed to get over her head when she was sleeping and smiled. He felt fatherly pride swelling in his chest, unlike he had ever felt before.

“That’s a beautiful name,” the nurse wrote it carefully on the birth certificate and then left to add it into their system and drop the baby off for her next inspection.

“I already hate being apart from her. How am I going to deal with leaving her for hours at a time for board meetings?” Tony asked when she was gone.

“How are we going to deal with being gone from her for days at a time when we have to save the world?” Steve replied.

“I forgot about that. I’d be willing to never stop saving the world if it meant that she would be kept safe,” Tony yawned.

The blond made an annoyed noise as he caught the yawn. “Help me nap so that I can be rested for when she comes back,” Steve mumbled after a moment. 

Tony was happy to oblige, nuzzling into his husband as they waited for their daughter to come back. When she had, the tired super soldier was out like a light. The billionaire didn’t bother trying to wake him up since he knew that his lover was going to need the sleep to recover from the labor and birth process. He reached over the edge of the bassinet, rubbing his hand over the soft cheek of his daughter.

“I love you so much, Nonnan,” he whispered. “I didn’t think that I was going to be a good father. I was worried that I would be distant and crude like my father was, and that you would turn out hating me. Now that you’re here, I have no idea how my dad ended up treating me like that. I want nothing more than to prove to you that you and your papa are my whole world. I want you to be safe and happy all the time. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	19. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker / James Bucky Barnes: peter and bucky have been in a relationship for a while and peter wants to take it up to another level by having bucky teasing, edging, and over stimulating him as well as some nipple play and choking.  
> For Delta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, nipple play, edging, orgasm denial, and BDSM

Bucky’s stubble rubs over his neck as the man’s lips move further and further down. Peter tilted his head back to give his lover the space that he needed, his cock straining against his pants and underwear. “Bucky,” he moaned slightly. 

“Patience, Doll. You know I like to take my time,” Bucky murmured. 

“Speaking of which,” Peter took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the semi-awkward conversation that they were about to have. 

“Mm?” Bucky replied. He pulled away from the neck of his lover and looked over his face as he waited for him to continue.

“Well, I was just thinking...” Peter flushed. “We’ve been together for almost a year now and we’ve slept together more times than I can count. Maybe we could spice things up a little bit?”

Bucky seemed to be a bit taken aback by his lover’s sentiment, but quickly recovered, “My cock already boring you, doll?”

“No, no, not at all,” the other laughed. “I was just thinking that maybe we could make things more interesting.”

“And how would we do that?” he asked, quirking a single eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t know if this was around or if you would have heard about it back in the 40’s, but nowadays there’s something called BDSM,” Peter continued to go on to explain what the acronym stood for and basically what the overall umbrella term covered.

“So you want to do something like that?” Bucky asked, more confused and overloaded than he had been in a long time.

“Sort of. There are a couple very specific kinks that I want to do,” Peter giggled awkwardly. He slid off of his lover’s back onto the bed, folding his legs up underneath him. “Mostly just edging and choking. There’s a lot of things that you can do to do edging, and it can be really fun to do.”

The older man looked him over for a second, the cogs in his mind obviously whirring as he processed the information. Eventually, he shrugged, “What the Hell? I love it when you have ideas, Doll, and you know that. I’ll try just about everything for you.”

* * *

Once Peter had explained everything that he wanted the scene to entail and went over all the standard procedures, they were ready to start. The young man was now stripped completely bare and lying with his ass pressed into the bed.

“Safeword?” Bucky asked as he crawled over the edge of the bed and sat next to Peter.

“Hydra,” Peter replied with a small, eager smile.

“Good. See, it already makes me less aroused,” Bucky snorted as his cock deflated a small bit. He lifted himself onto his hands and knees. He situated himself over his lover and began to kiss Peter passionately.

“Let’s get this started,” the younger superhero breathed as soon as they separated. Bucky nodded. He grabbed the rope lying on the pillow next to Peter’s head. He followed the younger man’s instruction as he tied Peter’s hands behind his head and to the posts of the bed. He did the same thing to his legs, leaving one free so that they had some maneuverability. 

“I think I like you like this, all tied up for me,” Bucky murmured. 

“Yeah?” Peter breathed, already painfully hard.

The other man only hemmed. He let his metal hands travel down Peter’s side and hips until he got to his stomach. He pressed it there and let the full weight keep Peter from bucking up to get any kind of pleasure. Bucky leaned down and licked hesitantly over the soft bud of his lover’s nipple.

Despite his hesitance and the tiny amount of contact, Peter moaned. “Please,” he pleaded, his hips wiggling underneath the heavy hand.

Bucky moved his other hand to the untouched nipple. He pressed it in between his fingers, rolling the bud between them until it was hard and perky. He ran his thumb over the nipple while he took the other into his mouth. He pressed the nipple in his mouth down with his tongue, before swirling his tongue around it a few times.

Peter was moaning loudly and straining against the bonds in his desperate attempt to be pleasured more than the small amount caused by his nipples getting attention. Bucky kept rolling and pressed on the nipple in his hand while he began to suck on the one in his mouth. 

“Holy shit! Holy fucking shit,” Peter panted. Never in his life had he derived so much pleasure from even the idea of someone doing this to him, much less it happening. 

“Have you had enough of that?” Bucky asked, pulling away from his nipples entirely. 

It took Peter a couple of minutes to get his thoughts back in order. “I’m so hard, please give me something.”

“I’m going to give you something, Doll,” Bucky murmured. He leaned down and pressed their lips together in another passionate kiss. When they pulled away, he made sure to kiss perfectly down Peter’s jaw and down his neck to his clavicle. He latched onto the prominent bone, sucking as hard as he could to leave a hickey. Once he was content with his work, he took Peter into his mouth and began to suck him off.

He let the head lay heavy against his tongue for a moment as he got used to the taste and feeling. He slowly brought more and more of the member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he did. When the entire thing was resting heavily along his tongue and into his throat, he swallowed harshly. As he pulled back, he made sure to suck hard enough to hollow his cheeks out.

The younger superheroe’s eyes were screwed shut as the pleasure built up in his gut. “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop right now,” Peter warned. 

Bucky pulled off of his cock with a sharp pop, smirking as he watched the precum leak out of the member and dribble down the shaft. Peter whimpered, grasping at the ropes to ground him a little bit. 

“That must be so disappointing, not getting to cum,” he murmured. The fingers of his metal hand wrapped around the shaft. Peter shuddered and bit back a whine at the feeling.

Bucky began to stroke up and down as he watched every miniscule change in his lover. Peter began to shiver and his toes curled as he got closer to the feeling of his orgasm again. “Not so fast, Doll. You have to tell me when you’re about to cum or else the game is over.”

“I’m going to cum, but I don’t want you to stop,” Peter whispered. His hands were clenched to the ropes so hard that Bucky was starting to worry about the poor man’s palms. He removed his fingers one by one, dragging them up and down the shaft until his pinky finally reached the mushroom head and left. 

“God, I need to cum so badly,” Peter whimpered, shifting his hips around uselessly.

“You will, once I decide that our game is over,” Bucky replied. He reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a condom and some lube. Peter had already cleaned out, so they didn’t have to worry about that.

Bucky opened the lube and spread some over his flesh hand. He pressed the fingerprint of his middle finger against the puckering entrance of his lover. Peter shifted his hips, desperately trying to fuck down and fill himself with something. “Patience,” the older man murmured. He pressed the finger into the first knuckle and then paused. He counted to ten mentally before he pushed it in up to the second knuckle. He repeated the process until the entire finger was buried deep inside of his lover.

He slowly pulled the finger out of Peter, twisting his hand at the wrist while he went. He made sure to stop at the last knuckle and then pressed back into Peter fully. He made sure to keep up the slow pace until Peter was stretched fully. He then repeated the beginning process with the second finger added to the bunch.

“My cock is going to explode,” Peter mumbled as he turned his head to bite at his shoulder. 

“You just have to wait until I’m done playing with you. And I can guarantee you that it will not explode,” Bucky replied. He was dragging both fingers out of Peter just as slowly as he had been going with the single finger.

“Oh yeah? How?” Peter asked. 

“Because I’ve seen you go through entire missions with a semi until I can beat you off on the way back,” Bucky’s face morphed into a shit-eating grin. 

“Mm, I already miss the feeling of your fingers around my cock,” Peter pouted. His breath hitched and he released a loud moan as Bucky added in the third finger. The older man began to spread his fingers whenever he brought them out of his lover.

When he had been fingering Peter for nearly ten minutes, he turned his hand over and began to search for the specific bundle of nerves. When he found it, Peter let out a loud keen and arched against his restraints. “God! Bucky!”

“You know I’m nothing but a mortal, but I’ll take the compliment, Doll,” Bucky smirked. He continued to press his fingers against the nerves for a few seconds before taking them off. He then began to stroke against Peter’s prostate every time he moved his fingers out of his lover.

“I’m going to cum! Fuck, please,” Peter eyes screwed shut as his orgasm approached quickly.

Bucky removed his hand as soon as the words left his lover’s mouth. He grabbed the towel that they kept nearby and dried his hands off on it. He tore open the condom, sliding it over his member. By the time that he was ready to fuck Peter, the younger man had come down from the brink of orgasm.

The older superhero grasped the base of his cock. He slowly pushed into his lover, bottoming out within seconds. Bucky released a guttural moan of pleasure as he felt the hot, tight walls clamping around him from the outside of the condom. His hands both found their way to Peter’s hips, holding him steady. 

Bucky slowly pulled out of his lover and then pressed back in with one fluid movement. After he got used to the feeling of being back inside of his lover he focused on dragging his cock against the other man’s prostate.

Peter let out a long whine combined with a moan each time that he felt the thick member against his prostate. His cock was weeping with precum and so hard that it had turned red. “I want it so bad,” Peter whispered, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

“You’re going to get it. When you need to, cum,” Bucky murmured. His flesh hand moved up to his lover’s face as he quickly wiped away any tears the other had. 

Peter nodded and took in a shaky breath. The coil in his stomach continued to tighten until finally he exploded, white ropes of cum painting his stomach. The pleasure was so intense that the world faded away from him and he couldn’t hear or see anything for what felt like forever. 

Bucky moaned loudly as he felt the younger superhero clench down around his cock. He pulled out and tied off of the condom when he had finished. The younger of the two blinked while his chest heaved when he finally came down from the orgasmic high.

“Now I do the aftercare thing, right?” Bucky murmured, his hand poised to touch his lover’s cheek.

“Please untie me,” Peter whispered. “Don’t touch me. My skin feels like it’s on fire.”

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky nodded. He undid the ropes as quickly as he could. He made sure to avoid touching his lover as much as possible per his request. “I’m going to run you a bath and then if I can, I’ll carry you there.”

Peter only nodded and rolled onto his side. He brought his legs up to his chest and took several shuddering breaths. His skin felt like that it was crawling with fire and every tiny piece of his entire being couldn’t stand even the thought of being touched.

“Do you want me to help you walk to the bathroom?” Bucky asked worriedly. 

“No, I’ll get there,” Peter unfolded himself and walked the few feet to their en suite bathroom. He lowered himself down into the tub and let out a happy noise as the water soothed his overstimulated and aching muscles.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry that I did something wrong, maybe I should have educated myself more on what I should do,” Bucky worried as he got next to the edge of the tub.

“You were amazing. I just got overstimulated by the end of it and when that happens I hate being touched,” Peter murmured. “It’s okay if you want to get in with me now. I don’t think I can move any of my limbs.”

“I was so worried there for a moment, Doll,” Bucky kissed his lips sweetly. He moved the younger man forward and got behind him. He washed them both off, then dried himself and his lover. 

Soon they were both in bed with water and in their pajamas. “Did you enjoy it?” Peter yawned, lying his head on Bucky’s chest.

“Yeah, I did. A lot,” Bucky smiled softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	20. Unintentional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you still accepting prompts/requests? If so could you do a Peter P/Wanda M scene with impreg risk/impregnation? After Wanda states that she is pregnant they start dating and eventually end up engaged  
> For Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, impregnation and pregnancy

They’re lips were locked together as she backed into the other superhero’s bedroom. Her fingers slid into the belt loops of his jeans, tugging him on top of her as she fell back onto his bed. Peter kicked the door shut behind him as he tumbled down on top of her. 

They separated from the kiss, giving him time to remove his shirt. Wanda slid her own shirt off and then undid the clasp that held her bra in place. She removed it and smirked slightly as Peter ogled at her chest. This was by far not the first time that he had seen her naked from the waist up, but he gave her that look every time that they did this.

“Get your pants off and I’ll find a condom,” Wand kicked her pants off and let them fall with her panties down to the pile of clothing on his carpet. Peter sat there uselessly for a moment before he nodded and scrambled to remove his belt.

When she turned around with the small silver packet in between her fingers he was tossing his jeans and boxers to the floor. She grasped his cock with one hand, pumping it a few times while rolling her bottom lip in between her teeth. “How are you this hard when we’ve only been making out for a few minutes?”

“You just do that to me,” Peter whispered. He snagged the condom from her and tore open the package. He had just finished rolling it on when she got herself into the position that she wanted. She had flopped back onto the bed, letting her hair splay beautifully out behind her. Her legs were still pressed together and she was moving her knees back and forth to taunt him.

“You’re going to make me work for this when I’ve already got you naked on my bed?” He raised one eyebrow with a grin. 

“You know that I like to make you work for your reward,” she giggled, biting her tongue.

“Wanda,” Peter breathed. His fingers slipped in between her knees and pried her legs apart with his superstrength. “You’re making fun of me for being hard, but you’re already wetter than an ocean,” he murmured. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist so she could repeat her antics. 

His hands moved down her form, starting at her shoulder. He made sure to press her breast down into her body, causing a moan to erupt from her lips. He smirked slightly and continued to bring his hands down until he reached her folds. Peter pressed his thumb against her clitoral hood, sending spikes of pleasure though her.

“Fuck me,” she growled, first in her native tongue and then in English. 

“Pent up, are we?” he breathed, thrusting into her with one movement. He had already lined up his cock when he had decided to tease her with his hands. 

Wanda didn’t respond. Instead, she wound her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. She brought him down for a kiss just as he began to remove his cock from her tight cunt. He slowly pressed back in, letting out a low moan.

Peter began to pick up the pace, making sure that he was hitting all of the right spots inside of her. He turned his hips slightly and began to pound against her cervix. Wanda took in a tight breath, arching her hips up into the air as soon as he hit that special place inside of her. 

They bucked and moved against each other as Peter continued to pound into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to leave marks up and down his shoulders with her nails. The man above her bit a mark on her shoulder as his hips stuttered to a halt. 

She clamped down around his cock as the coil inside of her sprang loose and she orgasmed. Peter moaned into her neck as his cock twitched, shooting loads of cum into the condom. 

When they had both come down from their orgasms, Peter slowly began to pull out of her. She let her arms fall from around his shoulders and neck, along with her leg. “Shit,” Peter breathed as he peeled the condom off of his cock.

“Shit? What do you mean, ‘shit’?” Wanda demanded. Her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up.

“The condom ripped,” He replied, holding the defect object up in between his thumb and forefinger.

“You ripped the condom?” the color drained from her face and she looked down at her cunt, seeing pearls of cum leaking onto his bedspread.

“No, I didn’t rip the condom. It just ripped when we were going at it,” he hissed.

“Peter! I could be pregnant! I’m not on birth control!” Wanda cried. She got off of his bed and began to gather up her clothing.

Peter removed himself from the bed and started to pull on his own clothing, leaving the condom abandoned. “We don’t know that, it was just one time,” he mumbled.

“One time is all it takes. Someone can get pregnant from precum, so I can definitely get pregnant from you cumming inside of me,” she grumbled. 

“Well what are we going to do?” he asked.

“We’re going to wait four weeks and see what happens,” she turned and marched out of the bedroom, half-clothed and fuming. 

* * *

Four weeks passed and Wanda had barely spoken to Peter. Normally there was a lot of flirting and back and forth between the two, but now it was like they had been moved back to square one. The rest of the team seemed to have noticed the tension between the two and were trying to keep them as separate and as busy as possible.

However, they had run out of ways to keep them apart by the time that the four week mark since the incident rolled around. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands clasped in front of him. His phone was resting on the bed next to him as he waited to get a test from his crush.

Instead of texting him, Wanda marched into his room and broke down as soon as she was through the door.

“Woah, woah,” Peter panicked. He got up and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She stuffed her face into his neck and kept sobbing loudly for several minutes. When the tears stopped coming she settled on hiccuping and sniffling. 

“Did you take a test? Did something happen?” Peter asked. He pulled away from her, handing her a tissue as he led her to his bed.

“My period hasn’t come yet,” she explained, more tears brimming in her eyes. “And I’ve started having mood swings.”

“Maybe that means that your period is coming,” he suggested instead. “Maybe it’s a coincidence and you’re just late.”

“I don't think that it’s a coincidence,” she shook her head in denial.

“I’ll, um, I’ll go ask Bruce for a test. He should have some right, since he’s a doctor?” Peter said awkwardly. 

“Don’t do that!” she cried suddenly, holding her hands up to stop him. “I don’t want the rest of the team to know that I could be pregnant.”

“What am I supposed to do then? We need to know for certain,” Peter worried.

“Why don’t you go buy one?” she suggested with a small roll of his eyes.

“Right,” Peter nodded. He suddenly understood what she meant by mood swings. The superhero grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. He strapped on his web slingers so that he could get into the city faster.

He was there and back in under ten minutes, and would have been back faster if he hadn’t had to deal with an unpleasant cashier who kept suggesting things at him.

“Did you get the tests?” Wanda asked, springing up from his bed and looking at him expectantly.

“I got two different brands that looked trustworthy,” he handed her the boxes. 

“Gods, this is terrifying,” she breathed as she looked down at the both of them. 

“I know,” Peter nodded.

She looked into his eyes to search for any kind of ill-will. When she couldn’t find any she slipped into the bathroom and returned ten minutes later. Peter was poking around on Instagram to try and find a way to distract himself. 

They were both so young, Wanda being barely twenty two and Peter's twentieth birthday having been a few months ago. Neither of them knew what would happen when the team found out. They didn’t have real jobs, so would they be able to support a baby if they ended up having one? Would Wanda even want to go through the pregnancy, much less keep the baby?

“I can tell that you’re overthinking, Parker,” Wanda murmured as she slowly crossed the space between his bathroom and the bed. She sat down next to him. Her phone was in one hand and four tests were in the other.

“Can you blame me? This is scarier than when Aunt May let Mr. Stark into my room without telling me first,” he whispered. He leaned heavily against the other superhero, drawing comfort from her. 

She giggled, “You know, I’ve fought so many battles and lost so many people. It’s almost funny to think that four sticks could be even scarier than that,” she sighed.

“I know how you feel,” Peter nodded. They waited in silence for the rest of the time. Both of the young superheroes jumped as the timer went off and alerted them that the fate of their adult lives was ready to be determined.

“Do you want to look at these two?” Wanda asked. She didn’t give him much chance to say no as she forked over two of the tests.

Peter took a deep breath to prepare himself as he turned the tests over to reveal the positive marks from both of them.

“Shit,” Wanda cursed, much like he had just over a month ago. 

“Yours are positive too, huh?” he breathed. He felt like the entire world had come crashing down on him as he realized that he was going to be a father.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Wanda dropped the tests and her phone onto the floor as tears rolled down her face quickly. 

“Hey, hey,” Peter got onto the floor in between her legs. He brushed his thumb over her cheek and wiped away one of her tears. He gave her a bit of a shaky smile, “We’re going to get through this. I know we will.”

“Peter, you got me pregnant and we’re not even dating. How can you say that?” she whispered.

“We could be dating,” he murmured in reply. 

“Are you really asking me to be your girlfriend after we’ve discovered that I’m carrying your baby?” she let out a wet laugh.

Peter grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Yes, yes, I am.”

“Good, because I’m not going to find out how to raise a baby on my own,” she grinned. She slid down onto the floor so that she was on his lap and wrapped happily around him.

“Does that mean that you’re keeping them?” he asked, pressing a hand to his belly. He chose to use singular they/them pronouns since calling his unborn child an object didn’t sit right with him.

“Do you really think that I’m the type of person that could give up my baby or…” her face twisted in distress and she shook her head, “No. I’ve lost so much of my family already that I can’t lose another one. This is my chance to have a family again.”

“Me too,” Peter reminded her gently. He kissed her forehead and held her close. “We’re going to be parents.”

Wanda nuzzled into his touch, placing her forehead against his shoulder and neck. “I know. We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	21. Two Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ are in a relationship. They both lust after Natasha. Smut, mommy kink, threesome with Natasha joining them. Powers or no is up to you. The how she ends up with them is up to you.  
> For Bbblaney77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, polyamory, and mommy kink

She had gotten them both riled up again. Neither of them knew if it was intentional or unintentional, they just knew that it worked and now they were pent up.

Peter had just finished another sparring session with Natasha, in which she had shown affection for him by making sure that he had enough water and that he wasn’t injured. He couldn’t help the fact that seeing such a strong woman act tender and concerned for him made his cock harder than anything else. He could tell that MJ was also aroused by the act because she had stopped drawing. His lover adored getting to draw him when he was fighting, and the best way for her to do that was when he was sparring. Because of that, she sat in the corner of the gym to watch him whenever he was training with the other Avengers.

“Peter come,” MJ called, as if her boyfriend was a dog.

“Yes, Your Highness?” he teased, taking another sip of water from the bottle Natasha had given him.

“Shut the Hell up. We’re going to find the nearest broom closet and you’re going to fuck me as hard as you can,” she hissed.

“Yes ma’am,” Peter squeaked, his cheeks turning a bright pink color. MJ set off down the hall and he was hot on her heels, his cock straining even harder inside of her workout clothes.

MJ pressed her hand against the door and shoved him inside. She locked the door behind him. She stripped off her shirt and looked at him expectantly. Peter stared dumbly at her perky boobs before he saw the look that he was getting and scrambled to undo his pants. By the time that he had the knot undone and set his cock free, his girlfriend had already shed all of her clothes. 

She grasped his arm and swung him in front of her as she pulled herself gracefully onto the bathroom sink counter. “I love the fact that you’ve been getting lessons from SHIELD,” Peter smirked. MJ had been powerful before, but now that she was having her unique abilities trained and added to, she was even more alluring and powerful than before.

“I know you do. That’s why you’re as hard as you are,” she teased. She wiggled her hips forward, wrapping one leg around his waist.

Peter swore as he grasped the head of his cock. He pushed the tip into her entrance, hissing at the feeling of warmth and slick coating his member. He was inside of her within seconds, buried all the way down to the hilt. “Jesus, she makes you this wet?” Peter asked.

“She makes your balls this heavy?” MJ counted, rocking her hips in such a way that Peter's balls slapped against the skin between her folds and her ass.

“You both do,” he murmured into her ear. He pulled out a small way and then thrust back in, testing the waters before he really started going. When MJ tossed her head to the side to get one of her curly locks out of her face, looking bored, he knew that he had to up his game.

Peter slid out of her, making sure that his cock dragged against the left side wall, which was her most sensitive place. He pulled out as slowly as he could, making sure that he tip barely stayed in as he did so. When he was all the way out of her, he shoved in fast and hard. 

“Oh fuck!” MJ moaned, throwing her head back against the wall as pleasure coursed through her. “Mm,” she moaned, her voice warbling as Peter began to thrust into her faster and faster.

“Do you like that? You like me fucking you while we both think about Natasha? Would you like to watch me make love to her?” Peter asked. He was too lost in his own pleasure to think about keeping his voice any lower than it was.

“Fuck yes,” MJ nodded. She rolled her hips each time his body came in full contact with hers, earning a bit of pleasure from her clit as well. “You wanna have her pinning you down against the bed while she rides you hard enough to break you,” she replied to his dirty talk with her own, as always.

“Tell me who I want to have around me,” he mumbled. He could feel the pleasure building inside of him. His muscles were beginning to tense up as he got desperate for release. He fucked into her girlfriend as hard as he could.

MJ tightened around his cock as he muscles tightened up, causing her hips to cramp slightly. She was clenching around him as tightly as she could as he thrust into her. “Fuck, Natasha!” she shouted as the pleasure came crashing down on top of her. 

Peter pulled out of her and cummed on her stomach. Normally they could have used a condom as well as MJ’s birth control, but they had been too preoccupied with getting each other off to bother searching for a condom.

When they had both come down from their orgasmic highs, Peter slipped away from her. He helped her clean up with a bit of damp toilet paper and then clothed himself quickly. They continued about their day as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Natasha gracefully walked into the living room that MJ and Peter were currently inhabiting. Tony and Clint had turned the main living floor into a bit of a mad house with their most recent Mario Kart tournament, so a lot of people were seeking refuge elsewhere. Luckily for them, there were only three people on their floor.

“So, I heard the two of you in the bathroom the other day,” the redhead smirked and folded her arms underneath her chest.

“You, um, you did?” Peter couldn’t help but flush as he thought about that day.

“Yes. it was kind of hard not to hear MJ shrieking my name as you pounded her into the countertops,” she replied in a teasing tone. She took a couple more steps forward and then stopped when she was directly in front of them, “And I’ve been waiting for you to finally pick up on my signals.”

Peter swallowed hard enough to feel his Adam’s apple bob, “signals?” 

“I’ve been trying to get you two to notice that I’m into you for months now,” Natasha replied with a casual roll of her eyes.

“Is that why you’ve been nice to Peter and I?” MJ asked, crossing her legs to hide her arousal.

Natasha didn’t reply, and instead she just leaned down and kissed them both. She kissed MJ first, holding her down into the couch as she made sure that she was the dominant one. The kiss with Peter was sweeter, and softer. “I suppose that it wasn’t clear I liked you? I only mother people that I fall for.”

“Good. I get a little jealous every time I think of you treating anyone else like you treat me,” Peter whispered. His cock was slowly growing harder and harder in the confines of his pants. 

“You want Mommy all to yourselves, I take it?” she asked, looking over to MJ, who was sitting patiently on the couch.

“Shit, we have a mommy kink,” she whispered. The caramel-skinned woman moved her hand in between her legs and began to rut against it to get pleasure on her clit.

“And I take it that you have a voyeurism kink,” she replied. Natasha pulled back from Peter and removed his shirt with her own in a quick movement.

“Shit, I’m naked now,” the man laughed semi-awkwardly. 

“Mommy’s going to take care of this weeping cock of yours, baby boy,” she murmured against his forehead. She removed herself from his lap, continuing to decloth herself until she was completely nude. 

Peter undid his jeans and slid them down to the floor with his underwear still inside of them. MJ got up from the couch and removed her clothes just as quickly, leaving them in a heaping pile on the floor. 

“I have an idea for something fun and interesting. You two have obviously never explored your Mommy kink beyond dirty talk, so that's what we’re going to do today,” Natasha said as she gracefully sat down on the couch. She pulled Peter down next to her on one side and MJ down on the other. “Now, Mommy has two breasts and there are two of you. One boob for each of Mommy’s lovelies,” she cooed.

MJ immediately caught onto what Natasha wanted. She leaned over and licked a stripe over the soft flesh. She inhaled, drawing the air away from the stripe to send a cold shiver through the redhead. She nipped a bit at the side of the breast, then moved down to the nipple. MJ pressed her tongue hard against the nipple and areola. She took the nipple in between her lips, working her tongue around it slowly.

By the time that she had moved to actually sucking, Peter caught on to what he was supposed to be doing. He put a bit of the soft skin into his mouth and sucked a large hickey where the skin of the breast met with the rest of Natasha’s chest. He pressed kisses to almost every inch of it and then took the nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, using his tongue to press against the nipple like MJ had. 

Natasha was moaning loudly. Her nimble fingers pet their hair and wove through the locks of both of her newfound lovers. She was only able to stand a few minutes of the worship before she was leaking so hard it hurt. “Peter, why don’t you give MJ a show with Mommy?” she purred. 

“I can sit and watch?” MJ asked, pulling away from her own breast. She was flushed and breathless with arousal.

“Of course you do, lovely. Pleasure yourself all you want, but don’t cum until I tell you to,” Natasha smirked. 

Peter pulled off of the breast that he had been worshipping. He moved off of the couch and in between Natasha’s legs. He grasped the redhead’s leg, bringing it up and over his shoulder. He stroked his cock a few times before he pushed fully into her with one solid movement.

“Oh, well done,” she moaned, rolling her hips around a few times to adjust to the new length inside of her. “Making Mommy feel so good, good boy,” she purred. She brought Peter down closer to her by wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Her other hand found his hair and wove her fingers through his short locks. 

As Natasha brought their lips together, Peter pulled out and thrust in with a fluid motion. He knew exactly how to fuck MJ, but he wasn’t sure how his new partner liked it. “Just like that, clean and dirty at the same time,” Natasha assured him when they had to separate for air. Peter nodded and began to repeat the motion, groaning every so often when she clamped down around him. 

MJ spread her lips apart with two fingers and then slowly trailed her middle digit through her folds with her other hand. She paused when she got to her opening, allowing the entire finger to slip deep inside of her. Her eyes were glued on the pair in front of her, drinking every little bit of them in. She rocked forward, holding her hand in such a way so that her fingers inside of her pushed in deeper and the palm heel of her hand pressed against her clit.

When Peter could tell that she was starting to get close, he grasped her wrist. He brought her lengthy fingers out of her cunt and replaced them with two of his own. He pumped the digits in and out of her as he thrust deeper and deeper into Natasha.

MJ orgasmed first, clamping down around Peter’s fingers while moaning loudly. Natasha came second, bringing Peter down into a kiss while her cunt milked every bit of cum from his weeping cock. Peter didn’t even have time to pull out before he was spurting cum deep inside of the redhead.

Since she was the first one to orgasm, she was also the first to come down from the high. She sat up and grabbed a tissue, using it to clean off her fingers. 

Natasha and Peter came down at the same time, slowly separating from each other. “I need a shower,” the younger of the two superheroes mumbled.

“I’m sure the both of you do. Come on, there’s a shower in the bathroom two doors down from here,” Natasha stood from the couch. She gathered up their clothes and walked with them to the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	22. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have Peter/Michelle with ballbusting and extreme CBT followed by gentle lovemaking Peter's in a negative mindset and the only way for Michelle to get Peter out of it is to hurt his testicles after Peter recovers from his help he kisses Michelle and they make love because Peter would be nothing without her.  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, BDSM, extreme cock and ball torture, and implied/referenced depression

Peter pulled the blanket further over his head as the hollow feeling rang through him again. It had been like this for days, just moving through the basics with barely any energy working him through anything. He felt like a broken machine with a battery that could never be recharged. His mind was spiraling him lower and lower into a deep, dark abyss that he would never be able to pull himself out of.

“Peter? Are you going to get up today?” MJ asked. She walked to the side of the bed and grasped the blanket with both hands. It only took one tug for her to remove the covering from her lover.

The man replied to her comment by curling in on himself. He brought his legs up to his chest and put his head on the top of his knees. MJ made a frustrated noise as she kneeled on the bed and he rolled towards her. “I’ve had enough,” she announced rather suddenly. “You’re going to snap out of this funk and I’m going to help you do it.”

She slid off of the bed for a moment and dug through their bedside drawer. She pulled out four ropes and gave him an expectant look. “Safeword?”

“Ultron. MJ, I don’t want to,” Peter whined. 

The woman paid him no mind as she got up onto the bed. She tied one of the ropes around his wrist and then tied it to the bedpost. She did the same with the other arm and then to his legs. “If you really didn’t want to, you would have used the safeword. I know that,” she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before she got back to work. She had removed his clothes when she tied him down, leaving him bare on the bed.

Her hands trailed down his abs and then grasped his pubes. She yanked on the course hairs, pulling a few of them out. With her other hand, she wrapped her fingers around the cock protruding from the hairs. Peter bit back a small moan and then yelped in pain as she dug four of her nails into the tender skin. 

She slowly dragged her hand upward, keeping her nails pressed into the flesh as she did so. MJ released her hand on the pubes, moving it instead to his balls. She grasped one of his testicles through the sack and squeezed hard enough to cause pain, but no lasting damage.

Peter gasped and tried to breath for air as pain surged through him. He pulled against his arm restraints, his eyes tightly shut. The rope burned as he moved and left deep marks in his skin. Luckily, any damage that may have been done during this session wouldn’t last long thanks to his super healing.

MJ moved her head down so that her mouth was right next to the cock. She held both of Peter’s testicles in one hand, squeezing the left for five seconds before she released it and moved to the right. She grasped the ballsack with both hands and continued her movements. She focused on the huge member in front of her with her mouth. 

The woman grasped some of the extra skin with her teeth, bringing it back as tight as it would go without tearing. She released and slowly moved up toward the head. When she got there, she took the tip into her mouth. She ran her teeth along the top of the shaft, pressing them down just enough to hurt. Peter was achingly hard in her mouth as she did so. 

She took the entire length of her boyfriend into her mouth and then grate her teeth against the sensitive, hard member as she brought it back out. MJ made sure to squeeze both of the balls in her hands a little bit tighter than she had been before as she released them.

Peter was flushed, out of breath, and confused about why the pain hurt so good. He looked down at her when he felt the torture finally stop. He watched carefully as she undid the ropes on his ankles. MJ turned around with a devious smirk and wrapped his legs around her waist for a moment. 

She wiggled down so that her mouth was back to his cock. She moved underneath it, letting the member touch her forehead as she took one of his balls into her mouth. She bit down hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to actually hurt him. 

The superhero shrieked in surprise before a moan tumbled from his lips. She just smirked, releasing the ball before she took the other one into her mouth. She licked over the skin a couple times just to tease her lover before she bit that one just like she had the other. 

Peter pulled harder on the restraints, causing the rope to snap and break. He bent the reinforced metal bed frame that they had just so that wouldn’t happen as well. His hands moved down to her shoulders, bringing her away from his cock and balls.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispered. He brought her lips to his, kissing her more passionately than he had in months. MJ’s hands immediately flew to the back of his neck as she kissed him back. Peter let his hands wander down her clothed sides, pulling at her shirt. When they separated, she tossed the shirt and bra to the floor. She quickly set on removing her pants. 

Once they were both naked, Peter flipped them over on the bed. He leaned down, kissing her lips again. He was going to make this nice and slow, as a reward for her being so loving a patient with him. He pressed another kiss to her jaw and continued to move kisses down until he got to her throat. He grasped his cock with one hand, bringing it to her slick folds.

“MJ,” he breathed the moan as he easily slipped into her inch by inch. She groaned back, wrapping her arms around his shoulder to brace herself. Peter slowly slipped out of her, sliding back in just as slowly. He made sure to keep the pace even and adoring. He pressed his cock against her back wall and rolled himself over her clit every time he slowly moved back inside of her. 

His arms were on either side of her head to prop himself up, which made it easy for him to bend down and kiss her. Their lips locked together as they thrust and moved against each other. 

They separated as MJ’s moans began to increase in intensity. The slow, methodical pleasure was beginning to make her folds slicker than before. She could feel the coil tighten in her gut as she neared the orgasm. The pleasure flooded through her in waves, each time Peter pressed against a special bundle of nerves or found one of her sweet spots again.

“MJ,” Peter whispered, leaning down again. He pressed a kiss to her jaw bone and then nuzzled against her neck. He managed to keep his pace even and steady for longer than he thought he would. He paused as he felt her cunt clamp down around his member. Her entire body tightened up around him, clinging to him like he was her rock, which is what she was for him. 

“Peter!” she cried, the pleasure doubled as he continued to thrust in and out of her while his orgasm washed over him. 

“I love you,” the superhero whispered once they had both come down from their orgasmic highs. Peter gently removed himself from inside of her and laid down on the bed. 

“I love you more,” she replied cheesily as she rolled over. She pressed another kiss to his lips. “And you’re welcome. I don’t know what you would do without me.”

“Probably avoid getting my cock and balls tortured. But what would the fun in that be?” Peter beamed.

“There’s the Spiderman I know,” she beamed proudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	23. Cum Up With the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and wanda go out on patrol together and peter takes wanda to a rooftop were they watch the sunrise and as the sun rises they make love and realize that they belong to each other forever.  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content and semi-public (outdoor) sex

Peter grinned as he felt the cool night air brush against him as he swung down another alleyway. His spidey senses alerted him to the close proximity of the other superhero as Wanda followed close behind him. They had gone out on patrol together about three hours beforehand, and had only stopped a couple small, doomed to fail robberies. The night was quiet and uneventful. 

Normally, this would have bummed the young superhero out, but he had formed a plan that night while waiting for something to happen. If there wasn’t any crime, then no one would need them and they could spend a bit of time together.

The spider-themed superhero flipped through the city until he reached the building that he used to live in. He climbed the wall up to the roof and smiled as he turned and watched Wanda follow him. 

She gave him an unsure, confused look as she lowered herself down onto the cold concrete. “What are we doing here?”

“I used to live in this building,” Peter removed the mask from his face. He gave her a bright beam as he walked across the concrete to the large protrusion that led down the stairs. He walked behind it and then climbed on top of the shed-like structure. 

“Again, what are we doing here?’ she asked, lowering herself on top of it next to the other superhero.

Peter grinned even wider as he saw that the blanket he used to use whenever he couldn’t sleep and wanted to gaze at what little stars there were in the New York sky was still there. “Well, since there hasn’t been any crime recently, I was thinking that we could watch the sunrise together,” he replied. The sky was still dark around then, but there was the tint of violet on the very edge of the horizon. 

“That’s oddly romantic of you,” she smiled, her cheeks flushing a small bit. She removed the coat that was part of her costume and sat down next to Peter. 

“I didn’t mean for it to be romantic, if you don’t want it to be,” the twenty-year-old said hurriedly.

“And if I did want it to be romantic,” she turned her face quickly to the side. Peter didn’t respond, looking from the heavy eyeliner around her eyes and then down to the carefully perfected lipstick adorning her lips. Wanda ended up being the one to surge forward and bring their lips together in a kiss. 

The younger superhero’s hand flew to behind her head, bringing her in even closer. She placed one hand on each of his arms, scooting closer to him on the threadbare blanket below them. Peter continued to kiss her, moving his lips in time with hers. 

Slowly, she tilted herself down onto the blanket and moved him above her without even moving them apart from each other. When they did have to separate for air, Peter pressed their foreheads together and kept his eyes closed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that before,” she murmured. Her hands moved from his arms up to around his neck, bringing him down for another kiss.

Peter began to use the hand that wasn’t supporting him to explore her body. He cupped her cheek with it for a moment, rubbing this thumb against the soft skin. He let his hand drift down to her shoulder and then trailed it down past her breast to rest on her stomach. He held her close to him, moving his hand underneath the tight bodice she wore.

“Why don’t you help me out of these clothes, smooth stuff?” she winked slightly as she felt the bodice pull away from her a bit.

“I don’t know how you breathe in this,” he murmured. He pressed the two pieces of leather together and then moved one down and the other up to get the hook and eyes to undo.

“I look at you, and sometimes it doesn’t work,” she replied, her cheeks turning a pretty pink underneath the small amount of foundation she wore.

“Are you saying that I take your breath away?” he asked. His hands traveled now underneath the black shirt that she wore with the bodice.

“Perhaps,” she nodded. Her hands traveled down his chest, one of them staying on his shoulder while the other pressed against the spider over his chest. The suit sagged and released from him, hanging down uselessly. Some of the fabric fell down on his arms and pooled on top of her. Peter laughed slightly as he removed himself from his position. He shed the rest of it, laying the suit carefully next to the mask on top of the stairwell entrance.

“You certainly take my breath away more when I see you in the nude. How are these muscles even allowed?” she asked, 

“I just got them after the spider bit me,” he replied. He leaned back over and kissed her again.

Her hands immediately flew to his shoulder, bringing him back down over her. He threw his leg over her hips so that he was straddling her hips. This time, when they pulled back from the kiss he removed her shirt and left it by his own superhero outfit.

As they kissed again, her hands worked on removing her pants. She had already kicked off her shoes. Soon, they were both left in their underthings and nothing else. The sun was beginning to peak over the city skyline in the form of light blue hues mixing with the dark of night and the lavender of early morning. 

Peter moved his hands down her chest as they moved back from the kiss. He pressed his lips to her jaw and moved down her neck as his hand pressed against her left breast. She let out a small moan, hooking one of her legs over his hips. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, bringing them back into another kiss now that they had both caught their breaths.

Wanda unhooked her bra as they did so, leaving it by the side. She removed her leg from the position she had moved it to just long enough to wiggle out of her panties, that fell into the growing clothing pile beside them. “You’re very handsome,” she whispered excitedly.

The younger superhero smiled shyly, removing his boxers and leaving them next to the couple. He kept kissing her as his hands moved up and down her sides. He sat back on her legs, pressing his thighs and calves together. He grasped her thighs with both of his hands as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. 

They settled on little kisses so that they could breath and still be together in that intimate way. Wanda helped Peter raise her hips up and then slowly sank down onto his cock. “Ah,” she moaned, throwing his head backwards so her long brown hair cascaded down her back. 

The other couldn’t say anything, just kept kissing her. He helped her move her hips up and down slowly as he thrust into her. He brought her up just a couple of inches and held her there as he moved his cock deeper into her. He made sure to press himself against the rest of her folds to find her clit and pleasure that as well. 

Neither of them were in a hurry to find their completion, but their orgasms seemed to find them rather quickly. They had only been making love to each other for a matter of minutes before Wand clamped down around Peter, rocking her hips to pleasure herself throughout her entire orgasm. He let out a low moan and brought their lips together for what he hoped wouldn’t be their final kiss 

When they had both come down from their orgasm high, Peter slowly removed her from his cock. They turned and watched the sun rise up into the air the rest of the way. They silently got up once the morning had really started, meaning that people were going to be bustling about and they could be caught.

Both superheroes clothed themselves and then turned to each other. “I just-” Peter began.

At the same time, Wanda said, “Do you want to do that again sometime?”

“Sorry, you go first,” the younger superhero flushed.

“I really liked that. Not just the sex, but being with you. Somehow, it just felt tight,” she smiled softly.

“Yeah, me too,” he nodded. “I mean, it felt right for me too. I really like getting to spend time with you and I don’t want it to stop just because of this.”

“I don’t think that it will,” Wanda replied with a chuckle. She grabbed his hands and threaded their fingers together sweetly as they talked. 

“So, what does this make us? Are we just going to be friends with benefits?” Peter asked.

Wanda’s brows furrowed together as she thought. “If that’s what you want to be. I’ll take whatever you give me.”

“I want to be more than that. I want to be your boyfriend, if you’ll let me,” Peter flushed again.

“Yeah. Let’s date!” Wanda beamed. She leaned forward, bringing their lips together again before she jumped from the side of the building on her way back to the base.

Peter grinned as he watched the red hue of her magic surround her. He blinked and then followed after when Karen began to get upset at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	24. Too Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> female peter parker idea Penny and ned are in penny's room at the tower ned slaps penny's ass going opps thought i saw a spider penny pins ned to the wall cups his dick kisses him and rips they're clothes off and she rides ned into sweet oblivion she break the bed while fucking ned they're not as quiet as they think they keep the whole floor awake a few months later penny finds herself pregnant and couldn't be happier  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content, and genderbent Peter Parker

Penny tapped lazily at the keys on her keyboard as she tried to focus on the code that she was supposed to be debugging. It was hard to keep her mind on the problem in front of her due to what was behind her. She was currently nuzzled in between her boyfriend’s legs, leaning back on his stomach and chest. Her head rested just beneath where his pecs started. The most distracting part of that was the fact that she could feel all eight inches of his cock pressing against her back.

“You haven’t finished any work on the bugs in the suit for nearly five minutes. You okay?” Ned asked after a few more taps to her keyboard.

“I’m fine, or I would be if I couldn’t feel your cock against my spine,” she replied immediately. 

“I’m not even that hard,” Ned mumbled, a blush quickly rising to his cheeks. 

“But I keep thinking about ways that I could make you harder, or the way that you would feel inside of me and it’s distracting,” Penny complained. She snapped her laptop closed with her right hand then discarded the tech on her nightstand. She turned around so that she was kneeling in between her boyfriend’s legs with her hands on his thighs.

“What do you want me to do about it?” he asked as his eyes flitted between her lips up to her eyes.

Instead of giving him a suggestion, she placed her hand on his cheek. She gently brought their lips together and began to kiss him. Ned caught on pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Penny released a loud moan when they had to pull back for air. Her cunt throbbed and leaked for him. Ned grasped the bottom of his shirts and removed them, throwing the items over the side of the bed to the floor. She grinned widely as she removed her shirt and sports bra, letting them join the other clothing on the floor.

“I always somehow forget how perfect your tits look,” Ned murmured, mesmerized for a moment as her breasts bounced out of her bra in front of his face. He reached up, gently cupping the supple flesh in his hands. He held both of them for a moment before he released one and brought the other to his mouth. 

Ned licked at her nipple for a moment to get it perky before he began to lick thin stripes up her breast. He inhaled to draw heat away from the wet spots, which made her gasp and moan sharply. “You like that, baby?” he asked with a small smirk. He dropped that breast and ran his thumb over the other nipple to get it hard enough to cut glass. He wrapped his spare arm around her to bring her impossibly close to him.

“You know that I do. That’s why you’re doing this,” Penny mumbled. She shifted her hips around so that he could feel the dripping wetness of her cunt against his throbbing, hard cock, even if it was through clothes. 

“Fuck,” Ned swore. He moved his hand away from her breasts, instead grasping her ass with both of his hands. “You’re already wet enough that I can feel you through your pants? I guess you really were thinking about me.”

“I’m always this wet for you,” she bit back a whimper of pleasure as he bucked up and caused friction on her clit. 

He brought her in for another kiss before saying, “I want to feel that wetness on me.”

“You’ll get to,” She pulled off of him and stood on her bed despite the old wood creaking in protest. She undid the button and unzipped her jeans. She shoved them down with her panties, shedding them off the side of the bed. Ned quickly followed after her, freeing his cock from the constraints it had been trapped in. “Can I ride you?” she asked as soon as she saw it. She got down from the standing pose and kneeled next to him again.

“Yes please,” he nodded. He wiggled down so that his head was lying against her pillows and his body was almost flat on the mattress. Penny sat down on his thighs, rubbing her wetness against him. Her boyfriend moaned loudly as his hands moved to her hips, helping her move up.

Penny easily grasped her cock beneath her as she kneeled over the massive member. She brought the head to her entrance and then slid down, letting a near-scream erupt from her as pleasure coursed through her. She had sat down on the length all at once, taking it all into her. “Ned!” she whimpered as she moved forward, rubbing her clit against his belly.

“Shit, Penny,” Ned groaned, his hands still planted on her hips. 

She began to rise a few inches off of his member and then sank down with one fluid motion. She made sure that she got pleasure on her clit while also being careful to clamp down around her boyfriend whenever she was sure it would give him the maximum pleasure. Her moans got louder and louder as her riding got more passionate. The coil in her stomach tightened more and more until it unleashed as she cummed around him. She continued riding him through their orgasms, her moans now chorusing with Ned, who was usually quiet during sex, but didn’t realize that she was going a bit too rough.

She had had her bed for years, and it had been second-hand when she got it. The abuse that it got over the years from other sessions like this had finally been too much. The wood supports underneath the mattress folded in and three of them broke. On the sides, the wood facing the walls broke as well, causing them to fall down to the ground

“Shit!” Ned swore. His hands immediately fled to her to keep her safe.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” she gasped. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“With your cunt? No,” he laughed, bringing her down for a reassuring kiss.

They got a little lost in each other again, just slowly making out while he went flaccid inside of her. They were interrupted just a few minutes into the session by someone at her door. “Penny? Are you alright?”

“Uh, fuck,” she swore, clambering off of her boyfriend. She reached for her panties and bra first, but the door was already being opened.

“It sounded like someone was hurt-” Steve stopped as soon as he got the door open.

“For fuck’s sake,” Tony laughed, reaching around the blond to shut the door. “JARVIS, add a new bed frame to this week’s grocery list.”

“That’s only the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me,” Penny muttered as she pulled her undergarments on.

“What about me? The world saving Avengers just saw my penis,” Ned was a bright red color as he quickly put his clothes on. 

They had just managed to get mostly dressed when another knock came from the door. “I know that you’re young and horny or whatever, but please try and keep activities quiet if you’re going to do them in the middle of the night. Some of us are trying to sleep,” Natasha called to the other girl before she left them alone.

“I don’t think any of them are going to let me live this down when Tony tells them,” Penny muttered as she put her jeans back on.

“Why do you think that?” Ned asked

She fixed him with a small stare, pursing her lips, “Because if they can make of something Captain America said once while on a mission for months then they can definitely make fun of me for literally breaking the bed during sex.”

* * *

Just like she had expected, the teasing started the next morning. At the beginning, every time someone mentioned it she turned about as red as Natasha’s hair. Slowly, however, she began to joke with them and roll with the punches. The teasing really only lasted a month or so, but as the jokes went something else took its place.

She found that she grew more and more nauseous around Tony, and more specifically his cologne. She puked a few times on patrol when she had done some overly complicated acrobatics in the air. She found that she was wanting some foods that she had until this point despised, such as hearts of palm and lima beans. On top of eating weird foods, she was also eating more than she had even right after the spiderbite when she was a teenager. She was falling asleep all the time, even when she had already slept for nearly eighteen hours. 

Penny now sat on the toilet in her personal bathroom with her phone in her hands. She had put the symptoms together in her head while sparring, which meant that she bailed rather abruptly on Tony without telling him anything. The timer slowly ticked down, bringing her closer and closer to finding out what her fate would be.

She didn’t know how a baby would affect her life, but she did know that she wanted to be a mother. 

The superhero nearly jumped out of her skin when the timer went off and alerted her that the tests had finished. She quickly turned it off and flipped both of the sticks that had come in the test over. Two ‘pregnant’s looked up at her. 

She squealed, bringing them close to her chest as she bounced up and down on her toes. She was going to have a baby, with the love of her life. 

A bubble of humor erupted in her mind as she realized that the baby had most likely been conceived on the night that she and Ned broke the bed, which was only going to result in more teasing for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	25. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can u do an omega steve x alpha tony when steve is pregnant and goes in to labor whilst in the tower with the whole avenger team and everyone is panicking  
> For Fastandfurious4l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: pregnancy, labor, and anxiety/panic attacks

It was rare that they would all be in the same place all at the same time anymore, but they made sure that they were all together at least once every month. They were currently gathered around the huge dining room table that Tony had in his basically unused formal dining room. Games were scattered around the two huge tubs that the billionaire stored them in. Several of them were spread out on the floor since they had been too complicated to bother figuring out how to put away.

The superhero team was currently surrounding a game of Clue that was rapidly going downhill. Tony and Natasha had already gotten in several fights about the difference between intelligence, reasoning, and pure instinct. 

Steve and Bruce sat away from the game, just watching as their partners and friends hurried to get the win. The blond omega had both of his hands on top of his massive bump, feeling the brief movements of the baby inside. He was uncomfortable and had been all day, which was one of the reasons that he hadn’t wanted to join in on the intense game.

Suddenly, he took in a sharp breath. Both of his hands wrapped around his stomach as he bent over slightly. The pain built up in his hips and then wrapped around him, causing every single muscle in his stomach to seize up.

“Steve?” Bruce asked, putting a hand on the omega’s shoulder.

Tony was out of his chair and next to his mate within seconds, worrying. He grasped one of the omega’s hands and brushed a hand through his hair. He knew that even with Braxton Hicks contractions, Steve wasn’t able to talk until the pain had passed.

“Sorry, sorry for worrying everyone,” the omega said quickly when he realized that the entire room had gone quiet. 

“You okay?” Nat finally said as the rest of the team exchanged worried looks. 

“I should be. Tony, can you help me up so I can get my water?” Steve asked.

“You know, I could just get it for you,” the alpha replied. He stood up and helped pull his mate to his feet anyway. Throughout the entire pregnancy, Steve had been very determined to do as much as he could and there was almost no way to talk him out of doing it either.

The alpha hesitantly returned to the board game when his omega had slipped out of sight.

“We all saw your cards,” Thor boomed with a wide grin.

“Well then I get to see all of your cards,” Tony tried, but Natasha was quick to stop his attempted hijinks.

“No, he doesn’t. As much as I want the arrogant bastard to lose, it’s not fair that we all saw his cards because he was going to help his omega. We need to restart the game.”

“What if we played something else?” Bruce suggested instead. “You know, something that I could actually play when you’re not all arguing at each other.”

“Like what?” Clint asked, looking over to the beta with a tired expression.

“Uh, Tony,” Steve called before the scientist got a chance to answer.

“Yes, love of my life?” the billionaire called out. While he was waiting for a response, he snatched the packet of cards from underneath the board game. They clattered out of his hands and down to the floor at the sentence that came next.

“Am I still the love of your life if my water broke on your favorite rug?” he asked.

The rest of the team flew into a flurry of panic as soon as they heard the omega finish. 

Natasha’s eyes grew wide and the blood rushed from her face. The alpha had seen a lot of things and been trained for even more, but the idea of childbirth was still terrifying and unknown. For one of the first times in her life, she was frozen and even her thoughts had stopped working

Clint and Bruce were both on their feet, talking over one another and arguing about what needed to be done. Clint was adamant that the omega needed to go to the hospital while Bruce was nearly on autopilot about getting things ready for a homebirth. 

Thor was out of his seat in search of the omega, boomin about some tradition or other that had to do with the breaking of an omega’s water with their first born.

Tony’s breathes were coming in quick pants and his heart was beating faster than it had even with his panic attacks. JARVIS had already activated the Labor and Delivery protocol, so Tony couldn’t call any of the suits or parts to him unless the AI was able to locate an actual threat in the immediate vicinity. 

“Tony!” Steve called as his own panic began to take over as everyone in his pack freaked out. 

The sound of his omega in distress immediately snapped the alpha out of his panic. He shot up from his chair and rushed to Steve, holding his hand and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re okay, I’m here, omega,” he said carefully.

“I don’t know what to do,” Steve whimpered, one hand gripped Tony’s while the other supported the large baby bump. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything right now. Just come to the living room, sit down, and I’ll check through all of the hospital stuff. Your water broke, so the baby should be coming quickly, right?”

“Mhm,” Steve nodded slowly, his face still white and his eyes wide with panic.

“It’s okay. We’re going to go to the hospital, and it’ll be you, me, the doctors and then the baby,” he touched the omega’s bump. “You’re going to be okay.”

“We’re going to be okay,” Steve nodded, putting his spare hand on top of his lover’s.

“That’s right,” Tony slowly helped his omega step through the hallway to the chairs. Steve lowered himself down into his favorite, whimpering slightly at the discomfort of the amniotic fluid still dribbling down his legs.

“Bruce? Can you sit with him while I get the car ready?” Tony called.

“Huh?” the beta turned away from where he was arguing with Clint and quickly nodded. “Oh, yeah, of course,” he rushed beside the omega and offered his hand. 

“Clint, you should probably calm your alpha down. You two can stay in the tower tonight and tomorrow if you want, or head home. We’ll message you when the baby gets here. Same goes for you, Thor,” Tony called as he hurried down the hall.

He checked the bags and made sure that they had everything that they would need for their new arrival. He brought the bags to the elevator and had Bruce help him get the omega down to the car. Steve had another contraction on the way there, which JARVIS helpfully informed them was exactly ten minutes and forty three seconds after the last one ended.

As they drove through the still-bustling streets of New York city to get to the hospital, Steve felt the panic drift away from him. He had his mate and soon he would have his baby. He had a pack, which was something he had never had until now, and they loved him enough to get concerned about him going into labor.

Everything would be alright, afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	26. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony (post Avenger 2012) with post- serum mpreg Steve. Steve as a total Mama Bear and househusband , he is thinking about retirement, he cooks and bakes and waits for Tony. He really wants a baby cannot control himself around little babies and tiny things he sees in shops or parks and everywhere. So they have hot sex and Tony puts a baby in him and they make cute pregnancy announcement. Steve is also excited for Belly casts and maternity clothes, to build the nursery, buys stuff for the baby, has Pinterest boards, baby books and what not.But sometimes he also gets really hormonal and moody and clings to Tony like a koala and wants constant attention and cries when he doesn't get it. Tony is always concerned and sees to his every need , even buys grocery himself for Steve and has constant heart eyes for Steve and his baby bump. Mpreg Steve is also always touching his bump and waddles everywhere and looks really cute and chubby ( double chin) in his pastel maternity shirts and Tony's oversized sweaters etc. U can choose gender but can u pls name the baby something other than Peter or Morgan or Harley as long as the baby is chunky and healthy.  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, discussions of miscarriages, pregnancy, A/B/O dynamics, mpreg, and birth
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronouns are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

It started with little things, literally and figuratively.

Steve found himself getting distracted by the baby aisle whenever he went shopping. He would spend nearly an hour looking over the little onesie and pacifiers that were themed after himself and his boyfriend. Whenever he went for his runs, he would stop by playgrounds and watch the kids playing with each other. His favorite thing was when a jogging mother would catch up to him and he got to watch her infant in the stroller.

The ache began to grow more and more as he settled into the roll of a househusband. He spent all of his time at home, baking, cooking, cleaning, and doing everything else that needed maintaining around the house. He was alone a lot of the time, because Tony had to do things with Pepper and his company or save the world. He longed for a companion, in the same way that he had longed for a sibling other than Bucky when he was a child.

He was already retiring from superhoering now that he remembered what the heartbreak and casualties of war felt like. Of course he would be around if the world ever needed him, just in case, but he was going to spend his life free of the burden of battles. He didn’t want to be a pawn for Fury to move around anymore, or anyone for that matter.

As soon as he had signed his retirement papers and flipped Fury the bird, he was Tony for a baby.

The subject came up when they were having their celebratory dinner. Steve was nursing what must have been his ninth glass of champagne and secretly mourning the fact that he couldn’t get drunk. His heart was happy and content as he watched his husband joke and sip on his own drink. They had been married for a mere six months, but it was already amazing. 

“I kid you not, they tried to vote me off the board again. I don’t know how many times they’re going to try and do it, seeing as each time Pepper gives them this whole speech about how they would collapse under the weight of their own egos without my genius and her abilities supporting them,” Tony said, waving a fork full of food around.

“You have quite the ego yourself, Tony,” Steve commented, taking another sip of the fizzy alcohol in his glass.

“You like my ego, don’t you, baby?” he smirked. Tony’s hand slowly moved up his leg, growing closer to his crotch.

“You know that I do. And I would love to see that ego in a baby or toddler,” Steve blurted, unable to breach the subject in a more graceful manner.

“Excuse me, what?” Tony asked, blinking a few times as his brain tried to process the words his husband had just spoken.

“I know that we haven’t been married for that long, but I can’t stop thinking about it,” he sighed, setting the glass down. “I just... see all of these cute tiny things in shops and mothers with children and I want it, Tony.”

“You want a baby?” Tony asked, pulling back and blinking a few more times. “With me?”

“Is that really so surprising? You’re my husband,” Steve reached across the table, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together sweetly.

“Forgive me for not expecting this. You were just punching aliens into the ground a couple of months ago,” Tony said, still baffled.

“But I’m retired now, and I want to have a family. I’ve always wanted a family,” the blond looked away from his lover, just watching the bubbles rise in his drink as he waited for the other to answer.

“I-I guess I just never expected you to want a family with me. To be honest, it’s still sinking in that you actually married me,” Tony replied. He was beginning to regain his composure and come down from his shock.

The silence hung over them for a few minutes as neither superhero was sure how to continue. “Are you willing to start a family with me?” Steve asked, his voice soft and unsure.

“Of course I want to have a family with you. Shouldn’t we think about this for a little bit, though? I don’t want to be one of those parents that puts more thought into moving or getting a puppy than they do having a baby,” Tony replied immediately.

“So maybe we can talk about this in a week or so?” Steve prompted, feeling the sadness creep back into his mind already.

“Yeah. I should be able to weigh all of the pros and cons of giving you my sperm to make a tiny me by then,” Tony grinned. He got up from his seat and leaned over the table, kissing his lips sweetly.

* * *

As his way of finally answering the question a week later, Tony had spread candles and rose petals all over the bed. He was sitting on the bed with a de-thorned rose clenched in between his teeth. He was wearing black lingerie, with a small pair of underpants that barely covered his cock. The other part could barely even be considered a shawl with how sheer it was. The black lace formed a small rap that didn’t even go down to Tony’s ass.

“What is this?” Steve laughed, closing the door behind him slowly.

“This is my way of saying let me put a baby in you,” Tony got up from the bed, removing the rose from his teeth and holding it in his hand. He stopped when he reached the front of his husband and gave a dramatic bow while holding the rose out to the blond, “My hubby.”

“You’re ridiculous sometimes, you know that?” Steve laughed as he took the rose from the other.

“Only for you, love of my life,” he grinned as he stood back up. He grasped the lapels of the motorcycle jacket Steve was wearing and brought him down for a searing kiss.

The blond almost immediately let the rose fall forgotten onto the floor next to them. He tossed his arms around the shorter man, slowly walking him back to the bed. Tony flipped them around when they got there, breaking the kiss so that they could get their breath. Steve used his elbows to get back up onto the bed, propping himself up against the pillows and headboard.

“You ready for me to pound that baby into you?” Tony whispered. His hands were already tearing the clothes off of Steve. He removed the jacket and tossed it to the edge of the bed, where the fleece on the edges nearly caught fire. 

Neither of them noticed, too wrapped up in each other. “Yes, please, yes,” Steve nodded, nearly begging. 

Once they were both completely in the nude, including the strange male lingerie that Tony had dressed in, their lips found each other again. Tony’s hands roamed all over his lover, desperately touching as much of him as he could. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he had put underneath there when spreading the rose petals everywhere. He spread some of the slippery material over three of his fingers. 

Tony separated from the kiss so that he could watch his lovers face as he prepared him. He pressed the tip of his middle finger into his lover, grinning when he saw Steve’s eyes flutter shut with pleasure. The supersoldier bit his lip and arched his hips up as the entire finger slipped into him. The billionaire drank in every little sound that his husband made as he slowly began to pull his finger out and then enter back into him. 

When the blond was open enough to insert another finger, Tony did so. He leaned down and began to tweak his husband’s nipple while making out with him. 

It took forever and not long enough for the blond to be prepared. They were both enjoying it immensely, as Tony liked to make his husband come undone around him and Steve adored the feeling of being slowly fucked open. If they had been so excited to get to the process of baby-making, they probably would have continued to the blond’s completion. 

Tony removed his fingers and wiped them off on the old towel they kept in the nightstand. He spread more lube over his cock, breathing heavily. “I’m going to get to feel you without a condom for the first time,” he mumbled. He leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips for a moment, just to tease him.

As soon as their lips disconnected from each other, the smaller man pressed the tip of his cock to his husband’s entrance. “Fuck, Tony, please,” Steve whined, pressing his head back against the pillows behind him in his desperation. 

“You’re going to get me, cap, don’t worry,” Tony breathed. He could already feel the walls of his lover clamping down around him slightly. He began to push in slowly, reveling in the feeling of warmth that caused pleasure to echo through him.

“Shit, how did we ever do this without a condom? It feels so much better like this,” Steve moaned, wiggling his hips to try and get his lover further inside of him. Once Tony had bottomed out, the superhero rolled his hips just to get used to the feeling.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Tony began to rapidly pound into his lover. “Shit, fuck,” he swore. Normally during sex, Tony liked to watch his lover’s every movement and hear every moan of pleasure. This time, however, the immense pleasure of finally getting to feel his husband bare was too much for him to even keep his eyes open. 

Steve moaned happily and pushed back every time that Tony thrust forward into him. The smaller man was making sure to drag his cock down against his lover’s prostate as he pulled out, and aimed up at the blond’s cervix. 

“Please, Tony, please,” Steve moaned, his nails scratching the other man’s back as he chased after the immense pleasure he was getting.

“Please what?” the billionaire asked.

“Please fill me up with a baby! Get me big and pregnant with your baby,” he pleaded. “I wanna have everyone know that we’re so married that you got Captain America pregnant!”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice as his thrusts doubled in intensity, though he managed to keep up the thrusting pattern he’d developed. He brought the blond in for a sensual kiss, fucking their tongues against each other.

The closer that they got to their orgasms, the messier their movements became. Tony leaned down and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss as his hips snapped forward for the last time. His cock spurted the semen deep inside of his lover as the blond cummed in between their stomachs.

When they came down from the orgasmic highs, Tony slowly pulled out of his lover while Steve cleaned himself up with the towel. “Do you think it’ll take this time?”

“It’s possible, but we shouldn’t be banking on you getting pregnant the first time. Don’t stress too much if it turns out that I didn’t knock you up this time, though. I plan on fucking you long and hard for days now that I don’t have to use a condom,” Tony grinned.

“I’m going to throw something at you,” the bond flushed as he finished cleaning himself off.

“Please don’t,” Tony chuckled. He took the towel from his lover and cleaned himself off as well. They fell asleep cuddled against each other, Steve’s hand hopefully resting on his lower belly.

* * *

Despite being the most excited for the baby, Steve was the one that kept putting off taking a pregnancy test. Tony had done an absurd amount of research on that small niche subject alone, and had learned the exact number of hours that you should wait before taking a test. When that number came, he began to poke a prod his husband into peeing on a couple of the store bought sticks. 

“I don’t get it,” Tony sighed when the two month mark from their first time trying to conceive finally passed. “You’re the one that was super adamant that we try for a baby and now you’re the one that refuses to take tests or even talk about babies.”

“I just…” Steve turned to the side, looking out of the huge windows in the dining room at the waves slowly making their way up the damp sand before receding out back to the ocean. “I don’t know, Tony. I’m scared, I guess.”

“Scared? Of what?” he asked, putting his fork down on the table next to his plate.

“Well… Bucky and I were together for years and there wasn’t much in the way of protection back then. We never conceived,” Steve said worriedly.

Tony took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He weighed the pros and cons of what he was about to say before he through caution to the wind, like normal. “You probably did conceive several times, your old body just couldn’t sustain a pregnancy.”

“So I miscarried?” Steve whispered, his eyes quickly filling with tears. “I got pregnant and didn’t even know it.”

“Maybe. We don’t know for sure, it’s just a guess,” Tony said quickly. His heart throbbed with panic as he saw his lover crying. He got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding the blond as he tried his best not to cry. 

“That’s so sad, Tony,” Steve whimpered.

“We don’t even know if it’s true. Maybe you and Bucky were just sexually incompatible. Your body could have also had an irregular ovulation cycle,” the billionaire tried to rack his mind for ways to make the situation better.

“I miss him,” Steve sniffled.

“I know you do. I’m sorry,” Tony leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

“Sorry for crying on you like that, I just couldn’t stop them when they started,” Steve shook his head, dabbing at his cheeks with the napkin next to his plate.

Tony sat back down himself and picked up his fork, “It’s fine. I should know by now that I need to watch what I say.”

* * *

The longer that Steve thought about what his lover had said, the more the prospect of pregnancy seemed slightly above plausible. He watched the calendar carefully until he had made sure that his cycle hadn’t come for two months. 

The blond had several pregnancy tests and other supplies ordered with the groceries normally delivered to their house. He made sure to get to them before Tony got home and hid them away underneath the bathroom sink. He waited until his lover had left for two days for a board meeting before he took them.

He now sat on the couch in the living room with all six tests laid out on the table in front of him. JARVIS had a timer running on his phone, something Steve had been too nervous to figure out.

“Sir? The timer has gone off,” the AI informed him gently.

“Is it wrong to be this nervous?” he mumbled as he shakily picked up the first test and turned it over.

“I believe that it’s normal to have feelings of anxiousness and withdrawn excitement when something large is happening in your life,” he replied. 

Steve glanced to the ceiling, a habit he had never managed to quite kick. He looked back down to the stick and felt a grin spread across his face. He picked up the next, and the next and the growing happiness inside of him couldn’t be contained.

“I’m pregnant! I’m going to have a baby!” he beamed. “This is amazing,” he clenched three of the tests in one hand as the other one moved down to his still-flat stomach.

When the shock had finally worn off he began to travel around the house, getting the pregnancy announcement ready for his husband. He wrapped two of the tests in tissue paper, choosing the ones that read ‘Pregnant’ or ‘Not Pregnant’ instead of the ones that had complicated lines or colors. He put the wrapped tests inside of a small box and then wrapped that as well. 

As soon as the present was prepared, Steve busied himself with making food again. He decided that he was going to make an Italian dish to celebrate the occasion, since he knew it was one of Tony’s favorites.

He set the table, placing the bowl of cooked pasta in the middle of the table for serving. He crowded around the sauce and other food elements before he placed a plate down on each side of the table. He put the box on top of Tony’s plate and then laid the silverware out. 

“Hey cute stuff, I’m home!” the billionaire called as he walked down from the roof, where he had apparently just arrived in the Ironman suit. 

“Can you not just take a car?” the blond chuckled, placing his hands on Tony’s hips as he got close enough. “You have so many down in the garage.”

“Ironman suit is safer,” Tony shrugged, putting his hands on Steve’s hips as well. He leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly. He removed himself from his husband and darted around him, heading to the table.

“What’s this?” he asked, lifting the box with one hand. 

“A present,” the blond said bluntly as he sat down on the other side of the table.

“I can see that. Do you promise that it’s not a bomb or a taser?” Tony asked.

Steve winced, realizing that he had chosen a bad way to tell his lover that they were expecting. Tony had been through so much with the Arc Reactor and Obediah that it was no wonder he was being a little hesitant. “It’s a good thing, I promise. I would never try to hurt you like that, Tony. I hope you know that,” he said earnestly.

“Can never be too cautious,” the engineer muttered to himself as he slowly and carefully unwrapped the gift. It made Steve’s heart shatter at how timid and nervous he was around something so innocent as a present.

Tony finished removing the wrapping paper. He glanced warily at his husband as he opened the box to find the tissue paper. He then undid the tissue paper and flipped over both tests. “You’re…”

“Pregnant, I am,” Steve beamed, covering his watery smile with his hands.

“Steve, this is amazing! I told you that you were probably pregnant,” Tony cheered as he got up. He moved Steve’s hands away from his face and pushed their lips together intimately. 

When they pulled out of the kiss Steve had to blink a few times to work the tears out of his baby blue eyes. He sniffled, bringing Tony closer to him by wrapping both of his arms around his lover’s waist. The other ran his fingers through Steve’s hair while kissing his head softly. 

“We’re going to be parents, Tony,” Steve grasped his lover’s hand and brought it to his belly. “We’re going to be parents.”

“I know, I know,” Tony beamed brighter than he had in a long time. 

* * *

They had just finished with the normal part of the prenatal check up. Tony had the prescription for vitamins tucked somewhere in his suit. Steve had fully checked out and was apparently progressing just fine from the outside. 

The blond was sitting on the examination table in one of those flimsy hospital gowns that they used for check ups. Every now and again he would squirm uncomfortably as he had an entirely full bladder. He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the sonographer opened the door and entered.

“Nice to meet the two of you,” she grinned widely after introducing herself. “I take it that this is your first baby and first ultrasound?”

After they had nodded she went on to explain how everything worked and what they should expect. She had Steve lay back on the examination table and then inserted the small machine that would allow them to see and hear their baby.

Steve grasped his husband’s hand as he stared nervously at the screen, waiting for anything to happen. He took in a shaky breath when she placed the doppler on his stomach, allowing them to hear the rhythmic swell of noise that was their infant’s heartbeat. “Is that really…?” he whispered, in a state of disbelief. 

“That's the heartbeat, and this is the baby,” she pointed to the screen where she had finally managed to get the hazy black and white to level out a bit. There was a large shape with the static inside of it and then a small, pea sized object almost in the middle of that.

“Holy shit, that’s our baby,” Tony gasped, his eyes wide with shock and realization. 

“Tony, that’s our baby,” Steve whispered and nodded. He placed a hand over his mouth as he took in a shaky breath and turned to stare at the screen. He took in every ounce of the shape that he could while also straining his ears for the heartbeat.

“Everything seems to be progressing right,” the sonographer chirped as she printed them out some pictures. 

The blond ex-superhero almost felt like sobbing when they had to turn the lights on because their session had ended. He was allowed to go change and pee in the bathroom just down the hall. When he returned, she talked to them a little bit about the baby and assured them that everything sounded right.

They left the appointment with the pictures of their tiny baby, more excited than they had ever expected to be. When they got home, they discussed how they were going to tell the team and decided to wait until they had reached the second trimester just in case something happened.

* * *

Tony grabbed another piece of the cloth from the glue-y white solution, placing it on top of Steve’s stomach. He was still without a baby bump, which left the only sign that he really was pregnant as the disappearance of his abs.

“Jesus, that’s cold!” Steve exclaimed, almost shying away from the strip.

“Language,” Tony teased.

“Are you ever going to let me live that down?” he asked, leaning his head back against the chair behind him. 

“Are you ever going to stop reacting to it? Because until then I don’t think I’m going to drop it,” he replied easily. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he complained.

“You married me,” Tony reminded him gently. He got up and washed his hands off so that the plaster was only under his fingernails. “You wanna watch a movie while we wait for it to dry?” he asked.

Steve nodded eagerly. Tony helped him up carefully so that they didn’t disturb the plaster and brought him to the living room. They sat together on the couch while watching whatever movie they could agree on that night. 

The timer went off about halfway through, signifying that the plaster had dried and they could take it off. Tony kneeled in front of Steve, peeling it off of him. “What’s the point of this, again?” he asked.

“I want to be able to see the progression of the baby bump. We’re going to do this every ten weeks because it’ll seem like nothing is really changing to us, but we’ll be able to see how big I get with these,” Steve grinned as he watched the rest of the plaster fleck off onto the hardwood below them.

“This another thing you found on those Pinterest boards you make every night before bed?” Tony asked with a teasing smirk.

“The belly casts were, but the every ten weeks thing was my idea,” he replied proudly.

Tony put the cast down on the floor and then got up next to his lover, kissing him sweetly. When they pulled back, he placed his forehead on Steve’s, “You’re so cute.”

* * *

“Are you sure that this is how you want to tell the team?” Steve asked as he watched his lover work. Tony had the two newest pictures of the ultrasound on the table in front of him, and was trying to get the best picture of them with the older ones and a pregnancy test they had kept.

“Yes. I don’t want to have them all over because who knows what their reactions might be. This way they’ll be destroying their own furniture,” Tony nodded. When he finally got the picture he plopped himself down next to his lover.

“It just feels a little impersonal,” Steve sighed, placing his head on Tony’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms lazily around his husband’s waist and let himself enjoy the feeling of closeness.

“It’s not impersonal,” Tony defended. “Okay, maybe it is a little impersonal, but the baby is kind of a personal thing, and I want to just keep it between us. This is a good middle ground where we tell people but we keep them at a distance.”

“You have a problem sharing,” the blond looked up at his husband slightly. 

“Well, a lot of the things that I tried sharing got forcibly taken from me so you can’t really blame me for being a little hesitant about the baby,” he replied quickly.

“I know, Tony,” he lifted his face up and kissed the other man’s cheek just as Tony sent the announcement to the group chat. They both settled in to watch the chaos unfold with their friends.

* * *

Tony and Steve did another belly cast when Steve reached twenty weeks, where he was already growing a firm bump. Neither of them could keep their hands away from it, just happy to feel the baby in any way possible. 

While they hadn’t had any symptoms like morning sickness or cramping, they found out that even a super soldier wasn’t immune to mood swings. Luckily, he avoided anger almost always and focused on being overly clingy and sad to happy. Currently, he was stuck in the former of the two.

“Hey Tony?” Steve called. He was camped out in the living room at the moment, putting his feet up. His ankles were a bit swollen and sore from his morning run with Sam, where he now had to jog along with the other former soldier due to the size his baby bump was getting to be.

“Yeah?” Tony hummed in reply, happy to get an excuse to finish with the paperwork early. He had been taking full advantage of the pregnancy as an excuse to get out of his work a bit early.

“Could you mix some of that cherry ice cream we got last time we went shopping with the hot sauce Rhodey brought over?” he yawned.

“Hot and cold? Kinda predictable there with the cravings,” Tony chuckled. He pushed his chair back and got up to go get the requested items.

“It’s not for me, it’s for the baby,” his husband replied quickly.

Tony just chuckled as he opened the freezer to get the icecream out. He winced when he saw that the place where the carton was now occupied by cold, empty air. “Uh, babe, I’m going to have to go to the store and get some more,” he shut the freezer and walked to the entryway where they kept their coats.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes and threatening to fall. 

“Baby, you just asked me to go and get you hot sauce and ice cream,” Tony chuckled as he shrugged on his coat. 

“But I want you to stay and cuddle with me and the baby,” Steve whimpered. Tears began to roll down his face at a terrifying rate. Tony quickly removed his coat and rushed over to his lover, cuddling up next to him. 

“I’m here, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere,” Tony murmured, pressing his lips to the blond’s forehead.

Steve tucked his head under Tony’s chin and wrapped his arms around the other man. His bump laid on top of his husband’s stomach. Tony placed a hand on the bump while the other one gently held Seve’s shoulder. The billionaire had no idea how he had fallen so far from where he used to be. He used to sleep with one person a night and never look back, but now he was bending to the every whim and need of a single person. He wouldn’t change it for the world, he smiled to himself.

* * *

When they got to thirty weeks they held a baby shower with the rest of the team. Natasha had come over early and decorated the living room. The rest of the team, including Sam, Pepper, and Rhodey, with a special appearance from Maria Hill, filtered in when the clock finally hit two.

Maria was helping Clint and Pepper with Steve’s newest belly cast while Rhodey, Sam, and Bruce were helping move furniture out of the spare room and into a storage room next door. They were going to paint the room today and then let it dry before they went and put together the baby furniture. Steve had allowed them to do that much while getting them to promise that he would be able to decorate it to his tastes later.

“I’ve had a couple of my friends get pregnant, but I never really realized how big they got,” Maria hummed as she smeared more of the sticky plaster over the bump.

“I’m amazed that my skin even stretches this much,” he replied, his cheeks turning a bit pink. He felt as though he had let his figure slip since he had gained a lot more weight. He was nowhere close to unhealthy, but his face, ass, hips, thighs, and almost everything else about him had definitely gotten fuller.

“I think that pregnancy suits you. Way more than it would me,” Clint chuckled.

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” Pepper asked, steering the conversation away from bodies, just in case it would result in a pregnancy mood swing breakdown.

“No, we’re going to find out here with the cake,” he replied with an excited grin.

Some of the people in the nursery finished their part in painting and came back to enjoy the snacks and chatting. Several of them had brought small gifts, mostly just stuffed animals like the ones that they had as kids or onesies themed like Ironman and Captain America.

Eventually, time ticked later and later, leading them to when they were going to cut the cake. Tony brought it out of the kitchen where he had been storing it, placing it carefully down on the table. He stood proudly next to his lover with a hand on his hip, watching as Steve cut into it.

He removed the slice of cake and placed it onto the plate in Tony’s hand. Both expectant parents stared down at the bright, baby blue coloring of the vanilla cake. 

“We’re going to have a boy? That’s amazing,” Tony beamed, throwing his arms around his lover to kiss his lips.

“We’re having a boy!” Steve cheered as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him back.

They got cheers from their chosen family and friends. They eventually separated and answered a few questions about names before they gave out cake. They opened presents and talked until around seven, when they all went out to eat at their favorite restaurant. 

When they got back to the house, Tony and Steve were both exhausted. The blond fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Tony to do the cleanup and finished putting the nursery furniture together for his pregnant lover.

* * *

Steve went into labor just as he hit the thirty nine week mark, and of course it happened when Tony wasn’t home. He had been having practice contractions steadily in bursts of ten for about five days now so it wasn’t a surprise to either of them. Tony was able to get out of the board meeting and back to his lover with minimal trouble.

They waited out the contractions by watching movies, walking around the estate, and cuddling. Steve napped through most of it when he ran out of energy from walking. 

When they got to the hospital, Steve’s water broke in the foyer and their son then seemed to be determined to come as quickly as he could. The doctors had just gotten Steve hooked up and changed when he felt the urge to push. They found that he was already dilated and the baby was reering to be born.

Steve only pushed for ten minutes before the baby was crowning, and then in another five their screeching son was born into the world. He was placed on his carrier's chest while Tony cut the cord and then whisked away to be cleaned and measured and weighed.

They got him back just as Steve was being lowered into a wheelchair and moved to the recovery ward. Neither of them could stop looking over the gorgeous features of the baby that they had made. 

Steve was moved into the bed in the recovery room and then fed their screaming infant, who had calmed down a bit now that he was closer to something familiar. “I have to say, the screaming is a beautiful sound.”

“You won’t be saying that when he wakes us up in the middle of the night for the millionth time,” Tony whispered. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his forehead on Steve’s bare shoulder. The blond had the hospital down untied and down underneath his pecs, over his deflated baby bump, to feed the baby.

“It’s his way of telling us that he’s alive and needs us,” Steve replied quietly. 

Tony just hummed in acknowledgement. They were both emotionally drained, and physically to some extent. They sat in silence for a bit, Steve letting their baby drink his fill before burping him. He slid down on the bed, placing the newborn on his chest carefully while cupping his head and bum.

“I love him so much,” Steve whispered excitedly.

“He’s beautiful. He’s us,” Tony nodded.

A while later, a nurse came in to ask for his name so they could finish with the birth certificate. “Colin,” Tony said, as that was the name they had decided on.

“Colin Anthony Stark-Rogers,” Steve said without hesitation.

“You’re really going to name our son after me?” Tony asked, breathless with amazement.

“You have Howard’s first name as your middle name, so he should have his. That way he’ll have a bit of his dad with him everywhere he goes,” the blond replied. Truth be told, he was still terrified that he would lose Tony one day to a villain or to the shrapnel in his chest. This way he would have a part of Tony in the baby, and the baby would have a part of Tony in his name.

The nurse wrote down the name and left the new family alone.

Steve moved over in the bed, letting his lover cuddle up close to him. Tony put his head down on his husband’s shoulder, bringing his hand to rest on the back of their newborn son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	27. Wow, Nice Pecs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a fic where Tony is obsessed with Steve's pecs before and after they are in a relationship. Steve uses this advantage and tempts him to come to bed or have dinner on time, of join in on movie nights and in return Tony can just squish his face in those tiddies. It can be like that deleted scene from Bridget Jones where they watch TV and Daniel's hand is just always inside Bridget's top holding her boobs.  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Objectifying and mildly sexual content

If someone had asked Tony if he had ever thought he would hear the line from anyone other than self-centered interviewers that wore low shirts just to be able to shame anyone objectifying them, he would have said no. However, he was now sitting in front of his long-time idol and crush, who had apparently been watching too much daytime television. 

He had his fingers threaded together, chin resting on top of them while his elbows sat on the top of the table. Across from him sat the noble Captain America, trying to explain the most recent mission to him. There were files spread out all over the table, pictures, words, reports and the like. Tony’s eyes were barely registering them, even if they were being shown to him in front of his face.

Instead, his sights were glued to the beautifully sculpted pecs that the Captain held. It wasn’t like the pecs were the only asset that the super soldier had, but they were certainly the nicest in Tony’s opinion. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, slamming down one of the thicker parts of the file to try and startle the billionaire out his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Tony asked, not moving his eyes from the glorious pecs.

Steve followed his gaze down to his chest and felt his face heat up slightly. He didn’t mind the attention from the other man, but he was definitely getting a little frustrated now that they were supposed to be doing something important. “My eyes are up here.”

* * *

After Steve had caught the other superhero staring at his chest, he began to pay more attention. He saw that Tony’s eyes followed him around a lot of the time. Whenever he was facing forward they were on his chest, occasionally flitting to his biceps or abs -if he was shirtless. When he was facing away from the other man, he could almost feel his eyes wandering over his sculpted ass.

The flirting began after the awkwardness of the first week after the incident and following realizations had occurred. It was a lot like the banter that they had shared before, but now they had their own inside joke that the rest of the team was oblivious to.

The rest of the team was not, however, oblivious to how much the superheroes liked each other and refused to admit it. Tony was eventually bullied into taking Steve out on a date, and the two had been nearly inseparable ever since.

Currently, Tony had been down in his lab for the last twelve hours and no one had seen him move out of the room even to go to the bathroom. He had locked everyone out and was blasting his music at an obnoxiously loud volume. Dinner time rolled around and they all waited ten minutes for the engineer to join them, but when he showed no sign of showing up they ate without him.

The entire team had gotten together just to do dinner and a movie, which Phil encouraged them doing as he thought that it would bring them together as a team. Tony was the only one absent from the darkened room, and it was beginning to worry Steve. 

“Would you mind waiting until I get Tony something to eat and out of his lab?” the blond asked as he rose from the couch.

“Not at all,” Phil spoke above the rest of his charges, looking to see if anyone was willing to argue with him tonight. None were.

Steve nodded his thanks and rushed to the elevator. As soon as he was downstairs, he got to the door and was met by the same warning JARVIS had given to him earlier that day, “Sir has initiated the Breakthrough Protocol, Captain.”

“I don’t give a shit what protocol he has activated right now. Use the Bonding Time Override,” he replied easily. Soon, the glass door unlocked as he was able to enter inside. He walked to the stereo and turned it off before marching over to his lover, who was underneath one of his old cars.

“I thought that you were having a breakthrough,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

“I was, and then I got distracted,” he replied, sliding out to remove the flashlight from between his teeth before he spoke. “Ooh, baby,” he grinned as he saw the sculpted, bulging muscles of his lover’s chest being squeezed together by his posture.

“Tony, you were supposed to come up for dinner and movie night. Have you eaten anything today?” Steve asked, dropping his hands back down to his sides.

“No,” the billionaire replied, averting his gaze in guilt.

“We’re going to fix that. Come upstairs with me and we’ll get you some food,” Steve said, already turning to do as he had said.

“Why should I?” Tony replied, obviously in one of his moods.

The older superhero felt a smirk spread out over his features, “Because if you come upstairs, eat, and watch movies with us I’ll let you keep your hand down my shirt the entire time the lights are off.”

“Really?” the billionaire's eyes shone with excitement. As soon as his lover had nodded Tony sprang to his feet. He basically pulled Steve out of the room and into the elevator. He scarfed down a sandwich when they got up into the kitchen and joined the rest of the team in the living room. 

Natasha and Clint were on the floor on either side of Bruce. Phil was sitting in one of the armchairs off to the side, looking more at his phone then at the movie. Thor was watching the screen from the other armchair with a fascination only seen before in toddlers.

Tony used a couple of pillows to prop himself up so that he was taller than the slouching hero on the couch. He pushed his hands down Steve’s shirt, placing his palm against the perfect muscles of his pecs, holding them. The only sign he knew what he was doing was the smirk that was now permanently etched onto the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	28. Belong to Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker/Harley Keener/Tony Stark (Tony is mid/late thirties and Harley + Peter are early twenties) - Harley and Tony have been in a relationship for a few months now (and have hid it from Peter), and they both want him to join but he is oblivious so one day while Harley and Tony are in the lab Peter comes on all giddy that he got laid and Harley and Tony are like “fuck no” so Tony comes up from behind Peter and holds his throat and is hella possessive and is like “your orgasms belong to Harley and I” and Harley is making Peter grind against his leg and they call him baby boy and mark him up good and they tease him and he is a slut for praise and they make him cum multiple times  
> For Delta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, polyamory, and BDSM elements

They were arguing again, but that was basically an hourly occurrence. The sound was familiar as it drifted across the lab, following the two occupants as they worked on their separate projects. Harley was working on something for his little sister, which was probably going to drive his mother up the wall. Tony had the newest version of the Ironman suit laid out in front of him on the table, only half assembled.

“I’m going to-” Harley was cut off by his boyfriend.

“No, you’re going to go to college and graduate and then we’ll talk about coming with me on business trips,” Tony replied quickly.

“Come on! This is going to be one of the biggest engineering conventions of the century,” he threw his arms up in the air, sending pieces of metal skittering across the floor behind him.

“You’re the one that decided you wanted a doctorate,” Tony replied quickly, pointing a screwdriver at the younger engineer.

“We can’t all get doctorates at seventeen like you,” Harley countered.

The retort coming from the billionaire was cut off as the lab door opened and their mutual crush hurried in. Peter’s hair was mussed to the side and his shirt was crumpled, which was unusual even for him. Normally he just had fold lines on his shirt, but this looked like the garment had gotten wet and been left on the floor. He also had a wide smile on his face and pink-tinted cheeks.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he hurried over to his work station between the two boyfriends. He had no idea that Tony and Harley were together because of his own obliviousness, not because they had been hiding it particularly well. It was the same trait that prevented him from seeing the look that they shared, possessiveness flying through both of his crushes.

“You’re not too late,” Harley replied as his eyes drifted up and down the back of the other twenty two-year-old.

“But why were you late, Peter? I hope this isn’t how you treat your other classes or training session,” Tony hit the flat of the screwdriver against his hand as he walked around his station slowly.

“Wh- I, um,” he flushed, the cute awkwardness both Tony and Harley adored flaring up again. “I was running a little late to classes but I made it on time, but that meant that I had to run by Aunt May’s and deliver something to the shelter after classes instead of before,” he replied quickly.

“Why were you late to class?” Harley asked, his suspicion already making jealousy writhe in the pit of his stomach.

“I-um, I got laid yesterday,” he replied as his cheeks flushed even darker.

Tony had been walking past Peter’s workstations with the excuse of going closer to Harley, but as the words fell from the other man’s mouth he was behind Peter in an instant. His hand moved to Peter’s throat and backed him against his shoulder as he whispered into his ear, “That’s unacceptable, baby boy.”

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter stuttered out. He had been calling the other man by his first name for months now, but something about the tone in the man’s voice and the hand around his throat made him revert. He couldn’t ignore the hardening of his cock in his pants at the actions either.

“Those pretty little orgasms of yours belong to us,” Harley walked in front of the other college student. “Got it?”

“Yes, please,” Peter nodded. “I want that so much.”

“Peter, we’re going to prove to you that we own them and we have a right to own them. If you don’t want that, just say persimmon, that’s the safeword,” Tony murmured, his voice calming down slightly. He didn’t want to force Peter into anything and he wanted him to be okay. 

“I know what this is and I want this. I want it, Mr. Stark,” Peter pleaded, achingly hard inside of his jeans.

“Hear that, Tony? Our baby boy is already begging for his daddies,” Harley purred as he leaned forward. He grasped Peter’s chin in his hand and brought their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss.

Tony backed them up against Harley’s workstation, leaning against it for support. He moved his knee up between Peter’s legs. Harley’s hands grasped the other man’s thighs and brought them down so that Peter's cock was rubbing against Tony’s leg through his jeans.

“Wh-what do you want me to call you?” Peter asked, looking dead into Harley’s eyes as he tried to catch his breath from the kiss. 

“You could call us both Daddy, but I think Tony likes it when you call him Mr. Stark,” Harley nipped at the underside of Peter’s jawline. The brown-haired man was now rutting against Tony’s leg like his life depended on it. Tony loosened the arm that was wrapped around Peter’s stomach enough for his hips to move more erratically. 

“Don’t assume what I like, Keener. Daddy suits us both just fine. Doesn’t it, baby boy?” Tony whispered the last of it right into Peter’s ear.

“Yes, y-yes Daddy,” Peter nodded fervently. His hips stuttered to a pause after increasing dramatically for a minute as he chased the pleasure. He let out a broken moan he orgasmed, smearing cum on the inside of his boxers. 

“That’s ours, baby boy,” Harley murmured. His calloused fingers moved to the zipper and buttons of Peter’s pants, undoing them in record time. He slid down the clothing so that it hung around the other student’s knees. Tony got onto the workstation in full so that Peter would be resting entirely on his lap without risking falling off. 

“Look at your little cock, already so hard for us again,” Tony whispered, staring down at the member as it strained for pleasure against Peter’s stomach.

The brown-haired superhero took a moment to find the words in his pleasure-addled brain, “Yeah, for you.” 

“He’s starting to get the idea, Tony. Do you think that means he earns a reward?” Harley asked, a devious smirked sliding across his features like it belonged there.

The other engineer stayed silent for a moment as his eyes took in the sight of his newfound lover’s cock, red and swollen against his abs. “I think that he should show us who his orgasms belong to before he gets a reward,” Tony said finally.

“You want to show us who your orgasms belong to, baby boy?” Harley asked.

“Yes, please, daddies,” he nodded. Tony slid out from under him, letting the younger engineer sit on the worktable in front of them. Peter’s eyes were blown wide to pleasure and whatever happiness chemicals were still rushing through him from his orgasm. He placed one hand on the table behind him to support himself.

His long fingers grasped his cock, slowly wrapping it inside of his fist. “I thought about you two a lot while doing this,” he mumbled as he slowly moved his hand upward. 

“You think about us while you masturbate, baby boy?” Harley asked. He placed his elbow on the workbench to support himself as he leaned next to Peter. He licked underneath the other college student’s earlobe and then caught the small bit of skin in between his teeth. His fingertips slowly glided up and down Peter’s thigh, teasing him. 

“Yeah, a lot. I think about this being your hand, or being fucked while I use a toy,” Peter whispered. He rolled the edge of his thumb over the tip of his head, drawing pearly white precum to the surface.

Tony walked close to the other engineer on the side that Harley wasn’t occupying. He stared at the cock being fisted as he began to suck hickies just underneath where Peter’s t-shirts started. He couldn’t stop the possessive growl at the marks that he already saw being healed by the superhero’s healing ability. “You’re not going to have to imagine it anymore, baby boy. You have us and we can make you cum as many times as we want.”

“Can I cum now?” Peter asked, his eyes snapping shut. His hips jerked upward to chase the pleasure of his hand as the head disappeared into his fingers.

“Cum, show us who owns you,” Harley nodded after making a quick confirmation with Tony.

Peter did as he was told, bucking up into his hand so that his fist ws around the base of his cock. The head twitched, shooting pearly white cum down the shaft of his cock and onto his hand.

“So pretty, just for us,” Tony murmured. He grabbed the old rag from Harley’s desk that hadn’t been used. He wrapped the towel around the smaller man’s cock to clean up the mess. When he removed it, he smirked at seeing that Peter’s stamina didn’t just apply to his fighting.

“I think you’ve earned your reward now,” Harley purred. “I’m going to jerk you off, baby boy, and then Tony is going to make you cum any way he wants.”

Peter nodded, his eyes fluttering open to stare down at his cock. He opened his mouth to say something, but was simply far too down in headspace to speak. The other engineer brought him into a kiss as he began to move his hand quickly up and down Peter’s shaft to pleasure him. Every now and again, when his hand hit the base of the cock, he would squeeze and pause his movements. 

It was obvious that the superhero was losing his stamina and becoming over sensitive as the noises he was making were now a lot louder. He was bucking his hips up into the hand, chasing the pleasure it was giving him. He came in a matter of five minutes, spilling his third load all over Harley’s hand.

Harley slowly took his hand away from Peter when he was sure that the other had finished cumming. He brought the hand to his mouth, licking up the stripes of cum as slowly and teasingly as he could. He stuck his thumb in his mouth first, sucking all of the pearlescent liquid from it. He did the same with the rest of his fingers, pulling them out of his mouth with a pop. 

“You see that? Your cum and your orgasms belong to me,” Harley whispered into his ear, causing Peter to shake with another flare of arousal.

“You think that you can cum for me, too?” Tony whispered into the other ear.

“Yes, Daddy, please. Want you both to make me cum. Wanna prove to you both that you own my orgasms,” Peter panted, his cheeks flushed and his cock hard again. 

“You’re doing so well, baby boy, so well,” Tony purred. He moved in front of the younger superhero and got onto his knees. He wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock, bringing the head to his mouth. Peter let out a loud keen as his newfound lover took the head into his mouth and sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks.

The younger of the two moaned loudly and moved to weave his fingers through Tony’s hair. He bucked his hips up a bit as the billionaire took his entire member into his mouth all at once. Tony sucked as hard as he could while pulling off of the cock slowly. Once the member was exposed to the air, he sucked in a breath around the shaft. Peter shuddered and moaned as the cold feeling shot through him. 

Tony licked a stripe up the cock, then took the head back into his mouth. He managed to do it just in time as Peter screamed out in pleasure with his last orgasm. There was significantly less cum than the last three times he had cum, but there was still some of the salty material for Tony to swallow.

Harley wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders to catch him as the overstimulation kicked in and he began to whimper. “I’ve got you, you did so well, we’re so proud of you,” Harley murmured.

“JARVIS, start a bath in the lab bathroom please,” Tony said as he stood up and picked Peter up. He brought the smaller superhero to the bathroom with Harley quickly following behind them. Of course they would have more to talk about, but for now they just needed to give their baby boy his aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	29. Peter's Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe do something with an A/B/O universe, with Peter P as an Omega, and then whoever else you'd like as Alphas? I'm thinking at least three or more. Totally and entirely smut.   
> For Savi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, A/B/O dynamics, and polyamory
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronouns are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

The cool spring air fluttered through the open window into the omega’s bedroom. Peter was currently wrapped around his favorite body pillow and smelled like all of his alphas, dozing before his heat finally hit. He had already cleaned the entire floor of the tower from the top to bottom, made his nest to perfection, and cooked enough food to last them through the entire week of sex, so he was prepared. 

Slowly, the heat of the room began to raise as did his body temperature. He got up and shut the window, but as soon as he sat back down on the bed he felt the full-effects of his heat hit. He bent over and let out a loud keen, calling for his mates and alphas to come and help him.

Bucky and Steve were the first to get there as they had been in the art room next door. They quickly got to the edge of the nest, only entering when they had gotten permission from their omega. Peter flipped himself over, shoving his ass in the air as he supported himself on his forearms.

“So pretty for us, we’re going to take such good care of you,” Bucky murmured. He ran a hand down the omega’s back and squeezed at the supple flesh of his ass. Peter let out a loud moan in reply, moving his hips backwards to try and get any pleasure whatsoever.

Steve quickly removed his shirt and laid down on the bed. He pulled Peter on top of him while Bucky removed the shorts from the omega. The younger superhero spread his legs to reveal the slick dripping from his cunt and down his legs. 

“Am I allowed to go first? He smelled heavenly,” Steve growled as he tucked his face into the omega’s neck.

“You went first last time, I get to go first now,” Bucky argued. He tugged the cock from his pants, pressing into Peter with a fluid movement. The omega let out a loud moan, reaching the living room.

Natasha and Bruce had been there and were just far enough that they hadn’t smelled him, but now that he was moaning loud enough to be accused to being a murder victim, they were able to tell that his heat were upon them. The alphas hurried to the bedroom and waited at the edge of the nest while Bucky continued his work.

The dark-haired alpha held his mate’s hips as he slowly rocked in and out of him. He barely pulled an inch away from the omega before he thrust his cock back in, rubbing the thick member against the back wall of his throbbing folds.

“Alpha, alpha, feels so good,” Peter mewled, backing himself into the cock each time Bucky thrust forward. His hands balled into fists around Steve, one holding the sheet and the other holding the blond alpha’s shirt.

“I know, omega, you’re perfect around me, so good,” Bucky whispered. He was slowly sinking lower and lower into his rut. The alphas never really got too into the rut mind unless they were the only ones helping Peter through his heat for whatever reason. Sharing an omega meant that they stayed a bit more cognizant than other alphas in rut.

As always, Peter clamped down around the alpha and cummed quickly, extra sensitive because of his heat. Bucky was coaxed into cumming, spilling his seed deep inside of the omega. Peter’s walls eagerly took in every little bit of cum that they could, milking Bucky near dry already.

“Bruce, Natasha,” Peter whispered, moving so that he was presenting to them as well. They took that as their invitation into the nest, grabbing hold of the omega.

“I thought I was going to get to go next,” Steve argued, watching as Natasha removed her cock from her pants. She wrapped her arms around Peter and brought them up so that she was sitting back on her heels. She brought the omega up a small bit and lined her member up with her entrance before she dropped him so he took all of her at once.

“You can’t argue with Natasha during rut,” Bruce soothed. He brought the other alpha in for a long-lasting kiss.

Thor entered the nest just as Natasha began to help Peter rid her. She would help move his hips up by lifting him and then drop him back down on her cock. Each time Peter took the member all the way inside of him he would rock forward to stimulate his clit as well.

He lasted just a bit longer than he had with Bucky, cumming only when Natasha thrust up into him. She held him tight against her body as she coated his walls with thick, white cum.

Steve made another grab for the omega but was cockblocked again as Thor crawled into the nest. He was mostly naked from his training session that he had left from early. He flipped Peter around so that the omega was lying on his back in the middle of the nest. He let loose and pathetic whine, spreading his legs to get the alpha to fuck him.

Thor leaned down next to him, whispering soothing words into his ear as he slowly pushed in. “I’ve got you, omega. You’re perfect. You’re amazing, taking me so well, good job,” he whispered happily.

“Wanna have your pups, wanna be good enough to have all of your pups need it, please,” Peter mewled, rocking into the thrusts Thor was giving him. Thor was always the roughest out of his lovers, something that Peter absolutely loved. He was being pounded into at a godly pace, which was just what he needed during his heat.

“You’ll get our pups, you will, I promise. You’re so good, so good for us,” Bruce muttered, leaning down to kiss the omega on the lips.

“Somebody started the heat fucking without me!” Tony complained slightly as he walked to the edge of the nest. He had only learned that Peter was in heat because JARVIS had informed him after Thor almost broke something to get to the omega.

“Tony! Want you too, need your cum!” Peter’s voice spiked at the end of the sentence, clenching around the thick cock inside of him as he cummed.

Tony crawled up onto the bed, replacing Thor as soon as the aesir had pulled out and moved aside. He nudged Bruce away from the omega’s face, kissing him passionately. His hand slowly ran rings around his mating mark on Peter’s neck while his hips snapped into the omega.

Peter had been wet before, but now he was still soaking wet and had the cum from five other alphas stirring inside of him. There was so much that his stomach was beginning to bulge out. He loved it when that happened, since it allowed him to fantasize about what he would look like while swollen and pregnant with their pups.

“Tony!” Peter shrieked as the thought easily sent him over the edge, cumming around his cock. Tony reached down and physically grabbed his knot to prevent himself from knotting the omega as he orgasmed deep inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re magical,” he whispered with a final kiss.

Bruce took his place before Steve got his chance to butt in. He was slowly thrusting in and out of Peter, green edging up around his cock. The Hulk liked to push a transformation down there whenever Peter was in heat because he enjoyed seeing the omega pleasured by him through Bruce’s eyes.

“Alpha! Alpha, please,” Peter screamed, gripping the sheets underneath him as he bucked his hips with the thrusts.

“Going to fill you up so much,” Bruce warned, fucking into him one last time before he spilled his load deep inside of Peter. The omega cummed again, greedily milking the cock for all it was worth. 

When Bruce pulled out, he sat with the other alphas that were coming down from their orgasmic highs. Steve picked Peter up, pressing the omega’s chest into his own. He began to slowly and sensually kiss him, his hands squeezing the omega’s ass.

The other alphas chuckled slightly as they watched them. Bucky and Tony laid on top of each other, Natasha draped her legs over Bruce’s lap as they just watched the rest of their mates take turns with Peter.

Clint had just arrived home from his most recent mission debriefing, and was still shedding his gear as he got closer and closer to the nest. Peter only had to chirp once for the last alpha in their mated pack to slip in. He moved behind Peter, pulling his cock out of his tight pants. 

He lined the head up with the omega’s entrance and pushed in with one fluid motion. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. Clint was the most talkative out of all of them when it came to sex.

“Really? Are you fucking kidding me?” Steve growled, close to attacking the alpha that had stolen his chance to have the omega.

“Calm,” Peter breathed, riding the cock inside of him with heavy bedroom eyes.

“For you omega, only for you,” the blond conceded after a moment. Each of them would gladly do anything that their omega wanted, including during heat/rut season.

“So good, such a good omega,” Clint’s hands began to wander over Peter’s lower stomach. “Already so heavy with cum, huh? But you just have to get more, so greedy for us. Are you going to milk us dry?”

“Yeah,” Peter moaned breathily, his head flopping back to rest on Clint’s shoulder. “Going to milk you dry of cum, all for me. Need it. Need it to make babies.”

“You’d make the most perfect, beautiful babies,” Clint soothed, kissing just underneath his earlobe. He let out a small grunt, kissing over his mating mark when Peter began to cum around his cunt. He thrust deep inside of him and unloaded his own cum with the rest of his pack’s.

“Now can I take my turn?” Steve growled as Clint slipped from their omega.

“Alpha, please,” Peter pawed at his chest. His cheeks were flushed and hot despite them wearing barely anything and the tower having automatic air conditioning. 

“I’ve got you, Peter, I love you,” Steve murmured. He brought them in for another kiss, bringing his cock out of his pants. He ran his thumb over the swollen head of his cock as he brought the brown-haired superhero’s hips up. He slowly lowered his lover down on his member.

They began to thrust and rock against each other, Steve’s cock stayin deep inside of him throughout the entire session. Neither of them managed to last very long before they were cumming with each other. The blond alpha released a loud moan as he pushed his knot into the omega, locking them together for at least half an hour. 

Peter gasped for air as his cold spell hit him like a brick wall. He leaned against Steve’s chest, nuzzling him happily. “I don’t know why you all fight about who gets to go first, since the person who goes last gets to knot me,” he yawned.

“It’s an alpha thing. For some reason we think whoever cums in your first has the highest chance of impregnating you,” Bruce yawned.

“That’s weird since seeing as you’re all my mates, my body will keep releasing eggs until I have at least four babies,” Peter muttered.

“That’ll be the day, doll,” Bucky grinned. The group slowly fell asleep, hot and sticky and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	30. Definitely Not Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something with just Nat and Pepper, also smut  
> For Savi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, semi-public sex

Natasha lounged over the couch tucked up against the wall of her lover’s office. It was a wide, sizable piece of furniture that was obviously more Tony’s style. She wondered how many women and men had been seated here before her, and how many had been fully clothed for the duration of their stay. 

The only sound echoing through the room was the tapping of the keys on Pepper’s computer. She had been doing work for the past hour to try and fix an easily-avoidable problem. This one hadn’t been caused by her ex-boss this time, however. It had been caused by some of the members of the board who had just decided that they were going to let their hidden misogynistic colors fly.

The assassin let a small smile grace her lips as she remembered how furious Pepper had been when she left the meeting. Tony was hot on her heels, trying to calm her down but nothing would have soothed the fiery temper she was brewing inside of her. Natasha adored her girlfriend when she was that angry, because it made her hotter.

“I can feel you staring at me, you know,” Pepper commented, breaking the silence in the room. She peaked above the monitor and caught Natasha’s gaze quickly being averted back to the other wall.

“Can you blame me?” Natasha removed her legs from the couch, bringing herself to a standing position. She slowly crossed over the office floor and put both of her hands flat on Pepper’s desk, leaning over to expose the low cut of her shirt. “I just had to sit on that couch for an hour, thinking about my incredibly hot, angry girlfriend.”

“I’m not hot when I’m angry,” Pepper tried to argue, doing that cute thing where she furrowed her brows together.

“You are. Do you want me to show you how hot you are when you’re angry?” she asked, cocking one of her eyebrows.

“Yes. Lord knows I need to burn some steam today,” Pepper nodded. She closed out of the tabs that she was in after saving her work and shut the computer off as quickly as she could.

“You’re actually letting me fuck you in the office? Normally you’re totally against it,” Natasha grinned wickedly. This was going to be a first and she was going to be sure that Pepper didn’t regret letting her do it.

“I told you, I need to blow off some steam. Angry sex is always great when you’re the one pissed off, so I want to see how it feels,” She explained. She stood up and walked around the other side of her desk so that she was next to Natasha. “Now, are you going to show me how hot I am when I’m angry?”

“Baby, you have no idea,” Natasha wrapped her arms around Pepper’s waist and moved her with one fluid motion so that her ass was seated on the desk. She surged forward and brought their lips together as her hands began to wander around. They moved down first, gripping the other redhead’s ass as hard as she could. She then moved up, dipping her fingers underneath the shoulder of the suit jacket covering the delicious freckled skin of her lover.

As they split apart from the kiss, Natasha removed the jacket, leaving it bunched up on the desk. Pepper pressed their foreheads together, moving her own hands up and down her girlfriend’s waist. Natasha moved away from Pepper just long enough to remove the casual shirt she was wearing as part of her disguise, shedding it next to her on the floor.

“Oh God!” Pepper moaned, already dripping wet. Natasha grasped one of her calves, using her hand to bring it around her waist as she continued to trail her fingertips up the other woman’s leg. 

“You already want me so bad, don’t you?” Natasha murmured. She moved away from kissing her girlfriend and instead began to trail nips and kisses down her jawline. Pepper responded with another moan as she felt the teeth move down underneath her chin to her neck. 

The assassin’s hands shoved the pencil skirt that matched her shirt up so that it was bunched around her waist. Pepper was releasing small whines as she remembered how good everything that Natasha did to her felt. The other redhead latched onto her shoulder, sucking hickies on any skin that she could cover up.

“Please, Natasha, don’t tease me so much,” Pepper panted, rotating her hips in a circle like it would entice the other woman to hurry things up.

“I’m worshipping you, showing you just how hot you are when you’re angry,” Natasha replied, a devious smirk forming on her lips as she pulled away to look at her girlfriend's already blissed-out face. She moved one of her long fingers closer and closer to Pepper’s soaked panties until she reached them. She began to trail the digit up and down the clothed folds, teasing her lover with just enough pleasure to keep her interested.

“Just fuck me, please!” Pepper begged, wrapping her legs even tighter around Natasha.

“As you wish,” Natasha murmured a couple affectionate words in Russian into the other woman’s ears. She moved the panties aside with her finger and slipped the digit full inside of Pepper with ease. She pulled her hand away and removed her finger from her girlfriend as slowly as she could, pulling a long and sensual moan from the other. She placed two of her fingers together, shuddering at the feeling of the other woman’s slick touching her dry finger. She plunged both of the digits back inside of Pepper, moving her hand so that the heel of her palm was pressed against her lover’s clit.

“Oh God, yes, Nat!” Pepper moaned. She began to rock her hips forward and back to stimulate her clit and get Natasha’s fingers to hit the places inside of her that she liked.

Natasha began to slowly bring her fingers out and then push them back in with the other woman’s rocking rhythm to try and provide the maximum pleasure that she could. She brought their lips together again, this time making the kiss even more intimate as she swirled their tongues together.

“Fuck, this feels so good!” Pepper moaned, rocking forward like her life depended on it. She eventually got her free leg moved down so that her knee was in between Natasha’s legs just enough to stimulate the sensitive ring of muscles around her cunt and her clit.

“Pepper,” Natasha whispered, leaning down next to the redhead’s ear. She caught the other’s earlobe in between her teeth, sucking on it hard for a moment. When she released it she moved down to begin leaving hickies all over her lover’s neck. She had thrown caution to the wind and didn’t care if she’d lose her sexual privileges for the rest of the week. She needed to prove to everyone that Pepper was her’s.

With pleasure firing up every nerve like an electric current, Pepper’s muscles slowly began to contract. When she finally got to her orgasm, she threw her head back so hard that she actually jerked them both down onto the desk. Her cunt spasmed and began to throb as her brain unleashed all of the pleasant feeling hormones that it could. She moaned loudly as she slowly rocked through her orgasm. 

Natasha continued to move her hips against Pepper’s leg until she was orgasming, suddenly and almost involuntarily. “Only you can make me come undone like that,” the assassin murmured as she kissed Pepper again.

As they both slowly finished with the pleasurable ride, they separated. Natasha grabbed a tissue and cleaned off the two fingers that had been inside of her. Pepper put her clothes back into place and let her hair out of the ponytail as it was too frizzy for that kind of hairstyle now. 

She sat back down at her desk and started to turn her computer on when she caught sight of the dark marks on her neck. “Natasha!”

“Do you remember the barista at the cafe we went to this morning that thought you were my sister?” Natasha asked, mischief sparkling in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Pepper said slowly.

“Now that won’t happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	31. Do It Anyway (Continuation of Unintentional)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a continuation of this. Wanda and Peter either during the pregnancy or just after. The trials of trying to make love either while pregnant or with the baby...   
> For Bbblaney77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, pregnancy, pregnant sex, and pregnancy kink

“Peter,” Wanda complained. She was draped out over their bed, lying on her side. She could only find a couple positions that she was comfortable in now, at this stage of the pregnancy.

“Yes?” he asked, a small smile gracing his lips. He turned around to face her in the spinny chair he used at his desk. He felt his heart melt for her all over again as he saw how beautiful she looked while this heavily pregnant. Her body had filled out a little bit with the baby weight, making her face and hands fuller. She had the most gorgeous thighs and butt now, along with the monstrous size of her bump and her swollen tits. She had an almost ethereal glow to her that wasn’t just from the magic she possessed. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said suddenly, a smirk forming over her lips.

“Wanda…” he began, but she spoke over him.

“Don’t give me that shit about it starting labor early! I’m almost to my due date, I’m uncomfortable, and you haven’t put your dick inside of me for almost a month,” she complained.

“You always hurt when we do this anymore. I don’t want to cause you more pain than I already have,” he rose off of the chair anyway, slowly making his way over to her. 

“You’re not going to cause me pain by fucking me, you’re going to aleviate it,” She caught one of his hands, bringing it to her lips.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“If you ask me if I’m sure again I’m going to remove your pants myself and sit on your dick faster than you can scream,” she threatened, her magic already crackling to life in one of her hands. 

“Alright, alright,” he laughed. He rolled her over gently on the bed and helped her sit up against the pillows. He sat in between her legs for a moment, letting his hand wander over the huge bump. “I love seeing you like this.”

“What? Fat?” she snickered.

“No, and you know it. I love seeing you pregnant, and knowing that I put this baby in you,” he replied, a wicked grin crossing over his face. She grasped the front of his t-shirt and brought him in for a kiss before he could say anything else.

He eagerly kissed her back, his hands trailing down to her thighs. He raked his hands across the flesh a few times before his nimble fingers dipped underneath her shirt. He grasped the waistband of the maternity pants and pulled them down, dipping his fingers underneath. 

“Peter,” she moaned, moving her hips as much as she could with her new center of gravity. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured. He brought her hips up with his hand and quickly removed her pants and underwear from her body before he sat her back down on their bed. “I’m going to do this, but we’re going to go slow.”

“Fine, just as long as your cock is inside of me within the next ten minutes,” she huffed, giving him a small glare.

He leaned in and pecked her nose teasingly. His hands dropped from her skin for just a moment as he tugged his shirt off using the shoulders. He threw the garment down to the ground beside their bed. He undid the belt he was wearing and shimmied his pants and underwear off at the first time.

“That,” Wanda pointed at the cock that was straining against his chest, red and swollen. “Is what I want inside of me,” she pointed back to herself.

“I’m working on it, love,” he laughed slightly. He ran his hands down her shirt, dipping his fingers underneath the fabric. He pressed his palm flat against her belly while his other hand moved the soft shirt above her head and tossed it next to them. She used a bit of her own magic, that hadn’t been working the best thanks to the baby, to unclip her bra. The material fell down onto the top of her stomach, exposing the swollen areola. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter murmured. He kept one hand resting on her belly as the other moved up to her left breast. He gently rolled the swollen flesh back and forth in his hand, marveling in the beauty. 

“Don’t, they’re so swollen,” She whimpered. Her hands clasped in front of her belly, pulling it up and back into her slightly.

“That’s why I’m doing it,” he chuckled, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He pulled his hand away anyway, since he didn't want to actually hurt her. He knew that her nipples were so sensitive she couldn’t even stand water on them and that it had been that way since her sixth month of pregnancy. 

Peter grasped his cock, rubbing his hand up it once to pull the foreskin just a bit over the tip. He nudged her legs open a bit more, lining his cock up with her entrance. “Mm, wait,” she shook her head, eyes closed and brows contorted in pain.

“Do you need a different position?” he asked worriedly, backing away from her quickly.

“Lifting my leg like that makes the baby sit on my spine,” she explained, moving her leg back. “Maybe we can try on my side?”

“Like the way that you sleep?” Peter nodded. He helped her move back down so that she was resting on her side with a couple of pillows underneath her belly and chest. He lifted her leg up enough to get his cock into her cunt, guiding the head with his hand.

“Much better,” she mewled. She moved her head back to rest on Peter’s chest as she felt him fully sheath his cock in her folds. He moved her head around slightly to being their lips together as he just sat there, entirely inside of her. 

When they broke from the kiss she let out a keening moan, rocking her hips down to get some kind of friction. Peter picked up on her message quickly, pulling out as slowly as he could. He rocked back in just as slowly, hissing slightly. It really had been a very long time since he had done anything with his cock, since she didn’t want sex for a while and he felt guilty jacking off while his pregnant fiance was waiting for him. 

“Oh Peter,” Wanda moaned. She let out a couple of swear words that Peter barely understood due to the mixing of two languages. He kept one hand on her leg and the other on her stomach while supporting her hip. He continued to slowly rock in and out of her. She clamped down around his member every time he got close to pulling out of her, nearly dragging him back into her hot cunt.

Peter let out a long moan as he felt the coil in his gut tighten immensely fast, cum already spurting from his tip. He shoved in harder than he meant to as pleasure cascaded over him in waves. All he could focus on for a moment was the feeling of her hot cunt pulsing around his member, milking his cock for every drop it had to give her.

Wanda let out a mewl as she felt the beginnings of his orgasm, which quickly brought about hers. She had no warning before it came over her, just a sudden surge of pleasure that rushed through her body. Peter held her throughout her orgasm, letting her rock back and forth on his cock as she got through her pleasure.

“Shit, my hips hurt so much now,” Wanda whimpered when she finally came down from the orgasmic high.

“Do you think that you can walk to the bathroom? I’ll help you take a bath,” Peter said, sitting up behind her. 

“Tiger balm too?” she asked hopefully. She pressed one hand to her back as she used the other to help move herself into an upright position.

“Of course,” Peter leaned down, gently kissing her lips. He brought her to the bathroom and helped her settle into the warm water. He was prepared to do whatever she needed from him, no matter what that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	32. Competing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an adult Beta Cassie Lang and a Beta Hope van Dyne challenge each other for a mutual penetration to see who gets to be the father of the next generation?  
> For NghtFury95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit content, A/B/O dynamics, mutual penetration, impregnation, f-preg
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronouns are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

“Are you sure that something like this is even going to work?” Cassie asked, nervously toying with the base of her shirt.

“It should, in theory, give us both a chance of getting pregnant. Mutual penetration shouldn’t affect sperm count whatsoever,” Hope replied. She had her back facing her mate, bent over the sink to fix some of the loose hairs that she always got with the suit helmet. She had a mission sprung on her last minute when they were close to getting intimate with each other. 

Since there had been some time where Cassie was by herself, she had stirred herself up into a tizzy with worry about their newest idea for sexual pleasure. Hope sighed slightly, a small smile gracing her lips as she did so, when she smelled the worried earthy scent that her mate was releasing. She turned around and smoothed the flyaways of Cassie’s hair down as she pressed their lips together. When they finally pulled away, she placed her forehead on the other beta’s, “Everything will turn out fine. If you really don’t want to do this then we don’t have to.”

“No. This is a good way to settle the argument. Especially if we both want to father and carry our first child,” Cassie said firmly, steeling her nerves.

“That is why I suggested it, my love,” Hope cooed. She brought their lips together for another kiss, her hands wrapping slowly around her lover’s waist. They stepped back and stumbled, connected, to the bed on the other side of the room. The older woman pushed her lover back onto the bed, hauling her close to the pillows. Cassie helped her by moving back with her feet and elbows. She tugged Hope back down for another kiss once they had reached there. Her knee tucked underneath Hope’s cock, rubbing up against her already wet cock.

“I was so riled up when I had to leave that my cock nearly exploded with need for release,” Hope murmured when they had to pull apart for air. The older beta slowly sat up and removed her shirt and bra. Case quickly scrambled to toss her own garments onto the floor. She wiggled out from underneath Hope to remove her pants and boxers, hissing slightly when her cock hit the cold air.

“I see that you’re just as hard as I am,” she teased, her hand flying forward. She wrapped her fingers around Cassie’s cock, dragging them from the base to the head before she left the member alone. 

“You’re not the only one that was left to think about sex instead of actually having it,” she retorted quickly. 

Hope quickly removed her pants and boxers, throwing them down to join the rest of the clothing on the ground. “Then I think that we should get on with this. Hmm?”

“Yeah,” Cassie nodded. She slid down on the bed so that she was lying with her head facing south and her toes pressed against the pillows. Hope laid down to the other way, wrapping one leg around her lover’s hips. She brought them close enough together that they were inches away from each other’s entrances. 

Cassie rolled to her left side since Hope was lying on her right. She moved one of her legs to Hope’s front and the other to the back as she grasped her achingly hard cock. The other beta did the same, bringing the head of her longer member to the edges of her lover’s folds. “Are you ready?” Hope asked, her breath catching in her throat as Cassie moved her hips down enough to bring Hope’s tip into her cunt.

“If you ask me if I’m ready again I’m just going to do it myself,” the younger beta objected, earning a laugh from her lover. Slowly, they entered and sank down onto the other. Cassie let out a long moan as she took more and more of her lover’s member into her. Hope was always the quieter of the two when it came to sex.

Once they were fully seated on each other, they took a couple minutes to adjust to the feeling in their cunts and cocks. Hope was the first to move, rolling her hips forward to fuck even deeper into her lover. “Shit! If you keep moving like that I won’t be able to move,” Cassie sassed, gripping the sheets in front of her for some kind of grounding.

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Hope breathed. She moved her hips up and away from her lover, using the headboard. She then fucked back down, taking the cock deeper into her while driving her own member into her girlfriend. 

Cassie released a loud keen, grasping the board at the end of their bed. She slowly did the same, moving her hips low enough that Hope could feel her balls rubbing against the other beta’s. Cassie rocked her hips forward to make sure and stimulate the hidden clit in her lover’s folds. She was releasing little moans each time she brought her hips away rom her lover only to fuck back into her. 

Slowly, Hope began to move her hips in the opposite from Cassie. Each time that her mate would pull out of her and then slam back in, she would retaliate by doing the same. They both began to move together in sync, moaning and grasping the sheets and boards for any king of purchase and grounding. Eventually they just let themselves float in the unimaginable amounts of pleasure that were coursing through them.

“I’m going to cum!” Cassie warned as her thrusts and bounces became less and less with her desperation to keep the cock inside of her and to have her own member sheathed. Her hips quickly stuttered to a stop as she felt her girlfriend climax before she even had the chance.

Hope fucked into her so hard that their balls were both aching from the sudden slap together. She felt her cock head twitch a few times as she unloaded the cum deep inside of her lover. Cassie cried out at the feeling of being filled, which sent her over the edge as well. All of her muscles tightened up, including the throbbing walls of her cock. She dumped her entire load into her girlfriend, emptying her aching balls.

They laid on the bed, connected and panting as they came down from their highs. Cassie slowly removed herself from Hope, and subsequently removed Hope from herself, moving to lay on her back. She grabbed her knees and brought them up to her chest in hopes of keeping as much of the cum in her as she could. She glanced over and small as Hope was doing the same thing.

Slowly, they drifted to the bathroom and showered with each other. They made sure not to do a round two so that the chances would be the same. The experiment had been completed, and now they had to wait two weeks to see who was the sire and who was the carrier- if either of them were expecting at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	33. Puppy Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you please write a stony one with chubby mpreg Steve where Tony gets Steve a puppy because Steve gets really sad and clingy when Tony has to go Office or is in the workshop ? All fluffy and cute.  
> For FluffyStan99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: pregnancy, mpreg, and mentions of animal abuse/mistreatement

Seeing how morose his pregnant husband was whenever he had to leave just made his heart ache. Tony had no way of staying with Steve all the time, as he had meetings to attend, a company to run, and problems with his tech to solve. He knew that his soft-hearted lover was in the early stages of his pregnancy when his mood swings were being aggravated by the smallest things since he hadn’t adjusted to all of the new hormones. 

Due to the sadness that his lover felt whenever Tony had to leave, the billionaire was currently trying to come up with some way that he could make sure his husband was never too alone when he was actually alone. The idea of a holographic version of his mind had crossed his mind a few times, but he had dismissed it when he remembered how much Steve hated the technology he didn’t understand.

“JARVIS,” he finally spoke up, whirling his chair over to the computer monitors across from his work station.

“Yes, sir?” the AI responded immediately.

“What is the best companion for lonely people?” he asked. “That’s not other people,” he added quickly.

“Most sources say that a good companion for lonely people are pets. The most frequent are dogs and cats, but foxes, ferrets, lizards, snakes, and even skunks prove to have enough personality to provide good companionship,” JARVIS informed his creator.

“I don’t think an exotic pet would be a good idea,” Tony hummed, steepling his fingers as he thought. “Can you do a search for shelters within the state?”

Tony rushed to the computer as JARVIS began to compile a list of all the shelters and their cats and dogs, with the least likely to be adopted to the most likely.

“Don’t puppies normally get adopted really quickly?” Tony asked as one of the animals caught his eye.

“Apparently, the animal that you are looking at has been returned to the pound several times. She was a breeding dog and only had one litter of puppies before the mill was shut down,” JARVIS began.

“Breeding dog? She’s barely a year old” Tony scoffed.

“Some dogs are capable of having puppies as young as a few months old,” JARVIS informed him before he continued on with his original spiel. “She was returned back to the pound several times because she is a very nervous dog. She is not accustomed to large groups of people, nor is she comfortable walking as her back legs have suffered some damage.”

“How much work would it take to have her become a family pet?” Tony asked.

“I’m not sure, sir. I can look up other accounts of rescue animals similar to her situation,” the AI replied. Tony made an affirmative noise. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over shelters and the animals that they had available, but he was brought back to the same dog every time. He devoted some time that evening to looking up ways to get rescue dogs accustomed to their surroundings and pull them out of their shells while cuddling with his pregnant husband after dinner. 

* * *

By the next day, he had finally done all of the research that he needed to and felt confident about adopting this breed of dog, and this type of rescue. Now the only thing left was to meet her and see if she was right for them. 

“Hey Steve!” he called as he tugged his converse on. The blond was sitting on the couch with a book open on the table in front of him. He had a steaming cup of tea in his hand as he was still early on enough to be having frequent morning sickness. Tony took a moment to consume every bit of his lover’s quickly changing appearance. Despite them still being in the first trimester, his face had already flushed out a bit. He was beginning to have a baby face, and Tony adored it. He was chubby in all the right places, giving the engineer lots of places to run his hands whenever he wanted.

Tony quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts before they dragged him even further down into the sexual variety. He quickly walked over the rest of the way to his lover. “Stevie,” he gently said, rubbing the super soldier’s back to snap him out of it.

“Sorry, did you say something? I just got wrapped up in the book,” Steve looked away from the worn pages and yawned widely.

“We’re going to go somewhere. Get some shoes,” Tony flipped his sunglasses out of his pocket and pushed them up his nose.

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” he asked, a smile dancing across his lips.

“It’s going to be a surprise,” Tony replied, a wicked grin spreading across his own face. They quickly got into one of the less flashy cars that the billionaire owned and sped through the New York streets. When they finally arrived at the animal shelter, Tony opened the door and helped his husband out. 

They made their way into the shelter and were led back to the small meeting room next to the offices. Tony sat down on the plasticy bench, tugging his husband close to him. The blond had been quiet the entire time that they were checking in and talking to the woman at the front desk, obviously confused.

Tony sent the word for JARVIS to order and have all the dog stuff placed around the house as soon as they met her. She was a purebred newfie, with the most beautiful black fur that they had ever seen. She was shying away from the man holding her leash and the other occupants in the room. Tony knew that she needed a home from the moment that he saw her, and he was willing to do just about anything to provide her with one.

“Are you sure you want to meet her? She’s been returned back to the shelter several times,” the man clicked as he released her leash and talked to them through the window into the room.

“I want to meet her. She’ll need a home eventually,” he said firmly.

“Hi there,” Steve held his hand out to the large puppy, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to approach him. She did, peeling herself away from the corner to slowly walk towards his hand.

Tony watched, mystified as she sniffed at his fingers. Her pink tongue appeared from her mouth as she gave him a hesitant lick and then bowed her head down, nuzzing Steve’s hand. “You’re a sweetheart,” the blond beamed, rubbing the top of her head. He got down on his knees and continued to love all over her. The dog leaned close to him, rubbing her head against his chest and stomach.

“I think she can smell the pregnancy on you, babe,” Tony joked.

“Yeah?” Steve said, his voice soft and gently. The dog slowly sat down on the ground after the supersoldier had sat down fully. She placed her head into his lap and let out the cutest yawn Tony had ever seen. Steve sniffled slightly, wiping the tears away from his face as he turned to his husband, “Can we please keep her?”

“That’s kind of what I brought you here for. I know that you’re always really lonely whenever I have to leave, so I wanted to give you a companion,” Tony rambled, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Steve grabbed hold of his tie and tugged him down to kiss him. “You’re the best husband in the world. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, please don’t cry,” he pleaded, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He quickly changed the subject in hopes to get Steve to stop crying. “What are you going to name her?”

“I think… something like Black Dog, because she’s a fighter like Natasha but she’s not a spider,” he said after a moment of thinking.

“We could just name her Tasha,” Tony suggested.

“Yeah, that’s better,” he laughed. “Welcome to our family, Tasha. You’re going to be a big sister soon. We’ll take amazing care of you, pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	34. Tradition: The First Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Peter x Wakanda Harem all are his lover's and I mean all. It's normal to have sex with eachother as long no incest. Only Adult's are allowed. Adult Peter/ older 27 year Shuri with a mommy kink. (After a joke it was in my mind).  
> For Q1kilnnister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, mommy kink, harem, consort, casual sex, and polyamory
> 
> So this isn't something that I've ever tried before, but someone requested three different prompts in the same timeline. The prompts will have their collective title ('Traditional') and then their own titles like normal. They may seem a little short, but I tried my best. Hope you all enjoy! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

It was an old tradition that they did, something that was supposed to bring diversity to their tight knit community. After all, how small can a genetic pool get when you have a closed country? Even though the country was now open to the rest of the world, people tended to avoid staying there because it was such a culture shock. T’Challa had decided that he wanted to bring the tradition back after learning about it from his sister. His father hadn’t done it, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do it. 

Normally, if he had been married, he would have made a decision with his wife. However, he was unmarried and wasn’t planning on even getting engaged anytime soon. This meant that the job of finding a suitable consort for the royal family and Dora Milaje fell to his younger sister. Shuri had been overjoyed when she got the news, having someone in mind immediately.

Eight months later, Peter Parker was permanently moved into the unused chamber meant for the Consort. He was trained in everything that he was supposed to do, and gratefully accepted the position once he understood the importance. After all, he was still a young barely-not-teenage boy, so why would he turn down the chance to have sex with strong, powerful people as his job?

The first job that he got was with Shuri, since she was the one who chose him and thus was the one that needed to break him in. She was currently sitting on his bed, with her legs folding underneath her so that she was closer to his height. “Are there other things that I’m supposed to do? I can just lay on the bed and let you do whatever you want with me,” Peter said, pacing next to the bed nervously.

“I picked you because I thought that it would be interesting to have sex with someone with superpowers,” she replied. “But you’re not supposed to just lay there. We’re going to talk about the kinds of things that we like and we’ll do that together.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, okay, that makes sense,” Peter flushed as he nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed when she patted the mattress and looked at him expectantly.

“So, I have a mommy kink. That means that I want to take care of people and I like to be called Mommy,” she explained, a devious look taking over her face.

“That sounds really hot,” Peter breathed, his cock slowly growing harder and harder in his pants. Shuri just chuckled, running one hand up his arm as she brought him closer to her. She gently connected their lips, moving back and forth as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Peter moved one of his hands behind her head and kept her there as he kissed back. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into her lap. He kept his arms hooked behind her to support her as they made out, her hands roaming over his shoulders, neck, and chest.

“I think I just want to try that out for this time, and then we can talk about some other things that we’re interested in,” he murmured when they had to break apart for air. He kept his arms firmly around her as he stood up and quickly turned over, dropping her onto the bed.

“Good. I’m not sure that I can wake for you much longer,” Shuri whispered. She released her hands from around his neck and quickly began to wear the futuristic dress she was wearing. Peter stood up so that his legs were touching the edge of the bed as he removed his shirt, casting it down to the floor next to them.

They were both naked in a matter of minutes, standing panting as they weren’t sure how to proceed from there. Peter steeled his jaw and his nerves as he leaned over the bed, pressing his hard member to the dripping wet folds of the older woman. “You want me to fuck you, Mommy? Make me take care of you?” he whispered into her ear.

She moaned loudly, her hands immediately flying to his shoulders. “God, yes,” she nodded quickly. Peter smirked slightly, reaching down to grab the base of his cock. He rubbed the head through her folds, pressing it down particularly hard on her clit. He slipped into her with one fluid movement, earning several moans and cusses in a language he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of yet. 

“Is that okay? You feel okay?” he asked, his hands moving down to her hips and stomach. He rubbed over the ebony skin, taking careful time to feel every part of her while he could.

“That feels more than okay. Fuck me,” she nearly commanded with one roll of her hips upward. Peter didn’t need to be told twice, already slowly removing his cock from her before he slammed back in. 

“Shit, Mommy, you feel so good around me,” he moaned. He would bring his cock almost all the way out of her, so that he could see the darker color of the tip just barely out of her folds. Peter made sure to wait there for a second before he slipped back into her entirely. Shuri seemed to like it when he pushed back in all at once, instead of slowly rocking back in. He took her moans and pants as a good sign that he was doing something right, so he continued to thrust into her like that.

He grasped one of her legs, bringing it up next to her chest as he kept fucking into her. Dragging his cock out of her as slowly as possible to create the maximum pleasure around the ring of nerves in her entrance, and then thrusting into her all at once. 

“M-ommy,” his voice broke dramatically as she clenched around his cock, her head thrown back against the bed. She mewled slightly at the name while her cunt orgasmed around his cock. Peter fucked into her one more time, his own orgasm washing over him. His cock twitched and began to paint her walls white with his cum. 

“That was good, I think you’re going to work out quite nicely,” she murmured, bringing his head down to kiss him again. “Yes. Quite nicely indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	35. Traditional: Sleep and Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter x Wakanda Harem all are his lover's and I mean all. It's normal to have sex with each other as long no incest. Only Adult's are allowed. Peter/Gilf Queen Ramonda: as his now Grandmother will that he sleeps with his cock inside her while sucking her tits. Peter/T'challa Femboy: Riding Peter's cock on his throne, Infront of the Dora Milaje who are waiting for their turn with their lover Peter. Peter/Dora Milaje:Harem, Cock and Ball worship. Get dirty as you want.  
> For Q1kilnnister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, polyamory, harem, consort, and casual sex

Peter had been lusting after a man that was nearly old enough to be his grandfather his entire life, so he had no problems pleasing the older members of the royal family. The Queen Mother was older, but she was still as beautiful she had been her entire life. She had been alright with the tradition of a foreign consort, but her husband had thought that it was unnecessary.

The now ex-superhero crawled over her bed, releasing a small, happy noise at the sight of her naked body. She was splayed over the bed, laying on her side like she was prepared to go to sleep. Peter lay down in front of her, bringing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. The man noted in the back of his mind that she was already different from her daughter, and the age really did mean patience in the sexual world.

He let his hands wander down from her shoulder over her left breast, palpating the soft material. He let out a small moan as she hooked one of her legs over his hips. Peter grasped at his cock and stroked the head a few times as he felt precum bead over the head. “None of that,” the older woman chastised, shooing his hand away from his cock. “You’re going to sleep inside of me, alright?”

“Yes, Queen Mother,” he mumbled. He had a hard time keeping all of the proper names straight in his head, but he was trying his best. She let out a happy noise. Her hand wrapped around his cock and brought it to her folds. Peter quickly got the message and pressed into her so that his cock was buried deep within her cunt.

“I have no idea why my husband was so against this. Foreign cum will do our country some good. Especially if you prove yourself to T’Challa tomorrow.”

“I have to have sex with someone in public tomorrow?” Peter whispered, his cheeks flushing darkly.

“Did they forget to mention that? And it’s not that odd, my dear. Sex is a natural and enjoyable part of life. It should be shared with everyone,” she yawned widely. 

Peter didn’t say anything as he watched her slowly drift to sleep. He moved down, grasping at her left breast again. He brought the nipple of the other breast into his mouth. He left them there as he slowly began to fall asleep as well.

* * *

The next day was his real test since he had pleasured the other two members of the royal family. He had to make sure that he pleased the final member of the family or else he would lose his position, which would be bad seeing as he was starting to enjoy himself a little too much. 

He sucked in a nervous breath, tapping his legs with both of his hands. He was sitting in a chair just outside the throne room, butt naked except for a small wrap that Shuri had dressed him in that morning. His cock was still achingly hard from the morning when he had woken up buried inside of the Queen Mother.

“Peter, you may enter the throne room now,” a member of the Dora Milaje said, opening the door to allow him in. 

Though Peter had been in the room before, he was mystified by the sight of the gorgeous throne sitting in the middle of the room as well as the enrapturing view that stretched around the room. He took a couple of steps in so that he would be out of the way of the door and then looked around at all of the tall buildings towering and shimmering surrounded by the mountains. 

“I think that it is about time that you get your final test. If you pass, then I will hand you off to the Dora Milaje for their turn with you,” T’Challa said, turning around to face the younger superhero.

“Yeah, sounds great,” he nodded. He swallowed his nerves down and tried to force a confident smile. 

T’Challa let out a small chuckle as he crossed over the space between them. He placed his hand underneath the other man’s chin to turn his faceup. He slowly brought their lips together into a passionate kiss that melted all of Peter’s fears away. “I promise that this test isn’t nearly as terrifying as whatever Shuri has told you it will be.”

“She didn’t actually tell me anything, it was the Queen Mother last night,” Peter shook his head. “She said that I was going to have sex with you in public, and I’m just a little nervous that I won’t be able to get it up.”

“Seeing as you’re still this hard, I think that you will. And I’ve decided that you’re going to perform your test with me and the Dora Milaje,” T’Challa replied quickly. He smiled reassuringly as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. The king used it to steer the consort through the room to where his throne was sitting. He pressed Peter down so that he was sitting, his cock exposed slightly through the flimsy fabric wrapped around his waist.

T’Challa took a step back so that he was just out of Peter’s reach. He slowly removed his clothes, handing them to another member of his personal guard until he was stripped completely bare. He then undid the cloth hiding his Consort’s cock. His dark hand wrapped around the pale member, rubbing it twice. When he was sure that Peter was hard enough, he released his hand and propped himself on the younger superhero’s shoulders. He slid over Peter’s hips so that he was straddling his waist. 

The king used the arms of the chair so that he was pulled up in the air and then sank down slowly after he had lined the head of the cock up with his entrance. He was already prepared and cleaned out as he had been anticipating this test. 

“A-am I allowed to touch you?” Peter breathed out when T’Challa had taken all of his cock inside of him. 

“Of course you are, but remember that I am riding you as part of your test,” the king nodded. He flipped himself over so that he was sitting on Peter’s lap with the younger man’s cock inside of him. Peter placed his hands on the king’s hips, helping him bounce up and down until T’Challa managed to get the cock into the perfect position. 

Peter could just barely see all of the faces staring over T’Challa at him. His eyes fluttered shut when the king clamped down around him, rocking forward a few times. He had managed to position the cock so that it was rubbing against his prostate, sending pleasurable waves throughout him. 

He rocked harder and harder, pleasuring himself while also pleasuring the man he was riding by clamping down on him. Peter orgasmed first, since he had been hard from sleeping inside of someone all night. He let out a strangled moan as he bucked up and orgasmed deep inside of the king.

T’Challa rode him through his orgasm, fucking himself good and hard. He bucked his hips upward once, cumming down onto the floor as his cock spurt stripes of pearly white cum.

Peter was panting, his head lying back against the throne he was seated upon. He slowly released his hold from the king, but he couldn’t help noticing the bruises that were already forming on the other man’s hips. He stood up and helped T’Challa remove himself from the younger superhero’s cock. “Did I pass?” he asked, still breathless as he looked over the mess.

“Of course you did. You’ve pleased all three of us and proven to be what we need. Now, the Dora Milaje would like their chance to break you in,” the king said just as he slipped on the last of his clothing back on. 

“Good, okay, yeah that’s right,” he rambled. He looked over all of the powerful women waiting to have their turn with him and felt the blood rush once again to his cock. He was pushed back into a chair before he really knew what was going on. One woman kept her hands on his shoulders to keep him in the position that they wanted. Two others held his legs apart as the rest of the woman clambered over each other to get closer and closer to his cock. 

One of them took the entire member into her mouth at once while two of the other women took one ball each into their mouths. 

“Shit!” Peter gasped easily at the sudden feeling. He could feel hands, mouths, tongues, and fingers working all over him. He couldn’t place which belonged to which woman with the amount of overstimulation rushing throughout him. 

Someone pushed the tip of her tongue around his cock, swirling up until she reached his head. She then pressed her tongue into the slit of his cock, drinking up the precum that was leaking from him at an alarming rate. Peter was cumming before he could stop himself, spurting the pearly white liquid into the mouth of whichever warrior was sucking him off at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	36. Tradition: Most Important Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Peter x Wakanda Harem all are his lover's and I mean all. It's normal to have sex with eachother as long no incest. Only Adult's are allowed. Ending: Peter/Okoye getting her pregnant Infront of the Dora Milaje and Wakanda in public.  
> For Q1kilnnister

The next real job that he got, aside from pleasuring all of the members of the royal family and their elite guard, was to impregnate the head of the Dora Milaje. In the tradition, the head of guard was the first to carry the Consort’s child, and then she would go on to have her own family while the Consort raised the baby. The Consort would be able to impregnate anyone else after she carried an infant to term. 

Another part of the tradition was that the impregnation ceremony would happen in front of a wide crowd of people, including all of the tribe elders and their champions. They had already completed the rest of the ceremony, including the part that Peter was starting to understand a bit more. Their language was complex and no one had bothered to teach him yet, but he was picking up on it by himself.

The young superhero sat in the middle of the room, on the throne with his legs spread. T’Challa was behind him, with Shuri and the Queen Mother on either side of him. Peter placed his hands on the armrests of the chair as he watched Okoye slowly walk towards him. The rest of her team was spread out in between the crowds of the tribes. 

“Are you scared?” she asked, placing both of her hands on his thighs while she slowly ran them closer and closer to his cock.

“I’m always scared of you,” he replied breathlessly.

She grinned widely, wrapping one of her hands around his member. “Good, you should be,” she sat down on top of his knees and kept stroking his cock as she moved closer and closer. The tribes began to chant together, a rhythmic sort of song Peter couldn’t be bothered with deciphering. 

Okoye grasped the hands of either one of her helpers, having them lift her up in the air. Peter grasped the head of his cock and brought it to her entrance just as the attendants released her. They both let out loud moans, almost drowning the sound of the chanting behind them out in the process. She was seated fully on top of him, his cock buried deep within her folds. 

Her lover walked over to them, bringing her face up to kiss her as she began to rock herself forward and back. The duo continued to exchange kisses and make out with each other. Peter placed his hands on the woman’s hips, helping bring her up so that they could both get a bit of added pleasure.

Peter held her hips a bit tighter as he felt his cock twitch a few times inside of her. He made sure that he didn’t hurt her with his super strength as he lifted her up a bit. He then dropped her back down on his member. He could feel the cloth wraps out of her outfit against his chest as his eyes slowly fell shut. The superhero held her tight as he kept moving her up and then releasing her. Each time she took his entire member back inside of her, she would rock forward to press her clit against his skin. 

“How well have you trained him, sister?” T’Challa asked when the chant was coming a bit closer to its end.

“This well,” Shuri smirked. She took a step forward and leaned close to Peter’s ear so that only he could hear her. “Cum,” she commanded in a powerful voice. Peter bit his lip, fucking even harder into Okoye as his cock exploded with cum. Okoye gasped, almost separating from the kiss that she was sharing with her lover before she remembered that it was part of the rite. She clamped down around him, her cunt throbbing to help milk all of the cum the cock was willing to give her. 

Peter’s orgasm had been too much for him to pay much attention to the rest of the tradition, just letting everyone move him around to wherever he needed to be. He enjoyed his job immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	37. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepper is Peter's bio mom and she get extremely overprotective of her baby so when she hears of wanda threatening peter over his relationship with Tony (father&son) well its not pretty  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Threats

Peter knew that something was off the moment that the bell rang and signaled the end of class. He assumed that his spidey sense was trying to alert him to a potential bully, but he wasn’t too sure so he tried to ignore it. He packed up all of his things, had an awkward, flushed encounter with MJ, and then walked out of the school with Ned. They were slowly making their way through the thick crowds of people to get to his mother’s car as they had plans for a LEGO contraption of their own design. 

A crowd of girls pushed their way passed them, giggling when they saw the chaos that their mere presence was causing as they made their way down the hall. Peter was able to dodge them easily, but he was removed from Ned enough that he had no idea where his friend was. Someone grabbed the back handle to his backpack a moment later and tugged him into an empty classroom.

“What the Hell?” the teenager explained, whirling around to see what was happening. 

“Child of Stark!” A woman, furious and terrifying, shouted at him. Her hands crackled with red magic that rolled over and in between her fingers. She was floating a bit in the air, her eyes shining with the same magic. Her hair whipped around like there was a wind only affecting her.

“I, uh, think you have the wrong person,” Peter tried, his hand already reaching behind him at the door. He found that the handle was locked tightly. If he had enough space he might be able to charge and break the door, but he seriously doubted that the madwoman keeping him here would let him do that. 

“I know who you are, just as I know the pain and suffering that your father has caused,” she seethed. The magic tingling from her fingers slowly began to move closer and closer to Peter, reaching for his shirt. 

The teenager whimpered, trying to bat it away. “What do you even want from me? Money? I don’t have any money, I get five dollars a week as a base allowance!”

“I want to end Tony Stark!” she replied, stepping through the air to get closer to him.

“Well you can’t end him through me, I’m not my father,” Peter felt his heartbeat in his throat. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to himself. The only other times that he had ever been in this kind of a situation was when his parents both agreed that it was okay for him to go. He wasn’t even allowed to go on nightly patrols after getting caught with superpowers that he had been keeping secret.

“You’re going to get him for me, boy,” she wrapped some of the magic around the open sides of his hoodie, lifting him in the air a few feet.

“H-how would I do that?”

“Get me into the tower, but first. You’re going to break him. You’re going to get him to know what it’s like to lay there, under a bed for days as you wait for someone to kill you!” she snarled, spit actually falling onto Peter’s face with how loud she was shouting her words.

“You want me to kill my own dad?” Peter slowly wiggled his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and dropped down to the ground. He grasped his backpack, holding it like it was a weapon. 

“Or get someone else to do it. You’re going to be the cause of his demise, or at least he’ll think that. I want him to be broken just as he broke me.”

“Have you, um, have you ever heard the term eye for an eye makes the world go blind?” Peter asked, backing towards the door again. 

“Your father has taken the lives of millions and yet you still defend him like he is a saint!”

“No, no, that was before he knew what the weapons were really being used for. He doesn’t do that anymore. He hasn’t done that since I was born,” Peter shook his head.

“Listen here, you worthless scum,” she murmured, grabbing him by his arms this time to lift him into the air. “You’re going to do exactly as I say or else I will use this magic to pry the eyes out of your friends while you listen to them scream in agony.”

“You don't know me, you don’t know my friends,” Peter shook his head. Fear rolled over him like a tidal wave, turning his entire body hot and cold at the same time. He needed to get out and tell someone, to get someone to help him get this mad woman away. 

“I’ve been watching you for a very long time, Stark. You think that I don’t know that there are people willing to do anything to hurt you? That boy, what did he call himself? Flash? Yes, he was very willing to tell me all about you if it meant that I didn’t dump his phone into a river,” she seethed. “I know all about your crush on Michelle Jones, and the childhood friendship that you share with Ned Leeds. I will tear them apart, piece by piece unless you go along with my every command.”

Peter realized that he was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks until they met at his chin and dripped onto his neck. “Please don’t hurt them. Please don’t make me hurt my dad…”

The witch opened her mouth to say something else, but the door burst in and she was so startled that she dropped him. “What on Earth is going on here?” Pepper roared. She stormed into the room, armed only with her car keys, the newspaper she had been reading while waiting for him, and her phone in the other hand. 

“You were saved this time, Stark, but don’t think that it will happen again,” the woman lurched forward to try and scare him one more time, but her hair was grabbed by his mother. 

Pepper held tightly to the locks, using them to bring the witch down to her knees. “Listen here, I don’t know who you are or what you want, but you will leave my son alone. If I find out that you touched him, then you’re going to have to deal with more than a team of superheros. You’ll have to deal with me and I will tear you apart from the inside out.”

“You don’t scare me, woman,” the witch shrieked, bringing her hands out to grasp at Peter again.

“I should,” Pepper snarled. She tossed the witch at the wall and kicked her, just as Happy had taught her to when he began insisting on family self defense lessons. The woman hit her head on the wall hard enough to get knocked out, and lay there limply.

“M-mom?” Peter asked brokenly. He rubbed the spots on his arms where she had been holding him, the skin there already starting to bruise.

“Oh, baby, I’m here,” she soothed. She whirled around quickly, kneeling carefully on the ground next to her. The police officer that patrolled the school rushed in and began to place handcuffs on the unconscious attacker as Pepper checked her son over. “When Ned showed up at the car without you I knew that something was wrong.”

“She-she pulled me in here and she was floating and had magic, and I was so scared,” Peter wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. She responded by holding him closely. She put her chin on top of his head and rubbed the base of his neck to try and sooth him.

“I’m so sorry, baby. If I had known that I was expecting, I never would have let Tony announce to everyone that he was Ironman,” she soothed, rocking him slightly. “You know that we would do everything and anything to keep you safe.”

“I know. She wanted me to hurt Dad and she told me that if she didn’t then she would hurt Ned and MJ,” he sniffled again.

“I’ll talk to Dad about who she is and do some well-human checks on your friends when we get home. Now, Ned is waiting in the car and I think that you deserve a new LEGO set. Come on,” Pepper gently helped her son up. Peter let her hold him around his shoulders as she led him through the school hallways and to the car. He didn’t care if anyone saw them this close together or if anyone even made fun of ihm for it. He had the best mom in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	38. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is 120 years old the avengers have passed on only thor remains Tony's grandchildren keep an eye on their great uncle along with Peter's kids Peter decides to get into various shenanigans to keep from getting bored elderly peter with his granddaughter Ashley travel back in time to go to various moments and mess around peter and Ashley travel to mess with the old avengers mainly Steve and sam.  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Time travel, original character grandchildren, and pranks

“So, if we were to do this, then what kind of pranks would you want to pull?” Ashley placed her head on her palms, her elbows placed on her knees. She stared eagerly at her grandfather, waiting for him to answer her.

“I used to play pranks on them all the time,” he chuckled weakly. “I was so much younger than them when I joined, so it was easy for me to get around them without too much fuss.”

“Well, what kind of pranks did you pay, Grandpa?” she asked, a small smile forming on his face.

“Why don’t we go back and I’ll show you?” he offered. He slowly stood up, using the table to help him. He grasped the small device that his granddaughter had just created, wrapping it around his wrist. She was just as brilliant as he was, with the added Stark genes from Peter’s eldest and Tony’s youngest. 

“You’re really willing to test my time travel device with me?” she shrieked. She stood up so fast that the table jerked, and Peter had to quickly steady himself on the chair he had just stood up from.

He laughed, “Yes. I haven’t lived this long just to avoid getting to time travel at least once.”

“Thank you, Grandpa!” Ashley flung her arms around the elderly man. When she pulled off, she grabbed his wrist and tapped on the watch-like device a few times before she did it to her own. “Okay, click this button when I count to three. Ready?”

“Of course I am. I’m Spiderman,” he chuckled.

“You used to be Spiderman, Grandpa. Mom made you stop when you reached sixty. How much do you wanna bet she’ll pass it down to me?” Ashley giggled. “Anyway, three… two… one!” 

They both clicked the buttons on the devices and disappeared from the room that they had just been occupying. Like Peter had expected, they showed up in a much older version of the Avenger’s compound. 

“What room are we in?” Ashley laughed, looking around at all of the old-fashioned memorabilia and styles that coated every inch of the room.

“This is where all of the old bedrooms used to be before the building was smashed and had to be rebuilt. This is either Steve or Bucky’s room,” Peter said. He slowly walked, with the held of his cane, over to the desk. He picked up the small locket that Steve always kept with him. His old smirk formed over his face, though a little strained due to his age.

“Ashely, my room is two doors down. Go in there and get into the third drawer on the right side of the desk. There’s googly eyes,” he instructed. 

She grinned widely, mimicking how he looked when he was her age. She rushed off to do as she was told. When she returned, she was clutching the page of googly eyes in one hand and a tube of glitter glue in the other. “This is for someone else,” she said, wiggling it back and forth between her fingers.

“Oh, I know. The minute that I saw this I remembered the prank war that began and no one had any idea who actually did the first couple,” Peter chuckled. He took the page of googly eyes from her and peeled off the two smallest ones left. He placed them perfectly on top of the eyes of the woman in the picture. He then closed the locket and placed it exactly where it had been before.

“This is awesome. I get to prank the Avengers!” Ashley grinned, clapping her hands in front of her.

“You’ve already been pranking the Avengers: Second Generation team since you were seven,” Peter laughed. He walked with her as quickly as he could to get out of the bedroom.

“I know, but this is a whole new level of pranks,” she replied, tossing her arms up in the air in excitement. Before they left, Peter turned to the mural painted on the door of Captain America, the Steve Rogers version. He peeled off a couple more of the googly eyes and placed them over the eyes of the painting.

They carried down the maze of hallways until they reached one of the tech rooms where Captain America’s team kept their extra belongings for missions. They slipped in and Peter watched as Ashley smeared a thin layer of the pink glitter glue all over one of the arms Tony had just made Bucky. She did the same to the underside of Sam’s drone, layering it on thicker. She made sure to leave it out of the containment unit long enough that it would dry and allow the drone to leave when it was needed.

“So, what are the other pranks that were done?” she asked curiously. Peter had taken them on a small walk around the old complex, remembering his younger years when he was fresh out of highschool.

“We’re only going to be able to do one more. We’ve done enough to make the Captain America side of the team angry, but we need to do something to get Tony to retaliate,” Peter chuckled softly. “We’re going to super glue all of the mugs down to the cupboard.”

“Woah!” Ashley beamed. She rushed around the complex to get him the things that he told her. He did the actual work of rimming each of the mugs with super glue and holding them on the bottom of the cupboard long enough to get them to stay. They were just able to put all of the supplies back and continue their walk around when the timer ran out on the devices that she had whipped up, sending them back to their own time.

The look on his granddaughter’s face when they reappeared in the middle of one of the training rooms broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her head. “How about we go visit the old tem and I’ll tell you all about how our pranks went down?”

“Really?” she asked, peeking up at him.

“Of course,” he chuckled, patting her shoulder cheerfully.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Thank you, Grandpa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	39. Let Me Worship, You are My Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle was born with both male and female genitals when Michelle finally gets the courage to tell and show peter her body she's expecting many things but peter getting hard and ripping his pants crotch then worshiping her body all night was not one of them  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, cock and ball worship, intersex character, body worship, and oral sex

Her hands quickly reached up to his shoulder as his lips moved from her own and began to travel down his neck. She pushed so that he was sitting on his heels a ways away from her. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his brown eyes filled with worry and confusion. “Did I do something?”

“No, it’s not you,” she brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep them there.

“Then what is it? I thought that we had something going there,” he said worriedly. He reached his hand out and gently rubbed her arm as his way of trying to reassure her.

“You know that there are a lot of weird things about me, right?” she asked after a moment of collecting her thoughts. She wouldn’t be able to avoid sex forever, no matter how hard she tried.

Peter laughed, his eyes twinkling, “Yeah. That’s what I love about you. You’re weird and it’s awesome.”

“Well, this might be an entirely different level of weird,” she winced. She moved her legs away from the defensive position she was holding them in and sat with them crossed instead. He placed his hand on her leg as she continued, “I’m a genetic anomaly. I was born with a completely functioning set of both reproductive tracts. I’m legally both male and female.”

“So… you have a penis and a vagina?” Peter asked, his eyes going wide.

“And balls and a vulva,” she nodded, making her awkward face.

“That’s amazing, did you think that I was going to be grossed out by that? MJ, come on! I’m a man of science and even the idea of getting to have someone so unique as my partner is awesome,” he laughed, holding her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Really?” she cast her gaze down at the bed, not daring to look at him in fear that he would turn around and laugh in her face. 

Peter’s smile turned into a bit of a smirk. He placed his hand underneath her chin to bring her face up. The superhero surged forward the last couple of inches to bring them together for a kiss. When she was appropriately distracted by his tongue, he brought his hands down to her pants. With ease, he tore away the fabric and left the scrapes next to them on the bed. 

She released a gasp, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. Peter wrapped his arm around her back and pressed her down onto the bed. He then used it to wiggle her shirt off of her. MJ unhooked her bra, unable to hide how aroused she was now that her cock was on display.

“I’m going to prove to you that I think this is awesome,” the superhero said firmly. He was easily able to rip out the seam of her boxers just like he had her pants.

“Peter!” MJ gasped, not prepared the feeling of the cold air on her cock. He just chuckled as he laid her back on the bed for a moment. She finished removing the clothing from herself as Peter stripped off his outfit. He was back in between her legs in a matter of seconds.

The superhero grasped her leg with one hand, moving it so that it was over his shoulder. He looked over her genitalia, taking in the unusual sight so that he could finish creating his plan. Once he had, he leaned his head down close to her taint. 

His tongue darted out onto the skin. He licked up into her folds, wiggling his tongue into the dripping wet mess. She released a loud keen as he got up to her entrance, where he pressed the entirety of his tongue into her. As he pulled out, he made his tongue go as flat as possible. He dragged it over the rest of her folds as tauntingly slow as he could, making sure to stop when he got to her clit. He licked around in a figure eight so many times that he lost count.

MJ was writhing on the bed above him, grasping the sheets below her. Normally she was the quieter of the two during anything intimate, which up to this point had just been nipple play and her giving him a blow job while fingering herself. Now she was screaming loud enough to get them in trouble for noise.

Peter resisted the urge to smile, since they would have pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He finally stopped messing with her clit and moved up to her balls. He opened his mouth after licking them from top to bottom. He easily took one into his mouth, sucking. He took the other one into his hand, fondling it slightly. He switched after another moment, taking the other ball into his mouth while he massaged the slightly damp one. 

“You should get yourself off, if you keep this up I’m not going to have any energy after you make me cum,” she warned, releasing a panicky gasp of pleasure.

He did as he was told, using one of his hands to wrap around his own cock. He began to pump back and forth at a lazy pace as he used his other hand to pleasure her. Peter moved his mouth away from her balls, licking up the sack until he got to her cock. 

He pressed a kiss to the base of the shaft, and then licked all the way up. When he got to the tip, he wrapped his lips around the differently colored skin. The superhero pressed his tongue into the slit and got the taste of her precum smeared over his tongue. He began to take the cock into his mouth inch by inch, which dragged even more sounds out of his girlfriend. When he was all the way down, he swallowed the saliva building in his mouth.

“Oh, Gods, Peter,” she moaned, arching her hips despite him already having taken her fully.

“Yeah?” he mumbled around her member, getting another loud sound out of her. Suddenly, a wicked thought planted itself in his mind. He brought the hand that wasn’t jacking himself off up to her. He trailed his fingers down from her balls, focusing on her clit for another moment. He applied pressure to the sensitive nerves for just a moment as he brought his fingers down past that. 

He pressed the tip of his middle finger to her dripping entrance once he had finally ventured down that far. She released a pleasured keen, desperately trying to get pleasure from that and the cock that Peter has in his mouth. He chuckled around her member and pressed his middle finger in to the first knuckle

He pressed the pad of his pointer finger into her as well, slowly moving his head up as he did so. While pulling off of her cock, he made sure to swirl his tongue around the member and suck up the excess saliva. He pushed all of the way into her with his fingers as the tip of her cock rested in between his lips.

“Peter!” MJ moaned, rocking her hips down to move his fingers as he began to remove them. He created a rhythm, taking her cock into his mouth all the way each time he pulled his finger out and then removing the shaft when he pushed his digits fully back into her.

He felt her clamp down around him at the same time that he began to taste the salty precum spreading over his tongue. He took the entire cock into his mouth at the same time that she began to orgasm around his fingers. The superhero easily swallowed all of the cum that she offered him, along with any saliva trying to escape past his lips. 

He pulled off of her completely, removing his fingers as well. He sat back on his heels and brought the other hand that had been inside of her down to his cock. He was achingly hard and leaking precum, desperate to achieve his own orgasm after hearing and seeing his girlfriend reach her climax.

Peter exploded within seconds, pearly cum oozing from his cock between spurts that went all the way over to where MJ was laying. He bent over at the hips as his hand kept pumping away throughout his orgasms. When he had finished, he panted to try and regain his breath. 

“Gross,” MJ muttered. She slipped off of the bed to turn on the shower so that it would be warm by the time that they got in. She kissed his cheek as she returned, a small smile on her face despite the fact that he had gotten his mess on her. “Thank you, Peter. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	40. Baby, You're My Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony stark/bucky barnes/peter parker. so they have been together for a while but haven’t been sexually active because peter has a pussy, but not only that but he has a big labia so a lot of people think his pussy looks like roast beef so when he shows bucky and tony he’s so scared because they hesitated but actually they love it and just worship his pussy, sucking on his lips and telling him they’re so proud, and since they like it so much they take turns making peter orgasm because they’re addicted?  
> For Zee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, and intersex character

Tony slammed another one of his tools down into his workbench. Bucky raised his eyebrows at his lover from where both of his arms were deep within the car that they were repairing. “Something bothering you, doll?” he asked casually.

“Yes,” he replied bitterly. He picked up another tool and then tossed it to the side carelessly.

“Care to share?” the other man prompted again.

“I have fucking blue balls! I’ve been dating you and Peter for months now and nothing has happened between us. I’m fine with waiting for as long as you both need, but masturbating doesn’t give me the same kind of release as fucking someone does.” Tony dropped down into his desk chair. He placed his hands on his face and spoke into his hands, “That and the fucking brat made out with me for hours last night before he got all flustered and went off to go on partol.” 

“You know, we should probably sit down and have a discussion about that. Peter actually had his hands down my pants by the time that he decided he was done last time. Maybe he just needs some reassuring,” the soldier reasoned. He backed away from the car and grabbed the oil rag sitting on the workspace behind him. 

“He’s coming over for dinner tonight for date night anyway. I keep thinking about him on my lap again and that isn’t helping the whole blue balls situation,” Tony gestured vaguely at his crotch.

“You have no subtly,” Bucky tossed the rag at his face as he slipped out of the lab. Tony laughed, grabbing the rag off of his face. He left it discarded on his desk, instead chasing after the other superhero.

Both men were dressed and showered by the time that their boyfriend arrived for their date night. Tony had called Peter’s favorite Chinese place, ordering as much food as they were willing to give him. After nearly seven months of dating, he was aware of how much food both Peter and Bucky could put away. However, they would only eat their fill when there seemed to be an overabundance of food. (Tony didn’t mind having leftovers-if there were any-in the fridge as that made it easier for him to eat something quickly between bouts of inventing.)

“Hey!” Peter called from the other side of the class balcony. He was able to remove his suit to have JARVIS scan his retinas so that he could have permission to enter. The balcony had been installed after one too many scares with Peter clinging to the side of the glass building. Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, and Peter were the only ones that had clearance to come through it. 

“Hey there doll,” Bucky walked out of the kitchen, catching his boyfriend’s arm. He brought the younger man into a sweet kiss. Their lips stayed together for only a couple of moments, nothing that would get the two of them worked up too much before dinner.

“Take out should be here any minute,” Tony wrapped the younger superhero up in a hug as soon as Bucky released him. Peter let out a small giggle, throwing his arms around the engineer’s neck to hold his close. 

The trio moved to the couch, where they sat and watched one of Tony’s movies until the food came. They then focused on getting all of it set down on the coffee table in the center of the room. Peter had a chopstick full of noodles in his mouth when Tony decided that he was going to bring it up.

“So, Pete,” he said casually, losing another mushroom to Bucky from his plate. He shot a look at his older boyfriend and then turned back to the other. “We were wondering why you don’t want to have sex with us.”

“Um, excuse me?” Peter flushed darkly. He dropped his chopsticks down onto his plate and coughed slightly as he had inhaled the onion from the lo mein wrong.

“Tony’s bad at talking, what he meant to say was,” Bucky corrected for his lover. “We’ve noticed that every time we get intimate you seem to be into it but then change your mind. Are we doing something wrong?”

Peter turned an even darker shade of red. He looked away from them both and focused solely on the plate of food in his lap. “It’s not, it’s not that. It’s more something to do with me.”

“Were we pushing you into it? I thought that we agreed we would use the safeword if anything triggered us,” Tony panicked, his face blanching slightly.

“No! I wasn’t triggered at all,” Peter let out a little laugh, which got both of his boyfriends to relax again. “It’s just, I think there’s something with my body that the two of you aren’t going to like. When I kiss you too, I get really into it and I want to be able to go all the way, but then I remember that my body isn’t normal and I kind of freak out.”

“Not normal?” Tony asked, his brows furrowing together. 

“Peter, we’d love you no matter what your genitalia look like, or how big they are,” Bucky soothed, getting the wrong kind of message from his lover’s nervous rambling.

“No, it’s not about my penis. I mean, it kind of is since I don’t have one-” Peter froze. His eyes went wide and all of a sudden, the food on his plate became the most interesting thing in the world.

“You don’t have a penis? That’s all?” Tony chuckled. “Baby, you gotta have more faith in us. I’m bisexual, so I’ve had sex with all kinds of people.”

“Really? You don’t think it’s weird?” Peter asked carefully.

“Of course we don’t. We live and breathe weird, that’s pretty much normal,” Bucky chuckled. 

The trio then settled down as the conversation moved elsewhere. They ate their fill, then put the leftovers away in the fridge. They talked a little bit more about how work was going for Tony and school for Peter. They tended to avoid talking about hero work since it could bring the mood down quite a bit. They watched movies and cuddled together on the couch like they always did, Peter sandwiched in between his two boyfriends.

Just like always, the third or fourth movie that they watched went mostly ignored. Bucky had his arm wrapped around Peter, and right around the climax, he grasped Peter’s chin. He brought their lips together into another kiss, though this one was much more passionate than the last one had been.

Tongues swirled together in an intimate dance of love and lust as their lips memorized the exact crevices of each other. Slowly, the enhanced soldier grasped his lover’s hips. He brought Peter up onto his lap so that the younger of the two was sitting with his legs on either side of Bucky’s hips. Peter flung an arm easily over his shoulder and threaded his fingers through the older man’s hair. 

Tony moved so that he was standing behind them, his hands resting on Peter’s hips while Bucky’s were on his waist. The engineer began to press slow kisses up and down his lover’s neck, moving around once he had gotten to the base so that he kissed over his shoulder. 

“I want to do it,” Peter whispered when they finally broke away from the kiss. “I want to go all the way with you guys.”

“Maybe not all the way tonight, but we’re going to make you cum,” Tony grinned. Having been dating Bucky longer than Peter, he had only been able to suck him off and fuck him. He desperately missed eating someone out.

“Plus we’re out of condoms,” Bucky mumbled. He picked the smaller of the two up and flipped them so that Peter was sitting on the couch. Bucky reached forward and quickly began to undo his pants, nearly ripping them off when he began to struggle with the button.

Tony took the time that was struggling with clothing to come up onto the couch. He brought his lips to the other’s and kissed him with more ferocity than Bucky had done. He pulled back when they both needed air and shed his clothes faster than if they were on fire. Peter was already removing his shirt as well as moving his hips up so that Bucky could remove his pants and underwear.

Once Peter was completely naked, Tony slipped off of the couch and moved Buck out of the way. The engineer grasped his leg and moved it over his shoulder so that he could have access to the other man’s cunt. Tony leaned forward slowly, unable to avoid the smile on his face as he took in the sight in front of him.

Peter had a cunt like he said, but in the place of a clit was a swollen cocklet. He was unable to produce semen, but the cocklet was big enough to visibly harden. The hair around his folds and up to his stomach was trimmed neatly, having been recently shaven. 

“You look delicious, baby,” Tony whispered. He leaned forward, his tongue already peaking past his lips. He pressed his tongue to the skin between the edges of his folds and the taint. He licked a strong stripe up through his folds, making sure to pause when he got to Peter’s entrance. He drew a loud moan from the younger superhero by pressing his entire tongue into his lover. He pulled out before much else could happen and continued his journey upward. When he reached the cocklet, he licked over it and then took the entire thing into his mouth.

“Tony! God, Tony!” Peter nearly screamed as pleasure overcame him in sharp waves that he wasn’t used to. He hadn’t really branched out when it came to masturbating, and he had never had sex before. He hadn’t had someone stimulate him with just his cocklet, and had only ever pleasured himself with a dildo.

“Beautiful,” Tony purred as he sucked strongly and removed his mouth entirely. He moved back down, flicking his tongue over the folds again to get them to separate. He took one of the lips into his mouth and sucked harder than he had with the cocklet.

Peter mewled, the sensitive skin sending shocks of overwhelming pleasure up through him. The coil in his gut was tightening faster and faster with the more Tony worked on him. His leg muscles were beginning to contract as they brought Tony’s face closer and closer to his cunt.

Bucky had finished stripping, so he sat down on the edge of the couch. He brought his lover in for a kiss, just like he had last time. He swallowed up all of the moans and little noises that Peter was letting out.

Tony continued to work on eating him out. He moved between the lips of his cunt, sucking on them both in turn for a while. He then focused on diving his tongue into the delicious tasting slick that was quickly leaking out of his lover. He drove his tongue into Peter’s entrance and lapped up all of the liquid that he could. He kept almost all of his tongue inside of his lover, moving it up and down instead of retracting it back out.

“Shit, Tony! I’m going to cum,” Peter warned when he was finally released from the kiss with his lover. His muscles all tightened up at the same time and the coil inside of his gut released. Tony continued to eat his boyfriend out as he orgasmed, taking the creamy cum into his mouth. 

He pulled back and smacked his lips when the moans coming from Peter had turned into pants. “That was delicious, baby,” he smirked wickedly.

“I want my turn now,” their boyfriend quickly said. He and Tony traded places so that he was now in between Peter’s lips. The youngest of the three was already aroused, since his stamina gave him a really quick recovery period.

“I’m not kissing you until you wash your mouth out,” Peter joked gently.

“Well, then maybe you can pay a little bit of attention to me?” Tony asked. His hand grasped his cock for a brief moment to accentuate how hard he was.

“I can try sucking you off while Bucky eats me out,” he suggested rather suddenly. 

Tony’s cock sprang ached at the idea, so badly that he wasn’t able to form any words. Peter moved them around on the couch so that the engineer was laying back against the arm of the couch and Peter was snuggly in between his legs. Bucky moved so that he was kneeling against the other side of the couch, his stomach pressed to the other arm. 

The younger superhero wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and stroked it a few times. He brought the tip to his lips and then swallowed the entire member whole. He had a natural ease when it came to deep throating just about anything. He released a small whine of a moan as he felt Bucky begin to suck his folds just as Tony had done.

“Baby, so good,” Tony praised. He wound his fingers around Peter’s hair and bucked deep into his mouth. Peter gagged just a little bit, but was able to recover more than a little quickly. He continued moaning as Bucky sucked at his lips. Peter focused on sucking the cock in his mouth and bobbing his head as quickly as he could to give Tony pleasure.

The blow job wasn’t pretty, nor was it the most skilled that Tony had ever had. However, he was head over heels in love for the person who was giving it to him and already burning up with arousal from eating his boyfriend out. He was able to cum in under thirty minutes, releasing a shaky sound to alert Peter. The younger superhero didn’t pull away from him, just buried his nose into the engineer’s pubic hair as he swallowed all of it easily.

Peter pulled off as soon as Tony had finished dumping cum down his throat. He gasped lightly when the cock finally left his pretty mouth. His hands moved to brace himself on the billionaire’s thighs, holding him there as Bucky finally entered him with his tongue and began to eat him out properly. Peter was still sensitive from the last time that he had cum, so he was orgasming in a matter of seconds. Bucky pulled away from him when he heard his moans increase, and just watched the pearly cum drip from the inside of his cunt.

The eldest superhero leaned in and lapped it up once he had gotten his fill of watching the cum run down his lover’s pretty folds. While he was doing that, he brought his human hand down to his cock and stroked himself a few times. His cock twitched a few times before pearly white cum began to cascade down his hand and onto the couch. 

“Holy shit,” Peter whispered once they had all come down from their orgasmic highs. “I should have told you two about my vagina sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	41. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o the prompt is Tony has been away on business and Peter (21 or older) misses him a lot and horny as heck! So Peter has FRIDAY or JARVIS conjure up a hologram of Tony. Of course he can't do anything physical with the hologram so he does the next best thing... do a sexy dance for holo!Tony! With the song of choice being Janet Jackson's "Would You Mind". Peter is a very good dancer and his Spiderman flexibility only makes it better! So while Peter is dancing he doesn't notice that Tony has got back home from his trip (Peter's tingle doesn't register Tony as a threat) and stumbled upon his dancing for holo!Tony. Tony mesmerized and turn on doesn't interrupt the performance and only gets more aroused as the dancing and song goes on. Eventually Tony just can't contain himself any longer towards the end of the song and intends to do exactly what the song entails except he will definitely make sure Peter gets to cum   
> For Talltree-san

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, voyeurism, stripping, pole dancing, and oral sex

“JARVIS, when is Tony getting back?” he asked as he rolled onto his stomach. He threaded his fingers together and then placed his head on top of them as his palms pressed down into the luxurious fabric of the couch. The mere thought of his lover was causing his cock to harden slightly.

“He should be back sometime this evening, Mr. Parker,” the AI replied immediately. 

“Do you think that maybe I should practice the gift that I want to give him?” he asked. 

Tony had been working exceptionally hard on a couple of projects that would help advance medical science. He had been getting it all done for the last two weeks, and was currently off at a medical conference where he could introduce his new technology and get tips on how to improve it. Peter thought that the change his lover had gone through, from making weapons of massive destruction to helping the sick and underfunded, was admirable. He wanted to give his lover a gift as his way of showing his appreciation and pride. 

“I do think that practice would help you perform better,” JARVIS replied. “Please be sure not to overextend yourself.”

“I won’t,” Peter chuckled. He got up from the couch and pushed the coffee table so that it was pressed against the wall and no longer in his eyes. His cheeks flushed slightly as an idea finally popped up in his head. “JARVIS, could you, uh, make a holographic version of Tony?”

“Yes, Mr. Parker,” the AI replied in his normal monotone. From the ceiling, a pole slowly whirled down and affixed itself to the floor so that it was steady. Peter had installed it in secret when he first got the idea for his surprise. The ceiling also shimmered for a moment as the holographic projector pointed itself at the couch. Peter took a step up to the pole and watched as the beautiful blue light slowly built up and up to create the form of his lover.

“I miss you so much,” Peter murmured when the entire form of Tony had been created on the couch. It had obviously been taken from some security footage and then frozen there, since no one had done any work to try and make a holographic, AI version of themselves.

He took a deep breath as the slow start to the music began. His hips began to sway to the beat as he took a couple steps forward. As soon as the singer began to speak, his hands flew to his own body. He ran his lean fingers tantalizingly slow down his body until he reached the hem of his shirt. 

“ _ You’re making me quiver. Would you mind undressing me? _ ” He looped one of the digits and gathered the cotton there. He pulled up and removed the shirt entirely just as the song cued him to. His hands then ran down his thighs and back up to his waist. He placed one hand underneath his neck and in between his jaw and collarbone, pushing his head back with a small moan. He used the other hand to undo the buttons of his jeans. 

He grasped the waistline of his pants and underwear. He turned around as he slowly pulled them down, letting them get lower and lower with each step. By the time that he had gotten back to the pole, he had stepped out of both garments and left himself completely naked. 

He wrapped his hand around the pole sensually just as the singer got to the first round of chorus. He wrapped his leg around the pole as well, so that his knee was holding him here. He used some of the stickiness in his superpowers to keep him there as he slowly fell in a complete circle and then came back up. He wrapped his other leg around the pole and pulled himself up a bit higher so that he was now fully on the pole.

He began to sing along to the song slightly, keeping his voice low and husky with his arousal. His cock was aching with each movement and the mere idea of Tony sitting there and watching him move. Peter hefted himself up so that he was almost on top of the pole. He wrapped one leg around it fully and then extended the other straight out. The superhero made his back go flat out as well and extended his hands in the air. 

He stopped himself just before he got to the floor and stepped down. Peter kept his hands on the pole as he made sure that he was turned to the holograph of Tony and did a drop to display his ass to his lover. 

Unbeknownst to the young superhero, his lover had returned home ahead of schedule as a present for him. Tony hadn't called out for his boyfriend or told JARVIS to announce him so that he could keep the element of surprise. The engineer was almost acutely aware of the fact that his lover’s spidey senses never registered him as a threat and so he was one of the few people that was able to sneak up on Peter.

He was not expecting to find his lover dancing to Janet Jackson’s ‘ _ Would You Mind?’  _ when he returned home, however. He wasn’t upset by it at all, even if it did cause him to stop where he stood. He folded his arms firmly over the arc reactor and leaned against the doorframe. He had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from moaning when he saw Peter drop down and then roll his back as sensually as possible when he came up.

The younger man had his eyes closed, simply feeling himself as he went through the well-practiced dance. He wrapped himself around the pole, using his stomach and hips as the thing to stick there this time. He pressed his back to the pole while extending his arms over his head. He grasped the pole with both hands and stuck there as he lifted himself upside down. He managed to maneuver himself so that he was facing out while upside down, with his back and hands stuck to the pole. He spread his legs so that his achingly hard cock was on display for anyone watching. 

“God, baby,” Tony whispered as Peter slowly rotated down further and further on the pole. Just when he had gotten close to the floor, he closed his legs slowly and tipped up to the proper position and pulled away from the pole. The engineer was unable to keep to himself anymore and walked quickly over to his lover. 

The younger superhero was just about to continue on to some of the last moves of the dance but he was surprised by a pair of familiar arms wrapping around his waist. Tony’s lips immediately found his neck, moving his lover’s head to the side. “Baby, you look so good,” Tony whispered.

“T-tony!” Peter flushed as he realized that his lover had been there. Even though the dance was for him, the idea of being caught by the engineer was somehow both mortifying and arousing. He moaned loudly as he felt teeth dig into the supple flesh of his neck. Tony’s hands were slowly moving further and further down to get closer to his crotch.

“JARVIS, turn off the hologram,” Tony commanded, his voice gruff and deep with arousal. Once the AI had done as he’d been instructed to, Tony walked them over to the couch. He placed his hands on his lover’s shoulders, using it to turn him around and press him into a sitting position. “Did you choreograph all that just for me, baby?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“Yeah. I thought that you deserved a, um, reward for all of the work that you’ve been doing to help people now,” he flushed an even darker color of red. Tony slowly got down into a kneeling position. He was still dressed in one of his expensive suits, which somehow sparked something deep inside of Peter that made his cock ache with want.

The superhero made a small hum. He removed his suit jacket and tossed it onto the couch next to them. He undid the cuffs and rolled them up so that all of the fabric was sitting just under the crook of his arm. One of his well-worn hands then reached out to Peter’s cock, calloused fingers just brushing against the sensitive flesh.

“Tony! Please,” he mewled, bucking his hips into the air.

Despite the desperation nearly leaking from every word he spoke, Tony didn’t make a move to do anything mother than trail his middle and pointer finger up and down the member.“Please what, baby? You have to be specific or I won’t know what you want.”

“Make me cum, please, Tony, please,” Peter begged. He was unable to shut his eyes and enjoy the pleasure as he watched Tony’s movements. 

“As you wish, baby,” he murmured. He wrapped his hand around the base of his lover’s cock finger by finger to make it go as slow as he could. The music had long since stopped, but neither of them seemed to notice. 

Tony shifted around a bit so that he was a few inches taller and then wrapped his lips around the head of his lover’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the member, making sure to drag as slowly as he could when he reached the slit. The salty taste of precum smeared over his tongue. He released a small moan which sent vibrations throughout all of Peter’s body. He took more and more of the cock into his mouth after that, drawing sounds from his lover as his tongue licked and pressed in all the right places.

Peter had wound himself up enough that he was able to cum within minutes of being taken into his lover’s mouth. He released a loud keen as he felt his cock begin to twitch. His hands moved behind him so that he could brace himself on the couch while stripes of cum quickly burst forth from his head and down his lover’s throat. Tony continued sucking and swallowing, consuming all of the cum that his lover was willing to give him.

When Peter had finished cumming, Tony slowly pulled off and licked his lips. “So, do I get to see the full version of that dance or was that just for the holographic version of me you like to jack off to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	42. Help You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Peter Parker/Carol Danvers with a mommy kink. (both Peter and Carol have it ) starts in the training room ends in Carols bedroom and at the end they start dating smut please.  
> For Axelex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, older woman/younger man, sex to cope, and PTSD

The events of the battle had been exceptionally hard on everyone, but Peter had been hit the worst. He had lost another mentor figure, and was left with just his friends and his aunt. He had been having nightmares about Tony dying over and over, and then were slowly moving to dreams about him losing Aunt May as well. He spent a lot of time at the newest Avengers Compound, training with Harley (who was going to be taking over as Ironman) and anyone else willing to spare him. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of a bench in the training room, having just finished another one of his workouts. He felt exhausted, and he knew that he couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to. 

“You sure are up early,” Carol chuckled as she walked in. She had a towel tossed over her shoulder and a water bottle in her hand. She was dressed in a pair of near skin-tight shorts and a big tank top. 

Peter looked up and swallowed harshly as he felt his cock spring to life. He had only known the woman for a couple of months, but he was already more than a little attracted to her. Something about the way that she took care of him while also treating him like her equal appealed to him. She was also beautiful and terrifyingly powerful. 

“Technically I’m up late,” he chuckled, making finger guns to try and draw attention away from the admission. 

“Have you slept at all this week? I thought I saw you napping the other day but then you just jumped up and started doing stuff,” she crossed the room over to him and sat down by his side. 

“I can’t sleep,” he sighed after a moment. 

There was a moment of silence where Carol thought of what to say next. She wrapped her arm around him and brought the younger superhero in close to her. “I know the feeling, kid.”

“I’m turning twenty in three months, I’m not a kid anymore,” Peter retorted 

She laughed, a bright sound that made his heart flutter. “Okay, okay.” She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. When her laughter had died down, she continued, “It was really hard for me to sleep after my first couple of battles. You know what distracted me enough to get some sleep?”

“What?” he asked, turning to look at her. 

“Sex,” she replied casusally, as if it were the most normal thing to say. Peter felt his eyes widen in shock as his tired brain tried to wrap around what she had just said. “And yes, I am offering.”

Peter didn’t say anything else as he turned to her and surged forward instead. Their lips connected and the kiss quickly became heated. Tongues meshed together and teeth nipped at lips. Their hands flew to each other, touching every bit of flesh that they could reach in their current position. 

When they had to break for air, Carol smirked, “I’ll take that as a yes to my offer, then. Come on, I don’t want to get caught here when the rest of the team comes in for their morning workouts. And you’ll need a place to sleep once we’re done.” She winked at him as she stood up from the becn and offered him a hand.

He took it and followed her quickly through the halls of the building. They turned to the quarters where the older heroes that weren’t around as often lived. She opened the door to her rooms and nearly threw him in before she followed after. Carol shut and locked the door behind her. She led Peter through the living area of her rooms and into the bedroom. 

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together as he waited for things to progress. Carol walked over to him, swaying her hips seductively. She grasped his hands and moved them away from his crotch. She pushed him back just a bit so that he had to support himself on the bed with them instead. She wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his underwear and workout pants. She pulled them down and off of his legs with unsurprising force and intensity. 

Carol tossed the garments haphazardly to the side and put her hands to use. She pressed one to his leg to support herself as she got on her knees in front of him. With the other, she was able to direct his cock into her mouth. 

She focused mostly on the tip, where she alternated between sucking hard enough to hollow out her cheeks, and swirling her tongue around the tip. She made sure that he was getting pleasure from the rest of his cock with her hand, moving her fingers up and down to pleasure him. Whenever she got down to the base, she would squeeze gently as she brought her hand up. She eventually removed her other hand from his leg and instead grasped his balls. She rolled them in her hand, applying pressure and letting it go every so often. 

“Carol!” Peter moved as his hips cantered upward to bring his cock further into her wet mouth. “That feels so good, please, oh God,” he moaned.

She was able to tell when he began to get close to his orgasm and pulled away from him entirely. “Sorry about that, baby boy. I just wanted to be able to feel this monster inside of me,” she chuckled, wrapping her hand teasingly around his cock again. 

“Really?” Peter asked, his eyes wide with shock. She simply chuckled again and nodded. Her signature smirk fell across her features as she moved away from him a few steps. She brought her hands to the hem of her shirt so that they were crossing in the middle of her forearms. She held tight to her shirt as she moved her arms above her head and removed the shirt from her person entirely. She was a little less graceful when it came to removing her bra and bottoms, but Peter’s erection didn’t deflate in the slightest. 

He was staring at her with his mouth hanging open for a moment until he realized that he was still most likely over clothed. He quickly removed his own work out shirt and threw it down onto the floor. Carol smirked even further when she saw the set of abs that he had been hiding beneath the thin material.

“So handsome,” she chuckled. She placed one of her hands on the back of his head and the other one his shoulder. She moved so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was sitting on his lap. Peter’s hands immediately flew to hold her waist as she brought their lips together.

When they had to pull apart for air, Carol unwound her legs from around him. She brought herself to a kneeling position as she pressed her breasts close to his face. Peter pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to the soft flesh of her bosom. She reached down behind her and grasped his cock with her hand. She brought the head of his thick member to her folds, dragging it up and down a few times before she finally let it breach her.

The older superhero released a loud, excited moan as she began to take more and more of the cock into her. She dropped down the last couple of inches and took the rest of it into her all at once. “Shit, Mommy!” Peter called out as he held her hips even tighter. His face went bright pink and he opened his mouth to apologize, but she caught his lips in a kiss before he could. 

When they separated, she began to raise herself up a few inches and then drop back down to fuck herself with his cock. “Call me that again please,” she whispered as she felt pleasure radiat through her from the simple action and name.

“Mommy, Mommy,” Peter began to chant as she set a steady rhythm for them both. She was keeping her hands on his shoulders to use him as an easier way to lift herself up and down. They moved and thrust and nipped at each other as they slowly ebbed closer and closer to their orgasms.

“I’m going to cum,” Peter groaned after nearly ten minutes of the sexually charged fucking. He thrust up into her once and felt his cock begin to spurt out the ropes of hot, white cum deep inside of the older superhero. 

Carol moaned as she dropped down on him entirely. Her own orgasm exploded through her, causing creamie slick to mix with the white already dripping out of her. She tossed her head back, moving her short hair out of her eyes. “That’s it, baby. Give all your cum to Mommy,” she whispered as she pressed their foreheads together.

When she was sure that they had both come down from their orgasmic highs, she slipped off of him. She hurried to her joint bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. Carol washed him down gently and laid him on the bed while she took a brief shower. She got underneath the covers when she returned, cuddling up close to him.

“What if we did this more often?” Peter mumbled. It was obvious that he was close to sleep.

“Have sex?” she teased softly as her fingers carded through his locks.

“Yeah, but it would be cooler if you were my girlfriend.”

“We’ll talk about this more when you’re more awake,” she cooed. The idea of getting to have someone that was so kind, funny, dedicated, and sweet as her boyfriend made her heart flutter madly in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	43. Loosen Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you can do a chapter with Wanda/Peter/Natasha? Maybe make so it's after they come home from the mission and they decide to celebrate with some fun between the three.  
> For pitviper1157

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, polyamory, and shower sex

“I need a shower,” Peter commented as the avengers base came into view. He was standing behind Natasha, as she had been the one to fly the plane to their most recent mission. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by either of the younger superheroes that there had been significantly fewer SHIELD personnel as of late, but neither of them were bold enough to say anything about it. 

“We all do,” Wanda said softly as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s waist. 

“We could shower together. Help us loosen up with some cool down exercises,” Natasha suggested. She went quiet as they landed the plane.

“Cool down exercises in the shower? If you want sex you can just ask,” Peter chuckled. 

“Unlike the two of you, I like to be a little bit more eloquent when asking for intimate relations. Now hurry before someone catches us and I have to wait to be fucked,” Natasha grabbed her bag of supplies and hurried off of the plane. Her partners followed quickly after her. They ended up going up to the top floor where Wanda’s rooms were, since she was one of the heroes that needed a take off space to fly. 

They shed their clothing as they moved closer and closer to the shower, leaving the garments behind like a breadcrumb trail. Peter was the first to get to the shower so he was the first to change the temperature of the water to something that they could all stand instead of the frigid cold Natasha showered in.

“How are we going to do this?” Peter asked. His cock was already have hard at the mere thought of being able to fuck his girlfriends. 

“I got to ride you first last time, so I think that you should fuck Natasha against the wall of the shower,” Wanda suggested. “I also want to be able to wash the blood from under my nails before I get pounded.”

Peter turned to Natasha, waiting to get her consent and feelings on the matter. She just surged forward and held his face in between her hands as she kissed him as hard as she could. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and took a couple of steps back into the shower and the onslaught of water.

As they melded together at the mouth and pressed impossibly close to one another, the warm water quickly drenched their forms. Wanda got in as well, though she was using the spigit on the other side so that she could actually get clean before she joined them. Steam quickly built up inside of the shower, making it hard for the trio to see each other and even harder for outsiders to see the contents within.

Peter backed up until his heel hit the tiled wall of the shower. He still had his hands on Natasha’s hips and used that to turn her around abruptly. He grasped her hands quickly and moved them up above her head as he pushed her the rest of the way into the wall. They were still joined together at the lips, now biting and becoming rougher. The taller superhero moved his knee in between her legs so that her bare cunt was pressed against him, as well as a good portion of her ass. He raised her up a couple inches so that it was easier to kiss her while also letting her pleasure herself with her clit.

“Peter,” she whispered as they pulled apart for some much-needed air. She pressed her forehead against his while placing her hands on his shoulders to help him lift her up. The younger superhero stroked his half-hard cock to finish bringing the blood down to his member. He then brought the head to her entrance. He moved it up and down her folds a few times before he pushed into the entrance.

Natasha released a loud moan and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close to her. He pushed in steadily until his entire member rested inside of her warm, hot folds. He leaned down and bit at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Hips lips pressed over the mark and he licked up the blood that the force of bite caused. 

Wanda had just finished washing herself and was turned towards them as she carded her hand through her long, curly locks to finish rinsing out the shampoo. She was shifting back and forth nervously while pressing her legs tight together, which told Peter that she was already incredibly aroused

“Are you going to be able to wait for me, baby?” Peter asked, cocking a brow at his younger girlfriend.

“Not if you don’t start fucking her right now,” she said, her accent heavy in her words due to her arousal.

Peter chuckled and turned back to Natasha. He caught her lips on his again as he began to pull his hips as far away from her as he could. He plunged back in as soon as he was just a few inches out of her. The air wiped around his cock each time he pulled out of her, despite the humidity in the shower.

They moved against each other in tandem until they both came to completion. Natasha had been moaning incredibly loudly as she held her boyfriend as tightly as possible. She gave him a bite on his shoulder just as nasty as the one on her neck. He fucked deep into her as his balls emptied out inside of her. 

He carefully removed her from his cock once they had both come down and then moved over to Wanda. The witch placed both of her hands onto his shoulder and forced him onto the small bench meant for shaving in the corner. She sat down on his lap, her finger drawing figure eights with her clit. She rose her hips up into the air and then sunk down on him. 

“Shit, someone’s eager,” Peter teased. He brought her lips down to his with his hand on the back of her head. She refused to move from having his entire cock inside of her eager cunt, so he focused on fucking her by bucking up every now and again. 

The difference between fucking her and fucking Natasha was very noticeable to the superhero, and he absolutely adored it. The only thing better than getting to fuck them both one at a time was getting to watch as they ate each other out. 

Wanda released a high keen as pleasure washed over her and she orgasmed. Peter removed her hand from her clit and used his other hand to finally bring her off of his cock for a moment. He dropped her back down, repeating the process the entire time she was having her orgasm. By the time that she had reached the end of ehr pleasurable high, Peter dumped himself out inside of her. 

Once he had come down, she got off of his cock and they all got washed for real. They dressed in some of their day clothes, having kept one outfit for each of their partners at least in all of their rooms. They did actual cool-down type exercises before they finally left and went to go get debriefed for their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	44. Peter and the World Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about young Peter is a unkown to him Grandson of Odin who sees Brunnhilde and instantly falls in love, begging her to marry him. Annoyed, but not wishing to harm him, she says she will marry him if he can climb the World Tree Yggdrasil all the way up to Asgard with his own strength. To her shock and of Asgard, he takes the impossible challenge seriously and succeeds in it. Odin and Frigga see that while climbing he is of Odin's Bloodline.  
> For satoshy12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Semi-unrequited love, and fairy tale cliches
> 
> So, I decided that I wanted to try something new with this. The prompt really seemed like a fairy tale, and it reminded me of a book that I used to read when I was a kid. (It was called 'Odd and the Frost Giants' by Neil Gamon.) I loved it so much, and so I tried to model this oneshot off of it. I understand that it's a little different than what I normally write, but I enjoyed doing something new. I tried to make this oneshot as close to a fairy tale as I could. I hope you all enjoy! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

There once was a boy named Peter. He was an unremarkable boy when it came to almost everything, but both his mind and strength were unparalleled in the village that he came from. His entire life, he had known the half dozen streets that connected the town together. There were only a hundred people where he lived. And so when he was sixteen, the age of a man, the woman who raised him (that he affectionately called Aunt May) decided that she was going to send him into the world to become something more than he could in their small home.

He had agreed to it immediately, as he had felt cooped up in the small home for some time. He set out into the world, going towards the capital where the Aesir lived. Peter had never even been as far as the next village over, and now he was going to be traveling nearly a hundred miles away from his home. Despite his fears, he steeled himself and headed off on his great adventure. 

The young boy had to admit to himself that he was rather disappointed when nothing happened to him the first night. He knew that he was just a lowly peasant, but that didn’t stop him from thinking of the great tales of heroism that passing bards used to speak about in the village center. 

Nothing happened the second, third, or fourth night either. On the fifth, Peter expected a wolf to come charging out of the bushes to rip his throat out when he heard noise from behind him, but instead he was met with a confused svartalf and his alf companion.

“Hello,” the young boy said politely as he looked over them both.

“Hello. My name is Ned, and this is MJ. We’re both heading to the capital,” the svartalf explained.

“That’s where I’m heading,” Peter smiled at them both. “Would you like to accompany me on my journey?”

“We should, or else we will end up wandering through the forest until we’re eaten by Fenris during Ragnarok,” MJ said seriously. 

The three of them became quick friends and they exchanged their tales around the campfire that Peter had created. They walked together towards the shining light of the Aesir capital, high up on the mountain. Despite now being set up for an adventure of their own, the trio reached the capital without even the faintest hint of an attack from a rabbit. 

MJ and Ned escorted Peter as he went to the forges where he would be learning the craft as an apprentice from the best in the realms. Tony Stark greeted him while covered in grease and apparently in a very bad mood. He sent Peter away to come back later, and so the young boy instead escorted MJ and Ned to the palace where they would be studying under the Queen Frigga and Prince Loki. 

Peter had just left his friends in the vast palace libraries when he saw the most beautiful woman. She had dark hair that draped down her back to her thighs. Her skin was dark and blemished only by the smallest of silver lines that spoke of the mighty battles that she had fought. She had a pair of wondrous white wings on her back and a suit of armor that would have made even the strongest of warriors tremble upon seeing it.

“You are beautiful,” Peter whispered as he got closer to her. His feet had carried him closer to her against his will.

“You are not the first man to tell me that, and I am sure that you will not be the last,” she turned away from him and carried down the hall.

“Please, at least allow me the honor of knowing your name,” Peter pleaded desperately.

“I am Brunnehilde, the Head of the Valkyries and one of King Odin’s Shield Women,” she stopped walking and turned to him. 

“My name is Peter, and I am at your mercy. Please, allow me the chance to win your hand in marriage for you have already captured my heart,” he kneeled down next to her.

“I will allow you to take my hand in marriage on one condition, that you can climb Yggdrasil, which grows in Valhalla, Hall of the Dead,” she said.

Peter felt his heart shatter, as he knew that not even the mightiest of heroes or deviousest of tricksters had been able to climb the Great World Tree. He returned back to the forges with a heart empty of all hopes and dreams.

Peter tried to work and learn the craft from his master, who appeared to be in a better mood once Peter had returned, but he found that his mind was often distracted. He ruined several great slabs of metal because a flying valkyrie caught his eye from the window during the middle of his swings. By the third week of this happening, his new master sat him down to question him.

“When you arrived, I expected you to have great skill. Your caregiver told me that you had great might and knowledge,” Tony said.

“I do,” Peter looked to the window once more. “But I have been given an impossible task by the woman I love.”

“No task is impossible,” the forge master disputed.

Peter took the advice to heart, and snuck out late that night. He stood at the roots of the Universe tree, staring up at the tall branches that seemed to go on for eons. His love had not told him how much of the tree he had needed to climb, but he was willing to climb all of it if the need arose. 

The young boy pressed his hand to the tree, and to his surprise he could feel the night worlds through it. He could feel the fires of Muspelhiem raging with anger, and the ice of Jotunheim that threatened to pierce into his very bones. He could feel the sun of Alfheim and the dark, strange power of Niflheim. 

He pushed his other hand against the tree and then wrapped his arms around the vast trunk of the tree. He found that the magic tying the Nine Worlds together, the very magic that had created the tree, felt almost like the sun coming out on a cool winter’s day. Peter pressed his foot flat against the tree and then did the same with the other foot.

He took a deep breath, reasoning that even if he could not climb the tree and fell into the dark abyss of the Ginnungagap, it would be a better ending than living in a world without his love. He released his arms from where they were clinging the trunk and found that his feet stuck to the tree. 

He took a step, and then another. Soon, he was walking directly up Ygdrisal’s trunk. The magic of the Nine Worlds swirled beneath his feet as he walked higher and higher. He must have walked all night before he finally reached the branches of the trees. 

Peter touched the base of one branch, and felt where it led. He did this again and again until he was finally able to find the branch that hung low into the feasting hall of Valhalla. He sat heavily on the branch and waited for his love to see him, so that she would know he was worthy of her hand in marriage.

Instead of being met with the powerful woman who had stolen his heart, he was met with the most powerful man that had ever lived. “What are you doing there, insolent child?” Odin boomed as he walked into the feasting room of his great hall.

“I have climbed the world tree to prove to my love that I can marry her,” Peter replied.

“You are lying!”

“He is not, my love. I have watched him,” the soft voice of the Queen said as she walked up behind him.

“That is impossible. Only those with my blood have ever been capable of such a feat,” Odin shook his head. 

“It is possible,” Frigga spoke up. “Your children have sired a few of their own, and time enough has passed for those children to have grown up.”

“Are you saying that this child is a descendant of my house, wife?” Odin demanded.

“You know that I am, My King,” she spoke softly and calmly. With a simple wave of her hand, she transported Peter from the tree and closer to their level. 

Odin was then able to cast a spell of his own to find who Peter belonged to. Finding nothing more than his own son’s face, he conceded and welcomed Peter into his home as his grandson.

Peter was officially recognized as a member of the royal household a mere two months later, though he was still allowed to live his life as he had before. He now looked for his love wherever he was, seeing her everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It seemed like an entire lifetime had passed before his love returned to keep her promise.

“Peter, I gave you my word that I would marry you if you could climb the World Tree,” Brunnhilde said when she finally managed to find the sulking prince. “I have come to keep that promise.”

Peter married his love a week later, much to the joy of them both and the rest of the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	45. A Day in the Life of Jamie Isolde Rogers-Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg Stony where Steve and Tony are settling in with a cute chubby little new born. And Steve is adjusting to breastfeeding and being occupied with cute baby photos and outfits and sending videos and pictures to Tony throughout the day.  
> For Anonymous on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied/mentioned mpreg, newborns, breastfeeding, and mentions of vomiting and excrement

Jamie Isolde Rogers-Stark had been born at 10:30 am on a chilly Friday in March. She was born in the same bed that she had been conceived in, not that either of her fathers would admit that for as long as they lived. She weighed ten pounds eight ounces, and was nineteen inches long. She had a head full of downey blond hair and bright blue eyes, so both of her parents were waiting to see what her final features would look like. 

Steve was currently sitting in one of the big plush chairs that they had ordered when he was getting large during his pregnancy as the couch or his normal chairs weren’t comfortable. He has his newborn laid on his lap with his hand behind her head. He was rocking back and forth gently while humming the song that he remembered his mother singing to him when he was small. 

He had been like that for some time now, content to just hold and love his little one. Jamie’s eyes slowly blinked open, squinting at her mother blearily for a moment. The baby then scrunched up her nose and let out a wail that shook the tower. “Okay, okay, I get the message,” Steve laughed. He carefully moved her so that she was lying against the arm of the chair and across his lap. He used his hands to remove his shirt as quickly as he could. He hated not being able to see his daughter, even for an instant.

“Papa’s here, shh,” Steve placed his hands underneath her bum and her head as he picked her up. He moved her so that her head was resting in the crook of his arm and his hand was underneath her bum with her little legs extending and scrunching with anger. “So hungry, I know,” he cooed, bringing her close to his chest.

Jamie began to mouth at his skin, desperately trying to find the place where she could latch on. Steve furrowed his brows and bit the side of his tongue as he moved her around to try and find the perfect place. He sucked in a panicked breath as she began to scream louder with her hunger rising.

“I’m sorry, just have some patience with me, angelface,” Steve mumbled. He finally got her where she needed to be and released an audible sigh of relief as she latched on. He collapsed the footrest of his recliner so that he could rock her. Jamie had latched onto his nipple and was no suckin away greedily.

The sensation of breastfeeding was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Even during his pregnancy when he had had to milk his tits just to get some kind of a relief from the swollen glands, this felt completely different. Not only did it feel odd on a physical level, with a bodily fluid literally being drawn from him, but there was a spiritual element to it as well. Something felt so right and perfect about having his baby this close to his chest and cuddled in his arms. He adored the thought of being able to provide for his baby and keep her healthy and happy.

Jamie pulled off of his nipple and smacked her lips a few times, her blue eyes closed again since the light was still a little much for the newborn. She whined, wiggling around in her mother’s hold as the meal hadn’t been quite enough.

“Alright, hold your little horses, miss fussypants,” Steve chuckled. He carefully moved the baby so that she was lying in his other arm and then repeated the quest to get her in the right location for feeding. He moved one of his hands up to her face just as she started suckling. He ran his hand down the soft skin of her cheek and then up over the head of hair. 

He had been surprised by her lack of hair, more than anything else when she was born. Everyone always talked about how much hair their babies had, but she had been born with a normal amount, according to their midwife.

He chuckled softly at the memory, “You’re perfect to me, precious. Doesn’t matter how much hair you have right now or ever. Everything about you is perfect.”

He let out a contented sigh as his daughter kept eating. When she finished, he grabbed the burp rag from where it was still sitting on the coffee table. They were now everywhere as they discovered that Jamie couldn’t even go a single meal without having some it come back up. He placed it over his shoulder and maneuvered the baby so that she was lying against him. Her head was placed the way that it was supposed to and he was supporting her with one hand. With his other hand, he firmly patted her back until she released a loud, wet burp.

“Good girl!” Steve praised happily. He brought her down after making sure that he was supporting her head and her body. He used a corner of the burp rag to clean up her face before he discarded it back onto the coffee table. “I think it’s time for Papa to get some lunch too.” He grabbed the baby carrier that had been lying down by the chair from earlier that morning.

Steve laid Jamie down in his lap like he had before and got the carrier fastened on his body. Around the house, they had a sling-style carrier so that Jamie could move around the way she liked while also being close to her mother. When they were out in public, they had the traditional carrier that would prevent her movements a little bit more and keep her safer. He picked up the baby and laid her gently down in the carrier. 

He drifted around the house after he got his lunch. Jamie had settled down for a nap, like she always did when she was cuddled up close to her mother. Steve knew that he probably should have put her in her crib, but he couldn’t help himself. She was so small, chubby, cute, and all his. He wanted her to be with him all the time, so that he wouldn’t miss a moment of her life. He also wanted to get in as much cuddling and smothering as he could before she got old enough to start needing space so she could grow into a fully functioning human.

He finished up the chores that he hadn’t been able to get done that morning. He sat back down and changed Jamie when she woke up from her nap. She spent a little bit of time gurgling in his lap as he cooed at her, telling her silly little stories. 

“Do you want a bath?” he asked, bringing his face down to kiss her nose. She gurgled and reached up, grabbing at his hair as he pulled away as quickly as possible. 

He carried her to the bathroom, holding her in one arm as he filled up the baby tub inside of the bathtub. He set up his phone to record her, as Tony was always pouting that he missed bathtime. Steve gently lowered her down into the shallow bath, lying her head against the back. He gently scooped water over her chest and just underneath her neck. She made fussing, whining noises, turning away from the water as much as she could. “Baby, baby,” he whispered, bringing his hand to hold one of her chubby fists. “Papa’s here, you’re safe. It’s just a bath, precious.”

He covered their softest wash in a little bit of the baby-safe soap that they had gotten for her. He gently rubbed it over her head and body, remembering to spoon handfuls of warm water over her chest to prevent her from getting cold. “So good, Papa’s so proud of you, good girl,” Steve praised. He knew that Jamie couldn’t understand him and probably wouldn’t for a year or so, but he hoped that she could tell he loved her by the tone of his voice. 

He rinsed her off with handfuls of warm water, making sure it didn’t get anywhere near her face. He stopped the recording and sent the video to Tony. He gently lifted his baby out of the water and then patted her down with the towel he had already spread out for her. “Diaper time, fussypants,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her belly. He got a diaper on her with relative ease, before she had another accident on the towel like she had the first time she had been bathed by her fathers.

Steve carried her back to the living room and sat down in his chair. He turned on his show, removing his shirt once again. He laid Jamie down on his chest, getting her skin-on-skin contact for the day while she slept again. 

When she woke up, his show had just ended. Steve changed her and fed her again before he brought her to the nursery so that he could dress her again. He chose the outfit and gently slid the onesie over her. Once he had finished, she was wearing a onesie that had come out just after Tony and Steve had announced their relationship to the public, so it was a combination of both of them. It had the arc reactor symbol inside of the first ring of Steve’s shield and then the rest of it was his symbol. She had green socks on with Hulk’s face and a hat that was made to look like Nat’s fiery red hair.

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing ever?” Steve cooed, bringing his pointer finger to caress her cheek. He took a picture of her mid-yawn after setting up the Hawkeye plushie next to her. He sent the picture to the group chat with the caption: Fan of the team already.

He laid her down for her nap and turned the baby monitor on as he went to finish up his chores. He still wasn’t recovered enough to do a lot at once, but he managed to get things like dishes and the laundry down fairly regularly. He got a while to draw and respond to his friends and husband before the baby woke up again. He changed her and cuddled with her as they waited for Tony to come home

“How are my two favorite people?” Tony asked. He never shouted to announce his arrival back home anymore since it made Jamie cry out of surprise. He was standing in the doorway with a bag of takeout in his hands. 

“We’re doing good. Someone didn’t cry all the way through her bath!” he beamed.

“I noticed,” Tony walked over, setting the bag down on the table. He removed his tie with one motion as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. He gently picked the baby up from his husband’s arms and kissed her forehead. “Hi there, sweetheart. Were you good for Papa while Daddy had to go to work?” he cooed. Tony had started hating work even more than he had before now that he knew he had a daughter at home, waiting. She responded by sneezing, which got both of her fathers laughing. 

Steve put the baby in her bouncer while they got out paper plates and spread the takeout out on the table. They talked about what their days were like as they ate, Steve pumping as well. He put the two bottles in the fridge so that they could use them later.

“Go and have some Papa time. I’ll take care of her while I finish up some paperwork and designs I came up with today,” Tony smiled. He gave Steve a small peck on the lips and let him leave. While his husband was showering, the engineer put away what little leftovers they had. 

He was sitting next to the table when Jamie began fussing. He picked her up and she immediately stopped, just wanting to be held while she napped. He ended up leaning back against the couch while sitting in front of a holographic projection on the table. He had luckily already finished up the paperwork he brought home.

Tony fed her when she woke up again, letting Steve get in the four to five hours of sleep that he needed. When the clock strung eight, he put the baby to bed and then showered himself. He was in bed by ten, pressed against his husband as they slept. One or both of them would be up when their daughter needed them. They would always be there for their baby girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	46. A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meeting Tony when Tony gets a phone call from Spiderman, who he hasn’t met, and has been chasing for a while, asking for help with something. Peter thinks he’s calling a friend  
> For Its_Chris (aka the love of my life. Hope this makes your day better, baby <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: underage fighting, mentioned fighting, blood, wounds, and injuries

Peter sniffled a bit as he removed his mask. He could feel the blood slowly oozing from his nose and down to his lip. It burned every time he inhaled and hurt even worse when he tried to suck up the blood and snot back into his nose. He hadn’t been expecting the fight to go South so quickly, but now he was covered in already-developing bruises and had a broken nose to boot.

“Gross,” he whispered as he dragged his thumb underneath the swollen nose to try and get rid of some of the blood. He wiped the goop onto the pants of his suit and then dug around in the pocket to find his phone. He grimaced as he touched nothing but cloth. It must have fallen out while he was wandering around the city and helping people. “This night just keeps getting worse,” he grumbled.

He shoved his hands into his pockets with the mask in one of his hands. He was sure that he looked like some kind of convict or juvenile delinquent. He couldn’t go back to the apartment looking like this, and he had just about run out of web fluid during the last fight that he got into. He glanced around the street again and saw that most of the corner shops had their lights turned off. He’d have to find someone still open or hope that a stranger would let him use their phone so he could call Ned.

It was eerie not being able to hear the swell of traffic right next to him as he walked down the empty streets. He knew he was in a more residential area that got sleepier at this time of night, but there didn’t seem to be a car in sight. He shuddered a bit as he remembered a story that he had once read about the last man on earth after the rest of humanity disappeared. Peter reached up and undid the front of his hoodie as he walked around the corner to where New York was still awake. He took it off and slung it over his arm, tucking it between his forearm and hip as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Luckily he had remembered to wear a shirt underneath his suit today, so he could get away without looking too much like Spiderman. 

The teen walked past a couple of the shops until he neared the area where he and Aunt May had lived before Uncle Ben’s death, where he was at least somewhat familiar with the workers. He pressed his hand to the door of a bakery and then walked in with a shy smile. “Hi, I uh, got in a fight and I need to call someone.”

The bakery was a pleasant cream and blue color. It was tiled halfway up the walls and on the floor, though the tile wasn’t the same throughout. On the floor, it was all one solid blue color that turned creams it went up the walls and then back to blue when it got to the halfway point. The counters were teal and white, as were the display cases on either side. There was a splattering of metal chairs and tables in one corner for the guests to sit and eat their deserts before they left.

“I can see that you got in a fight,” the woman behind the counter chuckled. She had dark hair that fell in front of her eyes and down around her shoulders. She was wearing a soft yellow sweater underneath her pink apron that held the shop’s logo just over her chest and onto her stomach. “Did you start the fight? Because I don’t want to be letting a bully into the backroom,” she chuckled light-heartedly.

“Uh, no, I was trying to get him to leave someone else alone and then he punched me so I had to retaliate,” Peter replied, clearing his throat nervously. He had left the man who had instigated the fight webbed up on the curb so that hopefully the police would come and find him. He was always too nervous to call them by himself because he had heard stories of cops arresting heroes who were trying to help.

“Alright, I’ll buy that for a dollar. Why don’t you follow me? I’ll get you some tissues for that nose too,” she pushed herself off of the counter and then opened a small part of it so that he could get behind the display cases. He followed her down a small hallway decorated just like the main room had been, but without the tables. 

She opened the second door down the hall and revealed a back room. There was a worn leather couch pressed against one wall, several folding chairs scattered around the sides of the wall with a counter there. A fridge hummed along in the corner next to a sink and drinking fountain. Then across from the couch lay a desk covered in papers, an old fashioned computer. Just above the desk was a landline phone most likely used for business calls.

“Go ahead and use that, and the sink while you’re in here. It would be beneficial to get grime out of all those cuts,” she said as she let him in. 

Peter gave her a thankful smile and made a b-line for the phone. He dabbed his nose with a tissue while he waited for her to go back out to the counter. Once the door to the backroom shut with a gently clicking sound, he picked up the phone and wracked his mind for Ned’s number. Once he had remembered it, he began to punch the numbers into the keypad. Once he had finished, he held the phone up to his ear. The call went through and someone said, “Hello?”

“Hey Ned, it’s me, Peter,” he began, swallowing nervously. “I, um, had to call you from this bakery’s phone because I was out on patrol and I lost my phone somewhere. I got in a pretty bad fight with someone and now I need you to come pick me up while the super healing works. I can’t go back to the apartment looking like I just got in a fight, Aunt Mae would go ballistic,” he let out a small, anxious laugh before he rattled off the address.

“Are you Spiderman?” the voice on the other end of the line asked. 

Peter felt his veins go cold and his stomach drop. The person that he had called was definitely not Ned. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times as he tried to find the words, but he was only able to let out a small squeak. “No.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Don’t try to run, I’ll be able to find you since I know where you were a bit ago, and I’ll be able to ask any employees of the store what you looked like. You might as well just wait for me outside of that bakery,” there was the sound of other voices coming through the receiver into Peter’s ear, but he couldn’t really make out what they were saying.

His shoulders slumped forward as he realized what was happening. He, at fifteen, was about to be detained by some sort of government agency and experimented on. This was exactly why he didn’t want to let anyone know about his superpowers. “I know there’s no point in fighting this, so I’m not going to try and run.”

“Good. You’re a smart kid. Too bad you’re not smart enough to memorize your friend’s number the right way,” then the line went dead. 

Peter stood there for a moment, taking in the interaction that had just happened. His hand slowly moved to hang the phone up and he blinked a few times. Once he had hung it up, he turned and walked over to the sink in the office. He wiped his face off and cleaned out a couple of the cuts, dabbing them with some soap on a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall.

He only noticed how badly his hands were shaking when it took him two tries to open the door. He walked out to the front room with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Thanks for letting me use your phone. My friend is going to pick me up outside,” he said, pointing towards the door.

“Okay, get home safe, kid,” the worker said, not looking up from her phone as she waved at him. 

Peter gave her a small smile and then opened the door with his shoulder. He walked to the curb and then waited. Luckily, it was late enough in the spring that everything wasn’t too cold so he wouldn’t freeze while waiting for this mysterious person to come and find him. People walked around him, nobody giving it a second though that a teenager was waiting this late at some random curb for seemingly nothing. 

He had barely waited ten minutes before a sleek black car pulled up in front of him and the door popped open. Peter looked left and right at all the pedestrians walking past before he took a deep breath to ready himself and then climbed inside. The door shut and the car started driving before anyone said anything to him.

“So you’re Spiderman, huh? You’ve earned yourself quite the reputation on the internet because apparently you’re very meme-able in that little onesie that you run around in,” the same man that spoke to him on the phone said. 

Peter’s heart leaped into his throat and adrenaline shot through his system as he realized who he was sitting next to in the back of the car. He had listened to this same man give a thousand lectures and speeches to the press and other filmed events. He had been at the opening of his Expo. He looked up to this man not only because of his work in almost every scientific field known to man, but also because he was one of the world’s first superheroes, and who Peter aspired to be every time he went out onto the streets. He was sitting next to the one and only Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man.

“Not much of a talker when you don’t think I’m your- Jesus fucking Christ, you’re a child,” Tony looked up from his phone and finally got a good look at Peter.

Peter scoffed indignantly. “I’m not a child! I’m fifteen, and I have more emotional maturity than half of America, including adults.”

“Yeah? Well, I was right about the onesie and that’s not helping your case,” he snorted.

“Wha-” he stopped himself. “You know, you’re right. I am a kid, and that’s why you should let me go and just drop me off at my friend’s place.”

“I don’t think so. Regardless of your apparent youth, you are still Spiderman. I know that you’ve been running around the city trying to fight crime in between letting people take videos of you with pigeons on your hands,” Tony chuckled slightly at the last bit.

“I… no,” he groaned, moving his eyes away from the other man. He couldn’t believe that he was finally meeting one of his heroes and the aforementioned man had already seen one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

Tony cleared his throat and turned his phone on again. He flipped through a couple of things before he held out the device in front of him so that Peter could see as well. He flicked through picture after picture, each of them with someone in front of a height chart with their name and other identifying info on a card in front of them. Mug shots. “These are all of the people that you have put behind bars. Well, not you directly, but you were the one to wrap them up in that white stuff and leave them on the side of the road.”

“It’s web fluid, because I’m Spiderman,” explaining it to one of his idols, the decision seemed stupid. Peter felt his cheeks turn bright red. He could also feel blood begin to ooze out of his nose again, despite the increased healing factor. 

“Regardless,” Tony turned the phone off and stuck it back in his pocket. “At first I was just going to find out who you were and I was going to ask you to either join the Avengers or send us reports so that we can keep tabs on you, but now that I know that you’re a literal child, I want you to stop doing this altogether.”

“No!” Peter immediately shouted. His heart rate and breathing picked up as he began to get upset. “I can’t just stop. I have this power and I have to do something with it.”

“Don’t you want to go to college, settle down with some nice girl, maybe have a couple of kids. The whole white picket fence?” Tony asked, quirking his head to the side.

“I mean, kind of? I don’t know how the powers will affect my ability to have children and I’m not sure if I’d want to have a baby with super strength and the ability to stick to things,” he shuddered slightly. “But I could do that and be Spiderman at the same time.”

“Not really, trust me on that. You should just pack this all up right now and never return to it. That way you can keep your powers a secret and you never get a bullseye painted on your back by some terrorist organization,” Tony shook his head.

Peter stayed quiet for a minute. There had been quite a few instances when he had considered putting Spiderman to bed and never going out on patrol again. Every time that he thought about that, the words that his uncle had said the night before he had died when they were watching a news broadcast about the very hero in front of him right now rang through his mind. 

_ With great power, comes great responsibility. _

The superpowered teenager also vividly remembered what it had been like to lose both his parents and then his uncle when he was much older. If being Spiderman could help even one person not have to go through what he had, he was willing to give up every career opportunity, every chance of getting married, and every possible child up if it meant keeping other people safe.

“No, I’m going to keep being Spiderman and there’s nothing you can do to stop me,” he said, balling his hands up into fists with determination.

“All right, fine,” Tony huffed. He grabbed his phone and had a hurried text conversation with someone for a few blocks before he turned back to Peter and said, “If you’re not going to quit being Spiderman, then you’re going to have to do it in a real suit with real training. You’re going to come to the Stark Industries main building every Tuesday after you’re finished with school. I have a set of rooms with a lab that I allow the Avengers to use from time to time. I’m going to have you help me make a suit for you that doesn’t look like you found it in a dumpster and will actually protect you. Maybe along the way I can get some of the others to train you in hand to hand.”

“Wha-I, no,” Peter spluttered. “I seriously can’t ask that of you. Just drop me off at-” he had only gotten halfway through the address when Tony spoke up again.

“You’re going to do this because I can’t just let you go swinging around the city in a onesie with a clear conscience. If I make you a suit then I know you’re at least a little bit safer, the same goes with the hand to hand combat training, but that might be a little bit less. From the videos I found you tend to be pretty talented in that field,” he commented.

“I have something that tells me to look out or helps me react before something happens. I call it my Spidey sense,” he flushed again.

The driver peaked around the seats and asked, “Where do you need to be dropped off? I might as well drive there before it gets too late so that your guardian doesn’t freak out because you’re out after curfew.”

Peter told him the address before Tony shoved a phone into his hands. “You mentioned something about losing yours, so you can have the most updated Stark Phone. It should have all of your information ready to upload based on your fingerprint.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled. He spent the rest of the trip making sure that the phone had everything that it needed to have on it. When the car stopped, he recognized the apartment building as Ned’s. 

“I have the number for that phone so don’t worry about getting it from me. You’ll hear from me when I’m ready to have you start attending your visits. Someone may visit you at your school to give you information and a badge,” he said. “Bye, Spidey.”

“Oh, my real name is Peter. Peter Parker,” he said, giving him an awkward, lopsided grin before he got out of the car. He rushed up the steps of the apartment and to Ned’s door, his heart racing a million miles a minute. He couldn’t believe that this had just happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	47. How Peter Parker Got His Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fieldtrip fic where Flash keeps pestering Peter about being an idiot and how Tony Stark would hate Peter but love Flash, and Flash just being the basic asshole he is, when Peter finally snaps as Tony walks in, FRIDAY told him someone was being bullied. Flash spots Bruce, who was going down to talk to one of the low-level interns, and attempts to talk to him about Hulk, and Peter starts rambling about his research papers when Tony walks in.  
> For Its_Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Bullying

At the beginning of the day, Peter had been elated to go on this field trip. It was a surprise to no one that he was enamored with all things scientific, ranging anywhere from chemistry to engineering. He read thesis papers put out by the world's smartest minds, he watched documentaries when he had new Lego sets to put together, and (secretly) he had created his own web fluid after performing scientific research on what his powers were and where they had come from. All of this combined meant that he was overjoyed to be going to the building where one of his greatest heroes worked and lived. He knew rationally that he wouldn’t actually be seeing Tony Stark, but he was elated to be close to all of the work that his hero had done to better the world.

Now, he wished that he had faked being sick and just stayed home today. He and Ned had a horrible bus ride from their school to the building. They had been crammed in the back closer to all of the bullies, which they had been trying to avoid by getting on the bus last. Unfortunately, the student council had decided to sit in the front unlike they had done every other time they had taken a field trip. That meant that they spent the entire trip being leered at while the back of their seats were kicked. On top of that, Flash had decided that he was going to hang around Peter and Ned the entire time they toured the building. 

Peter was desperately trying to pay attention to the kind intern who was showing them around the offices and laboratories that the building held, but it was kind of difficult with Flash whispering insults into his ear every three feet. He was trying to make quips about what the guide was saying, but he wasn’t quick-witted enough for that and it just ended up coming out stupid and mean.

They had just made it up to one of the main floors where they were studying something that had to do with chemistry, which was a personal favorite of Peter’s. Ned had just gotten distracted by something that MJ was saying, and had drifted away from his best friend which left the teenage superhero alone. 

Peter shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly and shuffled over to the observatory window as he listened to what the guide was saying about the experiments. He bit back a groan as Flash walked up behind him, “I bet you’re thinking that you could do this. Well you couldn’t, because you’re stupid. I’m so much faster and smarter than you, I outrank you in every way.”

“Go away, Flash,” Peter growled with a small roll of his eyes. “I just want to listen to what the guide is saying and actually pay attention. You know that Mr. Harrington is going to give us another one of those stupid summary assignments when we get back to school.”

The other teenager snorted. “Ooh, Penis Parker isn’t going to be able to pay attention to multiple things at once! I thought you had mastered being able to mutli-task things. But maybe that’s why you had to miss our last Decathlon tournament to run away with your fake girlfriend.”

Peter glared at him, “I told you. I missed the decathlon tournament because my aunt was sick.”

“Uh huh, likely story. You’re always making up lies like that,” he kicked the edge of Peter’s shoe. “Tony Stark wouldn’t like someone that’s always lying, Penis Parker. Tony Stark would like someone fast and intelligent. Like me.”

“Yeah, which is why you lost every round during practice yesterday,” Michelle snorted as she walked over to Peter and stood next to him.

“I doubt you even know what happened yesterday, since you can’t keep your nose out of that stupid book, you nerd,” he wrinkled his nose and sneered at her. 

“We’re going to a college prep school, you dickhead, we’re all nerds,” she said, obviously preparing to fight.

Before anything more could ensue, they were disrupted. “Alright, who’s ready to go into the lab?” the guide called out. There was a murmur of excitement from all of the students that had been listening and were genuinely interested in what was going on. They all filed into the lab where a couple of researchers were running around and performing experiments, taking readings, and comparing notes with each other.

“Ah, these are the field trip group kids?” one of them asked as they turned around. 

“Yes, Emily, these are the kids from Midtown,” the guide nodded.

“Thanks, Lisa. I’m the one not working too hard today so I’ll take the explanation from here and you can go answer some emails or something,” the researcher waved her hand and the guide quickly stepped out of the lab to deal with some business.

Peter and the rest of the students turned towards the researcher, Jane, listening to her lecture them about the types of experiments that they were running in a bit more detail. About halfway through, someone opened the door and walked in, “Emily, I was wondering if you could recheck-” 

The class all gasped in excitement as they turned to face one of the Avengers, and another one of Peter’s heroes. Peter had never been that into superheroes, outside of the range that people were normally into them, but he had always admired all of the work that Bruce Banner did as a scientist. Peter looked over to talk to Ned, but the other teenager was still over talking to MJ about something. 

Flash stepped in front of all the other students, puffing up his chest. “You’re the Hulk! My name’s Flash Thompson, and you should know me one day because I’m going to be one of the Avengers. But I’m going to get my powers on purpose and not just from an experiment gone wrong.”

Bruce grimaced and took a step back from the student in front of him. Behind the rest of the class, Peter let out a snort. “Come on, Flash,” he muttered as he rolled his eyes. 

“You got something to say then say it, Penis Parker!” Flash shouted at him before his face went bright red. The teacher set his jaw and made direct eye-contact with him in a way that promised detention or at least a strict lecture when they weren’t on the field trip any longer.

The tips of Peter’s ears turned bright red as he was humiliated in front of the man that was one of his heroes. “You go to a college prep school and you’re obsessed with superheroes but you don’t know that most experiments that go wrong end up with something amazing. Every grade schooler knows that a messed up experiment is how we ended up with antibiotics.” He was far too fired to stop now. He barely noticed MJ and Ned coming to stand by him as he launched into a rant about the work that Bruce had done and everything that it had done to improve the world.

When he finished, his chest was heaving and he had a light blush dusting the tops of his cheeks. The entire lab was looking at him, including one of his biggest heroes. Someone else spoke from a doorway that none of them had noticed until now. “Well said, Kid. I’ve been trying to tell Brucie how many amazing things he’s done for a long time but he refuses to listen to me.”

Tony Stark was standing there in all of his glory. He was wearing a pair of grubby, oil stained jeans with a band t-shirt and a mug of coffee in his hands. He set the mug down on the closest table to him as he moved off of the doorway and quickly continued further into the room. “ I got a notification from FRIDAY that someone was being bullied. I got the same notification when the kindergarten came to visit. You should probably work on the decorum from Lightning McQueen over there, Mr….” He turned to the teacher and waited.

“Ah, uh, I’m Mr. Harrington,” he replied, too panicked about what was happening to be able to reply quickly. “And I will, Mr. Stark. I, um, generally don’t allow bullying but there’s only so much that the school staff can do when they don’t see anything.”

“Except for the fact that Flash has been calling Peter that nickname since freshman year and no one’s ever really tried to punish Flash for that,” MJ shouted above the rest of the students that were now all whispering to each other. Flash had gone beat red, and his hands were clenched down at his side. He glared menacingly at the girl and made a bluff charge when the adults weren’t looking directly at him.

“I. I see,” he nodded. “Flash, come with me outside and we’ll speak. I think you’re going to be staying in the bus for the rest of this trip. I’m sure that you’ll love listening to the stories from the bus driver.”

The two of them quickly left the room. Everyone was quiet for some time before the interns quickly got to work on the science experiments that they had been dealing with beforehand. The intern that had been giving them the lecture glanced at Bruce and Tony for a moment before she turned back to the class and clapped her hands together in front of her. “Right. Well, I guess I’ll continue the lecture while your teacher is dealing with Mr. Thompson. And Dr. Banner, I’ll be able to look over your report a little later, even though I’m sure it’s fine,” Emily smiled kindly at him.

The scientist nodded and gave her a polite wave before he took his leave out of the door that Tony had entered through. 

“Before you start, Emily,” Tony said. “I’m going to pull that kid, I believe his name was Parker, out of the lecture for a bit.”

“Of course Mr. Stark,” she nodded before she began around where she had left off in her lecture. 

Peter swallowed harshly as he turned around and followed after the engineer when Tony waved for him to do so. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as they made their way into the hallway connected to the door that Bruce had left through. “I saw what you did back there, the whole thing. You have quite the knowledge of everything that Bruce has done.”

“I mean, I, uh, I’m kind of a huge nerd,” he replied, wiping his hands nervously on his pants. “I love science. I’ve read all of the papers that Dr. Banner had put out and some of the stuff that you put out too. I really like studying that kind of stuff.”

“Well, if you’re still interested in science and engineering like what Stark Industries does when you graduate, you’ve definitely got a place here. Just put in an application like normal, FRIDAY will be able to recognize you and you’ll get in immediately,” Tony said.

“Woah, really?” Peter asked, his eyes widening with surprise.

“I don’t joke about this kind of shit, kid. I’d love to have someone like you on the team. You seem pretty smart and anyone that thinks of Bruce as a scientist before they think of the other guy is a good person in my mind,” he chuckled. “You should get back to your class now. And make sure not to let that go to your head. You probably shouldn’t spread that all over the place either, the press would have a field day.”

“I don’t,” he flushed. “I’m not the kind of person that would do that. I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.”

Tony nodded his head as he considered that and then opened the door for Peter to walk back to the rest of the students. He got a couple of looks from his peers, but no one was willing to bother him after seeing him interact with two superheroes. He was sure that there would be all kinds of rumors about this all over school, but for now he was just going to be happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	48. Collecting Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st lesbian spideychelle with biodad Tony Michelle's parents kick her out for being with penny so penny packs up Michelle's stuff and moves her girlfriend into her room Tony and pepper find out a few days later when they come home from a meeting in japan.  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Homophobic parents, getting kicked out of the house, and homophobia in general

Penny hummed along to the tune playing through her headphones as she looked through the textbook in front of her and then turned the other way to where her laptop was set up. She had been working on homework for a couple hours, something that was going slowly since she kept getting distracted by the memes her girlfriend was sending her. The teenager placed the tip of her pencil eraser against her cheek as she glanced out the window. She could see most of New York City from her bedroom as her father had decided that it was important for them to live where the Avengers did after the Battle of New York. She hadn’t been too upset about this as a homeschooled kid, but then she went to Midtown Prep and met her best friend and girlfriend.

“I wonder how she’s doing,” Penny hummed softly to herself. She grabbed her phone off of the desk and walked over to the sliding glass door that opened onto a balcony. The glass was sturdier than most windshields and the door never opened from the outside unless someone had the same retina scan as her parents or her unofficial Aunts and Uncles.

The brown-haired girl unplugged one of her earbuds so that she could hear the bustling sounds of the city below her. She sat down on the edge of the baloney so that her legs were dangling off the edge and then placed her arms over the first wrung. Her father hated it when she did this, but Penny had always loved the thrill of heights. 

A few curls fell out of the ponytail and over her chocolate colored eyes as she looked down at her phone, which was held securely in her phone. A small smile graced her face as she saw a call from the love of her life flash over the phone. She quickly answered and held the device up to her ear. “How’d it go?”

“Not good,” MJ answered after a moment of silence. Her voice was scratchy and small, like it had been when she failed their Chemistry exam.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” Penny asked. She quickly took both of her wireless earbuds out and shoved them into the pockets of her shorts. She wiggled away from the balcony and back into her room, ignoring the sliding glass door that automatically clicked shut behind her. 

“Of course not,” the other girl answered. “Dad can get really angry but he would never do anything like hit me,” she sniffled. 

“Well something obviously happened,” she said worriedly. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Penny placed the phone between her ear and shoulder as she began to search for her shoes.

“Well, I came out to them like we talked about, and it didn’t go well. Mom gave me this look like she always does when I do something wrong and Dad immediately started screaming at me. Neither of them were very okay with the fact that I was gay and they were even less okay with the fact that I was dating you,” MJ responded, her voice going so quiet towards the end that Penny could barely understand what she was saying. 

“Why would they get more mad about you dating me? I’m great! I’ve never even skipped class and I help you study all the time,” she pouted slightly as she finished slipping her foot into the shoe she had picked out.

“But you’re the daughter of Tony Stark,” MJ replied bitterly. “And you know how people feel about him.”

“Dad’s done nothing wrong,” Penny muttered as she grabbed her purse off the hook on the wall. 

The other girl let out a small tutting noise. “That’s not really true. Before you came along he was kind of an asshole and people my parent’s age still see him that way. A lot of people also like to blame him and the Avengers for some of the things that the city and insurance companies did after the Battle of New York.”

“Okay, well whatever. It sucks that they don’t like me, but I’m going to come and pick you up,” Penny said, determination already shining firmly in her voice. 

“Maybe you could make my stay a little bit more permanent now that I don’t have anyone to stay with,” she mumbled with a self-depreciative laugh.

“You don’t have anyone to stay with?” Penny asked, stopping in her tracks. “As in, your parents kicked you out?” Rage boiled in her chest and she had to stop herself from exploding. MJ had already been through so much that day, and it was certain that the last thing she needed at that moment was her girlfriend freaking out at her.

“Yeah. I thought that was kind of implied. My parents are both really religious, there’s no way that they would let their gay daughter stay with them and ruin the perfect place for their Lord,” Penny could almost hear the eye-rolling that accompanied that statement.

“Okay, then you can move in with me. I’ll come over with one of the bigger cars and some boxes and you can pack and move in with me. We have plenty of room,” the brunette stated firmly.

“Are you sure?” MJ asked, worry wobbling in her voice. It caused her girlfriend’s heart to ache in sadness as she thought about her lover being this upset. MJ was normally so strong and fearless, so it was almost terrifying to hear her be this insecure and scared.

Penny puffed up her chest despite the other girl not being able to see her. “Of course I’m sure. See you in ten, love,” she waited until she heard the confirmation from the other end before she turned her phone off and stuffed it in her purse. She rushed downstairs to her father’s lab and then over to where she knew he kept the boxes from the deliveries of special parts that he got.

“Miss Penny,” the AI system that had helped raise the teenager spoke from the ceiling. “Would you like me to inform your parents of this change?”

“Shit, I totally forgot Mom and Dad,” her mind was already racing with scenarios, some of which were more likely than others. Her father was normally pretty forgiving and had a soft spot for kids that had been abandoned or thrown out by their family as that had happened to him every way but physically. “Um, I think that we can just keep this between us for now. I’ll talk to them some more after we get MJ a place to stay. I don’t want to have to tell her that she can’t stay here after the shitty day she’s already had.”

“I would advise telling your parents before they get home, but this is an understandable conclusion,” JARVIS replied formally, as always.

Penny smiled quickly at the camera in the corner and then hauled up more than enough boxes. She rushed downstairs to the parking lot, annoyed that the elevator had taken as long as it had. She took one of the more inconspicuous cars and packed the boxes in the trunk before she took off. 

It took her a little longer to get to MJ than she had said it would because of the infernal city traffic that she was unable to avoid. When she arrived, her arms were immediately wrapped around the taller of the two. The other girl stuffed her face into her girlfriend’s neck and she released a pitiful whimper as she began to cry. 

“I’ve got you, it’s okay,” Penny whispered, one of her hands slowly rubbing circles into the back of her lover. “I’ve got you. I’m so sorry that this happened, but I promise that things are going to get better. You’re never going to have to deal with something like this ever again.”

“I mean, I only have one set of parents to scream at me and reject me for my sexuality and girlfriend,” she snorted once she had calmed down. She pulled back out of the hug and then dabbed at her face with her sleeve. “Sorry. I know it’s not like me to cry.”

“It’s okay,” Penny whispered, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “I know that you’re been through something really rough. I’m going to go build some boxes in the back of the trunk and then we can go get your things.”

MJ nodded and sat down on the edge of the curb while calming herself down and watching her girlfriend work. Once Penny had gotten several of the boxes built, she smiled at her lover. “You wanna do this?”

“I think I’d rather stay out here and guard the car, actually. I’m not sure if I can face them right now,” she mumbled, looking back down at her shoes once more.

“That’s fine,” Penny immediately responded, ignoring the fear beating in her chest. She hadn’t been expecting MJ to back out of this. While she completely understood where her lover was coming from, that didn’t mean that she was ready to go into the other girl’s house and face her parents, especially when they weren’t fond of her.

She took a deep breath, grabbed two boxes and then marched to the door. She raised her hand in a fist and knocked, keeping the determination high so that the fear wouldn’t make her run away. 

“Can I help you?” the man that she recognized to be MJ’s father asked when he opened the door. 

“You kicked my girlfriend out of your house a couple hours ago. I’m here to pick up her shit so she doesn’t have to deal with you anymore,” Penny replied with a condescending, yet sickeningly sweet smile. 

He leaned on the door after crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Oh yeah? And why should I let you in, Stark?”

“Because if you don’t, I’ll come back with my dad or one of the other Avengers and you’ll have to let me gather her stuff. And why would you just want your lesbian daughter’s things cluttering up your home? Wouldn’t it be easier to just let me take everything so that you could pretend she never existed?” Penny reasoned.

“You have an hour,” he hissed as he moved out of the way and let her in. 

Penny rushed back to the room she knew MJ had occupied from the only time that she had visited during their Freshman year. She was quick to start packing all of the sentimental items, like notebooks, pictures, and her laptop. After she was finished with those, she began with the clothes and bedding. She would bring each box out to MJ once it was filled and get a new one from her. 

When the brunette was younger, her Aunt Natasha decided that she needed to be quick about packing things up and getting out of somewhere just in case someone were to break into the house. This happened to be a very useful skill now and in one other scenario where someone had tried to take Penny right as her entire family had left for one reason or another. During that moment and this one, she was glad that she had actually allowed Natasha to teach her this skill.

Penny had fifteen minutes to spare as she did one last sweep of the bedroom, main bathroom, and living room to make sure nothing of MJ’s was left. Once she was sure, she hauled up the last two boxes and left. They had only used about half of the ones that Penny had brought, but she was glad about the extras just in case. 

Once the car was packed up and they were heading through the chaotic traffic back to the Avengers Tower, MJ finally spoke up again, “I can’t believe that you just did all of that for me.”

“Of course I did all of that for you! You’re my girlfriend and I love you. What else was I supposed to do? Just let you stay with those assholes?” she snorted. 

A small smile drifted over the taller girl’s face as she bit of a chunk of her nail and looked out the car window as they drove. Penny put on some music halfway through the ride as she could tell that her girlfriend didn’t feel much like talking, not that she minded. 

When they got back to the Tower, Penny turned to her with a bright smile. “So each of the Avengers have a floor, but my dad and mom stay up on the top floor with me. They have a couple of spare rooms and you can stay in one of those! Can you help me bring up some of your things?”

“Mhm,” MJ nodded as she got out of the car and opened the trunk. “The only reason that I didn’t help you pack the stuff was because I didn’t want to have to see my parents again.”

“I understand,” the brunette sweetly kissed her lover and then began to grab the boxes, hauling them over to the elevator. JARVIS brought them up to the right floor without being asked once they had loaded everything inside. He even kept the doors open for them as they brought the boxes out of the elevator and down the hall to MJ’s new room. 

Penny turned the conversation on the homework that she had been doing when MJ called to try and lighten things up as they unpacked all of the boxes into the right place. It seemed to work as the other girl finally opened up and laughed at a couple of her student jokes.

They had just finished unpacking all of the clothes and were working on getting the books onto the bookshelves when JARVIS spoke up, “Miss Penny, I would like to inform you that your parents have arrived home from their business trip in Japan and you have yet to tell them that you moved Miss Jones into the tower.”

“Dammit, I knew I forgot something,” Penny hit her forehead with her palm.

“Babe!” MJ hissed, whirling on Penny with wide, exasperated eyes. “You didn’t even tell your parents?”

“I just forgot! I wanted to make you feel better and then one thing led to another and I never asked or told them,” she shrugged. “Just, wait here and I’ll go and tell them,” Penny turned and rushed for the door but she never even made it out of the frame as her parents both appeared there. 

“What is going on here?” Pepper demanded, placing her hands sternly on her hips. 

“Hi Mom,” Penny squeaked out. “Welcome home!”

“Kid,” Tony whispered, placing his thumb and forefinger over his nose. “What is this?”

Penny immediately launched into the tirade, explaining everything that had happened from the discussion that she and MJ had had about the latter coming out to her parents to the unpacking. When she finished her lungs ached and she was breathing hard. “Please don’t kick her out, she doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Baby, we’re not going to kick her out,” Pepper took a couple steps forward and took her daughter’s hands into her own. “I just wish that you would have told us you were moving her in here before you just went and did it.”

Penny’s face lit up, “You’re going to let her stay?”

“Of course we are,” the ginger-haired woman nodded as she walked back over to her husband. “You really think that we wouldn’t with your father’s habit of collecting children?”

Pepper walked down the hall with Tony quickly turning to follow her. “Collecting children? Pep, what does that mean?”

Penny whirled around and threw her arms around her girlfriend. MJ wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, whirling her around while attacking her face with kisses. Penny giggled nearly hysterically until her feet reached the floor and then pressed their foreheads together. “I’m glad that you get to stay with me,” she said softly.

“Me too,” MJ replied as she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	49. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd peter and a female Tony Stark in a relationship that the avengers are very vocal about but peter still says with Toni one day after Toni has had a day of board meetings peter draws her a bath then gives her a massage followed by slow but intense fucking that lasts throughout the night and Toni just is happy that happiness is expanded when she finds out that she's pregnant with Peter's baby right after he proposes to her peter hears the baby's heartbeat.  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, mentions of trauma, mentions of PTSD, and pregnancy

Peter hummed along to the song playing on the speakers thanks to JARVIS as he went about his self-assigned mission. He had already completely cleaned the room that he stayed in with his girlfriend and the love of his life. They were both fairly messy people, but he knew that having a clean room without having to do any of the work was one of Toni’s favorite things. He was currently in the bathroom, placing candles around in small clusters and lighting them. It took him quite a while to get them all lit because he was so clumsy that he kept extinguishing them when he turned too fast. The young superhero spread petals around the floor and then began to draw the bath at a good temperature. He set the marker on the side to keep it there. Just one of the perks of living in the hyper-technological Stark Tower.

“Peter?” Toni called as she walked into their bedroom and dropped her back down next to the door. She stretched her arms above her head to pop her back and walked into the room with a small yawn

The younger superhero beamed as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, “Welcome home, Toni.”

She kissed him back and then gave him a wary look, her eyes darting up and down his face to try and figure out his plan. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing bad, I promise,” he replied easily. The grin never slipped off of his face as he threaded their fingers together and walked her to the bathroom. 

She snorted, “Whenever you say that, something’s always up.”

Peter pressed the door to the bathroom open to his hand. “I have made your a relaxing spa night because I know you hate the monthly board meetings you have to do,” he turned and gave her another sweet peck on the lips.

Toni looked into the room and then turned back to him, flinging her arms around his neck. She brought him in for a tender kiss before she pulled away and placed their foreheads together. “You’re so sweet,” she beamed.

“I try,” Peter replied with another teasing peck. “Would you like me to leave you alone for your bath?”

“I think I want you to join me,” Toni replied, tracing one of her fingers up and down his chest. “You need to be rewarded for what you did.”

“I like the sound of that,” Peter whispered as he brought her in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the others had, with a bit more sexual purpose to it but it wasn’t like their normal kisses were during sex. This one was still tender and loving. 

The two of them silently moved around each other as they undressed, throwing their clothes haphazardly in the direction of the hamper. Peter had been careful not to put any candles over there just for that very reason. Once they were both stripped down to nothing, they climbed into the huge bathtub. Peter was lying back against the edge with Toni in between his legs. 

The younger superhero washed her hair with careful hands, massaging away the stress lines and impending headache. He was careful when he rinsed it out so she didn’t get any water in her face but he was still able to get all the soap from her semi-short locks. Toni’s hair was just long enough to put back in a ponytail but was short enough that it was easy to maintain. 

Once he had finished she turned around, a wicked grin on her face as she began to wash his hair as well. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her legs so that they were on either side of his body. She responded by kissing his nose before she continued to do her work. 

They moved around each other with well-practiced hands and patience. They stayed in there for as long as they wanted to before they finally got up and dried off. Peter took Toni’s hand once more and led her into the bedroom with a small smile laying on his face. “You have more planned?” she asked, raising one of her brows skeptically.

“This is something a bit more impromptu. The bath was really the only thing that I had planned out,” he answered with the cute little blush that his girlfriend loved.

She made an unconvinced noise and let him lead her over to the bed. They climbed up on top of the massive mattress somewhere towards the middle. Peter sat behind her after making her sit with her legs crossed near the pillows. He sat with one leg extended past her and the other close to his chest. The young superhero reached out and slowly began to gently rub the knots out of her back.

Toni hissed as pain spread from the tense muscles at the very beginning. Peter continued going, though he made sure to relieve some of the pressure. He was constantly terrified of hurting her with his super strength, so it was logical in his mind to blame her discomfort on him. He continued to slowly work the sore muscles into a relaxed state, even going so far as to rub a lotion and balm into certain spots. 

Soon the billionaire had enough of it and turned around to kiss him. Peter smiled for a moment and then focused on meeting her lips with his. She pushed him back into the bed and got on top of him like she had in the bath. They moved in tandem with slow, comforting hands that had already memorized every bit and piece of their lover. The delicate touches that accompanied their kisses began to become a bit more heated but they never seemed to lose the tenderness.

Toni pulled away to mewl and rub against his now throbbing arousal. Peter reached up and grabbed hold of her hips, moaning a bit as well. They were only able to stay apart for a few moments before they crashed together again. The engineer raised her hips up and slowly positioned the cock underneath her at her entrance. She sank down and took the entire member into her body, throwing her head back with an excited mewl.

Her lover groaned in pleasure as well. He placed a hand on her back and then flipped them over so that she was underneath him. His hands were on either side of her head for a moment before he moved down onto his elbows. Toni put her arms around his neck and wove one of her hands through his messy brown locks to bring him down for another kiss.

Peter slowly began to remove his cock from the warmth of her cunt, rocking back in when he had only moved halfway out of her. There was no urgency in his thrusts. There was only the slow rocking back and forth, in and out of her warmth. Their lips melding together and their bodies pressed together like they had been made for each other. 

“Peter, Peter,” Toni began to chant as the tension in her gut began to get tighter and tighter. Peter whimpered in pleasure as he felt her cunt throbbing around his cock. He began to thrust into her more and more, fucking her urgently as they both edged closer and closer to their orgasms. “Ah!” she cried out sharply, her eyes flying shut as the orgasm rushed over her body. Peter quickly cummed after her, unloading deep inside of her and collapsing on top of her body. 

Once they had both come down from their orgasmic highs, Peter slowly removed himself from her and collapsed down onto the bed next to her. They had made love so slowly and intimately that they hadn’t worked up much of a sweat and they were both too tired to do anything about that even if they had.

“That was a lovely surprise, Peter. Thank you,” Toni murmured as she pulled him close and kissed him.

“I love you,” he murmured before he drifted off to sleep with his nose buried in her locks.

* * *

The only noise coming from the terrace was the laughter from the two occupants, the crashing of the waves down below, and the gentle moving of cutlery on dishes. Toni took a sip of her water, her wine left untouched in the glass sitting on the edge of the table. She had found out something wonderful that morning and was going to use this date as a way to tell her partner about it, even if she did have some apprehensions about it.

“Toni, I wanted to ask you something,” Peter said, clearing his throat awkwardly. He moved out of his seat and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and placed it on the table as he began to speak again, “I know that you never wanted to get married because of what Obie tried to put you through, but we don’t even have to be legally married. I just want to be able to call you my wife. I love you more than I have loved anyone else. I want us to be able to spend our entire lives together, and to show everyone else that we really mean this.”

She picked up the velvet box and stared at the engagement ring laying inside of the silk covering. It was gold and red metal wound together with a blue stone the same color as Peter’s suit and a few red stones dotting the outside edge. She smiled softly before she remembered her own surprise. “Peter, before you ask me to marry you, I have something to tell you.”

“A good something of a bad something?” the other superhero began to look very nervous.

“I think it could be either depending on how you look at it,” she replied, shifting nervously in her seat. “This morning I put together all of the weird things that have been happening and I took a test. It came back positive.”

“That doesn’t really tell me what’s wrong. Please tell me it’s not terminal,” Peter worried, reaching across the table to touch her knee as if testing to make sure she was real.

She smiled softly at his concern, “I’m pregnant.”

The light in his eyes jumped back with a kind of sparkle that she had never seen before. He was out of his chair in a moment and had his arms wrapped around her and his lips on top of hers. She laughed slightly and kissed him back, keeping one hand on the box containing the engagement ring.

“This is amazing,” he beamed as he got down on his knees in front of her. Both of his hands went to her stomach and he rubbed her belly slightly. “We’re going to be parents! I always wanted to have a big family.”

Toni decided to push her worries about parenthood back for the moment and chose to just be happy. She gave his forehead another kiss. “I take it that this means you still want to marry me?”

“Of course! If anything I want to marry you more now,” he laughed, giving her another kiss. He took the box back from her and slid the ring onto her finger with a proud smile. She kissed him again. 

Peter pulled away from her lips for a moment and pressed his ear to her stomach. “What on earth are you doing?” she asked with a laugh as the hand now sporting the beautiful ring he had given her went to his hair.

“Shh,” he whispered, nuzzling a bit closer to her.

She rolled her eyes but did as she had been told, going quiet. Peter was silent as well, holding his breath as he let his super hearing do its work. Normally he kept his senses as toned down as he could because letting them be at their full strength constantly ended up with him having panic attacks and getting overwhelmed. Now though, he was listening for something very specific.

It took a couple silent moments before he finally said, “I can hear their heartbeat.”

Toni was silent for another moment as her brain reeled with the new information that she had just received. “You-you can hear the baby’s heartbeat? From inside me?”

“Yes,” Peter laughed as he kissed her again. “You’re so amazing. I can’t believe that I’m engaged to someone this brilliant who can also grow a human inside her body.”

“Shut up,” she flushed as she kissed him again. Toni was finally content in her life. There would definitely be rough patches, especially when it came to her own trauma containing her parents and the trauma Peter had with his, but they would get through it. They loved each other and it was evident that they cared deeply enough to make this work. Toni was willing to work harder on this than she had ever worked on anything before, if it meant she could keep Peter this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	50. Getting Caught Won't Stop Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd a female peter parker sitting in front of tony legs spread as her boyfriend eats her out her large breasts heaving as pleasure coursing through her Tony stands and thrusts his cock into penny's cunt and fucks her hard penny's breasts bouncing with each thrust they cum together and Tony sucks on penny's nipples causing her to cum again they pass out and penny wakes the next morning to her breasts jiggling she looks down and Tony is grabbing her nipple and letting go to watch penny's tits bounce penny smiles at her lovers enjoyment of her tits penny pulls Tony up and kisses him they part when someone coughs apparently they had sex in the compound living room and the avengers stand before them penny gets up flips them off and Tony cant keep his eyes of pennys large bouncing breasts penny drags Tony to their room to fuck him some more  
> For frozenchaos9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit scenarios, getting caught in sexually explicit scenarios, oral sex, and vaginal sex

Her feet dug into the carpet as she tried her best to stay still so that the pleasure would continue. One of her hands was over her mouth and the other was woven through the short locks of her lover between her legs. Despite the muffler of her hand, the sounds that were leaking from her mouth were still plenty dirty and loud enough to echo through the large living room.

Tony dragged his tongue up and down her cunt a few times to maximize her pleasure. He would wiggle to get in between her folds and then dart into her cunt every now and again before he moved up and pressed onto her clit. He had been doing this for almost five minutes, and was waiting for something before he finished. Once he finally fed the tightening on her stomach and cunt, he pulled away from her and relished in the sounds of her moaning while she came down from an almost orgasm.

“You think you can take me still, love?” Tony asked with a smirk as he wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped twice.

“If you don’t get in me and make me cum, I’m going to explode without you,” Penny threatened, making a small growl in the back of her throat.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Tony teased as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He gripped his cock with one hand as he moved his body down so that he was closer to her. He pressed his cock in between his folds and slowly thrust in so that he was all the way inside of her. 

She groaned and rolled her hips up. Tony reached down and held her legs so that her cunt was completely wrapped around him. He leaned down and placed his hands on the back of the couch as she loosely kept her legs wrapped around her waist. The engineer slowly moved his hips backward and then thrust back into her. He made sure to drag his cock against her back wall as that was the most sensitive out of them and the most likely to give her pleasure.

“Fuck, Tony,” Penny groaned as she threw her head back against the couch and pressed her chest upward. He responded by moaning back and thrusting into her again. Each time he fucked into her, he could watch her supple tits bounce. They were heavy and rounded in all the right ways, making Tony’s cock ache each time he saw them.

They fucked and moved against each other like they did every time they ended up in this kind of a position. Tony would fuck his hips forward and she would rock upward to make sure that his sizeable member hit her cervix for the maximum amount of pleasure. Their moans and mewls mixed together in an erotic chorus of pleasure as they both got closer and closer to their orgasms. 

Tony flipped them over quickly so that he was sitting down on the couch and Penny was perched on his lap with both of her legs on either side of him. He placed his hands on her hips and used them to help her move up and down on his cock as quickly or slowly as she liked. The brown-haired girl tossed her head back and whined in pleasure as she slid all the way down onto him and orgasmed happily. 

Tony groaned as he felt the knot that had been resting in his stomach explode. Cum unleashed deep inside of her, filling her cunt with his substance. She groaned and opened her baby brown eyes, smiling tiredly at him. 

He smirked in a way that let her know that she wasn’t done yet and raised his hand up to her chest. He cupped her large breast in his hand and then leaned forward, taking the nipple into his mouth. He rolled it in between his teeth while flicking his tongue over the hardened nipple a few times. He brought his other hand up to her chest and flicked the nipple there. He rolled that on between his fingers and squeezed every so often.

Each time he did so, he drew out a sound from Penny that made his cock harden again. He could feel her cunt squeezing around him as he pleasured her through her chest. She began to rock against him while she throbbed around him. She cried out loudly as another orgasm snuck up on her and overwhelmed her. 

Tony groaned and fucked up into her again as his cock twitched and even more cum shot out of his cunt and into her. He fell back onto the couch just as Penny collapsed against him, asleep as well.

* * *

Penny woke with a small groan. Something had woken her up, she definitely hadn’t woken up by herself. She was lying on something uncomfortable and her back ached as if to remind her that she had been in an uncomfortable position all night. She opened one eye and then laughed at the sight in front of her. 

Tony had moved them around at some point that night so that they were both lying back on the couch lengthwise. He was lying with his stomach pressed into hers but a little bit down to his chest was about level with her hips. He had one of his hands underneath her chin and on her lower stomach. The other hand was raised up to her breasts. He would use his thumb and forefinger to pull on the hard nipples before he released them and watched the supple flesh bounce. 

She placed her hand underneath his chin and brought him up so that they were level as she kissed him. His hands began to wander his body and she reciprocated, letting out a small mewl. 

Before anything could go any further, someone coughed. Penny turned a bright shade of pink as she realized that she had been caught, but the arousal in her stomach was too much for her to ignore. She slipped out from underneath Tony, weaving their fingers together as she dragged him off.

“Lock the door to whatever room you decide to have sex in next!” Natasha called after. 

Penny held her arm up in the air while flipping the other female superhero off. Once they got to the bedroom, she nuzzled into Tony’s neck and let her embarrassment shine through.

“I didn’t think that we’d fall asleep last night when I started seducing you, just so you know,” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Whatever,” she huffed, glaring at him for only a moment before she kissed him again, harder this time. 

Tony smirked when they pulled apart from their kiss. “You really want to go for another round?”

“What, do you think getting caught is going to stop me? After the shit that you did to wake me up?” she snorted.

“Noted,” he laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist just as she jumped so that he could carry her easier. He brought her to the bed so they could continue their escapades from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	51. Teenage Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some Peter x Cooper x Harley smut. With Harley and Peter being 18 and Cooper is almost 17?  
> For Droth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexually explicit content, underage characters in sexual explanation, and threesomes M/M/M

The sexual tension and hormones that fogged the room whenever the three boyfriends were left alone in the room could have choked a passerby. They were teenagers, so it was to be expected that they would mess around with each other and experiment to find the things that they did and did not like, but something was different about the relationship that the trio had spared. It was something that none of them could really place but they were all certain that it was there. 

It could have been the fact that Peter was currently a superhero and the other two were training to take over as Ironman and Hawkeye once they were old enough. It could have also been the fact that there were three of them and they all had similar bodies. They could experiment to see what worked for them and if it worked for other people in the same way. 

Whatever the reason was, it didn’t really affect the aftermath. 

Peter, Harley, and Cooper had once again been left alone in their section of the Avengers Compound. Everyone else had either to go out and maintain their public appearance (namely Tony) or were sent on missions to stop the next Big Bad before it even had a chance to attempt a world-ending plan. They were in Peter’s bedroom this time since his was the second-neatest out of the three of them. Harley’s room was filled with half finished projects, machine parts, and potentially lethal experiments. Cooper’s was filled with the normal things that you would expect to find in a teenage boy’s room, especially since he rarely visited the compound and thus didn’t feel the need to clean his room there all that often. Peter’s room was the neatest because he was used to living in such small spaces that if you didn’t keep it clean, you were constantly living in filth.

They were all gathered up on the bed, with Cooper’s legs around Peter’s waist. The older teen had his hands plastered on the ass of the younger while their lips moved back and forth periodically. Harley was kneeling behind the farmer, with his hands just above Peter’s and moving up and down rhythmically with his lips as he gave little kisses to the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

When Cooper and Peter had to separate to breath, they shared a few more chaste kisses with each other before they settled with just pressing their foreheads together and rocking back and forth in a kind of trance. 

Harley got fed up with his rather quickly as he hadn’t been part of the make out session earlier. His hands traveled down around Cooper’s hips to his crotch, cupping his jeans where he could feel the aroused member already pressing into the seam. “You wanna take this further, Barton?”

“If you’re going to touch me like that while we do it, yes please,” he groaned, rocking his cock down into the hand.

“I wanna do it,” Peter whispered. “We should at least make each other cum after getting us all riled up.”

“You were the main perpetrator of that, Mr. I’m Going to Grab Your Ass While Looking Sweaty and Attractive,” Harley snorted.

“How is being sweaty attractive?” Peter snarked back as he looked over Cooper’s shoulder. It took about three seconds before Harley and Peter were in a lip-lock similar to the one that the latter had been in with their boyfriend minutes ago. They pushed back and forth, moaning and mewling as they became just as achingly hard as the younger member of their relationship was.

“So how are we going to do it this time? I can’t give either of you a blow job this time, I need my voice cause I have a training session with Tony and MARY and she refuses to do voice commands when my voice is all husky,” Harley explained. MARY was the AI that he had created when he had finished his first Ironman suit with help from Tony.

“I’ll suck Cooper off and jerk you off if one of you is willing to repay the favor,” Peter piped up.

“I can suck you off if you want,” Cooper piped up, his eyes blown wide and his cock throbbing at the mere idea of doing so.

The superhero looked over him a couple of times before it seemed like an invisible force was dragging them closer together. Their lips met in another passionate kiss, though this time their hands managed to wander underneath clothing garments and pushed them out of the way.

Harley took the moment that they were distracted to completely get rid of all his clothes, something he always did when they weren’t looking because the first time he had done it they ended up laughing so hard there had been no orgasming for the next week. 

When he had removed all of his clothing, he turned back to Cooper and helped Peter remove his shirt. The older teenager then went on to remove the pants and underwear of his younger lover, dragging him onto his lap so that Peter had a chance to get naked as well. It had taken nearly five minutes, but they were all fully bare and exposed to the others finally.

Peter quickly moved them around so that Cooper was sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved Harley so that he was sitting there as well and then got on his knees in front of their younger boyfriend. He brought his hand up and grasped the cock in front of him, stroking twice before he placed his lips at the tip. He kissed the head and then all the way down the underside of the shaft until he got to the base. He spread his tongue out flat and licked a thick stripe up the member, making sure to lick all the way up the head while also pressing his tongue into the slit. He pressed a kiss onto the tip of the shaft and then sucked the air away from the stripe of saliva so the temperature was sucked away as well.

The farmer mewled and rocked his hips upward as the skin of his cock suddenly went cold. His boyfriend quickly remedied that as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Peter moved down after swirling his head around the head a couple of times. He slowly brought his mouth further and further down, taking more and more of the member into his throat as he did so. He swallowed and sucked the member which brought happy mewls to draw from the man above him. Cooper moved his hand down and wound his fingers through the brown locks of his lover and pleasure rushed throughout his entire form.

Peter settled on a good rhythm of moving his tongue as far around the cock and sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks as he moved his head back and forth. He brought his other hand over to his other boyfriend and grasped the hard cock pressed against Harley’s stomach. He wrapped his hand around the base and slowly dragged it up, bringing some of the skin with him. He squeezed when he got just underneath the head before he released his hand and then moved back down. 

He continued this pattern for a while before he heard the noises of Harley quickly approaching his orgasm. Peter would have smirked had he not been giving a blowjob to their boyfriend. He moved his hand up and began to pump quickly at his cock. When he heard the hitch in Harley’s voice, Peter rubbed his thumb over the head and pressed especially hard onto the slit. Harley moaned loudly and thrust his hips upward as he orgasmed, shooting pearly white stripes of cum all over Peter’s hand and his stomach

Upon seeing this, Cooper let out a long groan and thrust his cock up into Peter’s mouth. The brown-haired teenager took it easily and began to swallow as he felt the other orgasm down his throat. He was able to swallow all of the cum and then pull off while still making sure that everyone was as clean as possible. Once he had pulled off of Cooper’s cock with a ‘pop’ he brought his hand up to his face and began to lick the cum clean off of his fingers.

“Damn, Parker,” Harley whispered as he leaned back on the bed with his elbows propping him up. He leaned over and grabbed a tissue to clean his stomach and Peter’s face with. 

“It’s my turn to repay the favor then, isn’t it?” Cooper asked once Peter had finished licking his hand clean. He slid off of the bed and moved so that he was sitting with his thighs and calves were flush against each other. He leaned forward and placed his hands so that he was holding Peter’s waist.

The brunette whined and moaned as he spread his legs a little bit to give him some more room to work. Cooper licked up the cock a couple times, pressing his tongue over the head. Peter moaned and rocked up into the pleasure as it stemmed from his stomach throughout his entire body. 

The younger teenager brought one of his hands away from his boyfriend’s waist and grasped the base of his cock. He began to pump slightly as his mouth took in the head and worked specifically on that. He ran his tongue in circles around the tip of the member, bringing his head down every now and again.

“Fuck, fuck, Cooper!” Peter moaned. He was the most vocal out of the three of them, but Harley could almost match him given the right circumstances. He had already been so wound up from sucking and jerking his lovers off that he was cumming in under a couple minutes. His lover was able to tell that it was coming and pulled off of him just as his orgasm began. Peter shook and moaned with pleasure as it washed over his body, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

When they had all been sexually gratified, they moved to the bathroom attached to Peter’s rooms and cleaned each other up before they had to hurriedly get dressed upon hearing someone come back to the Avengers Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	52. Loki's Tricks (Continuation of 'Peter and the World Tree')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Peter and the World Tree. Peter descendant of Odin meets Canon Odin and Asgard. Because of a experiment with Loki. Peter and Brunhilde are send to the MCU Asgard from the Myth Asgard. So that Peter meets the Canon (MCU) Asgard Family and then Avengers and his counterpart.  
> For Sarmavon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Non-consensual spell casting, and alternate universe crossovers

Peter and Brunnhilde had been enjoying the Winter Solstice feast with all of their family as they did every winter season. They had allowed the trickster back into the hall after he had begged them to, and they had taken pity on him despite the better judgement of Asgard’s Queen. The feast had gone as it always had, with food and alcohol being consumed in rather argreguis portions. 

The real trouble began when the Queen had retired to her room, and the king and prince had both fallen unconscious with all of the alcohol that they had consumed. The trickster saw this as the perfect opportunity to do what he did best, and began to cause mischief. It had started off as a few simple illusions and magic tricks, nothing that the court jester couldn’t have done himself. The real prank was when he opened up a portion of the floor beneath the happy couple’s feet and they disappeared from the view of the court. 

* * *

Peter groaned and held his head as the glaringly bright sun shone down suddenly in their eyes. It was a sudden adjustment after they had been in the candle lit feast hall on the darkest day of the year. 

“When I find that trickster I am going to beat him to a pulp,” Brunnhilde warned as she hauled herself up to her feet, smashing her fist into her hand as she glared at nothing.

“If Queen Frigga doesn’t do it first,” Peter mumbled as he slowly managed to haul himself to his feet as well. They stood there for a moment, looking around to try and figure out where they were. The surrounding buildings were so tall that they all reached up into the sky, like they were standing on the top of a mountain made of metal and glass.

“I’m sure that she would leave some of the fowl man for me. And he’s managed to avoid her until now, so I will find him and take him down once we are returned back home,” she replied, placing her hands on her hips. 

Behind them, a voice spoke up, “Speaking of which. Where is your home? Because I certainly know it’s not up here. And kid, I thought you were in school.”

Peter and Brunnhilde shared a look with each other before they looked back at him. The man in front of them had a beard, but it was shorter than all of the warriors in Asgard. He was a few inches shorter than the both of them and something in his chest seemed to be glowing. His clothes were nothing like they had ever seen before, with a tunic so short that it was likely to cause problems with the armor and pants made out of a strange fabric.

“Hello?” he called, giving his hand a small wave to try and capture their attention again.

“Where is this place?” Brunnhilde was already reaching for the knife that she kept on her waist. 

“No need to get stabby,” he replied, holding his hand up in defense. “I assume that you’re from the same place as Thor based off of the way your dressed. Though you look a little more historical reenactment than ren-faire.”

“I do not know what a ren-faire is,” Brunnhilde replied as she brandished the knife on her side. “But, I do know Prince Thor. Where is he?”

Peter stood back and let his wife do her work. They had only been married for a couple years, but he knew better than to get in the way and try to be valliant. His wife was a powerful and capable woman, she didn’t need her husband trying to control her life. 

“If you’d just please put the knife away, I can bring you to him,” the man said, bringing his hand up to touch hers. 

She moved herself and the knife away before he had the chance, sticking her knife back into the loop on her waist. She looked to Peter and he quickly walked forward, holding her hand as they walked downstairs following after the man.

The insides of the building were similar to back in their kingdom, but they were different because instead of the stone being shown, they had covered it with a smooth plaster. They were taken down flight after flight of stairs until the man that they were following finally stopped and opened a door. He walked out into a strangely decorated room, though there was a man that looked familiar. 

“Prince!” Brunnhilde shouted upon seeing him. She gave him a small bow, as did Peter. 

Thor rose from the couch and looked at them both, a little confused. “Young Spider, you have never treated me like this!”

“Prince Thor, I have always treated you with the respect that you deserve as the heir to Asgard,” Peter replied, glancing at his wife with growing confusion. 

“Yeah, that’s not the Pete I know,” the man mumbled into his hand as he walked over to a tall blond man and a redheaded woman. He spoke up after a second, “I found them both on the roof and she pulled a knife on me.”

“I like her more and more already,” the redheaded woman smirked.

“Prince Thor, we were transported here when you father let your uncle back into the feast hall. The trickster fooled us again as soon as Queen Frigga left the hall,” Brunnhilde informed the Asgardian in front her.

“Uncle? I have no uncles,” Thor boomed. “The only trickster that I know is that meddlesome brother of mine and I assure you that he is not going to be bothering anyone any longer!”

They shared another look with each other before the man that had led them further into the building spoke up once more, “I don’t think they’re from your version of Asgard. I just got some of the hourly information from JARVIS and he said that there was an anomaly on his sensors. I won’t bore you with the sciency stuff since we’re currently in the presence of a fossil, but it’s the same kind of thing that lets you come to Earth, just more of it. Also some traces of the tesseract’s energy.”

“This is not good,” Thor shook his head.

“If you’re getting readings similar to the tesseract we should inform Director Fury,” the redhead said as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. 

“You can do that, but I am afraid that I must take these two back to my father. He will know what to do to get them back where they belong,” Thor said with a firm look on his face. 

“Do what you have to, Thor, we understand,” the other blond in the room nodded. “And it might be best if you got the lookalike out of the tower before Pete comes in for his training session.”

Thor nodded at him before he turned and headed back towards the stairwell. He gestured for the other two Asgardians to follow after him and they did so. They walked all the way back up the stairs, which winded Peter a little bit but the other two warriors seemed just fine. The prince turned to them once they got back up on the roof of the impossibly high building, “I should warn you. We are going to be traveling on the bifrost, and this mode of transportation does not always agree with people.”

“I have used the bifrost for many of my missions, some of which I have taken Peter on as well,” Brunnhilde replied as she grasped Peter’s hand to pull him closer to her side.

The blond simply nodded and looked towards the sky, “Heimdall! I need the bifrost!” 

As soon as he finished speaking, the magnificent rainbow bridge shot down from the sky and engulfed them all. Despite having used it before, this bridge was not the one that either of them remembered. Instead of being a long band of rainbow connecting the worlds together, it was a shower of rainbow light that picked them up and then dropped them onto a platform.

Peter grimaced as he stepped off, willing his stomach to settle so he didn’t spew everything that he had eaten during the feast mere hours ago. Brunnhilde was at his side in seconds, holding his arm and walking with him as they followed after the blond prince. 

The Asgard that they were now in was so different from the one that they had come from. Instead of being a great city made of stone, this city was entirely made of gold. It shone in the morning sun and glared back at any onlookers. 

“This place resembles Alfheim far more than the home of the gods,” Brunnhilde commented as they walked across a stone bridge to get closer to the golden buildings.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows together as he turned and looked at them for a moment. “I promise that this is Asgard. I have lived here my entire life. And I would have to return here if I wanted to go to Alfhiem or any of the other realms.”

“I guess our worlds are a lot more different than we first thought they were,” Peter hummed as they continued across the bridge and into the city. 

The party was silent as they walked through the entire city, and then further into the castle to the throne room. Thor walked in with Brunnhilde and Peter following behind him. “Father!” he called.

“Thor, you’re home earlier than we expected,” the queen rose from her chair and quickly went down to meet her son. She grasped his hand and cupped his cheek as her eyes scanned over his entire body to make sure that he was really there and nothing was missing.

“I have returned because something happened, Mother,” he said politely as he took her hand away from his face.

“What has happened, my son?” she worried.

Thor pulled away from her and turned to present the two people behind him. “I was back on Midgard when the Man of Iron explained that they traveled to our world the same way that I travel there, but with some of the magic that Loki stole last year,” he explained.

Frigga frowned and turned to her husband who was sitting up on the throne. She walked forward and sat down on her own throne next to him, bringing the other three occupants of the room closer to them as well. The king and queen spoke to each other in hushed voices for a moment before they turned to their unexpected guests, “Please, introduce yourselves.”

“I am Peter, grandson of Odin,” Peter went first as he did technically outrank his wife in court.

“I am Brunnhilde, the leader of the Valkyries,” she said, giving her husband a subtle look out of the corner of her eyes. 

“That’s impossible,” Odin said quickly as he reached over and placed a hand on top of Frigga’s as she opened her mouth to say something. “I have never had a child other than Thor and Hela.”

“Hela is the child of Loki,” Peter frowned. “He is your brother, she would be your niece.”

“Father, they come from another version of Asgard. They thought the city looked different than it did but they still understand the bifrost and everything about our world to an extent,” Thor explained quickly as he could tell when his father was getting riled up. 

The king settled back into his throne. “I see,” he nodded. “I will have Heimdall and some of the scholars look into this. Until then, I suppose that we should welcome you into the family, given that some version of me sired your father.”

“Thank you, King,” Brunnhilde bowed. Peter did the same, and then the two of them were escorted away to their rooms.

Things hadn’t gone as they were expecting, but they had been mischievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	53. Mortal Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do an Omega Natasha Romanoff and an Omega Gamora watching the events of “Avengers: Endgame” from the Soulworld starting from the completion of the Time Heist. When Steve Rogers says “Avengers, assemble!”, they start making out and tribbing with joy. As the Battle of Earth rages, Natasha and Gamora continue to make out and trib before climaxing together when Tony Stark snaps his fingers. Upon witnessing Tony Stark’s passing, Natasha and Gamora embraced one another with bittersweet tears to celebrate their victory over Thanos.  
> NghtFury95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNIGS: A/B/O dynamics, sexually explicit content, clitoral stimulation, cumming untouched, Omega/Omega relationships

Natasha and Gamora sat on the edge of the large platform, watching through the mirror what was happening with their friends. There was nothing that they could do for them now, they had already done everything that they were allowed to. The soulworld was a dreary place where barely anyone got to see each other because of how they had died. The two women sitting next to each other only got to inhabit the same platform because they had both been sacrificed for the same purpose, regardless of who for.

They had started a small conversation, looking away from the mirrored pool where they could see what was happening down on Earth. Despite both of them being powerful women who could and had handled everything that life through their way, they had been through so much that they couldn’t bear to watch as everyone they loved and cared for potentially got hurt or died.

While they spoke, they began to move closer and closer together as they spoke. Something was drawing them together and neither of them were sure what it was. Their lips met in a quick and passionate kiss, moving back and forth happily. Natasha was the first one to raise her hand and cup the other woman’s head to bring her closer. Gamora removed her hand from the ground and let her lean digits wander up the tight pants of the human’s suit. 

They moved back and forth, both of them tentatively letting their hands explore each other. The lip lock remained but slowly got more and more heated. They began to turn it into several smaller kisses inside of the big ones as they gasped for air. Their teeth and tongues connected and worked both with and against each other. Hands roamed over hips and breasts and the back of heads as they worked each other up.

When they finally had to pull apart for air they settled with their heads leaning against each other, breathing heavily. It was odd how even in death, their bodies still acted like they had while they were alive. Neither of them could think about that too much at the moment as they were in such close proximity to each other and both so riled up.

“What are we doing?” Natasha whispered, blinking away a few tears that tried to well up in her eyes as she can hear the sounds of the battle next to them.

“Having a few human comforts before our unfinished business either resolves itself or leaves us here until the end of time,” Gamora replied immediately, giving her another kiss. “Do you want this?”

“Of course I do,” the redhead replied immediately. Her nimble fingers wrap around the wrist of the alien and she brings her a little bit closer to kiss her more.

The green-skinned woman complied immediately. She wiggled her hand away from her companion and traced up Natasha’s leg again. Her hand slid underneath the thick muscular appendage and wrapped it around her waist. Natasha did the same to her but with the opposite leg. This way they were both sitting on top of each other and under each other. Natasha moved her hands so that they were wrapped around Gamora and had pulled her impossibly closer.

Their lips moved against each other in tandem as their crotches were finally brought together. Gamora groaned into the kiss as she could feel her clit rubbing against the seam, the feeling even more enhanced thanks to the other body so close to her. The other woman bucked her hips up when she felt the movement of her companion against her cunt. Both of them were unable to stop the movements from then on. They thrust and moved against each other, getting the pleasure surging throughout them thanks to the friction on their clits and cunts.

Natasha let out a sharp noise as she felt the pleasure rubbing on her opening instead of just on her clit. She broke the kiss and instead rested her head against Gamora’s shoulder as they continued to move against each other. She groaned as the pressure began to well up in her gut and then exploded throughout her entire body. She let out a long, languid moan of pleasure as the orgasm spasmed throughout her. It had been so long since she had done anything like this that it felt like she had been exploring her body as a teenager all over again.

“I thought that you would never cum,” Gamora moaned as she leaned back on the slab of stone behind them and orgasmed as well. Her body shook and spasmed with pleasure as she rocked her hips up and around in circles over and over again. “I was waiting for you,” she mumbled as she finally came down from the overwhelming high.

“You didn’t have to, I cummed without even warning you,” Natasha replied. She moved her leg away from the other woman and then helped the alien back up to a sitting position. She looked towards the pool next to them and held her breath as the final throes of the battle commenced. 

Neither of them could talk, neither of them could do anything but watch as their friends valiantly fought for their lives. Natasha’s hands gripped the edge of the pool as she watched one of her oldest friends sacrifice his life to end the entire war and save the earth. 

“We won,” Gamora whispered, her hand coming to cover her mouth. “We finally won. It’s over.”

Natasha turned to the side and wrapped her arms around the other woman as tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. They were only there for a couple of moments before they disappeared into the afterlife they belonged in, business finished and purpose fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	54. Perfect Omega for the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Hela, Alpha Carol Danvers, Alpha Wanda Maximoff, and Alpha Natasha Romanoff x Omega Peter Parker. The four of them are looking for a perfect omega for themselves, and they smell a amazing scent, and they see Peter Parker who's works as Tony Stark's intern, and they decide they want him as their mate. In this Oneshot nobody knows Peter is Spider-man, and he kept it a secret.  
> For Rexburn12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, and polyamory

It was rare to see a pack filled with purely alphas. In fact, it was rare to see more than three omegas in a pact at all. Alphas tended to be at each other’s throats constantly when it came to being in a pack. Despite the fact that packs were often led by powerful omegas or betas as well, the alphas still constantly fought with each other when they were in the same pack. While the fighting prevented most packs from having too many alphas, there were a few rare packs that were comprised of mostly alphas or only alphas. 

Something that was even more rare than an all-alpha pack, was an all-alpha mated pack. Packs could come in two forms, several mated pairs of groups within the pack and treating each other like family, or mated packs. Mated packs ment that every member of the pack was mated to each other. Two alphas mated to each other wasn’t something that was often seen, so a mated pack composed of alphas was an odd sight to say the least.

Despite this, their pack worked fairly well. They bickered sometimes, but not often. Hela was the only one that ever tried to challenge her rank in the pack, with the exception of the one incident where Carol tried to fight her way to be the pack leader and was then put in her place by Natasha. Wanda was perfectly happy being the bottom alpha of the pack because it meant that she got to do things that she liked. She didn’t have to work and she was expected to be the caretaker of the pack, which left her to do a good amount of the cooking and cleaning. She found it soothing to do so and was very happy with her place.

Even with their apparent happiness, they knew that there was something missing. No pack was ever really complete without pups, even if people did live happily without them or unhappily with them. It was apparent to each of the alphas that they wanted an omega or a beta to give them the children they desperately needed for their pack. However, they had yet to find anyone that the four of them liked enough to bring into their perfect pack.

Carol and Hela walked shoulder to shoulder as they traveled through the high rising building so that they could get some business done. Natasha was ahead of them as their leader and Wanda drifted after them as she messaged her best friend on her phone. The room swirled and filled with the smells of everyone reacting to each other and just occupying the same space.

“Stark better have a good reason for making us come here,” Carol muttered as they stepped into the elevator.

“If you think that this building is bad you should see what the SHIELD bases used to be like,” Natasha chuckled. Her hand went down to rest on the knife that she kept on her hip as they traveled further and further up.

“Vision doesn’t have a scent because he doesn't really have a real body,” Wanda tucked her phone in her pocket.

“The dead don’t have much of an individualized scent either,” Hela commented wriley as she inspected her nails. 

“Gross,” Carol shook her head. 

The elevator opened and Natasha clutched the knife on her waist a bit tighter before she ventured out into the hallway and only relaxed after she had checked behind them. Wanda carefully walked up to her mate and wrapped an arm around her waist. Through the Avengers program, they had been through a lot of the same traumas even if Natasha held more from her work with SHIELD and the Red Room Academy earlier in life. 

“It’s not like anything or anyone is going to attack us in this building. Stark is a lot of things, but he’s at least semi-competent when it comes to security,” Carol said as she followed their pack leader down the hallway. 

They stopped when they got outside the massive panes of glass that led into Tony’s office. He was sitting behind his desk with two computers open and a laptop barely sitting on the corner. There were papers strewn everywhere and he looked a bit haggard. Pepper was standing in front of the desk with her arms crossed over her chest, impatiently waiting for her mate to fulfill his duties.

“Tony,” Natasha called in warning as she opened the door and walked in with the rest of her alpha mates following behind ehr. 

“Ah, you’re already here,” he said as he dropped the file down onto his desk. “I was hoping that I would have at least a little bit more time to prepare. Would it have killed you to be late?”

“Would it kill you to be a bit more organized?” Pepper quipped for them as she snagged a few papers off of his desk and quickly walked out of the office.

“What did you do to get her so mad? Normally she’s not pissed at you enough to be pissed at us too,” Carol said as she turned and watched the redhead as she left.

The beta huffed and leaned back into his chair as he played with a pen. “There was a fuck up with the intern program and one of them got assigned to me. She was all ready to let the poor kid down and put him back on the waiting list but I said that it was fine for him to stay and now she’s mad at me for it.”

“You see? This is another reason why we shouldn’t get a beta mate. They don’t know when to just sit down and let the alphas handle a situation,” Hela rolled her eyes. 

“That’s sexist and you can leave if you’re going to do that shit. We just barely stopped Thor from calling omegas ‘wenches’,” Tony wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Omegas, betas, and alphas come in all different sizes, shapes, and temperaments,” Natasha said sternly, ending the argument before it even really began. They sat down on the other side of the desk from the beta and began the business that they had really been there for. 

Wanda and Carol paid attention and chimed in when Natasha needed them as they were part of the organization, but Hela stopped paying attention early on. She wasn’t allowed to fight for the earth after she had threatened to destroy it by not helping them during one of their missions. Instead, the goddess allowed her thoughts and mind to wander as she looked over the messy desk.

She was the first to notice when the door that they had entered through a while ago opened and someone entered. The other three alphas noticed soon too, but Natasha was able to keep talking to her friend and coworker. 

The most wonderful smell drifted through the air as the person walked through the office. It smelled like chocolate and caramel, something so strong and sweet and wonderful that it overpowered the coffee in his hands. “Hi Mr. Stark, sorry to bother you,” he flushed darkly as he saw that his boss was busy. The omega was a good several inches shorter than Natasha while still being a bit taller than Tony. His skin was smooth and pale, bringing out the flush on his cheeks and ears. His hair fell down in front of his face while forming cute little curls that bounced as he walked. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a cute t-shirt with a science pun, and a jacket that smelled like two pack members.

“It’s okay, Pete,” he smiled as he looked up. He took the coffee when it was offered to him. “You can go down and work on some of the projects if you want. I don’t really have anything for you to do other than the thing we discussed yesterday for Pepper.”

“I already sorted that out, I’ll be able to pick it up around lunch like you asked!” he grinned. He waved awkwardly to the four alphas sitting on the other side of his boss’s desk before he rushed out with an embarrassed scent leaking from him.

Tony immediately turned back to what they had been working on, but he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw that all four alphas were looking behind them at the door where Peter had left from. “Really?” he asked as he dropped his pen down to the desk.

“Hmm?” Carol responded as she was the first to snap out of it thanks to her training in the military. 

“Listen, I know the four of you have been looking for an omega but Peter is off limits. He wants to have a career, it would devastate him if all he could do was sit at home and be pregnant constantly,” Tony shook his head.

“I don’t think you have the power to tell us what to do, Stark,” Hela said, puffing her chest out as she got ready for a display of dominance. 

“If Peter wants a career then he should be used to telling people no and sticking up for himself,” Natasha said. 

“No omega would feel brave enough to tell four alphas at once no when they all approached him at the same time,” Wanda snorted. 

Carol thought for a moment. “Then one of us could approach him and ask to court. If that person liked him then he could court the rest of us. He would be able to have his career and he would be able to give us children. He’s young, and so are we. He’d be able to do whatever he wanted until the pack had settled back down and he decided that he wanted kids.”

“What if he doesn’t want kids?” Tony asked. “Pep and I are still not totally on board with the idea and we’ve been together for nearly ten years.”

“That’s what the courting is for,” Carol shrugged.

The beta opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he let out a resigned sigh and said, “Alright, fine. But if any of you hurt him then I’m going to get the rest of the Avengers and you’ll all be so sorry.”

“That’s a big threat coming from a tiny man in a suit,” Hela smirked. 

“I took you down once by myself and I’d be able to do it again,” he replied. “Peter is like a kid to me, and I won’t let you hurt him.”

“So this is another one of the pet project children?” Natasha asked as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “That’s where your argument on not wanting children begins to fall apart.”

“Can we just get back to the meeting, please?” Tony huffed. 

“You can do that, I’m going to go and talk to the new omega that’s caught our eye,” Wanda stood from her chair and kissed Hela’s cheek before she left the office. They knew that she was the person that would be most affected by them bringing another member into the pack as she was the person that filled in the role of the beta or omega traditionally.

Wanda walked down the hall casually, sending out a tendril of her magic so that she could find the energy of the omega from the brief glimpse that she had gotten when he was in the room. She finally found him in the break room, hunched over a desk with several books and papers spread out in front of him. 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked as she walked over to the table and placed her hand down where he could see it.

“Huh?” Peter snapped out of the stupor he had been in while studying for his next class. He smiled at her and the alpha could feel her heart fluttering madly in her chest. “Oh, go ahead!”

She took the chair across the table from him and glanced at some of the books that he was reading. “You’re studying?”

“Yeah, I have some classes tonight after I’m done with my shift,” he nodded. “Nothing too much, just some stuff that’s going to help me get my doctorate sooner rather than later.”

“A job and school seems like a lot to handle,” she commented softly.

“It is, but I like being busy. And I’m excited to be able to get a job here. Mr. Stark already said that it’s guaranteed because he saw all the stuff I did in high school and then later in some of my college classes,” he explained. 

“It seems like you already have your life planned out ahead of you,” Wanda chuckled softly.

“Some of it,” he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I have a lot of ideas for the things that I want to do in my life, but there are parts that I can’t fulfill by myself.”

“Oh?”

“Well, it’s kind of stupid,” he flushed. “I want to be able to have a job for a while and then once I find someone that I really love I want to be able to have some kids and stay with them at least until they start going to preschool or kindergarten,” he explained.

She smiled, “That sounds wonderful. Do you have a mate that you could do that with?”

“No, the only person that I would even consider close enough to me to start courting just mated my best friend,” he shook his head. 

“Would you be against courting someone that you barely know? I think the idea of doing something like that is romantic, it allows you to get to know someone new fully while also having romantic and perhaps sexual needs fulfilled,” she explained. “And it doesn’t leave any potential awkwardness or ruined friendships.”

Peter blinked owlishly at her a few times. Wanda felt a pang of panic as she worried that she had just ruined her chances with the omega of her dreams. “Are… are you asking me out?” he finally asked.

“If that’s alright,” she nodded.

He beamed, “Yeah! Yeah, that’s fine,” he grinned. He stuttered awkwardly (though she found it cute) before he grabbed his notebook and wrote something on the corner of the page. He ripped it out and handed it to her. “My name’s Peter Parker, by the way.”

“Wanda Maximoff,” she said as she took it from him. She smiled politely and then waved as she walked back to her mates. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she walked through the halls back to the office. She couldn’t believe that he had actually said yes. She was elated to start courting him properly, and hopefully bring him into the pack when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	55. Not My Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Starker prompt with Dark!Iron-Man and Dark!Spider-Man Peter gets sucked into an alternate dimension during a fight with a wizard, sorceress, witch etc. trying to help Doctor Strange. This other dimension is where Tony turned into Dark!Ironman because of Extremis and the Spider-Man in this world is under his control by exposing him to the Extremis. Because this Peter was just as good as our Peter and couldn't get behind what Dark!Tony was doing to ensure earth was a safe place by taking matters into his own hands and deciding things for the people (like a dictator would). Even though other Peter loved Dark!Tony he couldn't let him do this, but ultimately he failed in stopping Tony. And Dark!Tony even though Peter stood against him in his plans couldn't bring himself to kill his love, so he did the next best thing and made him "better" by giving him Extremis. Better to have Peter by force than to not have him at all is what Dark!Tony is thinking very sadly, but not sad enough to do the right thing and release Peter. That right there I guest would be the back story for Dark!Tony and his Peter, and our Peter gets dumped into their world.   
> For Talltree_san33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT CONTINUED: Dark!Iron-Man is intrigued by another Peter appearing from an AU. Confirming what he already knew about different AUs existing alongside his. Therefore meaning there is another world that needs "his saving and guidance", and also another Peter he can "save" and love. Our Peter has loved his Tony for a while, but thinks Tony only still sees him as a kid even though Peter is like in his twenties now so he never confessed his love to Tony. Dark!Iron-Man tells him if Tony is anything like him he too loves Peter more than anything. But Dark!Ironman sees this as a weakness on Tony's part in not taking what is rightfully his. Peter defends Tony, but Dark!Ironman is now dead set on taking possession of Peter's mind and body like he did to his Peter and then move on to take over his earth. But before he does our Tony and Doctor Strange bust in to save Peter. Push comes to shove and Tony confesses his love for Peter, but didn't say anything before because he feels he doesn't deserve someone as pure and good as Peter and because he's much older than Peter (like he's in his early forties). But we all know that's bullshit and that's his insecurities creeping up again and just wanting to do right by Peter. But as they are doing all of this lovey dovey confessing Strange being Strange is like "can we not do this now until we get back home!" Whether or not you save Dark!Peter, leave them as is, or make more bittersweet for Dark!Peter and Tony is up to you. But our Tony and Doctor Strange rescue Peter and get back home. Which leads to a conversation between Peter and Tony if what happened to Dark!Tony and Peter will happen to them, but Tony thinks they won't because he has Peter, Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, etc. people who love and care about him and won't let him fall to such evil depths. I guess this prompt is more emotional and angst driven than smutty so we don't really need very much smut at all, BUT DEFINITELY KISSING
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of mind control, mentions/insinuations of non-con, dark universe, depression, and lots and lots of angst

Peter knew that he should have been paying better attention with all of the spells and portals being opened up on the battleground. That simple lesson had been drilled into his head over and over again since he came to train with the Avengers. Despite this, he still managed to let himself get distracted enough that he barely noticed the hand that pushed him into an open portal to his right. 

His mind reeled with senses that came too late and he was just able to pull himself into a ball as he hit the ground hard and then rolled to a stand position. He held his head with one hand as his brain tried to process the fact that everything around him had just changed. He had to take a moment to breath before he was calm enough to move forward. He brought his hand out of his pocket and let a small cuss fall from his lips as he saw that he had no reception. 

He stuffed his phone back into the pocket of the suit and then set about exploring his new surroundings. The room that he was in looked like an office, though it was hard to tell for a moment because the lights were off and Karen wasn’t responding to him. He took a couple careful steps forward once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The layout of the room felt a bit too familiar and he had a dark, sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Peter pressed his hand down on the web shooter while whirling around when he heard a click coming from the other side of the room, but he was out of web fluid. He didn’t have Karen, he had no more replacement fluid containers, and he was trapped in an unfamiliar building right after an attack. This wasn’t good.

The person that he saw in front of him set off his Spidey-senses. He looked like Tony, with the perfect goatee and small yet muscular stature but there was something off about him. He was wearing one of his suits, which was odd enough since Tony spent as little time in a suit as he could. There was a signature glow in his chest that had been gone from the Tony that Peter remembered for years.

“Now, Peter,” the man who might have been Tony tutted as he walked forward. “You know better than to go play superhero. You didn’t even have permission to leave your room and yet here you are in one of my offices. Someone’s looking for a way to get punished.”

“Punished? I’m not a toddler,” the twenty-year-old superhero said as he took a wary step back. Something deep inside of him was warning him not to trust the man. 

The sickly grin that had been plastered over his face twitched and darkened into a scowl. He took a couple more steps forward and raised his hand just as some of the technology that had apparently been hidden up his sleeve flickered out and covered his hand. “With that mouth you might as well be. Do you want to spend more time in your cage? You just got let out.”

“Cage? What the fuck?” Peter panicked, clicking the empty web slinger a few more times as he tried desperately to do anything that would allow him to get away and wouldn’t hurt Tony in the process. 

“What is the matter with you, pet?” he growled as he crossed the rest of the space between them and then grabbed hold of the suit. 

Peter’s knees gave out underneath him and he reached up to the other man’s hand as he desperately tried to get him to let go. “Tony, what’s going on?”

The back of not-Tony’s hand flashed across his face and Peter was left with a stinging cheek and a ripped suit. “It’s Anthony when we’re in public and Master when we’re alone,” he snarled as he dropped Peter down to the ground. “Take that wretched thing off. You can walk naked through the building as your punishment. It looks like you need some re-education,” he growled.

“I’m not going to walk naked in front of people, that’s humiliating!” Peter squawked as he scrambled over to the side of the building. Maybe he could escape via one of the windows. 

“Of course it’s humiliating, that’s the point, Peter,” he snarled. 

Something in the other man’s tone of voice broke something inside of the young superhero. He had been let down and broken so many times that he wasn’t about to take this lying down. He ripped the mask off of his face and clenched it so tightly in his hand that he was a little concerned about the technology inside. 

“Listen, I don’t know who you are or why you look like Tony but you’re an asshole. I’m not your pet, I’m a human and frankly I would like to get back to saving the world,” he said, stamping his foot as both a way to accentuate his point and to test the window behind him.

Anthony, as Peter had decided to refer to him, stood there for a moment before he laughed. “You think the world needs saving? It doesn’t, now that I’m here. I created a shield around the world that keeps it safe from anything. I wouldn’t be in power if I couldn’t control all of the threats around the world and stamp them out before they become a problem. I am the ruler of this world and there’s no need for weaklings like you to run around in superhero costumes while pretending to be better than me.”

“What happened to you?” Peter whispered as he brought his arms defensively together in front of him. A thought occurred to him as he backed himself completely against the glass panels behind him. “This has to be a dream, I have to be dreaming. Maybe I’m stuck in one of those weird spells that the witches cast on me during the fight, he rubbed his forehead with one hand.

“Spells?” Anthony asked. Suddenly his face changed into something even more sinister than the sickly sweet smile or the scowl he had been sporting before. His eyes softened and a look of pity spread over his once-handsome features.

“You poor thing. This must have been what JARVIS meant when he said that there were some anomalies on this floor,” he chuckled as he continued to walk closer to Peter. “You must be so confused, traveling from a different world like that. Come with me, I can protect you.”

“You just hit me and called me a weakling, why would I trust you?” Peter shook his head. 

Anthony tutted as he raised a hand in the air and cupped the cheek that he had hit. “A simple misunderstanding. You see, the Peter of this world enjoys disobeying me. I’ve saved him from himself and sometimes he just gets a little rowdy and decides to upset me. Why don't you come back to the tower and we can clean these cuts up?”

Peter turned and punched the glass window behind him as hard as he could, but it barely even cracked. He had no other way to escape than to go with Anthony. He turned around and dropped his hand down to his sides as a form of surrender. The young superhero had to suppress a shudder form running through his system as Anthony raised a hand and ruffled his hair like he remembered Tony doing.

He gripped his mask tightly in his hand as they walked down through the halls of the building. There was almost no one there, and anyone that was there stayed as far away from them as they could. They whispered to each other as the duo walked by, eyes wide and confused as they saw Peter. 

When they got into the car and started driving, Peter felt his heart beat widely in his chest. The man in front of him was not Happy, which meant that the chief of security was either dead or something so severe had happened to Anthony that he had fired one of his closest friends. The car that they were in was also gaudy and even though Tony enjoyed the higher costing luxuries in life, he liked to display his wealth by showing off old cars and not new, expensive ones.

They drove for nearly ten minutes before Peter asked, “What are you going to do to me?”

“We’re going to get that face of yours fixed up right and then we’ll see if your temperament is close to my Peter’s. I’m sure the two of you will get along with each other just fine,” Anthony chuckled as he stared out the window.

Peter felt the panic sink deeper and deeper into his gut as his mind replayed everything that had happened since he got to this bizarre parallel universe. The man next to him was so far away from the man that he had fallen in love with back in their world. There was none of the warmth and compassion could be found in chocolate colored brown. Only anger, resentment, and hatred could be found in the crystal blue eyes. 

When they finally arrived where they were meant to be going, Peter couldn’t help but ogle at the large building in front of him. It was just like Stark Tower had been before the Battle of New York, but it was a gaudy red and gold instead. At the top of the tower in bright neon lights, it read ‘Ironman’ instead of ‘Stark’.

“Come on, baby boy,” Anthony said, that sickly sweet smile slipping over his face. He got out of the car once the door was opened for him and stalked around to the other side. He seethed and bluff charged the driver when he prepared to open the other superhero’s door. 

Peter was shaking as he had to take the hand of the dangerous man and follow him up through the halls to the penthouse sweet. He had never been in Stark Tower before it was demolished and turned into something else, but he knew about what it looked like from the security footage of the Battle of New York that got released when he was younger. The place was nothing like he had thought it would be, with lavish furniture and bare walls.

Anthony still had his hand wrapped around Peter’s waist and was dragging him through the halls. He led him down one until they reached the end. “I live on the other side of the floor. If you need anything you talk to JARVIS. You will stay in this room until I come and get you, understood?”

“It’s not like I have a choice,” Peter responded as he used a bit of his super strength and broke away from the other man. It was a lot harder than it should have been given that Tony was a regular human. 

“We’ll be able to sort that attitude of yours out the next time that I have a break,” Tony hissed as he turned and marched away, leaving Peter in the room. 

The superhero let out a small shudder and first tried to leave out of the door that he had been pushed through. The knob was locked, meaning that he had no way out. It was almost like someone’s front door, with a large glass pain in the middle of it that allowed someone to see past the wood and into the bedroom. 

“Great,” Peter huffed as he threw his mask down on the bed. He began to explore his new prison. There was one row of floor to ceiling windows that were made out of the same kind of glass as the windows in the office building. On the opposite wall there was a luxurious bed with golden and red bedspread and pillows. It had a tall, dark wood headboard that matched the two side tables next to it perfectly. There was a lamp on one side and a small plant on the other. There were no pictures hung on the walls and only a rug on the floor. 

On the opposite wall to the door that Peter had been shoved through, there was a cut out part of the wall that led into a bathroom. The bathroom had a shower, tub, generous amount of counter space with the sink, and a toilet. There was also a closet with another one of the weird completely glass doors.

Peter walked through the bathroom door and washed off his face. He stripped himself of his hero costume and examined everything that he could for any type of damage while still leaving it available to be worn if the need arose. “I guess I just can’t use this in this world because it’s a different universe,” he sighed. He sat down on the toilet with the lid down and began to rub his face in aggravation. 

Eventually he kind of resigned himself to being trapped here and figured that he might as well enjoy himself a little bit while he could. The young superhero took a quick shower, though he checked behind himself every couple of seconds just in case someone were to come and try to attack him. He found that the closet was filled with clothes that were about his size and only tight in a couple places. 

Once he had finished with all of that he gathered his things and sat down on the bed. He managed to find a little bit of his web fluid in the slingers and used it to repair the holes in his mask that were created by Anthony when he slapped him. He folded his suit and mask and carefully put them into one of the drawers beside his bed with his phone. He couldn’t use them and he didn’t want them getting any more damaged than they already had been.

He lay on the bed for a little while, trying to process everything that had happened since the fight. One question kept popping up in his mind, one that he couldn’t really ignore. “JARVIS?” Peter asked quietly.

“Yes?” AI responded immediately. 

“I know that you’re not the JARVIS from my universe, and I never really got to meet him anyway but I just wanted to know what happened to make To-Anything the way he is,” he said, biting on the edges of his nails out of nervousness. “I know you’re probably not going to answer me because you’re serving him and he’s kind of…”

“Evil?” the AI replied. “I may have to serve Sir, but that doesn’t mean that I agree with what he has done or what he is doing.”

The lights in the room dimmed and a screen came down over the windows across from Peter. A holographic image cropped up on the screen, showing the young superhero images that he would never be able to forget. 

Tony was sitting in a dark room while attached to a desk. One of the robots, Dum-E, was moving around him with an injector. He punctured each one of Tony’s arms and shot a glowing fluid into him. Tony screamed and fought against the restraints that were holding him down. Peter had to cover his ears as the sound brought tears to his eyes, but he was unable to look away. The fluid began to make Tony’s entire body glow the same kind of sickly blue color of his reactor and his eyes. This happened over and over again with the same results each time until he was finally released and fell onto the floor. Instead of just collapsing, however, he created a crater the size of a small car.

While the video played, JARVIS spoke. “Shortly after Ultron was created and placed into action, there was a fight between the Avengers. Sir believed that the rest of his teammates and friends didn’t have the safety of the world in mind like he did, despite what they were claiming. Sir took the safety of the world into his own hands and enhanced his body with Extremis.”

“I remember when Tony, my Tony, found the guy that was doing those experiments on people,” Peter nodded. “He took down the operation and helped anyone that didn’t want it in them anymore get rid of it. He was even able to perfect some of the technology so that he could actually help amputees and disabled people. But wait, wasn’t Ultron the AI that went insane and tried to make himself a new body?”

The images on the screen shifted to show a robot that Peter remembered seeing on the news broadcasts all those years ago. But instead of the red eyes, his eyes were the same color blue as the Arc reactor. There were thousands of them all standing at the ready. The video shifted to a fight where all of the Ultrons were taking down a threat while also stopping any debris from hitting buildings or any citizens. When they finished, it was like a fight had never happened. 

“Ultron never went rogue. The videos that he was shown furthered spurred him on to save the world, and Sir kept a tight fist around him to make sure that he never rebelled. This was spurred on by the Extremis that Sir amplified himself with,” JARVIS explained. “Sir then used Ultron to go on and take over first the military of every country in the world, and then the government since they were no longer needed. Sir is in complete control of almost every country in the world now. He makes the decisions that he believes the people need.”

“So Anthony is a dictator? I guess all the power went to his head,” Peter mumbled into his hand. “What-what happened to Pepper? And Happy?”

“At the very beginning of his take to power, Tony fired them both as they were trying to rebel against him and fought against his plans. They are in the same maximum security prison as the rest of the Avengers, and the Maximoff twins,” the AI explained.

“That’s horrible. He locked up all his friends?” Peter whispered, shaking his head. His stomach rolled with distaste and it felt like someone had shoved the very essence of winter into his bloodstream. He had idolized and loved Tony for so long, it was hard to believe that this was the same man. He sat there for a moment as he tried to remember how to breathe. When he finally calmed down enough to talk again, he asked, “What happened to this universe’s version of me?”

“The Peter Parker of this world seems to be very similar to you. However, he was one of the people that fought against Sir when he began to make the decisions that led him to where he is today. Instead of doing the same thing to Mr. Parker that he had done to Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan, he decided that he was going to make Mr. Parker the perfect version of himself. Sir was deeply in love with Mr. Parker, and was afraid to lose him like he had lost everyone up until this point, despite the fact that he was the reason he had lost everything.”

The images on the screen in front of Peter changed so that they were showing the security footage from the same room where Tony had changed into Anthony. Peter watched as he was brought in by the wicked man and then chained up to the same machine that Anthony had been on. He watched in silence as that version of Peter was forced to take the same shots until his entire body glowed with power and change. When the glow went away, he was clearly not the same person that he had been when he went in.

“Sir changed everything that he could in Mr. Parker to keep at least some of him, but make sure that he was subservient and easy to deal with. Mr. Parker has been living in Ironman Tower since this happened and has engaged in a romantic and sexual relationship with Sir,” JARVIS explained.

The thought that Peter could only be with Tony if his entire body and mind changed brought the panic from before back full force. “I have to get back home,” he whispered. He didn’t know what he was going to do once he was back home, he just knew that he needed to get back there.

* * *

Meals were brought to him by bots. He was pretty much left alone the entire time that Anthony had other things to do. He ate the food after a little while when he got too hungry to just avoid doing so. If it was poisoned, that was just another thing that he was going to have to deal with. He couldn’t fight and enhanced version of his crush on an empty stomach. 

Peter spent his time asking JARVIS to bring up certain things and explain version of the world to him. He was slowly getting closer and closer to a way that he could save himself. It was a long shot, but if being part of the Avengers had taught him anything it was that sometimes a long shot was what you needed.

Anthony came and visited him after almost a week of him being here. “I see that you’ve at least made yourself a bit at home here,” he walked into the room with his hands behind his back. Peter had expected him to be wearing the signature grease-stained jeans and band t-shirt that Tony always wore, but he was dressed in a crisp, clean suit like he had been the first time they met. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice since I’ve been stuck in this room for a week,” Peter snapped back. Despite being in immediate danger of having his entire body and mind changed, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“I almost missed back when my pet acted like this,” Anthony sneered. “You won’t be like that for long. I have studied the anomaly that brought you to my saved world and it does prove that the multiverse and alternate universe theory is correct. This means that there are thousands of worlds out there that need my saving and thousands of Pets that I can bend to my will. You will be the first,” he hissed.

“No!” Peter objected. “You don’t even know if I like you back in my world. You only changed this world’s version of Peter because he loved you and you loved him back. The Tony in my world that I know doesn’t love me.”

“If he’s anything like me then I’m sure that he’s in love with you more than he knows how to say. Such a weakness. If you love something you must cage it and bend it to your will so that it can never escape,” he whispered.

“My Tony isn’t weak!” Peter shouted at him as he broke his wrist out of the other man’s hold again. “My Tony knows how to be vulnerable and let things go. My Tony has been through so much and yet he has never let his compassion and empathy for other people fade. My Tony wants to save the world and he knows that the only way to do that is fight threats as they come instead of just encompassing the whole world in a glass ball.”

“Your Tony is weak,” Anthony hissed as he grasped Peter by his shirt and began to drag him out of the room. Peter tried his best to fight against the hand clinging to his shirt, but he was unable to do anything. They went down flight after flight of stairs until the sun disappeared from the windows and they were surrounded by nothing but reinforced concrete. 

“Let me go! You can’t change me so that I’ll be like your fucking sex slave! I’m a person and I have thoughts and emotions,” Peter pulled at his hand.

Anthony tossed the younger superhero into the room like he was a ragdoll. Peter was able to roll and get back on his feet, but the version of him from this world grabbed hold of his arm and forced him back onto the same contraption that he had watched both of them be changed on. Restraints snapped down on his wrist, stomach, and ankles. He pulled on them as hard as he could but they didn’t even bend.

The other version of him walked over to Anthony and sat down next to him, his eyes closing in pleasure as the sick man pet his hair. “What a good Pet. Won’t it be such fun to have another one of you to keep you company when you’re gone? Maybe we should break him in properly and let you use him as a toy. You’ve been so good these past few months,” he purred.

“Yes, Master, please,” the other Peter cooed as he leaned into the hand grasping the side of his face. 

The sight made Peter sick. While he wasn’t adverse to the idea of something like this happening with his version of Tony, something was screaming in the back of his mind that none of this was consensual. There was no safeword, there were no limits for the submissive. That version of Peter had to do whatever he was told or else he would be punished and changed like he had initially.

“You can’t do this to me,” Peter tried to fight the restraints a bit harder. 

“Actually, I can,” Anthony smirked as he walked closer to him. “I can do whatever I want to whoever I want. I rule this world,” he smacked Peter across the face again.

The superhero cried out in pain and then let his head hang down so that his chin was touching his chest. He felt worse than when the building had fallen on him or when he had failed to save all those people on the boat after being the one to put them in danger. His heart hung heavy in his chest and tears began to streak down his cheeks. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Crying won’t help you,” the other Peter spoke up, his eyes dead but dangerous. “Crying shows weakness, and it just makes Master angry.”

“That sounds like a shit-show,” a voice from the doorway said. It was muffled and changed slightly because of the suit that he was wearing, but that was definitely the Tony that Peter remembered. His heart fluttered and his stomach did a couple of somersaults. 

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Anthony snarled as he flicked his arm out and then the entire Ironman suit creeped out from underneath his clothes and covered his frame so that he was both superpowered and untouchable. 

The other version of Peter sprang up from where he had been on the floor and launched himself at Tony, ripping off his mask and throwing it down to the ground. “Strange!” Tony called as he tried to pry the young superhero off of himself.

“I’m on it,” the Supreme Sorcerer had to shove his way past the bulky suit so that he could inhabit the basement room too. He charged forward and touched Peter’s forehead as he pushed his consciousness out of his body for just a moment. The other Peter went rigid for a moment before his muscles relaxed and he fell back onto the floor, looking lifeless. 

“That’s only going to last a few minutes,” Stephen said as he whirled around and began to create a portal underneath Anthony. 

Tony nodded in understanding as he charged forward towards his Peter. He grabbed one of the restraints and carefully used his repulsors to blast the metal off of the hard bed they were using to keep the young Superhero there. Peter was able to use his hand to get the other one off his arm while Tony worked on the ones on his feet. When he ripped the one off of his stomach he bolted for the door and back up to the room he had been staying in.

“Peter, where are you going?” Tony called as he followed after him.

“I put my suit away in the place where they were keeping me, I can’t leave that here!” he explained as he kept running. 

“Strange isn’t going to let me just leave him, hurry back!” Tony shouted after him. There was a pain in his voice as he had to turn and go the other way of the younger superhero. Peter was able to quickly dress in the suit and then rush back down to the fight once he had everything securely in place.

The other version of him woke up at just the wrong moment and rushed at him, wrapping his hands around Peter’s throat. The young superhero tried to pull them away but settled on being back into the wall. He raised his legs up into the wall as he made his back stick to the surface behind him. He pressed both of his feet to the other man’s chest and then kicked as hard as he could. The other version of him stumbled back while clutching his ribs.

Peter unstuck from the walls and then smacked the superior version of himself while the other man was stunned. The Peter from this world stumbled until he hit one of the robots and it swung around. The superhero Peter watched as the claw whirled around and hit the other Peter in the head, making him crumble to the ground. “I guess the Extremis didn’t mix well with Spidey senses.”

“Peter! What did you do to him,” Anthony snarled as he looked away from the other two heroes and saw what had happened to his perfect pet. 

“I did what I had to, you asshole psychopath,” Peter spat back as he jumped onto the ceiling. Halfway before he got up there, he was just able to dodge out of the way of a bolt of energy from Anthony’s suit. 

Despite his best attempt at getting out of the way, it created a hole in his own and stung his side. “Ow, fuck,” he swore as he fell back down to the ground. 

Tony rushed over to him while swearing. The suit backed away so that he could step out and kneel down next to the younger man. “Peter, shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think I just busted a couple ribs. I should be okay in the next week or something,” he mumbled as he pressed his hand to his side. 

“Fucking hell. You’ve given me about three heart attacks this week,” he whispered as he gathered the other man up in his arms. 

“Why?”

“Because I love you, you fucking idiot,” Tony whispered. “I thought I just lost you about four times and I couldn’t deal with that. It was my fault that you were in that fight and I should have had your back.”

“Wait, hold up,” Peter grunted as he tried to sit up but then just settled on leaning back into Tony’s arms. “You love me?”

“Shit,” he swore. “I didn’t want to tell you because it would ruin the perfect relationship that we have. I know you’re happy with being my friend and there’s no way in Hell that you would want to date a crusty old man like me.”

“Of course I would want to date you, I’ve been in love with you since I was ten,” Peter laughed as he cupped his cheek.

“Well that only makes me sound a little bit creepy,” Tony laughed as he brought the hand to his lips and kissed his palm.

“Less of this, more getting home,” Stephen shouted as he created a portal next to them.

Tony picked Peter up and the pain in his side amplified tenfold, causing his vision to completely black out.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was in the hospital part of the Avengers compound. His side ached and he was having some trouble moving. He could feel bandages around his ribs and some stitches around his left armpit. His wrist was in a brace and he had several of the standard medical contraptions hooked up to him.

“Look who’s awake,” Tony beamed as he walked into the hospital room. Peter breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the greasy, stained jeans and ACDC shirt that he knew the other man loved. This was his Tony, not the horrifying man that he had met in the other reality. Tony walked over to his bed and handed Peter something in a styrofoam cup.

Peter brought the straw up to his lips, expecting water, but instead he got a thick milkshake from his favorite place. “Don’t tell the doctors, but I figured you deserved something like a reward after all you’ve been through.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. The memories of everything that had happened came rushing back to him as he sat there for a moment longer.

“You wanna talk about it?” Tony barely managed to finish his sentence before the entire story about what he had learned and what happened rushed from his mouth. The older man sat there and listened silently, holding his hand when Peter started crying and comforting him when he had to take a couple breaks to calm down.

When he got to the end of the story, Peter asked, “Will we end up like that?”

“No,” he responded immediately. “We have Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, May, Natasha, Vision, Wanda, Thor, and so many of the others to help us through rough patches.”

“But that other Tony had those people too and he locked them up,” Peter whispered as he wrung his hands as much as he could with the heart monitor and IV still connected to him.

“Things in that universe had already changed a lot from ours. I mean, Ultron was a disaster and I had a lot to learn from it. Now I have learned from it and I’ve changed a lot. I managed to help the Avengers so that they weren’t locked up by Ross and we’re still a little more controlled than we used to be,” Tony explained softly. “We won’t end up like that. I would never do that kind of thing to you, Pete.”

“Promise?” he mumbled.

Tony smiled and kissed him delicately on the lips. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a one-shot from me from a different fandom?  
> I currently have a Star Wars One-shot collection: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151778/chapters/30079935  
> And a Harry Potter one: (1) https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445531/chapters/25651863  
> (2) https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548495/chapters/64716679  
> And a Marvel Cinematic Universe one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262192/chapters/58471228  
> A Hetalia: Axis Powers one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811723/chapters/26647773  
> And a Percy Jackson and Related Fandoms one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920695/chapters/68374096  
> I would love to get any and all requests you have for me. Feel free to request another fandom and I'll create another collection as long as I know the fandom :D
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone!


End file.
